Left Untold: Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic
by Markykun
Summary: (This is my first Fanfic...) Mamoru Fujioka is Haruhi's adopted sister and she comes back after 2 years... but as a male teacher? Which host club members fall for this sexy teacher and why doesn't she want to fall in love? What secrets are going to be left untold?
1. Mamoru

**(A/N: I do not own Ouran, songs, pictures, or the original characters I only own my ****characters! Anyways this is his Bio next chapter is where it all starts! I hope you like it! :D) **

**Name:** Mamoru Fujioka (Female name is Mizuki) real last name will be found out later.

**Age:** 17

**Birthday:** May 19

**Height:** 5'8

**Class year:** She's a male teacher. She isn't in any year.

**Status:** Rich as fuck; owns the company called Kawasaki Corp. This company owns music and art schools and stores. It was given to Mamoru from her real grandparents. (Will explain later) Kawasaki is not Mamoru's last name if you were wondering.

**Family that I will mention now:** Adopted family (Who is middle class) - Haruhi Fujioka (Little sister), Ranka/Ryoji Fujioka (Dad), Kotoko Fujioka (Deceased Mom)

**Blood type:** Unknown (Sorry guys it's not AB I will explain later.)

**Appearance:** Mamoru has black, short shaggy-ish hair (looks similar to the picture). One of her eyes (the right eye) is green and the other (being covered in the picture) is blue. She wears glasses that have the ability to change her eye color to brown. Unlike the picture, Mamoru doesn't have the blue and red strips. I will explain about her eyes… later. At school she wears suits and ties, but outside of school its basketball shorts and baggy hoodies. You never see her in short sleeves because she has these…. unique marks…. on her arms. When Mamoru was in her girl form (Mizuki), she had long black hair that reached her hips. She also used to have bangs to the side.

**Bra size:** 34C (wears chest wraps of course!)

**Personality:** Kind hearted and protective towards her family. She can act cheerful, charming, and outgoing. In actuality Mamoru is very cocky and gets bored easily, but her other personality is a little like this: She curses a lot and has anger management problems. She tends to get mad very easily, is cunning, sarcastic, a bit dark as well as a sadist, and is pretty much a badass. So don't fuck with her. Mamoru is terrible at waking up in the mornings. She is worse than Kyouya and Honey and will only be nice to those who she feels like being nice to (not including at her job which is being a teacher) and people like Honey… Fucking adorable. She also doesn't trust others that well because of her past.

**Past:** You will find out later :D

**Likes:** Dark colors, her family and friends, music, art, books, video games, cooking, peace and quiet, and Japanese culture.

**Dislikes:** Annoying people, snotty people, stuck up bastards, bitches and whores, bright ass colors like pink and yellow, tofu, garlic, onions, people messing with her family, and the government.

**Fear:** Losing the ones she loves and not being able to protect them.

**Type that she is….:** Hot teacher type..?


	2. Coming Back Home

**(Disclaimers: I do not Ouran and I never will! Anyways, hope you like this chapter! Comment, favorite, you know what to do! :D) **

***3rd person POV**

A young male… wait did I say 'male'? I meant tallish female with pitch black short, shaggy-ish hair, walked the streets to an apartment complex. It was early in the morning, around 5:30am to be exact and he, I mean she, stopped in front of the desired door. Knocking 4 times she waited for about 3 seconds before a young male, I mean a female with short, brunette color, boyish hair, open the door. The brunette slowly started to look up and question, "Ah good morning is there something that you ne….. Oh… my… gosh..." she stood there shocked like there was a ghost right in front of her.

"SURPRISE! I'M BACK! Haruhi, don't be shy come here I know you want to give me a hug!" The black haired girl chuckled a bit having a deep male voice and held out her arms waiting for the brunette to jump into her arms.

A few seconds later, Haruhi jumped into the black haired girl's arms giving her a massive bear hug. "Mamoru! What are you doing here?! I thought you were supposed to be studying abroad!" She questioned; still in shock yet happy to have her sister come back earlier than expected.

"Well I finished everything I needed to do and so here I am! You were the first person I came to see, actually now that I think about it I haven't slept since Saturday!" Mamoru started laughing a bit. Today was Monday…

Haruhi stood there for a second and then shouted, "You didn't sleep since Saturday?! What are you doing here? Get inside now!" she nagged like a mom as she dragged Mamoru inside the apartment.

Mamoru sat on the couch sighing happily. It felt so much like home. She was content and happy to be back. But then she noticed Haruhi's choice of clothes. The boy's uniform of that fancy rich kid school, what was it… like Ouran Academy…? Yeah, yeah, that's the name. "Haruhi, why is it that you look like a dude and you're wearing the guys uniform too?" Mamoru gave her a quizzical look. It was like an, 'am I missing something important' look.

"Ah… well you see…" She explained it to Mamoru. **(A/N: Everyone knows how she got this way but she didn't say anything about the debt and so let's skip it cuz I'm lazy…)**

"Wow…. That's…. quite a story…" Mamoru sweatdropped.

"Yeah it's…. Not the best but its how it is I guess…" Haruhi (who also sweatdropped) replied. "But why do you look male too? You never told me at all in our phone calls. Well actually, I didn't tell you either... till now, so I guess we're even. "

"Identity purposes…" She replied trying to make it as vague and understandable as possible. Haruhi and Dad knows her past, so she understands.

"Oh I see, did they make you?" She replied understanding what she meant.

She answered back with a hint of sadness in her eyes, "No, I decided this because it was what they would never expect."

***POV Change: Mamoru* **

After explaining, we sat there and Ranka (Dad) walked in giving me a bear hug that pretty much turned my face into a shade of blue. I missed him a lot though. We talked for a bit about school, this so called 'host club' and my life abroad. At around 7, Haruhi said her goodbyes to us and headed out for school. I sat there with Dad talking a bit more and catching up on the 2 years I was gone.

"Mamoru, I know you told us to call you by your guy name, but... Mizuki is such a pretty name!" Ranka exclaims clapping his hands together. I frowned a bit. "Yes, I know you like that name but please, Mamoru is what I'm going to be called as I surprise Haruhi when I show up at her school." I grinned, "As a male teacher of course. That's what I put for my teacher application, but don't worry the chairman knows about me being female."

"Such a shame Mamoru!" Dad dramatically flails his arms everywhere. "You look stunningly beautiful with long hair thoughhhh." He whined and then started pouting. I chuckled at his movements, "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." I said, kind of agreeing. Honestly, I think I look drop dead sexy either way. Cocky, I know, but I can't help it.

"Ah, Mamoru, where are you staying? I don't see any of your bags?" Dad suddenly changed the subject. He gave me a worried look.

I answered sadly, "Ah well… I'm not going to be living with you both. Even though I really want to, it's just…. Those damn bastards said I can't and gave me a house of my own." I looked down and frowned. An angry aura had formed around me.

"Oh don't worry! Haruhi will be a little upset, but I'm sure we'll be fine! You better come visit us every single day!" Ranka announced in a sing-song voice and had a change in mood as he got up and smiled dreamily. It looked like he was fangirling…

"I promise I will." I smiled at him. A true smile. Not those fake ones I throw around. I stayed until lunch time and gave my goodbyes.

Then I called my driver, Fredric (Yes, I am rich... it's a long story) and he pulled up within seconds. We were in the car for about 10 minutes until we pulled up in the outskirts of Bunkyo, Tokyo, to a huge (like 3 story high castle huge) Victorian style mansion that was gated and surrounded by 40 foot brick walls. Around the sides of the mansion walls was a small forest. Upon entering the property, was a rose maze garden on the left with a huge gazebo in the middle. On the right was a small pond with koi fish and a waterfall. Moving towards the house there was a long drive way that then curved near the house and then led to the garage that was at the side of the house (also on the left). The whole property was pretty much on 20 acres of land. (Not a real place in Japan….)

I walked out of my limo and was greeted by my personal and favorite maids and butlers. They bowed to me and said, "Welcome back milady." I grinned happily and greeted back, "Thanks guys, you can drop the formality."

I walked up the spiral staircase (which has a slide next to it) to the 2nd floor, walked all the way down to the end of the hallway, and opened the black and white 10 foot doors to my room. My mansion as I said before, has 3 floors and 2 wings to it. The west wing is where the main house is and the east wing is where my maids and butlers live.

The first floor includes the living room, kitchen, dining room, guest rooms, gym, dojo, and part of the library. The second floor is considered my floor. It has my office, video game room, art room, music room, private theater, part of the library and my master bedroom. The third floor is completely the library and extends a bit downward to the first and second floor, but does not go to the east wing.

There are also hidden slides and tubes around the mansion (that you can get sucked into) which shoot you to different locations. I pretty much memorized all of it (By the way, I have no idea what the tube thingies are called).

My room was just as elegant as the rest of the house. It was black, red, white, and grey. I had a king size bed that was in the back right corner of my room with a couch in the middle and coffee table in front of it. I have a TV up against of the wall in front of the couch and a desk at the opposite wall. In my room, there are 2 doors next to each other. On the left wall, one door leads to the bathroom while the other door is to my closet. The door that leads to a huge bathroom has a large octagon shape bathtub and next to it is a huge hexagon shower. There are 2 sinks and then a door that leads to the toilet area. Inside the bathroom, there is another door that leads to the closet. Inside the closet, there is an area for my guy clothes and if you open another door in the closet, that is where my girl clothes and undergarments are located. Did I mention there's a sofa in there? Oh yeah, well there's a sofa there too... Now why would I keep a sofa in there…? I don't know, I just do.

Continuing on with the rest of the house, there is a huge indoor pool with a waterfall and a smaller pool on top of it, and then a hot tub close by. There's also water slides that shoot you into the pool. I also have a backyard. My backyard is basically this massive area of grass with a hill in the back and a cherry blossom tree on top of it.

Pretty amazingly, awesome, and badass house right? I seemed kind of spoiled don't I? Well, I didn't ask for all of this… I'd actually rather live with Haruhi, but these people, who I won't mention yet, made me stay in this house. It was the closest to Haruhi's, the smallest of their houses, less extremely rich looking and near 2 very important people in my life excluding Haruhi and Dad. Since everything was pretty much unpacked for me I headed for my art room. It has all my paintings and drawings either hanging on the wall or left standing around the walls. Next to the window is a desk where I worked on my drawings.

Usually, I painted on the floor and today, I stayed there till dinner. After dinner I got ready for bed, watched a movie till 10 and ended up passing out on the couch after not sleeping for 2 days straight.


	3. Haruhi is in for a Surprise

**(Disclaimers: Never will own Ouran, never will! Moving on! Hope you like my story :D Comment, Favorite, you know what to do!)**

***Mamoru's POV***

It was Tuesday morning and at around 6am I heard my alarm clock go off next to me. I tried to hit my hand on it to shut the damn clock off, but I kept missing so instead, I just yanked it right out of the wall and slammed it onto the floor. Sadly, it didn't break… I then proceeded to roll off the couch and slowly I crawled to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I didn't even bother to fix my bed head nor did I really look into the mirror, so I ended up just walking out of the bathroom hoping for the best. I slid down the slide (Yes the slide for the lazy mofos who can't walk properly down the stairs in the morning…) and lazily trudged into the dining room.

For breakfast I had a "basic" 2 pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, potatoes (chopped up, fried, and lightly salted), an apple, and a glass of water. Took me about 20 minutes to eat it all because I was really out of it. Going back to my room, I grabbed my black business suitcase with all my teacher shit in it, put my glasses on and changed into my black suit with a white button up, red tie and black dress shoes. As you can see I like black and Damn. Don't I look like a hot, sexy dude? Anyways, it was 7 by the time I finished getting ready and again, I slid down the slide and flew out the door, into my limo.

It took about 20 minutes to reach Ouran by car. Image walking…. Fuck that. Fredric (a man in his late 20's who wore a suit all the time and had dirty blond hair and green eyes) opened the door and announced, "Master, we have arrived." I nodded, stepped out, and then waved to Fredric who pulled away from the school. Turning around I looked at the school.

As I walked through the courtyard I thought to myself, 'I can't get over the fact that this school is pink….Very, very, very pink'. While walking, I also noticed there were students in the courtyard socializing and as I walked past, they turned and started whispering. All I heard were things along the lines of "Whoa, that guy is hot" or "Is he new? I wonder what class he's in." as well as "He's so hot, I wonder what his name is." Furthermore I heard, "Should we go talk to him? I want to get to know him." and much much more. I smiled to myself and as I looked up, I saw the whole female population blushing.

Quietly, I chuckled to myself thinking that these people were idiots if they can't tell a girl and guy apart, but I don't blame them, I mean come on! I gotta admit I make a hot ass guy. I headed towards the main office and walked up to the lady at the front counter. She was young, in about her late 20's and had short pin straight black hair. She rocked a bob cut for some reason and was wearing a female business suit.

Looking up as I stood in front of the desk, she smiled and then questioned, "Ah, hello there young man, is there something that you need?" Her voice was cute yet I could tell she could be stern when needed.

I explained to her "Yes, I would like you to check these papers and make sure I filled them in correctly for I will be a new teacher here." She gave me an amused look on her face. I looked up and understood what she was thinking. "Yes, I may be a bit young, but I assure you I am a teacher." I gave a smirk and laced the last sentence with an icy tone as she held my papers in shock.

She then regained posture and smiled, "Ah, yes, you are Fujioka Sensei, Mr. Suoh is expecting you in there." She pointed to the door that said 'Chairman's Office' I nodded, then thanked her and knocked on the door. I heard a faint yet cheery, "You may come in!" I walked in, bowed, and glaced up to see a man in his 40's in an expensive looking suit with a stripped blue, black and white tie. He had light brownish hair and purple eyes. 'So, this is the famous Mr. Suoh… he seems… a bit two faced in my opinion, but I could be wrong.'

"Fujioka Sensei! It's a pleasure meeting you in person! You look amazing!" He smiled and did his famous twirl. Kind of like what hosts do as they greet someone. 'He reminds me of someone… but I can't put my finger on it' I thought to myself and then spoke up, "Yes, Mr. Suoh, it's an honor to meet you too." I bowed once more, first impressions are important.

He then exclaimed, "Oh, no need for formalities! Anyways welcome to Ouran Academy! I heard a bit about your situation and there's nothing to worry about. Since you can't be here every Thursdays and sometimes Fridays, I have a substitute just for you." He shook my hand and handed me my schedule. "The students here are wonderful and I hope you have a great time here." His face then turned serious, "Though I must warn you, you are not to have any relationships with students here at this academy, do you understand? It's fine if they don't go here though. I know you are the same age as some of the students but I don't want it to ruin the reputation of this school, understood?"

Well it's not like I was planning on falling in love anyways. I smiled and replied, "Yes Mr. Suoh, I understand." He then had a sudden change in mood (Bipolar fart..) and smiled saying, "Great! You start today! Here's a map of the school and I hope you enjoy yourself here!" I nodded and walked out.

Looking at the map, I kind of got lost. This school was huge and Way too elegant. There were red carpets on top of polished floors that's so polished you literally saw your own reflection, giant unnecessary windows that have couches in front of them, and paintings that were lined up along the walls. Each painting had about a 5 foot space difference. I sweatdropped. My house is big and elegant, but not like this. I looked at the map and pretty much deadpanned. Why in the world would people need 5 music rooms and 5 art rooms? It's unnecessary and unneeded. I walked down hallways and found that they were completely empty. Well yeah, they were empty because class started 5 minutes ago.

***POV Change: Haruhi***

Class started 5 minutes ago, but the new teacher isn't here. I wonder who it is and I wonder what happened to our original homeroom teacher…? Damn rich people probably have something to do about it.

Hikaru and Kaoru put their arms around my shoulders, "Haruhi, why the serious face?" they said in sync like they always do. I was probably the only person who could tell them apart. It's not hard though. Hikaru was on my left and Kaoru was on my right.

"Nothing really, I was just curious why the new teacher isn't here yet." I said with a bored and annoyed look on my face. I just wanted class to start so I can quickly get through this day to see Mamoru again.

"Oh, you probably just want to learn since that's the nerd you are." Hikaru chuckled, joking. Then Kaoru said afterwards, "I'm sure the teacher is just lost. I don't blame him, the school is kind of big." Kind of big? Its freakin massively large…. Damn these rich bastards.

About 2 minutes later the classroom door flew open and a guy, probably the teacher, who was wearing glasses, a black suit and carrying a black business suitcase swiftly strided into the middle of the room and suddenly turned. She grinned and I stood there shocked. The twins looked at me and then at the teacher who was grinning. "Sorry I'm late! My name is Fujioka Mamoru, but just call me Mamoru Sensei since I'm about your age!" Mamoru said in her deep male voice. Still, I sat there shocked, and the twins were just as shocked as I was.

***POV Change: Mamoru***

I grinned at Haruhi who looked shocked as fuck. Told ya she was in for one hell of a surprise! I mentally chuckled then glanced around and saw all the girls in the room had blushes all over their face. Did I not mention I was sexy as hell?

I laughed a little trying to act as nice as possible. "I kind of got lost and as I walked down random hallways, I finally found the right classroom! Anyways it's nice to meet you all. I am Haruhi's older brother and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year, I hope we get along well." I winked and then the fangirling started all over the room. That is..except for Haruhi who was still shocked and for of course the male population who just groaned. "Alright settle down everyone! Does anyone have any questions for me? Also, as you ask me a question please introduce yourself so I can remember your names" I smirked and in 0.25 seconds most of the girls in the classroom had their hands up.

Looking around the classroom, I saw a bunch of yellow marshmallow dresses and a really interesting shade of blue on the guys. I then pointed to a girl with wavy dark brown hair and blue eyes. She still had a light blush on her face, but still managed to speak, "Mamoru Sensei do you have a girlfriend? Oh and my name is Takami Hiromi." Damn straight to the point. **(A/N: I pretty much made random names for the students besides the host club and anyone mentioned in the manga, anime, or drama.)**

I answered, "Hiromi… what a beautiful name." She blushed like a tomato as the girls fangirled. "Well, to be perfectly honest with you I'm single." I winked again and the fangirling intensified. Next, I pointed to another girl who had short straight black hair, glasses and green eyes. She was also blushing.

"Hi, my name is Tanami Sakura, and I was wondering how old are you?" She questioned trying to keep a straight face, but still ended up blushing.

"Sakura…. That's one of my favorite flowers." I smiled and she went scarlet red. "I am a 17 year old prodigy."

The whole class period pretty much went like that and I made people stand up and introduce themselves. It was an easy day for them and for me as well since this was my first day and I didn't want the students to work right away. It's good to know your students first. Classes flew by like a breeze and soon enough, it was lunch time. All the students besides Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru (who made their way over to my desk) walked out.

"Hey there Haruhi! Surprised?" I grinned to her and chuckled.

"I'm surprised, shocked, and mind blown as to why you are a teacher." She answered as the twins just glared at me. Hm… Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. Twin sons of the famous fashion designer Hitachiin Yuzuha who is married to Hitachiin Kazuha. Haruhi's age and they are a bit mischievous. They are always together and they are known as the little devil type in the host club. Hm… interesting. Don't look at me weird! I do my research!

"Tsk, tsk, tsk you Hitachiin twins." Then I leaned over the desk close to them so only they could hear, "It's good to make a good first impression on your crush's family am I right?" I smirked and mentally laughed at them as they both started blushing, shocked as hell. "Anyways, Haruhi, I know you are happy to see me! I guess this makes up for me not being able to live with you even though I really do want to live with you guys!" I grinned some more as I saw the twins (who were still shocked) attempt to absorb the information.

"It's okay Mamoru, you better visit us every day though!" Haruhi gave her famous Fujioka smile.

I laughed , "Dad said the same thing! I promise I will and to make you happy, I'll even eat dinner with you guys!" Suddenly, I stopped laughing and turned serious, "Also Haruhi, after school today I'm going to be visiting you at the host club. I'm going to make sure that these rich bastards aren't messing with you." I did an icy cool smirk that sent chills down the trio's backs. "Anyways, go to lunch so I can eat mine! I can't eat with you 3 in here!"

"We will see you at the club Sensei!" The twins shouted walking. They dragged Haruhi out by her arms and exited the classroom clearly out of their shocked phase.

I smirked, 'This is going to be an interesting school year.' I thought to myself as I ate my bento.


	4. Meeting the Host Club

**(Disclaimers: I do not own Ouran nor will I ever! Hope you like this chapter! :D next one coming in a bit! Comment, favorite, you know what to do ^.^)**

***Mamoru's POV***

School went by pretty quickly as I did the same thing in just about every class. Most of the questions people asked were practically the same throughout the day. I stayed at my desk for about 30 minutes trying to organize the papers I had as well as my lesson plans (which I had ready for the next 3 months). I like to prepare beforehand. Finally finishing, I got up and headed for the host club.

Walking around, I got lost… again… I may have a photographic memory, but I really have no sense of direction..Do I? Walking for a good 5 minutes, I came across some female students who I'd never seen before, but looked like 2nd years. I walked towards them and then questioned, "Excuse me Maladies? Do you know where the host club is? I seem to be a bit lost." I tried to act all charming to get through this faster. They blushed. Badly. Then finally, one started to stutter and eventually she answered my question.

"Um, y-y-yes, w-we know where the h-host club is." She was blushing so hard. Then her friend said, "We were actually going to go in a bit, would you like us to walk with/show you where the host club is?"

I smiled at them, "It would be a pleasure to walk with you ladies. Thank you for helping me." I thanked them giving them my famous smile. The group of girls blushed and giggled as they escorted me to the Third Music Room.

Hmm a so called abandoned music room... interesting. The girls walked in first leaving me behind as they shut the doors. Coming back to Earth I grabbed the handle. I said out loud "Here goes nothing." and opened the doors.

***POV Change: 3rd person***

Mamoru opened the doors to find rose petals and a bright light smack her in the face. Thankfully the glasses reflected the rose petals but the light was so blinding she found it hard not to close her eyes. Once she opened her eyes, she heard 6 guys and Haruhi greeting her, "Welcome."

Mamoru pretty much sweatdropped. This was the host club? Sofas and tables were everywhere and there was also a small hidden stage in the back with a grand piano on it. She looked at Haruhi and smiled again. "Haru-chaaannnnn!" She shouted going towards Haruhi before having her in a death bear hug. She smiled and hugged back. The girl's fangirled about half yaoi and for the people who knew who I was, it was brotherly love or some shit like that.

"Sensei! You finally made it! You got lost, didn't you?" The Twins questioned Mamoru with a grin on their faces.

Mamoru scratched the back of her head. She had a sheepish smile, "No… Maybe… Okay yeah, I had some girls show me the way" She laughed nervously.

Tamaki, the so called King and 'Daddy' of the host club started to shout, "Why are you hugging my Haruhi like that?!" **(A/N: Tamaki and Kyouya weren't in any of the classes Mamo-chan taught only Haruhi, the twins, Mori and Honey had him.)** She grinned and pretty much her sadist mood was activated. Mamoru kissed Haruhi on the cheek and then said, "Why do you care, huh?" and the girls pretty much "KYAA'd" like crazy.

Tamaki screeched as he yelled, "MAMAAA, THAT MAN IS DOING INDECENT THINGS TO OUR DAUGHTER!" She looked at Kyouya who was considered 'Mama' and mentally laughed and then smirked at him making Kyouya raise an eyebrow. She let Haruhi go and then she sighed annoyed from the yelling.

"Senpai, this is my older brother who is also a teacher here." She explained to Tamaki to make him stop yelling 'MAMA'.

Mamoru then bowed in front of everyone as they were all silenced and then started to introduce herself once more, "Hello everyone, my name is Fujioka Mamoru, I am Haruhi's older brother and a teacher here. Please call me Mamoru Sensei." The girls were all blushing and hearts were everywhere. She sweatdropped thinking that the girls here were on some serious crack.

***POV Change: Kyouya***

'He seems interesting… there is something about him though that I find a bit off.' I thought to myself writing in my black notebook. 'It's strange how I have no information on him and he is supposed to be Haruhi's brother? Why hasn't Ranka told me this? In their files it never mentioned having a brother or son at all. In her files she was supposed to be an only child.' I was still writing in my notebook and heard Tamaki introduce everyone.

"And this is" He started, but I cut him off, "My name is Ootori Kyouya, pleasure to meet you." I introduced myself giving him the fakest of my smiles and then pushed up my glasses.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you too, Ootori-san." Mamoru replied giving me an even more fake smile. He knew his manners unlike other commoners.

"Kyouya is fine." I replied staring at my laptop trying to get through the firewalls on his files. I couldn't even scratch the first firewall.

Mamoru chuckled and I looked up to see what was so funny, "You won't find me in the database Kyouya. It's been locked and sealed away. Only the government can access my files with a series of passwords." He smirked at me. I sat there a bit shocked and tried to regain my posture. He is interesting and I want to know everything about this young man.

***POV Change: Mamoru***

After talking to the shocked Kyouya I turned to the rest of the host club and then questioned, "So, what do you guys do here? I thought a host club was where you guys were like prostitutes and gave pleasure to the ladies that paid." I obviously had no offence intended and then Tamaki pretty much screeched and in a moment was in a corner drawing circles on the floor. Haruhi and I sweatdropped as the Twins laughed at Tamaki.

"No, that description is incorrect." Kyouya answered me, "We, members of the host club, are here to entertain the ladies by talking or flirting with them. So pretty much socialize with each other with a price of course." He pushed his glasses up.

I saw Haruhi sweatdropped, then I nodded and turned towards Haruhi. "So, Haruhi, you never really told me WHY you are working here when it's obvious… you know." I said this kind of vague so the ladies won't be offended.

"About that… promise me you won't get mad and overreact?" She had a bit of a puppy dog face and I could only wonder what the hell happened. "I promise." I replied a bit hesitantly.

Then Kyouya just pretty much went right to the point instead of sugarcoating it, "She broke an 8 million yen vase and is currently in the process of paying us back." He smirked waiting to see my reaction as Haruhi deadpanned.

"You know I can pay your debt for you, you know that right Haruhi?" I smirked because I totally knew Kyouya was trying to get me in the club for profit. He looked a bit shocked, but regained his posture once more and wrote in his deathnote, I mean notebook.

"Aren't you a commoner like Haruhi here?" The twins jumped into our conversation.

"Commoner? I'm probably richer then all of you here. Not combined of course, but probably half of you combined, yeah." I replied already bored of the conservation.

"That is not possible if you are related to Haruhi." Kyouya pretty much mentally slapped her in the face intending that he just called her poor as fuck.

I smirked again, "I'm her adopted brother, and they adopted me about 2 years ago. I'm sure you are shocked Kyouya that it doesn't even say that in their files, it's like that for a reason." Kyouya and I were having a smirk off as Haruhi then said, "You know, you guys don't have to know everything about me."

By this time all the girls left and it was just us. "Haruhi my offer is still up, I'm willing to pay off your debt if you will let me." I offered to Haruhi as she, the rest of the host club members and I sat around a table.

"Mamo-Sensei!" Honey jumped right into my lap and gave me some puppy dog eyes. I have to admit it's hard to resist… "Yes Honey?" I tried my best not to squeeze the life out of him. He is just adorable. "Please don't take Haru-chan away from us." He was pouting so cutely. Damn you, why are you so damn adorable.

I tried to regain my posture. "I'm not trying to take her away. It's just that any family member would do anything for their siblings so I'm willing to help her." I smiled a true smile by accident and the host club excluding Haruhi, Kyouya and Mori were all in tears and jumped towards me. Kyouya looked shocked. "AWW MAMORU SENSEI!" They pretty much dog piled me. "You idiots! Get the fuck off of me! I can't feel my legs or arms damn it!"

Mori saw my distress and yanked me right out of the group and put me over his shoulder. Haruhi did a face-palm as I sighed. Mori put me down and I thanked him. He gave me that face that was like, 'I know you are a girl.' Then I gave him this face, 'Figured. Please don't say anything to the rest I want to see how long it will take to figure it out also I'm pretty sure Honey figured it out.' He put a slight smile on his face saying he wouldn't say a word and I mouthed, 'Thank you.'

Everyone stared at Mori and me as we had a conversation with what looks like our eyes. The only thing they could make out was me saying thank you and Mori having a slight smile. Don't look at me like I'm crazy, I know how to read people's faces. Haruhi then changed the subject, "Mamoru, I don't want you to pay back my debt as it was my fault, so I am going to repay it on my own." I sighed, she's way to kind. What am I going to do with her?

"Alright, alright I guess I will do what Kyouya had planned from the beginning" I sighed again, "I guess I will be joining you guys to help repay her debt. Please take care of me from now on." The rest of the host club cheered excluding Kyouya and Mori. Kyouya just smirked in victory as I death glared him. He then said, "Don't worry about telling the Chairman as I have already informed him and he knows the situation. He also said he wants to see you in his office now."

I nodded and then grabbed Haruhi's hand, "Since I'm going home with you, I need you to come with me." She nodded grabbing her bag that was on the table and headed out with me saying bye to everyone.


	5. Attack of that Crazy Manager

**(Disclaimers: I do not own Ouran at alll! Anyways Enjoy! :D Comment, favorite, you know what to do! ^.^)**

***POV: Mamoru***

Haruhi waited outside as I entered the Chairman's office. I sat on the chair in front of his desk waiting for him to come back from whatever he was doing before.

"Fujioka Sensei! It's good to see you! I'm sorry for calling you in here again." Mr. Suoh announced as he walked in and then took a seat at his desk that was in the center back of the room. "You understand why I called you in here, am I correct?" I nodded looking him straight in the eye. "You are a teacher joining a club? Mostly my son's club? I understand that you are doing this for your sister but I have to let you know the consequences of this. I know you also have to manage your own company so I want you to realize the time you will take up being in this club."

I nodded once more. I know that why does he have to tell me. He sighed, "The host club is filled with handsome young men around your age you must not" I cut him off. "I must not fall in love/date anyone from this school or I will be fired and held against with charges." He nodded. "Yes, please take precaution, understood?" I nodded again. "Understood Mr. Suoh." He smiled a bit, "You may leave now."

I stood up, bowed to him, and walked out to have Haruhi look at me with a worried face. I smiled and patted her head. We walked home together and once we got home we cooked together like old times. Dad came home and tackled the both of us and we ate together. I'm glad to be back.

After dinner I went home did my usual thing, shower and so forth, and laid on my bed waiting to fall asleep.

Wednesday morning came and I did the usual, slamming my alarm clock onto the ground then rolling out of bed. I got ready the same as yesterday but changed my tie to a blue one. I slid down the slide, flew out the door right into the limo. I fell asleep in the car ride to Ouran as I had my driver open the door and sweatdropped to see me cuddled with my suitcase. He sighed closed the door and drove into the drive way of the school, parked the car and put me over his shoulders. I was still asleep as I barely slept last night. He knew where I teach my homeroom class so he carried me all the way there. My driver could hear the giggles and the fangirling as he walked through the hallways. He stayed as straight faced as possible.

I woke up as we were half way there. "Oh, Fredric, good morning. Why are you carrying me?" I yawned having my arms dangle and me trying to hold my suitcase. The man was tall! He was 6'5 so I couldn't even reach the floor with my suitcase. He stopped, explained what happened and the girls were squealing at the fact I was cuddling with my suitcase. I laughed and he carried me the rest of the way to class. He placed me into the middle of the room, bowed and chuckled walking out as I said my goodbyes to him. All the girls were fangirling over the fact that some overheard I was cuddling with my suitcase.

I pouted, "I'm sorry if I get cuddly in my sleep, I can't help it, I get lonely." All the girls' squealed saying they wanted to be my pillow/suitcase as the guys just groaned. I chuckled a bit and started class.

***POV Change: 3rd person some place in France* **

In Paris, France, a young girl sat in a dark room playing some kind of weird dating sim. Suddenly her father comes home to find her playing the dating sim saying that she wanted to marry the young man in the video game. Her father chuckled and said she could. They walked out of the dark room and sat at a table near a window having tea as her father talked about his business trip in Japan from a month before.

"I just developed the pictures we took last month during the business trip in Japan." He handed her the photo of man and his 3 sons. "If I remember correctly they have a son who should be about your age." The girl started to shake a bit while holding the picture looking at it intently.

She then spoke up, "Father… the promise you just made with me... it's for sure, isn't it?"

He replied, "Oh course dear, how come?"

She then shouted, "I'm going to marry the boy in this photo!" she was smiling as her father sat there shocked. "You promised me that I could do whatever I want." She changed her outfit and had a bunch of suitcases with her, "Wait for me my prince!" She ran out the door and an airplane went past the house as her father shouted, "Wait Renge, RENGEEEEEEE!"

***POV Change: Mamoru* Meanwhile in the host club after school.**

I was running a bit late as I was organizing again, I was also doing some paper work for my company and graded a bit of papers as it was a 'see what you know test.' I memorized the way to the host club so I got there in a span of 5 minutes. Opening the doors I got a "Welcome" and I just walked in unfazed. The club room was changed into a Traditional Japanese theme. Everyone had their kimonos as some of them had weird pony tail things on the hair. **(A/N: Everyone knows what the kimonos look like so I'm not describing anyone's but Mamoru's :D because I am lazy.)**

I sighed, "Sorry guys I'm late I was grading and organizing papers and lost track of time." I did my famous grin as all the girls blushed and hearts were in the air.

Kyouya sighed, "It's fine, just please, try not to be too late again Mamoru Sensei. And your kimono is in the changing room." I nodded and quickly headed to the changing room. "Also your type in this club is the 'Hot Teacher Type', voted by the girls of course. I looked at him, "Hot teacher type?" Yes I knew everyone had their types as Tamaki is the Princely type, the twins are the Little Devil type, Honey is the Boy Lolita type, Mori is the Strong Silent type, Kyouya is the Cool type, and Haruhi is the Natural type. But why the Hot Teacher type?

Kyouya answered my unsaid question, "Well the girls said that since you are a teacher and that you are 'hot' and you remind them of the TeacherxStudent romances in Shoujo Manga, you fit the Hot Teacher type and you are our age." OHH that makes soo much sense… I just nodded at him.

Walking into the changing room I noticed my kimono neatly folded on a small chair in the corner of the changing room. It was just navy blue color with a small V-neck because I told them I had some scars on my chest that I don't want to be seen and it was long sleeved to cover my arms. I wasn't really lying I had something on my chest but you know it's not scars but boobs instead. And they also gave me those wooden sandals with black straps.

I took off my suit jacket and I unbuttoned my white button up exposing my wrapped chest and I was this close to taking it completely off until twins opened the curtains saying, "Mamoru we forgot to give you the belt to your…" They stared at me and blushed as I yanked them in and "gently" chucked them at the wall.

I sighed still having my shirt unbuttoned and looked at them as they were still blushing sitting on the floor of the changing room up against the wall. "I am a girl as you guys noticed but before you say anything I want you guys to keep this a secret or else." I said to them with a menacing smile.

"Or else what?" Hikaru dared to challenge me as he still had a light blush on his face. I leaned closer to them so I was near their ears and started to say something quite… dark. And they had this massive chill going down their backs as they nodded very fast saying they would keep it a secret. "Good, also" I smirked. "I want to see how long it takes for Tamaki and Kyouya to find out" I chuckled quite darkly. Then I yanked them by their arms and chucked them out. "Thanks for the belt!" I yelled as they flew out.

I quickly got changed into my kimono and walked out only to be surrounded by hormonal crazed girls.

"Oh my gosh Mamoru Sensei, you look so hot in your Kimono," One girl said as other said things like, "I can't believe you are a host now Mamoru Sensei." Or "You look so sexy." And other things like that.

I grabbed a random girl and brought her into my arms and said, "Thank you, but I don't look as beautiful as you do, milady." I smirked and the girl in my arms nearly fainted as her friends held her up and the others were all blushing and awing/envying at the girl I had in my arms.

I saw Haruhi so I strolled over to her and I put my arm around her shoulders. "Hey there Haruhi, you look adorable in that kimono" She was wearing a pink flower kimono it suited her well to be honest. "Thanks I guess..." I started to tear up, "Haruhi, do you not miss me? Do you not miss big bro?" Fake tears were rolling down my cheeks.

Suddenly, Haruhi grabbed a napkin and wiped my face knowing what I was doing going along with me. "I miss you so much Mamoru, I just want to stay strong for you and dad. I'm sorry" The girls were fangirling about brotherly love and Haruhi pretty much sweatdropped.

"Everyone's in tears, but how is it that they can cry so easily?" Haruhi asked me as she saw a lot of the other member's skits and I just shrugged, I was just going along with everyone else. Haruhi backed up into one of the twins and a bottle of eye drops fell out of his sleeve. Haruhi held the bottle and deadpanned. "What is this?"

The twin (I think it's Kaoru) then answered, "To tell you the truth; this is common knowledge among hosts." Then the other twin (probably Hikaru) said, "Oh don't be such a party pooper, here you go. Some high class Japanese Teacake that commoners would never be able to afford" Haruhi then looked at the sweet with the cutest face ever as my arm was still around her shoulder.

"Can I really have this?" She said sweetly. The twins then said "Aw aren't you the cutest."

Some girls walked up to us and on girl said, "Haruhi I didn't know you liked sweets!"

"No, I'm not into sweets very much, but…" She paused and smiled down on the sweets. She was thinking of mom. I call her mom, but I never really meet her. But I know she would have accepted me like Haruhi and Dad have. "I was thinking that I might place this before the grave of our late mother as an offering." She smiled at me and I smiled back as the girls and some of the host members were blushing.

Tamaki then came over to us with many Japanese Teacakes and put them one by one onto Haruhi's hands and was tearing up. "Here child, it's all yours…. Don't tell your mother though." Everyone looked at them in tears like it was a touching finale. Haruhi sweatdropped and said, "Well, but it's for my mother."

I just took one from her and plopped it in my mouth. "Wow, these are amazing mom would really like this. Maybe we should save one for dad too. He would enjoy it also." I smiled at her and the girls started fangirling.

A girl said, "Waaah, they are so cute being so good to their parents." Then Honey said, "Haru-Chan, Mamo-Sensei, I'll give you mine too!" with flowers all around him as usual. Another girl said, "Mine too!" Haruhi started to freak out with the amount she had in her hands, "Gyaaaaa, we don't need this much!"

I just chuckled at her and took them out of her hands, placing them near our bags. Haruhi poked me when I came back and pointed to a girl who was trying to hide in the doorway. She sucks at hiding by the way. Suddenly Hikaru and Kaoru looked over and in 0.25 seconds they were very close to her with roses.

Kaoru started, "Don't be shy…" Then Hikaru said, "Watching from afar is no fun..." they said together, "Please Miss." They said this in a 'trying to be very seductive voice.' Out of nowhere, Tamaki pushed them out of the way, might I add, lightly of course. "I told you to be softer to our first time guess…"

He then started to say something about 'welcome to the host club' with a rose in his hands and lifted her chin up in a seductive way only to be smacked in the face by the girl as she screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PHONY!"

"PHONY?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PHONY?" Tamaki yelled in tears as he held his face.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE CONSIDERED THE PRINCE OF THIS HOST CLUB. YOU SHOULDN'T GO SPREADING YOUR LOVE AROUND SO EASILY. IT MAKES GIRLS' LIKE IT WHEN YOU HAVE A DARK SIDE." She yelled at him pointing at him with a look of disgust. "YOU STUPID, IT'S AS IF YOU'RE A LIGHT HEADED NARCISIST, YOU ARE USELESS, AN IDIOT, YOU'RE A COMMONER!" Tamaki looked as if he were being hit by arrows and when she said commoner lighting struck him and he slowly fell backwards.

The twins broke my laughter, I was dying of laughter it was too funny I couldn't help it, and said, "Oh, boss has created a new technique! One man slow motion!"

Kyouya suddenly realized who she was, "Can it be... you are..."

"Kyouya-sama…!" She was crying and then ran over to him stepping on the lifeless Tamaki as I laughed once again. "I wanted to see you so badly my one and only prince charming…" She said in a dreamy state.

We were all seating around the girl and Kyouya as Tamaki was sulking in his corner in anger. The twins then asked, "Fiance? Kyouya-senpai's?!"

The girl then answered and introduced herself, "Yes 3, I'm Houshakuji Renge, I will be in class 1-A starting tomorrow." As she said this Tamaki sulked even lower and was even madder. I just chuckled and then started to stack up the Japanese Teacakes.

Hikaru then said, "See, he's angry…" Kaoru finished, "All because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy." They said it in a teasing ish voice.

"Why do you guys refer to us as if we were husband and wife?" Kyouya pretty much just mentally faced palm himself as I started to laugh, "Mommy… *laughs* oh that's funny mommy dear." Haruhi just looked at me like this - (-_-)

She wasn't listening to us and started to go on and on about how Kyouya was this nice gentle guy which made me laugh even more then I should have. Kyouya gave me the same face as Haruhi while the twins and Honey were running around yelling and Mori just had a looked of disbelief on his face with a sweatdrop.

Haruhi then said, "I think you have the wrong person." Renge then yelled in her face, "No! I know my love anywhere!" she then kept going and going and I got bored so I put on my headphones to tune her out. She was loud, getting very annoying, and I was bored.

Everyone looked extremely shocked so I took my headphones off and all I heard was, "OTAKU!?"

"OTAKU?!" Hikaru said as Mori had a confused face but it wasn't that noticeable since he is usually emotionless.

"I NEVER SEEN ONE BEFORE." Kaoru yelled as I facepalmed. I am one too…. Not that they needed to know.

Kyouya then explained something about not being his fiancé and not meeting the chick in his life as Tamaki sighed in relief. Things happened as I zoned out and then she suddenly said, "Alright boys starting today I will be your new manager!" as Kyouya said something about being nice to her and I sighed. This is going to be one hell of a year alright.


	6. What Happens on Thursday

**(A/N: Disclaimers: Do not own Ouran... I wish... Anyways, enjoyyyy!)**

***POV Mamoru***

Today was Thursday so I didn't go to school… Why? Well I'm going to the hospital for my weekly checkups. You are probably thinking 'Do you have cancer? Or are you extremely ill? Is it a heart condition?' Well to answer you it's, no. I don't have any of that. The reason I am here is because… I am currently testing a new drug for the government. Apparently I am the only one who is able to be tested on because my DNA is able to bond with things such as cancer cells to make them work with my body instead of destroy it. I know, it's weird. The doctors don't know why but they are using it as an advantage to cure cancer once and for all.

I might as well explain my past and how it became this way so here I go.

***Flash back to 4 years ago***

After the incident with my first adopted family, I was left heavily injured as I am here in the hospital bed waiting for my death. Yes, apparently I had cancer and it spread throughout my whole body and I was completely beat up and I had bandages wrapped around my right eye. The doctors who saw this were shocked I was still alive.

"I'm going to die…" I wasn't really afraid of death as I lost almost everything. I lost my home, my so-called family. I had a couple of friends but they all had happy lives so if I left it wouldn't be that much of an impact on them. Yes, they would grieve for a while but they have many people around them who would comfort them. They would slowly forget who I am. I had no friends at school, I was bullied for who I was. For being different, for dressing different, for being Asian. I have lived in America for 13 years of my life and not once was I able to have this emotion called… happiness.

As I laid in the hospital bed a scientist entered the room with a determined looked on his face. He then spoke, "Hello there Mizuki." He smiled a bit. "I heard about you from the doctors and when I looked at your MRI's and CAT scans I can see that your body is able to bond, to adapt to the cancer cells, to viruses, to bacteria."

I looked at him a bit shocked. My body can? Am I really that different? Am I even considered human? "I know a way to make you live. I know a way to help you. Would you like to take up on my offer?" I stared at him. Do I really want to live? I have lost almost everything, I don't have any meaning to live. I have no one to live for anymore.

"Just let me die. I don't want to live, I have no one to live for. No one will care if I passed. No one would even noticed if I left." I stared at my hands. Let me die so no one has to pay for my hospital bills. Let me die so no one would have to bother with me. Let me die so I don't trouble anyone.

"You may not see this but everyone has a reason to live. Everyone does. If you choose to stay alive, take up on my offer and you will not regret on staying alive. You will not be a bother to anyone but help others. Help others who are fighting cancer right now." He looked at me. "I know you don't want to live but please consider my offer. You will save many." And with that he left.

I looked out the window thinking to myself. Will I choose to stay alive? Will I choose to die?

After a while of me not being able to sleep I realized something. That promise. The promise I made to someone a long time ago. To find my happiness. To live to see the day where I can finally say I was truly happy. I will stay alive. I will fulfill my promise. And with that I made my decision.

I told him the next day that I was willing to take up on his offer. He shook my hand and told me to follow him. I followed him to a lab and was strapped to a lap table. He wasn't there, he was just the head of the research so other scientist greeted me and chained me up.

"Alright Mizuki, you have decided to help us now we will began to conduct the experiment." A female scientist said who wore a mask and glasses. There were others around her who wore masks and gloves. One scientist held something that looked like a needle….** (A/N: If anyone watched Resident Evil, it looks like the needles they used for the T-virus. Like the same tube and the same markings. But you know not the T-virus…) **

I was chained to the lab table and then one scientist held my right arm as the other injected the drug into it. I felt a sudden heat rush through my body like I was on fire. It burned and I started to yell and move but I couldn't get out. "Hold still we have to do the same to your other arm." A scientist said and injected the drug into the same area on my arm. It was just below my wrist.

I screamed again as It felt like I was burning from the inside out. I could feel my blood flow fast, I could feel my arms start to spaz. I felt a bit numb afterwards and stopped yelling. I was sweating a bit as the doctors has a sense of victory in their eyes. Did they test this on others and they all died once they injected them? Oh fucking shit…

"Good she is still alive, now let's do the last injection. Into her artificial eye." Another scientist said. Yes my artificial eye is my green one. I was in an accident that damaged my eye so badly I couldn't see out of it and it wasn't able to keep its place there. So they put an artificial eye instead so it wouldn't be just an eye socket. They had another needle that had the same body as that other needle but this had a pointy end. That female scientist held my face slowly taking off my bandages and that other scientist poked the need to the center of eye. It didn't hurt until I felt the fluids go through my eye into the surrounding areas. It burns, it burns it's like they poured lava down my throat. I screamed, "Please, please stop, please! I can't take this anymore I can't!"

"You are still alive so your body is obviously able to take this amount of pain." The female scientist answered back. "The pain should pass in 10 minutes." 10 minutes?! I have to deal with this for 10 minutes?! I started to cry, "Please I'm begging you!"

The scientist soon left the lab table that was in the center of the table and started to type on the computers that were around the back part of the room. They were probably filling in data. They left me as now I felt pain throughout my whole body. I had cords and wires attached to me but I couldn't take them off. In 2 minutes my body started to shake, it was somewhat numb yet I could feel the pain going through my body. After a while I passed out from the pain.

The next day which was Friday I woke up in my hospital bed. I was hooked up to the oxygen tank and as soon I was about to get up until my doctor walked in.

"Seems you are finally awake Mizuki. I heard what happened and I am truly sorry I couldn't help you…" He face was extremely grief struck. So he didn't know. But now he knows… but if he looks like someone with that much grief he probably knows and saw what happened to the others who were tested on….

"But I am here to inform you about a few things. The first thing is that when you were passed out we were ordered to give you a CAT scan and MRI's and I am happy to tell you that you have no signs of cancer in your body. So I congratulate you for being a cancer survivor." He took my hand and shook it.

"The second thing is from now on you will be coming to the hospital every week on Thursday to have a daily check up to see how the drug is working for you. The third thing is… On the last Thursday of the month you will be back in the lab having the drug being injected into you again. They will modify it so it's a slightly different drug each time." He looked at me with so much sorrow but I just nodded at him. I didn't really care anymore. "On the bright side to the drug, it gives you some interesting side effects." He paused. "You will have enhanced memory, intelligence, abnormal human strength, speed, accuracy, your senses will be enhanced and…." I then finally answered him, "and…?" He continued, "Your eye… is able to change with your 3 of your emotions: Anger, sadness, and happiness. But if you are feeling normal it will just stay its green color."

I stared at him in shocked. Am I really living to have to deal with this? Now I know I'm not even considered human anymore… It's like I am a new species of human, a new race. But, the question I have is…. Where will I go now? Am I going to be living in an orphanage or a foster home? Will they even accept me?

He saw me and looked even sadder. "Anyone who adopts or takes you in for foster care will receive payment from the government to take care of you. Everything about you will be erased from the face of the planet. Everything. Only the government is able to see your files. The UN has taken this opportunity to protect you, so if you are moving into their country they will accept you with open arms." He got up. "Where ever you go I must follow as I was sworn into secrecy. You will not be alone Misaki. By the way, my name is Dr. Pham." And with that he left the room as he was being called by a nurse.

Dr. Pham was pretty young. He was in his early 20's (like 22) with his hair slicked back in a professional business way. His eyes were light brown and he seemed pretty toned for a doctor. If I had to be perfectly honest with you he was a hot doctor….

***Flash back ends* **

And that is part of my past but how I got to Japan is another story for later. Sadly this isn't everything and I wished it was…

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts as Dr. Pham said, "Well it seems you are doing good. Stats are normal and it seems you are improving in abilities wise." These abilities weren't mine, it's like they weren't real. The scientist I see once a month say it's my 'Hidden abilities that were shown due to the drug' but I just think its fake and I wasn't born with it.

Actually I use to be terrible at everything. To be perfectly honest with you I didn't fit the 'Asian Stereotype' and I was pretty chunky. I lacked any type of sex appeal and I wasn't really liked. I was always compared to my adopted older sister, I wasn't even her considered her shadow.

"Thanks doc." I thanked him and smiled. Dr. Pham has been with me for the past 4 years. He's like my best friend now.

"Alright I know you have things to do so hop on out of here." He chuckled a bit as he patted my head.

I nodded and exited the hospital, then into my limo. School was about to end so I told my driving to take me there so I could attended the host club and then go home with Haruhi. It was about 20 minutes to Ouran as the hospital was in the center of Tokyo. During the car ride I just did paper work for my company. Got to get it done somehow.

Once I arrived at Ouran I thanked Fredric and dashed towards the Host Club. Once I opened the door I totally knew I was going to regret coming today….

**(A/N: Alright this was kinda depressing... Anyways hope you liked it! :D Comment, favorite, follow, you know what to do.) **


	7. Attack of that Crazy Manager part 2

**(A/N: Disclaimers: I do not own Ouran, never will, and I do not own any songs! Enjoyy)**

***POV: Kaoru***

After Milord finished his speech about Haruhi being "girly" I couldn't help but say in my head, 'Mamoru is a girl toooooo Milord!' After that we just sat around on the sofas having small talk.

I was sitting next to Hikaru spacing out. What was I thinking about? I just couldn't help but wonder what happened to Mamoru-sensei and why she wasn't here today.

Suddenly I heard Hikaru ask Haruhi, "Hey Haruhi, what happened to Mamoru?" Did he read my mind? Well, we are twins so I guess it's understandable.

"Ah…. Well, sorry guys I'm not allowed to tell you guys." She answered looking down at her feet. She looked really sad for some reason. Now I am really curious!

Kyouya pushed his glasses up, "Really? Is there a reason you can't tell us or did he say to not tell anyone?"

Seriously? Kyouya doesn't realize Mamoru-sensei is a girl? Well she is good at acting like a guy… Don't blame him. I looked at Kyouya, "Don't you have information on everyone? Shouldn't you have something on Mamoru-sensei?"

He looked at me a bit shocked and pushed his glasses back up, "I don't have information on him. Nothing, only his name. I couldn't even get something as simple as his birthday." Everyone now stared at Kyouya in complete utter shock. KYOUYA, the shadow king, not have information on someone?! Is this the end of the world?!

"I wonder what Mamo-sensei thinks of us….?" Honey-senpai questioned softly playing around with his Usa-chan. That's true he doesn't talk to us much, only Haruhi really and the guests. "Yeah." Mori-senpai replied to Honey-senpai. So, Mori-senpai thinks of her too?

Milord (Tamaki) then joined our conversation, "Yeah, I wonder also we usually have a lot of fun but sometimes I feel as he just doesn't want to be with us. It's like we aren't even friends…. He's my son he should love daddyyy!" And here I thought he was saying something serious for once. Hikaru looked at Milord the same way I did.

"Guys, it may not seem like it but I can see that Mamoru likes you guys a lot. It's just that, Mamoru has a lot of trust issues." Haruhi stated as looked at us with a bit of sadness. "It took Mamoru awhile to trust dad and I so, don't take it personally." She had a slight smile on her face. I think everyone in the room blushed when she said Mamoru-sensei liked us. But I wonder what happened to her to make it so hard for her not to trust anyone….

Kyouya then asked us out of the blue, "Have you guys noticed something strange about Mamoru-sensei?" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy and we don't usually do that… "Stop looking at me like that, I'm just saying, don't you think it's weird for someone to have so many secrets? He looks like he's hiding so much that no one else knows." Haruhi just looked down like she was keeping them a secret too. "Haruhi obviously knows, what is he hiding?" Kyouya is right… she's so cheerful but then 2 seconds later she's like worse than Kyouya. Why is she even hiding her identity from everyone? There is so many questions that are being left unanswered.

"I think Mamo-sensei has his reasons. If he wants, he will tell us when he is ready." Honey-senpai stated with the most serious face. Sometimes I forget he is older than all of us.

Right after he said that Mamoru-sensei opened the door. She was wearing a baggy black hoodie, khaki long pants, and some black and white Nike high-tops.

***POV change: Mamoru***

I opened the door to the Host Club with one hand holding my suitcase and the other trying to hold my hair up. It was all over the place. "Hey guys, sorry I wasn't here today. Did I miss anything?" Suddenly the Twins, Tamaki, and Honey jumped up and pretty much glopped me. They were yelling something like, "Mamoru/Mamo-senseeeeiiiiii, we missed you sooo mucchhh!" Haruhi facepalmed. I just chuckled patting them all on the head.

"Jeez guys, get the fuck off me I can't move or breathe that well." I was laughing. No one besides Dad and Haruhi hugged the life out of me like this. I was… kind of happy.

Then Haruhi silenced everyone with her question, "Mamoru, where are your glasses?" I looked down to cover my eyes with my hair as quickly as possible. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, I forgot my eye changing glasses, damn it, I knew I was forgetting something important. "Uhh…." I pushed everyone off me. "I'm going to leave for today! Excuse me!" I dashed towards the door only to have Kyouya grab my arm. I was still looking down so no one could see my eyes. Only Haruhi, Dad and the hospital people knew.

"Wait, you can't leave just yet. What's wrong with not having your glasses?" Kyouya asked me as I looked down, "I don't want you guys looking at my eyes….. No…" I had my eyes shut.

People were usually scared of me or they would ask so many questions so 3 years ago I had these glasses custom made. I don't like it when people can see me eyes. It's like they can peer into my soul. Like they could read me like a book.

Haruhi shouted, "Guys! Go away from Mamoru! Let him go so he can get his glasses!"

Everyone held onto me. "Nope, we are not letting go." They said in sync. They were pretty serious.

"Fine, promise not to ask questions or get scared?" They nodded and I opened my eyes and looked up at them. One eye was blue and the other was grey (Sadness). Then it turned to green (red was anger, grey was sadness, and purple was happiness.) They just stared at me in awe.

Before they could say anything Renge walked in from the kitchen area of the host club. Wait… they had a kitchen this whole time and no one told me?! "Hello everyone, I am happy to say, your manager has made cookies. They are a bit burnt but I know what Kyouya-sama would say." And she started to fangirl about Kyouya as she didn't realize she ruined the moment we all had. Tamaki said something about Haruhi being more girly or something along those lines with Renge as she just sweatdropped. Renge then said, "I didn't make these for you, you phony prince." And off to the corner he went. Honey tried one of the cookies but apparently it was really burnt and Mori just went, "No Mitsukuni, it's bad for you."

After that… let's just say Renge looked like she was medusa chasing the poor seniors around. She's already annoying me, to be honest. I sighed as I sat down on a nearby couch staring at Haruhi get a bit of fan service from the Twins as Tamaki was freakin out. Haruhi looked reaaallly annoyed as Tamaki held her face telling her something about the perverts.

By this time, I got bored, so I just sat on one of the window sill and stared at the beautiful scenery Ouran had. Oh, look a butterfly. Look at it go…. "NOO THE BUTTERFLY GOT EATEN BY A BIRDDD!" Everyone looked at me and I just scratched the back of my head. "Sorry guys, there was this really pretty butterfly and it was flying, then a bird swopped in a just chomped it." I said with a nervous chuckle. They were laughing at me. "Guys, stop! The butterfly didn't do anything! He was just chilling and flying, being pretty!" Now the twins were dying on the floor and Haruhi was laughing and patting my shoulder.

Renge was standing there with her thinking face on, just intently staring at us. "Lukewarm…."

Everyone else but me just went, "Huh?" I just stared at her, she's up to something and I know I'm not going to like this one bit.

"I'M SAYING ALL OF YOUR CHARACTERISTICS ARE ALL LUKEWARM!" She yelled at everyone. "You lack any negative aspects, and girls find that dreadfully dull! Girls are weak to troubled handsome young men! Are you trying to make Kyouya-sama's store go bankrupt?!" She was lecturing us and I was already pissed at being called 'lukewarm'.

I got up and she silenced herself. "Okay look here, I'm going to leave because I am not interesting in having my personality changed by some chick I just met." I was walking and she stopped me near some random couch.

"Wait you can't leave, I am in the middle of changing your characters." She gave me a bitch face. Well it looked like one. I smirked an icy one as I looked at her. Everyone was facing me so it looked like they all had a chill going down their spines looking at the way I was smikring. I grabbed her and pinned her down on that random couch. I was holding her arms and she tried to move me but I didn't budge. Not the best choice to stop me there.

"Really? Dark side am I right? I don't think you want me to get any darker." I was staring right into her eyes, she was scared. Renge was looking into my eyes as it turned red. I can tell she could see the pain, the sorrow, the agony, that was going on in my eyes. I leaned in and said into her ear in a soft voice but everyone could hear it. "Don't you dare think I will let you get away with something like this. Changing people's personalities is bullshit. If you don't like how we are then get the fuck out." And with that I got off her and walked out. "Sorry guys, just call me when the bullshit is over." I was mad. Furious. Who in the right mind does she think she is, thinking she can change people the way she wants them to be? The world ain't like that, princess.

I walked through the hallways, looking for a beautiful place to just chill.

***POV Change: Kyouya* *Meanwhile in the Host Club***

Once Mamoru-sensei walked out, Miss. Houshakuji started her rant and pointed at Honey-senpai. It was like she wasn't even affected about being pinned down by sensei.

"You first!" She looked pretty evil in my opinion. "Being cute on the outside and inside is the same as a baby! From now on you are known as the baby face thug!" Honey was now crying screaming, "NOOOOO!" She then continued, "Mori-senpai you will be known as the childhood flunkie who has dignify speeches once in a while! The twins suffer from the fact that people can't tell them apart and play basketball! Haruhi-kun, you'll be a super poor honor student who is constantly being bullied!" She pointed at each and one of them and then looked towards Tamaki. "And you Tamaki-kun, is the school's idol and people always compliment your appearance, but you actually have a huge complex!" She paused and then dramatically said as it looked like he was being hit by lighting. "THE LONELY PRINCE!" She turned towards me, "Kyouya-sama you are perfectttt. Please stay affectionate and caring."

I replied to her, "My pleasure."

Soon afterwards Tamaki was posing like a lonely person up against the wall and she was complimenting him. The others started to complain to me but I smirked. "Well, let's see shall we. It could turn out to be pretty interesting."

***POV change: Mamoru* **

** (A/N: Okay guys I'm going to skip the movie scene just a bit and then have it go back where Haruhi got injured because of those guys blah blah blah moving on!) **

I was looking for a place to chill out. There wasn't that many people here but I wanted a place near the entrance yet far away so that no one could find me. After walking for quite some time I found a beautiful spot. It was right under a cherry blossom tree in a secluded area. The wind blew gently in the area so the pedals flew around me. I sat down in the nice cool shade the tree gave me and put on my headphones. Without me noticing I closed my eyes and I started to sing. But little did I know, I had a crowd (A/N: The film crew and the others :D) watching me quietly and ever so intently.

**World so cold by three days grace.**

"I never thought  
I'd feel this  
Guilty and I'm  
Broken down inside  
Living with myself  
Nothing but lies"

_'I'm lying to the people I care about...' _

"I always thought  
I'd make it  
But never knew I'd  
Let it get so bad  
Living with myself  
Is all I have"

_'I'm with people and I feel so alone...' _

"I feel numb  
I can't come to life  
I feel like  
I'm frozen in time"

_'How can I protect others when I can't even protect myself sometimes...'_

"Living in a  
World so cold  
Wasting away  
Living in a shell  
With no soul  
Since you've gone away  
Living in a world so cold  
Counting the days  
Since you've gone away  
You've gone away"

_'Why did you leave me...?'_

"Do you ever feel me  
Do you ever look  
Deep down inside  
Staring at yourself  
Paralyzed"

_'Without you both I'm a lifeless corpse..."_

"I feel numb  
I can't come to life  
I feel like  
I'm frozen in time"

_'A piece of my soul...'_

"Living in a  
World so cold  
Wasting away  
Living in a shell  
With no soul  
Since you've gone away  
Living in a world so cold  
Counting the days  
Since you've gone away  
You've gone away from me"

_'...has been taken from me till I was left with one piece...'_

"I'm too young  
To lose my soul  
I'm too young  
To feel this old  
So long  
I'm left behind  
I feel like  
I'm losing my mind"

_'I built walls I have tried so hard to keep up.."_

"Do you ever feel me  
Do you ever look  
Deep down inside  
Staring at your life  
Paralyzed"

_'To protect this last piece and giving keys to the people I cherish to the walls I have built... '_

"Living in a  
World so cold  
Wasting away  
Living in a shell  
With no soul  
Since you've gone away  
Living in a world so cold  
Counting the days  
Since you've gone away  
You've gone away  
From me"

_"Making sure that these walls will never break, never fall..." _

I'm too young _[x2]_

_'because, its all i have left... to keep me living.'_

After the song ended, I heard clapping and girl's squealing. Opening my eyes I saw a whole film crew and the Host Club. They filmed me?! Honey ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Mamo-sensei you are amazing at singing!" Flowers were all around him. I got up to be tackled by the Twins and Tamaki. "Oh my gosshhh! my son sings so beautifully! Why didn't you tell anyone you could sing?!" "Yeahh you didn't say anything." The twins said in sync.

I just replied with, "Cause, you never asked." They deadpanned, "So, if we ask you questions will you answer us?" Kyouya came out of nowhere. "Depends if I feel like answering it or not." I can see Haruhi sweatdrop.

Suddenly, Renge dragged me by my arms. "Come on Mamoru-sensei, you need to talk to the film crew." I sweatdropped. Are you serious? She doesn't get the memo that I'm not in the mood to talk to her. I talked to the film crew and they all praised me for my singing.

The director then said, "By any chance are you interested in singing in America? If you sang there, you will be a big hit." I looked at him shocked. Oh hell naw, I'm not going back. "Sorry, I like in here in Japan and I lived there for 13 years of my life and not once has anyone recognized me for anything. Thank you for your offer though." I bowed to him and walked towards Haruhi.

"Your singing is as beautiful as always Mamoru." She smiled at me but then it turned into a frown. "But that song was so sad. You looked like you poured all of your sadness into singing it."

I replied to her as I patted her head. "You know me to well you know that? I dedicated that song to these 2 special people." She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. I don't want to lose anyone anymore.

"Haruhi! Mamoru-sensei! Come here you are on!" I heard Renge scream from the corner of the building. "We're coming." Haruhi yelled back as she dragged me. "Urgggghhh I don't wanna." I complained being dragged.

When we reached the corner Haruhi and I questioned in sync, "Yes? What is it?/Make it quick so I can leave." When we got there she was standing with a 2 students from class D. Oh, I think I recognize one of them. Probably in one of my classes….

"What's the matter, a scholarship student?" He glared at Haruhi then looked at me, "Oh, sensei what's up?" Now I remember him! His name was like….. Tan… Tanuma… Tanyuki… Never mind, I don't remember. "Yo." I replied. I can't believe I forgot my student's name… ***mentally cries***

"THESE GENTLEMEN HERE WILL BE THE BAD GUYS IN THE CLIMAX! THE CLUB MEMBERS WILL COME TOGETHER TO GET RID OF THE REAL EVIL OF THIS SCHOOL!" She shouted in a victory pose. Haruhi tried to stop her," Wait, Renge-chan….!" I tried too, "Renge stop this! Did you even ask them?!"

The two just shouted, "What?! What is it?! This girl is so cruel!" They are actually nice people and get easily offended.

And Renge just kept going, "THE STORY ENDS WHEN YOU GUYS BEAT THE YAKUZAS AND THEN KYOUYA WILL END IT WITH A TOUCHING LINE!" She was in her fangirl moment. Haruhi tried to lecture her but she was too stupid to understand as that student I know went, "What my dad does has nothing to do with me!" And then Renge dragged the guy I didn't really know with her saying something and he got pissed. He pushed her and said something which I didn't hear too well. Renge was pushed and Haruhi jumped behind her and hit the supply shelf thing on the side of the wall.

"HARUHI!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The shelf was going to collapse so I ran towards then and covered them. I had one arm to cover my head and my other arm around the two. I used the arm that was covering my head to get the shelf off of us. Renge slipped out from under us and I just hugged Haruhi.

"Haruhi, are you okay? You aren't hurt right?" I lifted her up and Tamaki came running towards us.

He saw Haruhi and she looked like she was going to cry so he pinned one of the guys to the wall. "Now which one of you did this?" He interrogated them in the most serious voice I ever heard him speak.

"Suoh, you got it wrong! It wasn't our fault! That girl was pushing us around!" One of the guys said.

Haruhi then backed them up, "They are right senpai, they were provoked.

"Haruhi…." Tamaki grabbed her face, "Does it hurt?"

"It hurts….." She looked like she was wiping her eyes and then ruined the romantic moment she had with him. "My contact lenses moved….." I just stood there and face palmed. Oh, Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi. What am I going to do with you?

Tamaki started to chuckle a bit and then Renge shouted, "Ca… Camera man! Did you get that just now?!" He responded with a, "Yes boss!" She then continued gripping onto her script, "This is it! It's perfect! Now, only thing we need is Kyouya-sama's touching…" And she was cut off by Kyouya hitting the camera lenses. The guy screamed, "MY CAMERA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAMERA!?"

"I'm very sorry, but we cannot leave any evidence of the club members being in violence. Please stop being such a pest." He replied cruelly and coldly. Damn yo! Nice way to put it!

Renge then started saying how he was acting different and then she was lectured by Haruhi. I didn't hear much because I was hearing a ringing sound in my ears. I felt really light-headed and I slowly tried to walk to Haruhi. "Haruhi….." I started to say having my head on her shoulder.

Before I knew it, I collapsed on her shoulder and the last thing I heard was, "MAMORU/MAMO-SENSEI!

**(A/N: Alright! this was a long one! That song is my life story to be honest and anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for reading! Comment, favorite, you know what to do!" **


	8. New Characters!

**(A/N: I forgot to introduce Dr. Pham so here ya go! These two are also possible love interests. Just need your opinions XD) **

**Dr. Pham's Bio**

**Name:** Michael Pham

**Age:** 26 (Current age)

**Birthday:** March 21

**Height:** 5'11

**Status:** Successful young doctor.

**Family:** Doesn't know his parents as he was adopted. Siblings unknown. Adopted into a Vietnamese family and their names are unknown to Mamoru as he doesn't talk about his family much.

**Blood type:** A

**Appearance:** Black hair thats similar to Mamoru's but shorter, brown eyes, nicely toned, and is seen mostly in a lab/doctors coat..?

**Personality:** He's a kind doctor who tries his best to help others. He tries to see the good in everyone but doesn't trust to easily. He is extremely intelligent and very understanding.

**About:** He is a young doctor as I said and he has traveled all over with Mamoru as he is Mamoru's personal doctor for life. He is sworn to secrecy as Kyouya doesn't even know that he works in one of his father's hospital. He and Kyouya's dad are the only people in the hospital who knows about the drug.

**Past: **An orphan, like Mamoru, he was adopted at the age of 8 into a loving Vietnamese family who took care of him till now and supported him and his career as they still do.

**Likes:** Helping others, being nice, food, science and the color blue.

**Dislikes:** Mean people, people who hate their parents, garlic, onions, and tomato.

**Akio Souma's Bio**

**Name:** Akio Souma

**Sex:** Male

**Birthday:** February 25

**Height:** 6 ft

**Age:** 17

**Class:** 2A

**Status:** Rich; Parent's own a technology company called Souma Corp.

**About:** Akio is a close friend of Mamoru. When they were younger they made a promise, to get married when they are older. Akio has strong feelings of love towards Mamoru. They haven't seen each other for a year but they text and call each other a lot.

**Appearance of Akio:** Dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Often referred to as a 'goth', 'emo' or punk.

**Personality:** He is rather affectionate and caring.

**In love with:** Mamoru

**Likes:** To play sports, loves food, watching movies, and being with Mamoru.

**Hates:** Hates the fact Mamoru is surrounded by the host club, anyone who hurts Mamoru, or messing with Mamoru.


	9. You're a Girl!

**(A/N: Disclaimers: Do not own Ouran... never will.. And ANYWAYS alright for love interests... Which one should Mamoru go with: Kyouya, Mori, Kaoru, Akio, or Dr. Pham (Michael)? Or should I just have an ending for all of them?!) **

***POV: Kaoru***

"MAMORU/MAMO-SENSEI!" We all shouted. I was freaking out. Why couldn't I have been there to protect her?

"Guys, help me carry Mamoru. Probably the impact of the shelf was far greater than he expected." Haruhi was pretty calm. I was looking at her like, 'Why the hell are you so calm?!'

Suddenly, Mori-senpai lifted Mamoru-sensei bridal style and we all dashed for the nurse's office. When we arrived I slammed the door open and Kyouya explained what happen to the nurse. We set her down and the nurse told us to go on the other side of the room. And with that she pulled the curtains around the bed and checked to see if Mamoru was wounded.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, the nurse started to talk to us, "Okay, Mamoru-sensei has a slight bruise on her arm and her hand but with some ice and a cold compress she should be fine. She didn't break anything so there is no need to go to the hospital." Tamaki and Kyouya looked shocked and said at the same time, "HER?! Mamoru-sensei is a girl?!" Hikaru and I laughed, "Took you two long enough to figure it out." Hikaru teased them. "I'm not surprised at Milord here, but Kyouya I'm shocked you are the last to find out." I patted him on the back as he looked at Mamoru-sensei. Haruhi then jumped in, "Well I thought you guys knew so I didn't say anything." Tamaki was currently making a weird noise and pointing at Mamoru-sensei.

"Well, yes she is female, I was quite shocked myself when I checked her chest to see if that area was injured." The nurse said in a nonchalant voice. "She out did herself though, she really does look male."

Suddenly Mamoru-sensei started to move again. "What happened? Where am I?"

***POV Change: Mamoru***

I groaned from the pain I had in my head. Suddenly, I heard, "MAMORU-SENSEI YOU ARE OKAY!" and the Twins, Tamaki and Honey jumped on me, hugging the life out of me. "You guys, get the fuck off me!" They came off and I noticed Kyouya looking at me in shock. "Kyouya, what's wrong with you? Why are you looking at me like that?" He looked at me and then questioned, "You are… a girl?" I looked at him and laughed, "So you two idiots finally figured it out. Yes I am a girl but don't tell anyone. It's for identity purposes."

"Mamoru, now that they know you are a girl, are you still going to be here?" Haruhi questioned me with a worried look. "Yeah, as long as they don't tell anyone I will be fine. If I were them I wouldn't. If they worry about their safety that is." I smirked.

Tamaki ran over to me and hugged me like he does to Haruhi, "Oh my gosshhh, I have a new daughterrr! Yay! I'm going to dress you up in pretty dresses!" The twins then agreed with Tamaki, "Us too! Us too! We wanna see Mamoru-sensei in girl form!" I yelled, "Hell no! I'm not letting you perverts get anywhere near me with dresses!"

"But senseeeeeiiiii, pleaseeeeeeee." Honey joined them in the whining and Haruhi and I just sweatdropped. "NO! And that's final! Do I make myself clear?" I was in strict teacher mode. "Yes, sensei." They pouted as I sighed.

I turned towards the nurse, "I'm sure you won't tell anyone right? Thank you for taking care of my wounds and these idiots I have as students." I bowed to her. She laughed and promised.

"Alright guys lets go home. It's getting late." I shouted as I pushed everyone out of the nurse's office. Soon afterwards I walked home with Haruhi, had dinner with them, and headed home.

Afterwards I sat in my office buried in paper work. "URGH, I'm going to be up all night doing this!" I whined. "Let's see the store's supplies seem to be in check….. Huh…? The school in France wants a new art room? Again?! They already have like 6 art rooms! I was already nice enough to give another one last month!" I slammed my head on my desk. "It's not needed to have that many art rooms! Wait….. Oh, I see they have over 3000 students…" Paperwork went like that till 3 in the morning.

"Milady, why are you still awake?" My butler Sebastian walked in. **(A/N: From black butler... I had to!)**

"I'm just finishing up the paper work." I answered back trying to sign my name neatly on the contract. Sebastian shook his head, "You need sleep and also you seem to have a message on your phone." I took my phone and looked at the message.

It was from my best friend Akio, it said: Mamoru! Guess what?! XD

I replied back: Akio! What is it? Why are you up at 3 in the morning? :D

He answered back: I'm going to go to Ouran Academy. I heard you go there so I wanted to go too! I will see you tomorrow! And I could ask you the same question! XP

I texted back: Really?! That's awesome! You may not see me throughout the day so after school go to the Third Music Room! I will be there ^.^ And paper work! I'm dying here! :P

We texted each other for about an hour until he fell asleep on me. I'm sure Haruhi would like to see him again too. Around 4:30 I took one of the hidden tubes to take me to my room. I did what I had to do and passed out on my bed.

***Morning***

Morning came and I did what I usually did, ate what I usually ate, and put on my suit with a purple tie. I got ready and flew out the door into the limo. I got to school and once school started I taught my classes the new lesson of the day.

***POV Change: Akio***

I arrived at Ouran Academy wearing the 'Uniform'. It didn't suit my taste so I had it dyed Black. I looked up at the school and sweatdropped. 'No matter how many times I look at this school….. I wonder why they painted it Pink… Of all colors why pink?'

As I walked through the courtyard I had these girls look at me and say things like, "Whoaa he's hot!" or "He's new right? I wonder what his name is." And so forth. I kept going not stopping for any of them. The only person I'm looking for is, Mamoru. I already know that Mamoru is dressing as a male, I just don't know what class he is in. I kind of forgot to ask…. As I walked through the hallways I had girls blushing at me and giggle. I walked up to a girl with brown hair and blue eyes and asked her, "Excuse me miss, do you know where class 2A is?"

She was blushing like a tomato and answered, "Yes, I, um, am in that class so I can take you there if you want…" I accepted her offer and she led me to class. We talked a bit and some of her friends came and joined her too. Once we got to class the teacher told me to wait in front of class so he could introduce when class start.

Once class started the teacher, Mr. Takamoru, stood up in front of the class and announced, "Good morning everyone, Today we have a new student! And your name is…?"

"Akio, Souma Akio, it's a pleasure to meet you all." I bowed down and smiled. Let me get through this day quick so I can see Mamoru….

The teacher then said, "Okay class, please welcome Akio-kun, any questions for him?" As soon as the teachers said that all the girls raised their hands. Oh this is going to be a long day….

After all the girls asked me questions, creepy questions, I sat in the back near the window. There was this blond kid with purple eyes and a guy with black hair and glasses being admired by a lot of the girls. Suddenly blondie over here came up to me and asked, "You are Akio-san right? I can see you are pretty popular with the ladies! Would you like to join the Host Club?" He then looked shocked. "Oh wait I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Suoh Tamaki, and this is my best friend Ootori Kyouya." I nodded and smiled a bit, "It's nice to meet you both and I would have to decline your offer." And with that I turned around and felt Tamaki and Kyouya stare at me all through class.

***Timeskip: End of school!***

This… school is huge… Currently I am looking for the Third Music Room but I just can't find it! And why do they have 3 music rooms?! Wait…. I looked at my map… There is 5 music rooms?! I wondered around for about 30 minutes and finally found it.

"Well here goes nothing." I announced out loud to myself grabbing the handle and opening the door.

Once I opened the room flower pedals and a bright light came and hit me in the face. I tried my best to close my mouth and then I closed the door.

Tamaki saw me and ran over to me, "Akio-kun! Good to see you!" He was being all dramatic like. "So you decided to join after all?" Unnecessary roses appeared out of nowhere.

"No, sorry to disappoint you, I am looking for Mamoru." I announced pushing Tamaki out of my way.

***POV Change: Mamoru***

I was talking to my customers when I heard, "No, sorry to disappoint you, I am looking for Mamoru." I looked over, saw Akio and then dashed towards him. "AKIOOOO!" I shouted as I tackled him into a hug. The whole host club was shocked as hell, besides Haruhi.

He started to laugh, hugged me back and starting spinning me around, "MAMORUUU! I finally found you! Do you have any idea how lost I was looking for this place." The girls were fangirling and hearts were everywhere. They were screaming, "YAOOIIIII!" He put me down as I scratched the back of my head. "Eheheheh sorry about that, but if you were lost you could've called me! Oh, Haruhi is here too!" Haruhi came over since she heard her name and gave him a quick hug as the girls' fangirled. "Hey Haru-chan, it's nice to see you again!" Akio patted her head. She just nodded smiling at him.

We were having this whole conversation until the twins came over and put their arms around Haruhi and I's shoulders. Let's just say Akio was a bit mad. "Hey Mamoru-sensei, Haruhi, who is this kid." They said in sync as Haruhi took Hikaru's arm off her shoulder. I slipped out of Kaoru shoulders and stood right next to Akio having my arm around his shoulder. "This attractive person here is my best friend Akio!" All the girls were fangirling and asking questions. I brought Akio over to where my customers were and I apologized, "Sorry for leaving you ladies, my best friend is finally here." I smiled as they all swooned over me.

After all the guest left and Akio stayed behind to help Haruhi and I clean.

"Akioooo joinnn the host clubbb." I whined to him and jumped on his back. "JOINNNN" He shrugged. "Fine, fine… since you are here… and I will make sure none of these horny guys touch you!" Most host club cheered as he accepted the offer.

"Now we have to decide what type he is." Kyouya announced in a bored tone. I glared at him as he smirked at me back. "Well he can be the caring type!" I said as I was poking over Akio shoulder. "This boy here is way too nice." Haruhi laughed and agreed with me, "That's true he is like a kind big brother who is protective. So hence, he should be the caring type."

Everyone agreed welcoming Akio to the Host Club. I'm going to like this year even more than I thought.

**(A/N: Thank you so much for reading! But please answer my question in the middle XD I need people's opinion _ Comment, favorite, follow, you know what to do! ^.^) **


	10. The Sun, The water, A Waterpark!

**(A/N: Disclaimers: Do not own Ouran and never will! Anyways, enjoy this chapter everyone! Thank you to the people who favorite/followed this story by the way! Stay beautiful everyone!) **

***POV: Mamoru* *Timeskip: After school on Monday***

After the long day at school Haruhi, Akio, and me were walking home.

"Mamoru-senseiiiiii," Akio whined pulling on my suit's sleeve. I looked at him and gave him a 'what the hell you want' look. He laughed, "I wannna come over!" Haruhi then joined the conversation, "I want to go too, Mamoru!" I looked at Haruhi, "It kind of out of your character to whine like this Haruhi…." I sweatdropped. She then replied, "I want to go in the tube thing…." I facepalmed.

As we were talking and exiting campus, someone grabbed Haruhi, Akio, and I saying in sync, "Target." And the other two said, "Captured." I heard Haruhi scream, "Let me go!" Then, Akio was carried by the person who looks just like the person who grabbed Haruhi and I was probably carried by Mori because the person was really tall as he threw me over his shoulder. They took us to the front of the school and a limo came by, rolled the window down and Tamaki, thinking he can look like he didn't order this said, "Good job men, take them in." they replied with, "Yes sir!" And with that they chucked us into the limo.

***Timeskip: At the Aqua Garden Resort***

"Where in the world are we…?" I questioned in my girl voice looking at the beautiful tropical paradise that was right in front of my eyes. Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, last time I checked there weren't any tropical paradises in japan…. Wait are we even in Japan?" Akio was standing next to us, "I know I'm rich but this place is beautiful."

To answer our questions Kyouya explain to us how this was his family's resort and then Tamaki was going on and on how beautiful men should have a day off. Haruhi was complaining about wanting to go home and trying to find the exit as I just sat on a nearby chair in a bikini with black jacket on. I was also wearing extension that stay for a long time just in case Renge comes. Don't look at me weird you got to be prepared for anything.

"Haruhi, Mam- I mean Mizuki, why is Haruhi wearing that yellow monstrosity and why are you wearing a jacket with your bikini?" The twins asked us in sync as they wrapped their arms around our shoulders.

"Well ask Tamaki over there." Haruhi replied and then they looked at me, "What? What's wrong with wearing a jacket? I have some marks on my arm that I'm not comfortable showing around." They looked at each other, looked at me and then looked at Tamaki. They started saying something about him being a pervert for not letting anyone see Haruhi in her bathing suit. I just sighed.

Want to know how things ended up this way? Well we are going to have to see what happened a bit early.

***Flashback: After the Kidnapping***

When we arrived at the place, the twins, Mori, and Honey dragged the 3 of us in front of the changing rooms. Honey pushed Akio into one changing room and the twins pushed us in front of twin maids, "Do what you have to do." the twin maids then replied, "Yes masters." And then Haruhi and I were dragged in.

The maids were helping Haruhi pick a bathing suit as I examined the racks of designs. "These are all of our mom's design!" The twins yelled from the other side and said something else. I didn't hear them because I spotted a Bikini that caught my eye. It was a blue bikini with white polka dots on it.

After all the yelling Haruhi did she settled for a cute pink one piece and she walked out. I looked towards the maids, "Hey do you guys have extensions that I can use for today?" They smiled at me a bit creepily. "Of course we do! Please come this way we will make you pretty!" They put extensions on me and gave me a thumbs up for approval. I looked hot as fuck! I looked through my bag and grabbed my black jacket. Good thing I keep it with me, I knew I was going to need it for something.

I walked out of the dressing room and the twins, Akio (who was wearing black swim trunks that went a bit below the knee), and Honey were blushing going, "Oh my gosh, Mamoru you look so cuteee!" And they tackled me into a hug. Hikaru then looked at my chest and said, "You have a bigger bust then I thought." Kaoru was blushing and questioned, "How in the world did you hide those?" I sweatdropped. "Call me Mizuki, and thanks guys now get the hell off me!" I said in my girl voice. I saw everyone blush even Kyouya and Mori. Tamaki heard me, gave Haruhi her yellow hoodie and pretty much glomped me, "My daughter! You have the cutest voice eveerr!" He was spinning me around like he does to Haruhi.

And this pretty much sums up what happened!

***Back to the Present***

Honey tackled me and hugged my upper torso. He had a cute bunny floaty on and everything. It was adorable. "Mizu-chan do you want to go swimming with me? Haruhi said no and is drinking coconut juice." I smiled at him and hugged him back, "Sure, but is it okay if I keep my jacket on?" He nodded and dragged me over to the current pool as Akio yelled, "Mizukiiiii, wait for meee!" and he jumped into the current pool.

***POV Change: Kyouya***

When I saw Mamoru, I mean Mizuki in her bikini I tried my best not to blush, or show emotions in general. That plan didn't work out to well…. Right now she is currently in the current pool with Honey-senpai and Akio…. Akio Souma… *Reads info* how is he connected to Mamoru, I mean Mizuki...

I spaced out and saw the 3 splashing each other laughing as Mori-senpai joined Honey-senpai. Honey-senpai jumped onto Mori-senpai's back and let him do all the swimming as Akio and Mizuki continued to splash each other. Why is it that every time I looked at them like this I get so mad..? So… Jealous…?

I was lost in thought for a while writing in my notebook as I heard, "HONEY-SENPAI, MIZUKI!" And then I saw a big wave carry Mizuki who was holding onto Honey-senpai down the river.

***POV Change: Mamoru* (A/N: I am going to skip the part with Haruhi and Mori and just go straight to Mamoru and Honey after the big wave. Let's just say the twins were teasing Tamaki and Kyouya and Akio were arguing. Big time.)**

After Mori and Akio got out of the water for a drink, Honey and I continued to play in the water. After about 5 minutes all I heard was, "HONEY-SENPAI, MIZUKI!" I turned, saw a huge wave come at us, I grabbed Honey and then we were hit by the wave.

After being washed I found myself on the shore of the river laying face first into the sand. I slowly got up and coughed up water that I inhaled and searched for Honey. I found him lying in the sand looking lifeless. I ran over to him starting to shake him, my voice was cracking because I was scared. "Honey? Honey?! Wak-ake up please!" I was shaking him and my body was shaking. After shaking him again he finally woke up and started to cough up water. I sighed in relief as I sat next to Honey.

"Mizu-chan, are you okay?" Honey asked me worried. I smiled at him patting his head. "No worries Honey, I'm okay I was just a bit scared that you wouldn't wake up." I pulled him up and we started to walk to find the others. "Why were you so scared?" I was carrying Honey in my arms as he nudged him head on my cheek. "Well, let's just say, I'm scared… to lose the people I love and care about." I gave him a sad smile and we walked in silence for a while. It started to rain so I grabbed us some giant leaves to cover us.

"Mizu-chan?" Honey's stomach growled. "I'm hungry…" I laughed, "Alright, if you wait, tomorrow I will make you a huge cake, okay?" He nodded with the biggest grinned on his face. He then jumped off and climbed this really tall tree. "Come on I see vines! Let's go!"

I nodded and climbed following Honey we went from vine to vine and saw Mori and Haruhi. "Hey look, its Haru-chan and Takashi…. Oh no they are surrounded lets go save them!" He swung off the vine, "Understood! Whoever beats the most, wins!" I yelled behind Honey and kicked one of the private police force guys on the side of the face. After kicking the guy I punched a guy in the face and he flew hitting another officer. One of the dudes yelled, "What the hell?! Who the hell do you think you are?!" I replied as I grabbed his face, "I'm the devil and no one touches my family!" I took his face and chucked it at another guy. I roundhouse kicked someone sending him face first into the floor. After all the punching, kicking, and chucking people, Honey and I stacked the guys and counted how many we defeated. "Messing with my friends is a no-no! And I beat 10 of them Mizu-chan!" He smiled

I was counting my pile, "1, 2, 3…, 10, 11… 12! I got 12!" I cheered, "Hell yeah beat that bitches!" Honey and I laughed as Mori and Haruhi looked at me in shocked.

As I yelled that Tamaki shouted, "HAAARRUUUUHHHHHIIIIIIII!" And hugged her from behind as she sweatdropped. Akio hugged the life out of me as the twins separated poking the officers in the 2 piles. "Wow, I know Honey-senpai probably did one pile…. Who did the other?" Hikaru ask poking the twitching police men. Kaoru questioned after him doing the same thing, "Yeah, like these guys in this pile looked like they were screwed over." He was poking at my pile. I laughed, "I destroyed the guys in the pile with 12 men." Everyone but Mori, Haruhi and Honey, looked at me shocked as hell. Even Akio looked at me funny. "Guys, I'm not weak… I know Judo, Karate, Martial Arts, Kendo, and street fighting." Their mouths hung as Honey laughed, "I can't believe she beat me." Afterwards the twins explained to the confused Haruhi how Honey is a Martial arts master and I explained I just did those because I wanted too.

After this, we walked towards the exit. Hikaru and Kaoru talked about the beach and Tamaki said something about Haruhi and me not wanting to go and then she said, "I don't mind going to the beach. I may not be into waterparks but the ocean is pretty." I nodded and put my arm around Akio. "I want to go! You going to go too?" He smiled and nodded.

Tamaki then shouted, "Alright guys! Next up is the beach!"

**(A/N: Alright everyone! I hope you liked this chapter ^.^ its also official that those 5 will have a ending with Mamoru :D I might even add a little story for Hikaru and Honey as I realized I forgot to give them a love interest... Anyways, thank you for reading! Comment, favorite, follow, you know what to do! ^.^)**


	11. The Beach!

**(A/N: I do not own Ouran and never will! Anyways enjoy!) **

***POV: Mamoru* *Timeskip: Wednesday at the Host Club***

"The beach?" Haruhi and I questioned in sync.

The twins answered in sync, "Yeah, you guys said you wanted to go so let's go to the beach!"

Haruhi looked so confused, "Did we really…?"

The twins put their arms around her shoulder, "Yes you did! So how about you pick one of these bathing suits?" And suddenly the whole room was filled with mannequins with bathing suits on them. They look…. Kind of creepy all together like this… Ohhhh I like this one! I was staring at a really cute bikini, it looked like mine from last time but it was all black.

"Holy crap what's with all the bikinis?!" Akio shouted as he came in a bit late. He's on the basketball team and the soccer team.

The twins were making fun of Haruhi's flat chested-ness and Hikaru goes, "But Mamoru-sensei here would look good in this one!" He held up a bikini that was white and way to revealing. Kaoru continues after him, "And it will emphases her big busts!" I looked at them and just shrugged as Tamaki goes, "STOP HARRASSING MY LITTLE GIRLS!" and he hit them with a baseball bat. Akio was blushing at the twins comment and I just didn't care.

"What so are we not going to the beach?" The twins pouted. Then I go, "Yeah, I want to go to the beach!" Tamaki then looks at me, "My baby girl wants to go?" I smiled and nodded. He looked so happy, "THEN ITS DECIDED! WE ARE GOING TO THE BEACH!"

Honey was jumping up and down, "Yay! Can Usa-chan come too?!"

Kyouya replied, "I don't see why not."

Mori was just staring at staring at some of the bikinis. Haruhi just groaned as Akio and me cheered.

***Timeskip: Okinawa* **

"Why did we have to go to Okinawa…?" Kaoru complained and then Hikaru continued, "Yeah, why couldn't we go to the Caribbean or Fuji?"

"Do you think commners like Haruhi and Mamoru-sensei have a passport?" Kyouya answered obviously having no offence intended. Haruhi and I just sweatdropped. She goes, "I can hear you guys…"

I go after her, "Also, how many times do I have to say I'm not a commoner? How the hell do you think I got here anyways?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow, "You aren't from here?" I nodded, "Yeah, I was born in American…. sadly."

Everyone walked to the beach. I was in a red hoddie and black basketball shorts while Haruhi was in a T-shirt and some guy shorts. The guest were around with the other hosts as I just found a place to lay next to Haruhi. "We go to the beach and we can't even swim. This sucks." I pouted looking at Haruhi.

She glanced over, "I didn't want to swim anyways." I stuck my tongue at her and rolled over.

Some girls saw and started fangirling, "Aww, look at Mamoru-sensei pout! He is so hot and adorable!" Can you be hot and adorable at the same time? I thought you were just one or the other.

They walked up to us and asked us, "Mamoru-sensei, Haruhi, aren't you guys going swimming." Haruhi was as calm as ever, "No, I'd rather just watch the ocean, how about you Mamoru?"

They turned towards me as I answered, "Well, I'd rather keep my baby bro company and I'm not that much of a swimmer." I smiled.

They were blushing and some of them wanted to stay with but Haruhi, being the natural that she is went, "Well, you guys are wearing such cute swimsuits, why don't you go show them off." She gave them her famous Fujioka smile as they turned as red as cherries. They nodded and went swimming nearby.

"I can see why you are a host, Haruhi!" I laughed. "Hey, look, Honey is running towards us." She looked and Honey tackled me to a hug, "Mamo-sensei, Haru-chan, want to go hellfish hunting with me?!" I hugged him back and the girls were squealing, "Don't you mean shellfish hunting?" I questioned him and he nodded, "Well no thanks, but I'm sure Haruhi would like to right?" She nodded and got up taking Honey with her. "Yes, peace and quiet." And I just laid there under an umbrella.

Akio came over after they left. "Hey Mamoru!" He sat next to me. I looked up at him. "What do you want? I was this close to taking a nap…" He laughed and ruffled my hair, "What? Your best friend can't come over and say hi?" I chuckled, "Not when I want to nap." I punched him lightly on the arm as I got up to sit. "Oh come on! I'm boreddd! Play with meee," He was whining and the girls were squealing and fangirling at us.

I grabbed by the waist, pulled him close, and tilted my head. I stated in the most seductive voice I could, "If I played with you, you wouldn't be able to keep up with me, would you…?" He was blushing really badly as the girls were squealing and had nosebleeds. Let's just say there was a lot of blood…

Sooner or later I heard screams and laughing twins so I decided to see what it was. I got up with Akio and made my way to the source and saw Tamaki anime crying holding a giant crab with a centipede on it.

I sweatdropped and grabbed the little bug turning towards Haruhi, "What do I do with it?" She took it out of my hand and chucked it towards the rocks and I just stared at her like 'you murderer!'

The twins came over and teasing us about not being afraid of bugs and I just go, "If there was a spider I wouldn't even hesitate to punch it. A centipede isn't going to kill me." Haruhi just shrugged.

"Punch..?" Hikaru questioned me. Kaoru then asked, "You mean smash..?" I shook my head. Suddenly the girls surrounded Haruhi and I tell us how manly we were as I just shrugged.

I stayed with Haruhi for a bit until I heard some noises behind the rocks. I climbed them and looked over to see Kyouya and his private police force carrying buckets of shellfish onto the beach. I deadpanned, it's not necessary to bring that much. Kyouya looked at me and gave me a fake smile, "Ahh Mamoru-sensei, don't tell Honey-senpai about this, they wanted to do this as an apology for attacking you guys."

I nodded and saw Mori next to me. Damn, when did he get there? He looked back at me and I just decided to stare back. Staring contest goooo. He blinked 20 seconds later and I cheered, "Yes! I won!" They both looked at me like I was crazy as I just chuckled and went down from the rocks.

The guys tried some stupid things to scare us as I looked towards Honey and he nodded at the agreement. When I gave him cake I made him promise not to tell anyone what I was afraid of. Continuing on. They got bored that nothing was working and I laughed at Kyouya who only had pics of Haruhi. He just glared at me as I stuck my tongue out at him.

I sat on a rock near Haruhi as she picked shellfish into a pink bunny bucket with the cutest smile on her face. I just mentally chuckled at her cuteness as I dozed off. 5 minutes later I saw Haruhi running up the cliff and I ran after her. I heard some guys up there so that made me run faster to catch up to her.

"Haruhi, let me take care of this, go get the others, okay?" I guess Haruhi didn't hear me and just tossed the poor, unfortunate sea creatures at the guy holding 2 girls. "Let them go, they don't like it." The girls looked so relieve to see us, "Haruhi-kun, Mamoru-sensei!"

"Oh, a teacher huhhh?" The dude was so drunk! I glared at him and he cringed a bit. He came up to me trying to fight me but I just motioned the girls to run as I dodged him. Once they left I kneed him in his 'place that counts' and round house kicked him down the cliff. The second guy was being a cheat and punched me making me hit a rock. I got up with an angry aura around me and punched him in the chest. I probably shattered his rib cage. He screamed in pain and I punched him in the face and then grabbed his neck. What I was about to do was take him and chuck him at the guy behind me who was trying to do a back attack. And guess what? That didn't happen and Haruhi pushed him making him mad and he held her over the cliff. I turned still gripping on the guy's neck as he struggled to get out.

Haruhi was then pushed over and all people could hear me say is, "HARUHIIIII!" I took the guy in my hands, chucked him across the cliff with the other guy and dashed towards the last guy.

Tamaki shouted the same thing I did and jumped off the cliff. I took the guy's shirt, my eye was blood red and I said in his ear, "I'm now going to show you what hell looks like." I stated in a menacing voice as you can feel he had a chill go down his spine. I chucked him towards a rock, he tried to get up and punch me but I grabbed it and slightly crushed it in my hands and then I dropped kicked him. I picked him up and said, "I'm going to send you flying through the gates of hell and I will personally be there to open them." And with that I round house kicked him down the cliff to his buddies as Kyouya collected their IDs. The twins, Honey, and Mori stared at me shocked as hell. Probably shocked I can chuck a grown man with one arm.

"Mamoru-sensei, are you okay?!" Kaoru looked at me worried as I nodded. "You don't look okay! You are bleeding from your head!" Hikaru was freakin out as I just put a hand on my head and then looked at it. "Oh, what do you know, I am bleeding…"

Honey was crying going, "Mamo-sensei we need you to go to a hospital right away!" I just shook my head and saw that Haruhi, Akio, Tamaki and Kyouya were on the beach.

I motioned the guys to the beach and they nodded. I ran, I ran as fast as I could to Haruhi as I pretty much tackled her to a hug. "Haruhi… Haruhi you are okay, right?" I had my head on her shoulder. She hugged me back, "Yeah, I'm fine and I don't need a doctor." She sounded a bit mad so I'm guessing she was scolded by Tamaki as he was looking the other way with his arms on his chest.

"Haruhi… Why didn't you listen to me…? Why did you do something like that?! Do you know how worried I was?" I lifted my head to face her. She gasp at the sight of the wound on my head. "I told you to get the guys?! Why didn't you listen?!"

She then answered putting her calm face back on, "I was there, and I couldn't just leave them!" She thought she was alone as I was standing right next her…?

"Haruhi!" She flinched as I said her name angrily, "I was standing right next to you for god's sake!" At this point in time I was crying. "Damn it Haruhi! Fine, fine, do whatever the fuck you want!" I let go of her and dashed towards Kyouya's villa. Everyone stood in shock.

Akio shouted, "Mamoru! She just doesn't understand!"

***POV Change: Mori***

Mamoru-sensei ran off but I couldn't stop my legs from running after her. She's different from everyone else, I don't know why but…. I like her..?

I grabbed her arm about ¾ to the villa and turned her around. She was crying so much and the blood was dripping on the side of her head. If you see her from afar it would look like she was crying blood. "Mamoru-sensei." She looked up at me with the saddest face. "What is it Mori? I need to go wash up and clean the blood…." She said a bit soft. I held onto her arm indicating I wasn't going to let go. "Sorry, Mori, I know you are worried about me, so come on help me clean my wound." I held onto her arm and she dragged me inside.

***POV Change: Akio***

Damn it! I was going to run after her…. "Kyouya… You have a doctor coming right?" He looked at me like I was stupid, "Of course." I glared at him. "I'm going to go call Mamoru's personal doctor." And with that I walked towards the villa with everyone else behind me.

I bet you were wondering why I have Dr. Pham's number. Well I'm probably the only other person besides her family that knows about the drug. I was sworn into secrecy and I was given his number just in case something like this happens. The other doctors aren't allowed to know.

***POV Change: Kyouya* **

Mamoru's doctor? What's wrong with other doctors? What does he know that I don't?

***POV Change: Kaoru***

Damn it. Once again I wasn't able to protect Mamoru-sensei…. I wonder if she is okay…

**(A/N: Hope you all like this chapter :D I worked hard on it! Thank you to all the people who comment, favorite, and followed my story 3) **


	12. The Beach! Part 2

**(A/N: I do not own Ouran and I never will, all I own is the Characters that I made up! Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter 3) **

***POV: Mamoru* **

I was in the bathroom with Mori as he helped me clean my wound. He had a slight blush on his face when he touched my head or something. I was about to ask him if he liked me until Dr. Pham walked in.

"Oh, there you are." He looked at Mori, "Thank you for helping Mamoru. I can take it from here." Mori excused himself, I mentally facepalmed as I was so close to stepping in a landmine and Dr. Pham started to disinfect the gash on my head, "How in the world did you do this to yourself?" He chuckled as I flinched a bit at the rubbing alcohol.

I explained it to him and he looked at me shocked, "You picked up a thrown man… with one hand and chucked him across the cliff…?" His face was pretty funny as he gaped at my story. "Remind me to never piss you off…." We laughed as I told him, "You saved me a bunch of times there's no way I would even think of killing you." He smiled at me, "Of course you wouldn't! And that means I can make you mad all the time and you have no choice but to forgive me." He laughed as I sweatdropped. "Just kidding." I punched him lightly on his shoulder, "Hurry and finish or I will die of blood lose."

As I finished that sentence Akio walked in, "Hey Mamoru, you okay?" Dr. Pham and I shouted together, "AKIOOO." When we are together we are like children. "Hey Aki, thanks for calling, that was a seriously big gash on her head." They gave their bro hugs **(A/N: BROMANCEEE *FANGIRLING*) **I pouted, "What I get no hug….?" The looked at each other, grinned and shocked their heads. I pouted even more and gave them my famous puppy dog eyes I haven't used in forever. Akio gave in and gave me my hug as Dr. Pham gave up afterwards and hugged me back. **(A/N: Okay so forgot to mention this… she is cuddly and likes hugs XD that's why she doesn't fight the host club members or struggle to get out.) **

After getting my wounds fixed up they helped me outside and Dr. Pham packed up his stuff to leave. "The drug isn't hurting you is it?" I shook my head. It doesn't bother me or anything… well not yet anyways. "That's good! I will see you tomorrow so don't continuing hurting yourself any further, okay?"

"I promise." I smiled and he lightly ruffled my hair. "I miss your long hair." Akio nodded, "Yeah it was all soft, pretty and long." I pouted, "Oh, so I don't look good now? Jerks." I stuck my tongue at them as they laughed and walked out to leave me alone. Minutes later Mori walked in, "Everyone said… dinner is ready." I replied, "I'm not hungry. I'm sorry, tell them I will be sleeping early." I smiled at him as he nodded and walked out.

I was in a different hoodie and basketball shorts, might as well just sleep right? But, what I am really going to do? I'm probably going to cry myself to sleep and think about Haruhi. Why is she so dense…? I cried silently as I laid in bed hugging my pillow.

***POV Change: Kaoru* **

We all sat around the dinner table and you have no idea how awkward this is…. "Well, this is awkward…" My brother stated trying to break the silence. I replied, "Yeah…."

Honey then tried to break the silence by saying something about the crabs to Haruhi as she nodded and started to harshly break them. I feel bad for them to be honest. Tamaki just gaped looking at the way she was eating and she was eating… A LOT. Hikaru and I just slowly ate ours. I looked over to Kyouya who was eating way to elegant… how does he stay so calm…? I sighed… "Does anyone know if Mamoru is okay..?" I questioned as everyone looked at me and Akio nodded, "Yeah, I went to go check up on her when her doctor came. All she needs is some rest so she is probably… sleeping by now." He went back to eating his crab as Kyouya looked pissed as hell. Oh… he likes her too…

"Akio, why did you have to call her doctor? What's wrong with the doctor I called?" Kyouya questioned him. Akio looked up, "Nothing is wrong, Mamoru just has… a week body…. That her doctor only knows how to help her with." He fake smiled at Kyouya and continued eating. Kyouya just nodded and continued eating….

The tension in this room…. But the people who like Mamoru… Kyouya, Akio, Mori, and I…. Who else I feel like there is one more person. Damn it I have some tough competition. As I was lost in thought, all I heard Haruhi say was, "I thought you weren't talking to me." Tamaki deadpanned, "Are you trying to be cute?" She ignored him and he went, "Fine, if you don't want to apologize then be that way, Kyouya can you show me to my room please." Kyouya wiped his mouth and said, "Sure." And with that they left.

***POV Change: Kyouya***

After dropping off Tamaki to his room I decided to stop by at Mamoru-sensei's room. Knocking on the door I heard a faint, "Go away and leave me alone." I opened the door, "Mamoru-sensei, I was just making sure you are okay…." She sounded as though she was trying to hold in a cry, "I'm fine… I'm just… Tired…" I walked in and sat on the bed. She was facing the other way hugging a pillow. "You sure you are okay…?" "Yes…" "Okay, I'm leaving…" I walked towards the closet door, opened and then closed it, then I walked to the other side of the bed. She was crying, no bawling silently…

***POV Change: Mamoru***

After he left I went back to what I was doing before…. Crying to myself… Yes I'm supposed to be badass but…. I almost lost her like I lost them… I don't want to go through it again….

"You know Mamoru, I'm right here." I looked him in the eye and pretty much silently screamed, chucked my pillow at his face and rolled off the bed landing on my back. "Ouchh…. That freaking hurt, damn it!" I crawled onto the bed, going back into the blankets and face planting into my other pillows, "What the hell do you want Kyouya." "I want to get to know you more. Why were you so mad at Haruhi…?" He said with the straightest face as I looked at him wide eye. "You don't want to know me…. Once people know a bit about me they… leave me behind, they abandoned me, they…. Give up on me… they all do, so go and leave…." I put my head in my knees. Alone… I'm alone now….

Suddenly I felt someone hug me….. This is not Kyouya…. "Fine… sit right here." I patted down on my left. He left go and sat down. "Alright…. The reason… I was mad was… it reminded me of the time I lost my parents…" Kyouya looked at me, "They fell off a cliff….?" I frowned and hit him in the arm, "No you dumb ass! They…. Died protecting me damn it…. Let me start from the beginning."

***Having a flashback/explaining.***

** "**After being passed around from orphanage to orphanage, foster home to foster home, from family to family, I finally met a couple who was kind enough to take me in after living in abusive family once again. They were really kind to me, they showed me what it was like to be in a family, what it was like to be loved and cared for, they gave me so much yet I couldn't give them anything in return. They meant everything to me but… one day at night, we were on our way back from Hokkaido and a runaway robber crashed into the side of the taxi car we were in….."

I was silent. I wasn't coming out with words. "They…. Died in that crash… holding onto me… making sure I wasn't hurt, making sure I was okay, they died hugging me, protecting me and when I saw Haruhi try to protect me from those guys I thought I was going to lose her like I lost them… I thought I was going to lose someone again… I promised myself that I would protect her that I would protect my new family but in the end I didn't protect her and it was my fault she fell…." Tears dripped down my face as I tried so hard not to cry. Wiping my tears I looked down. "When Haruhi said she was there and had to do something, it was like she was saying she was alone and that I wasn't even there…. Like I wasn't even needed…."

"She didn't know it's not your fault…." He replied putting an arm around me and pulled me close. "Don't worry I won't leave, we won't leave you…." I hugged him back and we laid there for a while. **(A/N: TO ALLL YOU KYOUYA FANS! A BIT OF SOMETHING GOING ON WITH THESE 2 ;D) **

** *END OF FLASHBACK* *someone is knocking on the door***

"Damn it, I don't want to move." I laying in his arms I groaned and was about to move but he pulled me back down, "If you don't want to move, then don't." I laughed, "You cocky bastard." I got up and popped my head out the door to find Haruhi and the rest of the club sitting in front of my door. I stood there staring at Haruhi as Kyouya popped his head out as well.

Haruhi got up and looked up at me, "Mamoru, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say what I said before, and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry I worried you, and I'm sorry…" I just pulled her into a hug putting my face onto of her head. "Haruhi, I'm sorry too, I was out of line and I was angry, I was sad, I am sorry too." We had our little sibling make up as the rest of the host club went, "AWWW SO CUTEEE." We both sweatdropped. Kaoru then stated, "I hate to ruin the moment but why was Kyouya in your room, Mamoru….? And the lights are off…." Everyone looked at me and Kyouya. I busted out laughed as Kyouya just fixed his glasses.

I pulled Kaoru close with my arms around his neck, "Oh, Kaoru are you sure you want to know…? Are you jealous? Would you like to come inside with me….?" I said in a seductive voice making him blush from head to toe. Akio shouted, "HELL NO YOU ARE NOT GOING IN THAT ROOM WITH HER!" he grabbed me and hugged me in a protective way. "Hell no I'm not letting you touch her." Mori just glared at him as I laughed. Dear jeeezes you guys. But why is there tension between Haruhi and Tamaki?" I questioned looking at the two.

Tamaki was blushing as Haruhi said, "You don't want to know…." She quietly whispered, "S&amp;M pervert." Tamaki was freaking out going, "ITS NOT LIKE THAT I SWEAR! PLEASE BELIEVE ME! T.T" Everyone just laughed and went to our separate rooms. Let's just say, I'm not really sure when I am going to completely open up to everyone. I want them to come into my walls but I don't want them to break them… They are all I have left to keep me sane….

**(A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! 3 thank you to all the people who comment, favorite and followed my story! Have a great day beautifuls ^_^) **


	13. The Day and the Life of Mamoru!

**(Disclaimers: I do not own ouran and never will, i do not own that library either! Anyways enjoy and make sure you check out ****jay walker's private library as thats what i based the library off of!)**

***POV: Mamoru***

Thursday morning came around again but this time I was with everyone and we were about to leave.

"Alright guys, I am heading out first." I told everyone as they were packing things into their limo. "Don't worry I already have a limo on its way here, plus I have some things that I have to do. I know there is no school today so enjoy your day off!" I patted Haruhi's head like a puppy.

"Mamo-sensei, where do you go on Thursdays anyways?" Honey asked me oh so innocently as he jumped onto me giving me a bear hug. I tried to smile. "Don't worry about it okay, Honey." I hugged him back. "Just know I am going to be perfectly safe so I will see you all…. Monday I guess."

I was about to put Honey down until I saw his face in tears. I sweatdropped, I can't deal with crying children….. "What's wrong Honey….?" He sniffed, "We don't get to see you till Monday…? But I want to play Mamo-sensei!" I looked at Haruhi for helped and she just chuckled. I looked towards Mori and he gave me, 'play with him' face and I looked at Kyouya but he was chilling like I wasn't even there. Damn it, I looked at the twins and Tamaki and they just looked at me like, 'We want to play at your house! *.*' I sweatdropped I was holding a crying child with no help to go to…. "How about on Saturday you can come to my house and play okay?" I tried to comfort him and he instantly stopped crying and hugged me tightly, "Yaaayyy, I get to play at Mamo-sensei's house! Yay!" The twins started to protest," No fair, no fair! Why only him?!" Tamaki joined the whining, "Yeah! We want to come too!" Damn it my students are annoying... I groaned, "FINE! Now shut up please! We will meet at Haruhi's house, understood?" "YAAYYY!" the three idiots cheered while Haruhi looked at me with puppy dog eyes along with Akio. Akio shouted, "YES THE SLIDE I WILL FINALLY SLIDE DOWN IT!" I facepalmed, 'oh no I need to leave or they will start asking questions about the slide…. These idiots are probably going to be going up and down the slide for hours…..'

Oh Fredric, has anyone told you how much of a miracle worker you are. "Oh, look at that my ride is here! See you all later!" I dived into my limo rushing out of the place. "Fredric I feel like I should give you a raise when you do things like this." I laughed watching them freak as they want to know what the slide was. He replied to me, "I don't need a raise milady, you have given me too much already, and I just have this 6th sense that you were in need of help so here I am." He chuckled a bit from the driver's seat.

***Timeskip: Friday morning at 10***

I just woke up from being in the lab and passing out as I usually do when I am there. I tried to get up but my body just gave in. "Damn it, this is always such a pain in the ass." I pushed the button for Dr. Pham to come in. "Hurry I feel like puking." In about a minute he came rushing in with a garbage can ready, "Here you go, puking basket as requested." I thanked him and puked into the basket. It wasn't normal throw up, wait I'm not a normal human, it was blood. Dark red colored.

Probably thinking, isn't that very dangerous? Well not for me it's my body's natural response to the drug sadly. Puking blood is a monthly thing and I kind of wished they fix the damn drug already.

***Meanwhile at the host club* *POV: Haruhi***

The host club has already started and I can feel the sadness coming from all directions, even the guest were sad Mamoru wasn't here.

One of my guest goes, "Haruhi-kun? Is Mamoru-sensei okay? Is he going to be gone like this all the time?" I sighed, "I'm afraid so, Thursdays and sometimes Friday are busy days for Mamoru… But ladies don't worry, I am here too right?" I tilted my head giving them a slight smile as they blushed nodding their heads up and down.

"What does Mamoru do on Thursday anyways?" Akio and I flinched as the twins were surrounding me. Akio tried to slowly go to the other side of the room till Tamaki-senpai grabbed him and said, "Not so fast, we are having a host club meeting so you aren't going anywhere." Tamaki made all the girls leave early as they all just sadly walked out. Akio was sitting next to me swearing under his breath as I tried my best not to laugh. He looked at me and I nodded, we can't tell Mamoru's secret.

Kyouya seated in front of the both of us… Joy, interrogation time. "Alright, it seems most of us want to know the same thing." He said as the twins sat next to us nodding their heads. I took a deep breath. "Sorry guys, I can't tell you and neither can Akio." Kyouya lifted his glasses, "Is it because you were sworn into secrecy…?" Akio and I looked at him shocked. How in the world did he know?! "Uh… well…" I tried to make out words but it wasn't working. Akio spoke up, "Yes, we were sworn to secrecy. How do you know of this?" Everyone else was looking us intently.

Kyouya was writing everything down, "My father. I asked him about Mamoru-sensei and he looked at me shocked. He told me that everything he knew about her, which was only a bit of her medical file, was locked up by the government. Sworn to secrecy, that he would not tell another soul about Mamoru, not even his own family." He looked at me, "Mamoru is very important to the government, not just here, around the world she is important for reasons unknown and I am sure the 2 of you know, am I correct?" Akio and I nodded. I know Mamoru is important, but how long can I keep it a secret from my close friends…? Akio looked down, "Kyouya I know you all want to know about Mamoru but, you are going to have to wait till she tells you. If you all find out from us… she's never going to trust anyone ever again…" Akio got up and looked at me. "I'm sorry, I can't stay any longer. I will see you all tomorrow." And with that he left.

Kaoru then looked at me with a sad face, "Can you at least tell us where she is?" Mori nodded his head. I replied, "No… I'm sorry guys… I can't."

***Back at the hospital***

"Alright, everything is back to normal!" Dr. Pham finished cleaning the blood up. "Finally! I am sick and tired of tasting blood do you have anything sweet? To get rid of this taste…" He gave me a strawberry lollypop as I sighed in happiness. But I had this strange feeling people were talking about me as I was having my throwing up session… weird…

Dr. Pham laughed as he patted my head, "Alright it's time for you to go home now. Its 6 PM, I'm sure your company has a lot of paper work." I cringed. I totally forgot! CRAP, it's probably stacked up on my desk now…

I thanked him for everything as he smiled and waved. I rushed out of the hospital and ran into someone. I looked up to see Mr. Ootori, I freaked out mentally, bowing down I said, "I am so sorry Mr. Ootori for bumping into you but, please excuse me." And with that I bowed again and ran out to my limo.

I got home and into my office I went using one of the hidden tube ways. When I got in there I looked at the amount of paper work…. It covered my desk and around the table was stacks of paper work 3 feet high up… "I am not going to sleep tonight… or tomorrow either…" Sebastian walked in holding some tea and snacks, "I have some tea and snacks would you like some milady?" I nodded, "I am going to be here for a while, so get me a pillow too please." He put the tea on a nearby table, bowed and walked out.

***Timeskip: Saturday at 10:30***

When I arrived in front of Haruhi's I saw her wearing the cutest dress. Dad was there fangirling with the twins as Tamaki was having his weird fantasies of her. I walked out wearing a suit with my hair slicked back and my glasses on. "Hey there guys, hi dad." Walking out I swear I heard many girls who were walking by squeal… "Oh my gawdd, Mamoru, you look so HANDSOME!" Dad squeezed the life out of me along with the twins and Tamaki. "Guys I can't breatheeeee." They let go of me as I sighed in relief in and fixed my tie. Haruhi walked up to me fixing my shirt, "Why are you dressed up on a Saturday?" I laughed, "I could ask you the same thing!" "Dad and the twins played dress up with me waiting for you to come… putting a wig on me and even makeup… Akio just laughed at me…. how about you?" I gave a thumbs up to dad as he gave one back and I answered, "Well, I had a business meeting early today. I just got back too. Anyways before we go to my house I have some rules to state." Everyone but dad lined up in front of me and dad hugged me and went to work.

"Alright, first things first. Do not touch anything without my permission. If you break anything you will pay 2x the price. You will not enter my room or my office without me there. When I say to stay in an area you better stay in that area or you will be kicked off my property." I looked at them with a serious face as they nodded a bit scared (Besides Mori and Kyouya.) "You will not enter the east wing as that is where my maids and butlers live. You will not annoy or cause trouble to my staff and I will say this more than once…. Somehow ruin one of my books and I swear, I will have your head on my wall, do you understand me?" I was in full out teacher mode. They nodded hiding behind one another as Akio looked at me bright eyed….. Oh he is waiting to go on that slide…"Alright let's go you idiots!" And with that everyone filed into my limo.

***Timeskip: My house…***

When we existed the limo the twins were like, "WHOOAAA! We thought our house was big! This place is huge!" I looked at them, "This is the smallest of my houses…" Everyone looked at me shocked as fuck as I chuckled. "Well, the main house is like 3x the size…" Kaoru questioned, "Where is your main house anyways?!" I looked at him, "Um…. Can't say the exact location but it's not in Japan that's for sure." Hikaru commented after him, "Before we go inside I have one thing to ask. Why in the world would you have your mansion in this location? Usually the rich have their houses near one another." I patted him on the back and looked up at my house, "Well this place had a lot of space and privacy, plus none of you idiots would have found my house. ANYWAYS, let's go inside!"

I let everyone in and they gaped at the inside of my house. Akio was the first one in looking at me with puppy dog eyes as he looked back and forth at me and the slide. "Alright, fine you idiots can go on the slide…." Akio, the twins, Honey, and Tamaki cheered as they ran up the stairs and fighting to go down the slide.

Kyouya walked up next to me and questioned, "Why in the world do you have a slide next to your main staircase?" I looked at the slide and then back at him. "Have you ever woke up in the morning and was so tired you couldn't walk down the stairs." He nodded. "That's why I have that slide there." I laughed as Haruhi sweatdropped. "It's for all the lazy fuckers who can't function correctly in the morning." I pointed at myself.

The idiots were going up and down the slide as the maids laughed at them from a distance. Such children…. "Alright children give my slide a break, we are going on a tour of my house and if you aren't down here in the next 20 seconds I will have you dragged by your legs around the house." In less than 5 seconds, they either, ran down the slide or stairs, and were at my feet panting. Kyouya slightly laughed as Mori cracked a smile. Haruhi was giggling along with the maids.

Everyone sat on 2 couches as I stood in front of them. "Alright before we move on to the tour I want you to meet the staff." (Butlers, Sebastian, and the maids. Imagine the butlers in black and the maids where whatever maid outfit they like best.) My staff bowed to everyone and they just said, "Hello!" and then they left the area. "Okay, let's go my friends!"

I showed them the whole first floor besides the library. "Here is the kitchen, dining room, guest rooms, gym, and here is the dojo." I pointed everything out as they gaped at all the rooms. They were all elegant rooms, like castle elegant. Next was the 2nd floor, I showed them this floor, "Here is my office, video game room, art room, music room, private theater, and…" I opened up my room, "Here is my bedroom." Akio ran inside along with the idiots. "Whooooaaa, so this is your new room! I like it. I want to sleep over like old times!" The males of the host club looked at him like 'the fuck did you just say' and I laughed and put my arm around Akio shoulder, "Why not? We can watch movies together and eat pocky!" He nodded grinning happily as 3 certain people glared at him. (Kaoru, Kyouya and Mori…) I smirked, "Oh are you three jealous? Would it make you feel better if I let you join?" They looked at each other while Akio started to complain and I said, "Just kidding, it's an Akio and me only thing." The 3 deadpanned

We walked out of my room and walked to the stairs that led to the third story. "Alright this is the last place of the house and this is where I spend a lot of time when I am alone. It's my favorite place in the house so do not break anything or any of my books do you understand me?" Everyone nodded. I walked up the stairs and slowly opened the door. "Here is my favorite place… My private Library." When the light adjusted for everyone they all had their mouths open in awe. "This library covers the whole 3rd floor and at one point it extends all the way to the first floor." We walked around my library, "The books are sectioned off by language and then by genre. This place is my personal heaven…"

Haruhi was looking at the books in the Greek section, "This place is beautiful…. If I could I would spend my whole life in here…." I laughed and hugged her from behind and ruffled her hair at the same time, "If you want, you can come here anytime you want. You will always be welcomed here, Haruhi." I smiled at her as she nodded at me happily.

Akio suddenly ruined our sibling moment, "Oh Mamoru, Is it okay if Michael comes over today too?" I looked at him and smiled, "Sure, why not! We are having a sleep over." He nodded and texted him right away. Kyouya looked at me confused, "Michael?" I answered him, "Dr. Pham. He, Akio and I are best friends." I smiled at him as he just nodded.

"Alright everyone! Are you all done looking around my library?" Everyone nodded as I walked over to the middle of the room and they followed. "Alright let's go to the living room using the short cut. Haruhi will go first." She had a sparkle in her eye. "IT'S THE TUBE THING RIGHT?!" I laughed at her excitement. "Yes, yes it is! Get ready everyone you are in for a ride of your life." I pulled a hidden door from the floor. "Alright when you get to the living room move off the couch as people are coming behind you…. So off you go, Haruhi!" Haruhi went into the tubes and all you heard was a faint scream. "Who's next?" I grinned as Tamaki backed up a bit. "Not so fast Tamaki…. Hehehhh" And down he went with the most girlish cry for help.

After Tamaki it was Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, Mori, and then Kyouya. Before Kyouya went in he said, "Can't I just take the stairs?" I laughed, "Hell no! You little bitch! Go on in!" And I pushed him in. "ME NEXT!" I jumped in cheering all the way down. 

_**(Anyone who wants to see what the library is supposed to look like just search up "jay walker's private library" the owner of the breath taking library *.*)**_

**(A/N: Anyways thank you for reading! 3 thank you to all the people who favorite and followed! Comment, favorite, follow, you know what to do :D)**


	14. Crazy Ass Sleepover!

**(A/N: I do not own Ouran and I never will! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I tried to put alittle romance and then make it a bit funny but that didn't turn out too weelll... FORGIVE ME!) **

***POV: Mamoru***

I landed on the couch face first…. How? I have no idea…. Soon after words I rolled off landing on my back. "Man that was so much fun!" I turned towards everyone as they were sitting on the floor. Probably mind-blown. "How you guys like the ride? Haruhi looked at me with so much excitement, "I want to go again!" She can be so childish sometimes I swear… Tamaki grabbed her by the shoulders and shouted, "NO, I do not allow my daughter to go into that contraption ever again!" Haruhi just gave him a poker face, "I can do whatever I want… and you aren't my dad." Tamaki screeched and made an emo corner in my house…

"Milady, Dr. Pham has arrived." My maid Tomiko, announced. I nodded and responded, "Please escort him here, please." I smiled and she nodded and bowed. "Anyways, it's like 3 PM right now…. What do you guys want to do?" Everyone sat around on the floor debating what we should do until Dr. Pham (Michael) came in. "MICHAEL!" Akio shouted running to him going in for a bromance hug… I only call him Michael when we aren't in a public area. "Hey there Akio." He was chuckling hugging the over excited Akio. "Michaeeeellll, let me joinnn!" I ran over and joined their hug. Everyone but Haruhi looked at me shocked. Hikaru then concluded, "So, that's why she doesn't freak out like Haruhi does when we give her hugs…" Kaoru continued, "She really likes hugs…" They both got up, "We want a hug! Where's our hugs?!" Tamaki joined in, "DADDY DOESN'T GET A HUG EITHER?!" Haruhi just sweatdropped and as I laughed turning towards them. I held out my arms, "Come over here you idiots. Give sensei a hug." I grinned as they ran over to hug me along with Honey.

"Mamo-sensei, I'm hungrrryyy!" Honey held onto my upper torso. "Hungry…" I hugged him back, "Alright alright, let's get some snacks to eat. Sebastian." He appeared out of nowhere, "Yes milady?" "Can you bring us some cake…. Like a whole strawberry cake please." He nodded and left.

We sat there talking and getting to know one another. Michael and Akio were yelling about some kind of TV show as I started to dose off…. I am forgetting something… but what is it..? "Mamoru, are you okay?" Haruhi was poking at my face as I blinked in confusion. Everyone looked at me and then I looked at Kyouya first…. FUCK, SHIT, I FORGOT ABOUT THE PAPER WORK! My eyes widen in realization as Kyouya looked at me confused. "Guys I totally forgot! I had a shit ton of paper work…. So do you guys want to chill in my office for a while?" They cheered as Haruhi just shrugged. "Don't worry Honey, the cake will be there." He skipped happily to me and jumped onto my back.

Once arriving at my office I deadpanned at the amount of paper work I had… Everyone came in and looked like this (O.O) and I slowly walked over to one of the piles on the floor and grabbed the top paper off. I read out loud, "We request another art room." It was for one of my art schools in America…. I sighed, as Sebastian dropped off the cake and tea. He gave me my work pillow and I sat down. "Okay guys, I have a lot of work to do… So uh… don't make a mess, and don't go near me…"

Kyouya suddenly spoke up, "Why do you have so much paper work? I never knew you owned a company of your own…" I shrugged, "I own the Kawasaki Corp." I sighed, "Biggest Art and Music Company in the world…. A lot of schools and stores that are owned by me…" Everyone, excluding Haruhi, Akio and Michael, looked at me completely surprised. Kaoru slowly spoke, "You own Kawasaki?! You said you were rich but I didn't think you were THAT rich…" Hikaru commented also, "Yeah, when you said you were richer then about half of us combined you weren't joking." Kyouya pushed his glasses up, "No wonder the CEO never goes to any of the parties…. You don't like parties am I right?" I nodded. "I am not interested in the rich, to be honest. I was kind of forced to inherit this company, but I take my job serious."

After explaining, with the help of Kyouya, Michael, and Haruhi, I somehow got ¾ of the paper work done in like 2 hours. I let the idiots go to the slide and Mori-senpai watched them, making sure they didn't break anything. After finishing, we all walked down stairs to see how the idiots were doing and it didn't surprise me that they were still there…

"Alright guys let's do some real sleep over shit!" I shouted as they all stopped where they were on the slide… idiots… Haruhi looked up at me, "Like that?" "Well it's almost 6… so how about we watch a movie and then eat dinner? Better than doing nothing right?" The idiots on the slide cheered and tumbled down the slide landing on each other. Everyone who wasn't in that pile were either cracking a smile, trying to hide a laugh or…. Laughing like a manic… *cough cough* me…

As I made fun of my idiot students, we walked into my private theater. It had the movie theater seats just like less. There were 16 seats in total. The seats were black leather, had cup holders, and they also reclined. "What do you guys want to watch? I have horror, action, rom-com, and mystery?" Tamaki and Honey shouted, "ROM-COM!" The twins, Akio, and Michael shouted, "HORROR!" Haruhi, Mori, and Kyouya said they didn't care. "Alright! Horror it is! Man I love horror movies.

I decided we'd watch "The Conjuring", with Japanese subtitles of course. **(A/N: THIS IS MY FAVORITE MOVIEEE that is not an anime movie…! If you didn't watch it… this part was just funny in my opinion.) **At one part in the movie, the officer sees the maid and tries to follow her to see if she is okay (Which was completely stupid in my opinion….) and the maid was all up in his face going, "LOOK WHAT SHE MADE ME DO, LOOK WHAT SHE MADE ME DO!" The maid had cuts all down her arm and the officer was attacked by her. He was screaming and rolling around on the floor. At this part I had Akio on my left and Michael on my right clingy on to me like life support. Tamaki was screaming and was hugging the daylights out of Haruhi, but she was okay with hugging back as she was scared also. Kyouya and Mori looked poker faced while Honey was passed out in Mori side. The poor child was so scared… he fainted. Akio and Mamoru had their head in my arms as I was laughing my ass off. I was the only one laughing…

"Mamoru-sensei, why in the world weren't you scared….? And laughing?!" Hikaru questioned me while Kaoru poked the poor Tamaki who was in a state of shock. "Well I actually am not really afraid of scaring movies. People usually ask me, 'What happens if you were there and the ghost was in your room?' and I would answer, 'Well… sucks for me because I'm fucked!' I honestly don't care if I die or not." Everyone deadpanned as I had my arms up in the air. Tamaki finally got out of his state of shock, "I will never watch a movie with you ever again…." I laughed putting my arm around him, "Oh, stop being such a little bitch and man up." Haruhi lightly hit me on the arm, "You need to stop cursing you are a teacher remember!" I looked at her with a grin, "I curse all the time in class remember?"

After the movies, we had an amazing dinner. We ate steak, mash potatoes, and a small salad bowl. Let's just say I was in the mood for steak! The steak was medium rare and the mash potatoes were lightly salted.

We changed into our PJ which I wore a hoodie and basketball shorts. And we all went to the living room and it was already set up for sleeping. Blankets and pillows all over the floor and the furniture pushed back. Hikaru then suggested, "Let's play truth or dare!" We were all in a circle in the middle of the living room when we just looked up at him. "Haahhh why? Well I never played it before…. I know what it is but I never really had anyone to play the game with…" I answered with a poker face. Kaoru then spoke up, "THEN LETS PLAY! Mamoru-sensei, truth or dare?" Everyone looked at me waiting for me to answer…. "Uh…. I know I am going to regret this but… dare..?" He looked at me with complete triumph in his eyes, "Then I dare you to say your crush's name out loud!"

Everyone is now interested in this one looking at me ever so intently. I said straight out, "I don't have a crush." He looked a bit disappointed, "What are you talking about everyone has crush on someone." Hikaru then spoke afterwards, "Yeah Mamoru-sensei, how can you not have a crush? And you are in a room full of guys, you should at least have a crush on one of us." I looked at him and chuckled, "Well, I don't have a crush on anyone anyways, I'm not lying. I'm not looking for love right now to be honest soooooo moving on!" I turned towards Akio to my left, "Alright Akio, truth or dare?" He said in total confidence, "DARE!" I grinned, "I dare you to put 3 ice cubes in your pants and hold it there for 30 seconds." I called the maid over and she brought the ice cubes. He stood up and put them in his pants. He was freakin out as it burned while we all counted to 30. After that incident he was pretty much crying to me on how cruel I was as I laughed. "Okay Michael, truth or dare?" Michael thinks about it carefully…, "Truth." Akio sighed, he really wanted it to be dare, "Is it true you had over 5 girlfriends?" Michael looked down, "Actually, I never dated anyone…. In the past I was so into being the best in academics I didn't care for going out with anyone." Everyone looked at him shocked as I stated, "A hot doctor has never had a girlfriend?! Is this the end of the world?!" Everyone laughed at my stupid comment.

Michael questioned Haruhi, "Truth or dare?" She then thought but soon regretted her decision, "Dare…." He smirked, "Go kiss Tamaki." They both blushed as the twins and I were teasing them. Sadly she just kissed him on the cheek but he fainted. One down more to go. Haruhi looked at Kyouya, "Truth or dare?" "Truth…" He probably didn't want to risk total humiliation. "Is it true that… uh...?" She couldn't think of anything as he smirked. "Damn it Kyouya." Her choice in words… is not my fault. "Is it true you have a crush on someone in this room?" He looked completely shocked, now I am interested. He started to stutter… the shadow king is stuttering?! "T-to b-be completely honest with you… Yeah…" The twins shouted, "OHHHH?!" Tamaki and Honey were asleep so it was now Mori turns, "Truth or Dare?" Kyouya asked pushing up his glasses, "Truth." "Is it true that you also have a crush?" Mori had the smallest blush on his face as he nodded. Now I feel alone I don't have a crush….

After playing truth or dare everyone fell asleep but me… Since I couldn't sleep I quietly walked to my library, picked a book from the Italian section and opened the door to this special balcony.

The balcony was surrounded by glass and on the top of it, and there is a curtain that went around it for privacy. I took out a blanket and pillow I always had nearby and laid on it, looking at the stars and reading the book. Little did I know, someone was also awake and followed me…

**(A/N: Alright, there are 5 scenarios: If it was Akio, Michael, Kyouya, Mori, or Kaoru. Yeah concluded that there will be a ending for these 5 XD) **

** *If it was Akio….***

As I was laying down reading my book about the history of Italy, someone sat next to me and was gazing up at the stars. I turned over to see Akio and I sat up. "Hey there, why are you still awake?" I am not going to mention him following me…. He smiled at me, "I saw you awake and I wanted to know where you were going. This is a beautiful spot, I can see why you came here." He ruffled my hair, "I just couldn't sleep for some reason…. Thinking too much I guess." I giggled a bit, I was using my female voice too. "You know, it's been awhile since we were together like this." I laid down and he laid down next to me.

It was silent for a while until he went, "Mamoru, do you remember that promise we made as kids?" I looked at him as he was already looking at me, his face was serious and… really close… "Yeah, I promised I would marry you when we grew up right? Did you think I forgot?" I smiled at him. Akio was important to me but…. I'm not sure if I really did love him? Akio nodded and smiled at me. "I'm glad you remembered. I was scared you would forget or something… I always tried to keep the promise we made…." He grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. We laid there hand and hand, we were so close to each other our sides touched. The warmth of being with him was filling the heartless corpse I was. Not that he knew I was one. I don't want him to know…. How lifeless I really was, how heartless, and soulless…. How I really am. I can't fall in love with him though… I can't…. I just… can't…

We laid there talking, smiling, laughing like there was no care in the world, until he got up and held both his arms out. "Come on we should get some sleep." He smiled at me kindly as I gave him on in return and took his hand.

Maybe one day, I might fall in love with Akio like he has fallen in love with me.

***If it was Michael (Dr. Pham)….***

As I was laying down reading my book about the history of Italy, someone sat next to me and was gazing up at the stars. I turned to see Michael and I sat up. "Hey there, what are you doing up so late? It's bad for your health." I joked a bit. He looked at me and smiled, "You are one to talk about bad health. Plus I am use to being up this late for paper work. I just couldn't sleep, guess it's a habit." He was pinching my cheeks as I pouted. I said in my female voice, "Stop it, I am not a 2 year old." He laughed, "Are you sure? You act like one." I punched him on the arm lightly, "Says the 26 year old who is best friends with a bunch of teenagers." I stuck my tongue at him and laid back down. He laid down too.

We just looked at the stars together. Seconds later a shooting star came by and I was slapping him on the shoulder and pointing at it. He was laughing saying, "I see it, I see it! Stop hitting me!" I lightly blushed from embarrassment and turned away, "Sorry…." I looked back at him, "What did you wish for?" He looked at me, facing just inches away from each other and he lightly hit his forehead on mine. "If I told you it wouldn't come true right? But I will tell you anyways." He looked back at the stars. "I wished for a way to meet my real parents. Maybe to just question them why they left, but I mostly just want to hug them and thank them for bringing me to this world. Even if they didn't want me…" Michael looked so distance… He smiled at me, "What did you wish for?" I looked at him and then back at the stars, "I wished to fulfill a promise that I didn't fully complete. And I wished to remember who I promised it too…. For some reason I don't remember…. It might have been an excuse I had as I was younger to keep living but… I still want to fulfill that promise no matter what…"

He took my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. "You know, I know I have only known you for 4 years but I am sure you will fulfill your promise. If you can't do it alone… Just know I will always be there for you. No matter where you go you know I will always be there." He slowly came up to my face and kissed my forehead…. **(A/N: NO KISS SCENES YET, TAKING IT SLOW GUYS :D) **I know… he has been in love with me for 2 years but…. I don't know if I could love him back… He's my doctor and my best friend… But…. I can't fall in love… I… don't want too….

"Michael, thanks just know I will always be there for you too." I smiled back at him and looked up the stars. We stayed there for a while and he held an arm out. "Come on, let's go to sleep." I took his arm and when he pulled me up he picked me up bridal style. "This way is faster." I laughed and let him carry me down the stairs.

Maybe if I fell in love with Michael like he fell for me, he would carry me just like this on our wedding day…

**(A/N: I feel like I'm probably the only person who wrote an Ouran Fanfic and made her fall in love with her doctor…. FORBINDEN LOVE *FANGIRLS*) **

** *If it was Kyouya….* **

As I was laying down reading my book about the history of Italy, someone sat next to me and was gazing up at the stars. I turned to see Kyouya gazing up at the stars. I sat up and poked his face, "Hey there, what are you doing up so late? I thought you were all about beauty sleep." I giggled a bit using my female voice. He cracked a small smile, "Sleep? I don't sleep till 5am. I don't know what you are talking about with this thing called beauty sleep." I stuck my tongue at him as he just smirked at me. I grabbed my book and just continued reading it.

He leaned in close to see what I was reading, I can feel his body heat surround me like a blanket. "What are you reading? What language is it anyways?" I looked at him as my eyes widen a bit on how close his face was to mine… I slowly looked away trying to take the blush off my face, "It's an Italian history book. And it's obviously in Italian." I can't fall in love… I can't… He's a student and I am a teacher. "Italian… Interesting and a bit ironic, reading about Italian history…. In Italian…" I laughed a bit and laid down. He laid down next to me and we just stayed silent. Enjoying each other's presence, enjoying the view of the stars and the coolness of the AC.

"Mamoru-sensei, why did you decide to become a teacher?" Kyouya suddenly asked. I answered, "Because… I already finished my high school and college courses. What's the point of taking it again? And I teaching it kind of fun so I decided to become a teacher for Ouran. Probably to see Haruhi mostly." He nodded staring at me still. Stareeee…. I stared at him back. Staring contest start! Just kidding, I slowly lifted my hands to his face and took off his glasses. He looked at me really confused.

"I wonder how blind you really are…" I put them on and looked into them, "Holy crap!" I quickly took them off, "You are blind as hell, and how are you going to have sex with someone? When you take off your glasses you can't see anything! What happens if the chick was ugly in bed?!" Way to be romantic Mamoru… Way to be romantic… Kyouya starting chuckling… then it turned into a full out laughter. KYOUYA?! LAUGHING?! "I know that was very immature but your face when you said that was priceless!" He was truly laughing… It scared me but I couldn't help but laugh along with him. I put his glasses back on and couldn't help but smile at him.

We stayed close to each other for a while, talking, laughing, teasing, and I have to admit… I had fun. I know Kyouya likes me a lot, but I know I can't fall for him…

Maybe if I fell for him… just maybe, I can always see him smiling and laughing like now.

***If it was Mori…* (A/N: Sorry if this one is reallllyy short… He is a man of a few words)**

As I was laying down reading my book about the history of Italy, someone sat next to me and was gazing up at the stars. I turned to see Mori looking up at the stars. His eyes staring intently at the sky covered dots of lights. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb him…. POKE! I poked him on the cheek. He turned to me and I gave him a cheesy smile. He smiled back at me patting my head.

"Hey Mori, what are you doing awake?" I asked in my female voice. He looked back up at the stars, "I saw that you were still awake and I was wondering where you were going." I looked at him shocked…. He completed a whole sentence! I looked at him shocked…. He poked at me, "Why do you look shocked? Your face looks cute and funny." I was completely shocked… This does not sound like Mori at all!

**(A/N: Okay you may be confused on why Mori is like this but in the manga in one of the extras, it shows that when he has lack of sleep he gets a little... weird… and in my opinion I find it attractive! But he's not going to forget though… hehehehehhhh ;D)**

"Mori… Are you okay?" I questioned him looking at him wide eye. He laughed, "Yeah I am perfectly fine why you ask?" He put his hand on my right cheek and held my face. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you look?" I don't blush often but my face went bright red. He looked so serious and his onyx eyes were just staring at me… Can't… I can't fall in love… Not now… Then it hit me… he's tired… "Mori… by any chance are you a bit tired?" He let go and I felt the warmth leave, "I think so… If I just slept for an hour I think I will be okay..." I laughed, laid down and patted for him to lay with me, "You can lay here and I will wake you up in an hour okay?" He nodded and laid next to me, his face was facing my way, once he closed his eyes he was out like a light.

Softly breathing close to my face. I just read my book and when an hour went by, I poked him and he looked at me with a slight blush on his face. I just laughed and helped him up. "Let's go to sleep in the living room. It's probably not comfortable here." He nodded and we walked back together as I giggled all the way down and him telling me to stop.

***If it was Kaoru….* **

As I was laying down reading my book about the history of Italy, someone sat next to me and was gazing up at the stars. I turned to see Kaoru. He was looking at me smiling. "Hey there beautiful, what are you doing up?" I joked a bit. He chuckled a bit, "I couldn't sleep and I saw you walk out of the living room so I followed you to see where you were going." I questioned in my girl voice, "What happens if I was going to the bathroom huh?" He blushed looking down, "I forgot about that…"

I stop laughing and looked up. "You know, I think this is the first time I have ever been alone with you like this." I grinned at him as he nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Everyone else had a chance to stay alone with you but me." He pouted a bit as I leaned in close to his face, "Haahh? Are you jealous Kaoru? Want me to make some time so it's just you and me?" He blushed dark red. I don't know why but it's so entertaining to see him flustered like this.

I laid back down and Kaoru laid with me. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug. "You said you liked hugs right?" Red was the only thing I saw on his face. I chuckled and hugged him back, "Yeah I like hugs and cuddling." I winked at him and I just laid there in his arms. "Hey Kaoru, I have always wanted to ask you this question." He looked down at me, "What is it?" "I was wondering the reason why you 2 shut people out." He sighed a bit, "Well, you see… Hikaru and I are twins, twins that can never be told apart, twins to the point we were consider clones of one another. People thought that we didn't have a personality of our own, that we didn't have feelings of our own. And in the end we thought everyone in this world was consider idiots." He looked so sad…. "No one could tell us apart until you two came into our world. You both broke down all of our walls and showed us that this world… was not only filled with idiots I guess." Broke down their walls… They let their walls fall but I'd do anything to keep my walls standing, to keep them together, and not fall apart….

I know, I know he likes me… but I don't know if I want to fall in love again… "Hey Mamoru-sensei, why did you ask?" I looked at him and blinked a couple of times to get myself back on Earth, "Oh, well I was just curious I guess…." I smiled a bit sadly and Kaoru smiled back.

I got up and out from his embrace and held out my hands, "Come on let's get some sleep. It's getting late." He grabbed my hand and tried not to blush.

Maybe, just maybe I can forget my old love and move on…

***Timeskip: The next day at 10am* *POV: Haruhi***

Everyone woke up besides Mamoru…. She must have been exhausted…. "Should we wake her up? Kaoru asked about to poke her. Akio, Michael and I stopped him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" We tried to whisper as loudly as we could.

"Why shouldn't we wake her?" Kyouya questioned tiredly. "If I can't sleep she can't either." He muttered under his breath. Akio quietly stated, "Mamoru… Is like Satan himself when she wakes up… All hell breaks loose…" Everyone took a step back. Sebastian walked in, "I know how to wake up milady…. But I need you all to take shelter behind the couch…" We all ran behind the couch sticking our head up from the couch to see her butler Sebastian going to touch her shoulder. He whispered something into her ear and she got up furious and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY CALLED HERE TO TELL ME I WAS ENGAGED?!" Everyone looked at her shocked. Sebastian chuckled, "Just kidding Milady, they never called." And with that he walked away. Those 5 boys sighed in relief. I am curious though, who will she pick out of these 5..?


	15. So That's Why

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND I NEVER WILL! Anyways I hope you all like this chapter! I made me pretty depressed and when I looked for music i felt so lonely! XD)**

***POV: Mamoru***

After the sleep over, let's just say that I won't ever forget it.

It was Monday morning and I did the usual and flew out the door. When I arrived to school let's just say… I was running a bit late. I overslept and my hair was sticking up all over the place.

I flew the door open to my homeroom class and panted as the last bell rung. All my students were all there, sitting in their seats patiently as I collapsed to the floor. "I'm here and I'm tired…" I pretty much laid on the ground as the girls were fangirling about my hair and being cute on the floor… or something like that. I got up and scratched the back of my head, "Uh, sorry you guys had to see that, I overslept and I freaked out because I was late." One of the boys in my class then questioned, "Is that why your hair is sticking up in many directions?" I laughed, "Yeah, the sole reason! Anyways let's get class started!

"Alright everyone open your textbooks to chapter 6, we will be learning about the Romans." I had my text book in my hand. "Haruhi, can you read the first paragraph for me please?" She nodded and got up, "Early Rome was governed by kings, but after only seven of them had ruled, the Romans took power over their own city and ruled themselves. They then instead had a council known as the 'senate' which ruled over them. From this point on one speaks of the 'Roman Republic'…" After she finished she sat down. I lectured them about the Roman history and so forth till class ended. "Alright the only homework you all have today is to read the next chapter! Have a nice day everyone!" Everyone waved and left the room.

The whole day went like that pretty much.

***Timeskip: After school in front of a fountain.***

I walked to a fountain in the back of school to see a girl standing with her head down playing with her fingers. I looked at the letter. 'Oh, it's another confession….'

"Hey there, is there something that you wanted to talk to me about?" I spoke up because she wasn't saying anything. She looked up at me flustered and trying to speak. She looked down again at her feet shuffling them back and forth. "Mamoru-sensei…. Um… I was wondering if you would go out with me!" She suddenly stated. "I have always liked you since I first saw you… I know I barely know you and you are my teacher but…. Please accept my feelings!" She was blushing a lot and looked at me with a teary yet determined face.

I bowed in apology, "I am sorry, I can't go out with you or accept your feelings." I looked back at her as she looked horrified. "I am truly happy you feel that way about me but there is someone who I love, I'm sorry." She nodded and was crying, "Thank you, for listening to my confession Mamoru-sensei." She bowed and walked away.

I looked up at the sky. "I…. wonder how he is doing…"

***POV Change: Akio***

The host club and I saw Mamoru walking towards the back of school so it was natural we would follow. She was being confessed to by some girl.

I heard Mamoru say, "I am sorry, I can't go out with you or accept your feelings." The poor girl looked horrified. "I am truly happy you feel that way about me but there is someone who I love, I'm sorry." She nodded and was crying, "Thank you, for listening to my confession Mamoru-sensei." She bowed and walked away.

Mamoru looked up at the sky thinking of something and slowly walked away.

Kaoru questioned, "I thought Mamoru didn't have a crush on anyone!" I looked at him, "I don't know either! I didn't hear about this…" I looked at the ground. She kept something from me….

"Maybe she was lying about that as an excuse…" Haruhi suddenly stated. So she doesn't know the truth either… Kyouya replied, "Well that is a possibility but when the girl left, Mamoru looked up at the sky thinking right? Probably thinking about the guy she is in love with…" He looked a bit pissed. Mori then said, "It's not any of us…" We all looked at him shocked. Kaoru spoke up, "How do you know that?" I looked at Mori then at Kaoru, "Well, if it was one of us she would be a bit flustered around us wouldn't she?" Kyouya, Kaoru, and Mori looked down. "We can ask her in the host club right? She is probably wondering where we are now!" Honey-senpai suggested. I still can't believe he is older than me….

***POV: Mamoru***

When I walked into the music room no one was there… 'How odd… usually I am the late one…' Right when I sat down they came running in saying, "MAMORU/MAMO-SENSEI!" I looked at the door to see Honey running and jumping into my arms. "Hey there Honey. Hey guys!" Kyouya sat down lifting up his glasses, "Let's get ready for the customers." Everyone nodded getting into their positions.

Once the door open rose petals flew from behind us, "Welcome." Everyone said in sync as the girls came in excited.

I sat on the windowsill with a table nearby as the girls who requested me sat there. There was five of them looking at me with blushes on their faces. I looked at once of them and saw that one of them was the girl who confessed to me today. I smiled at her as she smiled back, "So ladies, how was your day today?" One girl answered, "It was amazing, how about you sensei?" I smiled, "My day was a bit tiring but it was good! Thank you for asking."

It went like that for about 20 minutes until a girl asked me, "Mamoru-sensei, can you sing us a song?" I looked at her confused, "A song? Me? Sing?" They nodded, "Yeah your singing is so beautiful! Like in the movie!" One of the girls said. Another then stated, "I watch the movie once a week just to hear you sing that sad song!" The 5 of them were fangirling about my singing until I started to chuckle. They immediately stopped and blushed like tomatoes, "Alright, just for you girls, I will sing you a song okay?" They nodded happily and by this time everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to listen. I grabbed a random guitar, came back and started to sing.

**"What Hurts the Most" By Rascal Flatts**

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK

But that's not what gets me"

'_Every time I sing… Why do I only know sad songs?'_

"What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do"

'_Why can't I just move on?'_

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' It

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still Harder

Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken"

'_Why didn't I just tell you?'_

"What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say (much to say)

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do, oh."

'_In the end, I couldn't do anything.'_

"What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say (to say)

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do"

'_I was too scared and now you left me…'_

"Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do"

'_I know you would never come back…'_

I couldn't help myself so I sang another song…..

**"The Reason" by Hoobastank**

"I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know"

'_I'm sorry for all that I put you through…'_

"I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you"

'_Just know… that I'm singing this for you…'_

"I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

Thats why I need you to hear"

'_I wish that, you will forever be happy.'_

"I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is You"

'_Even if I have to suffer just so that you can be happy.'_

"and the reason is You [x3]"

'_I changed, because of you.'_

"I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know"

'_You are the reason….'_

"I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you"

'_I hope that maybe one day I can see you again.'_

"I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do"

'_And tell you that I am sorry.'_

"And the reason is you"

'_For everything. You are the reason…'_

When I finished singing all the girls were fangirling and everyone applauded with tears in their eyes. I got up and bowed and smiled sadly. Damn it, singing those song reminded me of him….

I sat back down and everyone continued what they were doing. "Mamoru-sensei, I heard there was someone you like! Can you tell us what she is like?" One girl asked me as the one that confessed to me today looked away. Well I like a dude…. But whatever I'm going to have to use her and she now…

I replied to her a bit sadly, "Well, the girl I like, wait no scratch that, I meant the girl I am in love with…." Everyone in the room was intently listening. I couldn't say his name…. "Those songs I sang were for her…. I have been in love with her for 6 years now. She was the type of person who fell for someone easily. I liked her for so long but she never looked my way, she was always moving forward as I was always being left behind by the people around me." The girls were intently listen and some had tears. "There was once when she finally looked my way. She finally saw me and when she asked me out, I was the happiest person in the world. But, something happened and I broke up with her. Even though I didn't want to I had to, I didn't want to see her hurt, and I didn't want her to see her in pain because of me." I looked out the window. "She was sad for a bit, like a day or so but afterwards she fell for someone once again. And when I think about it, if I stayed with her longer she would have gotten bored with me like all the other guys she has dated. Not once has she held me, kissed me, or even held my hand. Now that I think about it… I feel as though I was the only one who was truly in love." I closed my eyes, "I tried to move on but in the end, it's like I am stuck in one place. I don't want to fall in love again and I don't want to continue loving her." I looked at the girls who were now full on crying like they were watching one of those sad chick flicks. "She is the reason…. Why I don't want to fall in love. I don't want to feel hurt like this again."

**(A/N: NOW YOU ALL KNOW! *cries hugging pillow*)**

By the time I finished, everyone (besides Haruhi, Kyouya, and Mori) was crying. Honey ran up to hug me crying, "Mamo-senseeeeiii, waahhh I'm so sorry!" Twins and Akio were crying hugging me as I just sat there awkwardly hugging them back. Tamaki ran up to me and tackled me, "MY POOR SON! ITS OKAY DADDYY LOVES YOU!" The girls were saying, "Mamoru-sensei we love you too!" They were all crying…. I can't deal with crying people! "Thanks guys…. Um, you can all let go of me now and stop crying…"

Akio then spoke, "Why didn't you tell me!? This is so sad and you kept it hidden for so long!" He was crying hugging me and not letting go. I hugged him back, "Sorry I didn't say anything to you… it's just… I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me…"

Hikaru was crying along with Kaoru and they said in sync, "Mamoru-senseiiiii" I was being tackled into another hug as I sweatdropped. Damn it I shouldn't have said jackshit.

***POV Change: Kyouya***

I looked at Mamoru-sensei as she tried to comfort all the crying people surrounding her. I then questioned, "You said you didn't have a crush right?" She looked at me and frowned, "All you all asked was a crush right? You guys never asked who I was in love with." And then she let to continue what she was doing. I was mad. No, I was angry that there was someone in her heart… I was jealous. I sighed. 'I really am in love with her…'

***POV Change: Mori***

She looked so sad telling everyone about the person she was in love with… I knew it wasn't any of us, more specifically…. me.

***POV Change: Kaoru***

When Mamoru-sensei was telling her story I couldn't stop crying… Loving someone and them not loving you back…. Is a feeling I kind of understand…

***POV Change: Akio***

Mamoru…. I know the feeling to well… The feeling of loving someone and not being loved back the same way…

**(A/N: NOW YOU ALL KNOW T.T This made me so sadd I swear! Anyways Comment, Favorite, Follow, you know what to do beautifuls! 3)**


	16. Attack of Lobelia Girls

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND I NEVER WILL ANYWAYS enjoyy beautifuls! :3)**

***POV: Mamoru***

Homeroom was about to be begin. I was early for the first time in forever and I sat on top of my desk. The first bell rang and some students came in. After the 2nd bell all the students were in their seats looking at me.

"Alright everyone! You know the drill for the next few days." I told the students as they nodded and Haruhi looked at me confused. "There will be no classes for the next few days so enjoy it while you can! If you need extra help I will be here or if I am not here I will be at the Host Club! Now get out everyone and do whatever!" And with that people started to file out of the classroom talking to each other and so forth." I leaned back and sighed in relief, thankful I finally get a break.

Haruhi walked up to me, "Mamoru? Do you want to get some coffee with me?" She gave me a puppy dog face as I sweatdropped. The girls were fangirling at Haruhi being all cute to me and I just sighed. "Sure why not? I have nothing better to do!" I said the last part in sarcasm.

***Timeskip: Coming back from the commoners market* **

Haruhi and I were walking with bags of commoners' coffee and I had a bag of Taiyaki with me. What? Don't judge! "Hey Haruhi, when we get back to the club do you want some Taiyaki?" She looked at me with a smile and nodded. Oh food always lures her doesn't it…?

As she was smiling and walking with me she tripped on a random banana peel. "Haruhi! Watch out!" And I was about to catch her but some weird chick caught her instead…

"Are you okay? It would be a shame to ruin that cute face of yours…. young lady." The tall chick with short hair said to Haruhi holding her weirdly. I put my stuff onto the ground and politely grabbed Haruhi from her. "Thank you for helping Haruhi out." I bowed to her and then she started laughing. "Oh you think I don't know you both are females? I have to admit I was a bit fooled by your appearance but I can see the femininity in your actions." I looked at her with a smirk. "Just make sure you don't tell anyone else understood?" She nodded and I picked up my stuff. I looked at her, "By any chance are you from Lobelia?" She nodded. Oh how interesting…

Haruhi and I were walking to the host club with that chick, Benio, (found out her name on the way) and we just had some family talk like what we are having for dinner and what not. When we opened the door the host club members were in knight suits and being chewed out by 2 girls from Lobelia. We heard Tamaki say, "Alright then ladies, what words do you prefer to hear?"

Benio stated grabbing Haruhi's hand, "Yes, if it were me… I would never leave you alone." The host club and the 2 girls looked at Benio. "If I am to fight, then we fight together. If we can't accomplish it then we will end our life together." Tamaki was freakin and and Benio went knelt down and kissed Haruhi's hand. "I vow that I shall never leave your side till the day my life ends." Haruhi was pretty much poker faced not really caring as I took the bag in her hands and went to the kitchen.

I came back with my bag of Taiyaki and was munching on one as I saw Haruhi being touched weirdly by the Lobelia girls. My face was stuffed with Taiyaki, "Hey Haruhi, I have your piece as promise." I handed her one as she gratefully took it. Benio grabbed me by the waist as I raised an eyebrow at her, "Even this beautiful young maiden here is trapped in the clutches of the host club." The girl with long hair grabbed my face with both her hands, "You are beautiful and so is your skin. What are you doing here with these monkeys?" I chuckled at bit. Monkeys… "Uh, I am a teacher here." The short hair girl put her arms around my neck, "You know, instead of working here you can work over at Lobelia with your own kind." The twins and Akio grabbed me away from them as I also took Haruhi with me. She almost dropped her Taiyaki as I apologized.

The Lobelia girls were yelling at the Host Club members as I stood awkwardly against the wall eating. I had like 5 more to go and no way in hell I'm going to let them get cold. Akio walked up to me and gave me a puppy dog face. I stared at him with a Taiyaki in my mouth and thought of something entertaining. I took it out of my mouth and brought him close, "Oh, you want some? How about if I feed you instead?" I said in a seductive voice as everyone in the room (besides Haruhi) blushed. I laughed and took one out of my bag, "Here you go Akio." I smiled at him as he took it and pouted.

When they were done yelling at the host club and Haruhi was trying to back them up on being insulted I heard Kyouya say, "Oh, don't worry Haruhi you aren't the only person who got their stuff sold. We sold Mamoru's silver chain too." I looked at them and Akio looked shocked as hell. I went up to them and grabbed Kyouya's laptop. It said, "Silver chain for 300,000 yen." I glared at all the host club members so badly they all cringed. "You guys fucking sold my chain?! I thought I lost that somewhere in my house or something! Why the fuck did you sell it?!" Hikaru goes, "You left it on your desk at school so we took it and sold it so the club can have money."

I grabbed him by the shirt, "YOU DIPSHITS! YOU COULD HAVE ASKED FOR SOMETHING AND I WOULD HAVE GIVEN IT TO YOU!" Akio grabbed my hand that was grabbing onto Hikaru's shirt and he shook his hand. I sighed and dropped him on his ass. "I'm done here. I don't even know what to do with you guys anymore." And with that I grabbed my stuff and Haruhi said, "Sorry guys, we're leaving we had enough for today." And we walked out right after the Lobelia girls did.

***POV Change: Akio* **

"Why would you sell her stuff?!" I yelled at them once they all left.

The twins looked down and Kaoru was trying to comfort Hikaru. Kaoru spoke up, "We didn't know it was important to her… Plus Kyouya told us to find something of hers." I glared at Kyouya as he just pushed his glasses up. "Do you people know how important that is to her?! Do you guys not see the way she cherishes it?"

Honey looked serious, "Now that I think about it… Mamo-sensei always carried it with her. Everywhere she went like her life depending on it." He was playing with his bunny. "I asked her about it when we got stuck together during the water park. She told me that it was an important gift from someone special… She didn't go into detail though…." He was still playing with his bunny's arms.

Mori looked at Honey and patted his head. Hikaru then asked, "How were we supposed to know?! Why didn't see tell us anyways?!" I yelled at him, "Because you idiots never asked her! She always carries it around, she sleeps with it on, and she keeps it in her pocket when she can't wear it. It's like a good luck charm to her and you go and sell it?" Tamaki looked at the twins and then at Kyouya who felt just as bad as everyone else, "We didn't know but we can get it back somehow!"

And with that we started the plan to get it back and to make them stay here at the host club… Even though I don't want her to be in the host club…

***POV Change: Mamoru* **

Haruhi and I were walking to the supermarket because there was a big sale. As we were walking Haruhi asked, "Mamoru, about the silver chain… why were you so mad about it?" I looked at her. 'Oh yeah, I didn't tell her…' "I put my arm around her shoulder, "Well you see…."

**(A/N: Alright, you will find out later. I need to stop putting sad stuff you know?) **

By the time I finished my story, which was as we were picking vegetables that were on sale, she was in tears and I stood there wiping them off. Random people were awing at us saying things like, "Aww such sibling love!" Or "YAOIII!" Now you know who the otakus are…

"Haruhi, sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, thanks for listening to me. I never told anyone about that story so..." I looked down as she patted my head. "Its fine, glad you can trust me." She smiled at me as I smiled at her back. You can hear everyone awing as we just sweatdropped.

We paid for our stuff and headed home, "Hey Haruhi, you probably aren't going to leave them right?" She nodded, "They deserve a little scare once in a while for their stupidity. How about you?" I chuckled a bit and nodded my head. I looked at her making my face look serious, "I don't know to be honest. I thought it was common sense to not steal people's stuff and then sell it…" It's not logically at all… She looked at me, "You know I'm sure they didn't mean too and right now I'm sure they are trying their best to get it back." Haruhi smiled and I couldn't help myself to smile back.

***Timeskip: Next day in front of the host club***

We were told to sit outside the host club. To be honest, I really didn't want to go but I was kind of… forced to. The Lobelia girls came and then Benio said, "Oh, how kind of you two to wait for us." Haruhi bluntly responded, "We didn't choose to wait for you we were told to wait out here til you guys came for some odd reason." She sighed I just shrugged. I wasn't in the mood for talking…

We walked in and it was pitch black. Suddenly a light shined in the middle of the room and then Tamaki sang in the most horrifying girl voice, "OURANNNN!" the twins went afterwards, "OURANN!" and then honey went in his cute girl voice, "OURAN!" Kyouya just waved his black fan and Mori his in a deep ass voice, "Ouraannn." And then they said in sync and started talking about something as Benio yelled at them for making fun of woman kind.

I was staring at them in shock… Their dresses (Besides Mori)… The makeup…. The hair…. Haruhi was dying on the floor and I just leaned against the wall and slid down laughing. I was laughing so hard I was tearing up. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE THINKING!? THIS IS SO FUCKING FUNNY." I took out my phone and quickly took a picture and then kept laughing. The twins were trying to get my camera as I was running around laughing. Akio stepped right in front of me trying to grab it too but I just took him and pushed him into the twins making them collide. This made Haruhi laugh even more along with me and Kyouya was chuckling a bit too. Mori just had a smile. I was dying on the floor as they got up weirdly.

When Haruhi stopped laughing Benio asked, "So young maiden do you want to transfer?" Haruhi shook her head, "Thank you for your offer but no, you guys have an interesting way of thinking but I came to Ouran to fulfill a dream and I don't intend on leaving." She smiled as the Host Club members cheered. Benio turned towards me, "How about you? Do you want to stay?" I sighed it was my turn huh? "Well, even though sometimes these idiots are completely incomprehensible, unpredictable, and completely insane, no offence intended…" They looked a bit shocked. "I sadly love these idiots so I'm not going to leave. Plus Haruhi is here and I promised that I would always be there to protect her. Thank you for your offer though." I smiled at them as the host club members cheered. The Lobelia girls sighed, said something spinning out and tripping on some banana peels. I laughed at them and closed the door. Sometimes I should really pay attention…

I glared at them after I was done laughing. They cringed and Hikaru spoke up, "Um, Mamoru…. We got your chain back…" He held out my chain and I walked over to him picking it up. I looked at the tiny words on it. It said, 'Happiness and joy will come, do not worry, when I'm gone just know I will always be your guardian angel.' It went around the chain in small letters, twisting and turning. I looked up at Hikaru and gave him a hug. He awkwardly hugged back as I said quickly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I let go and looked at everyone and bowed. "Thank you so much for getting it back. I'm sorry for yelling at you guys." I looked at them with a sad smile hoping they didn't notice.

Honey looked up at me, "Why is the chain so important to you Mamo-sensei?" I looked down at him and picked him up for a hug. He hugged back as I said, "You see, there's an important message on the chain given to me by someone special. That's why…." I tried to be vague. Kyouya pushed his glasses up, "What message could it have? It's a chain." I glared at him as he just glared back. I sighed, "It says…. 'Happiness and joy will come, do not worry, when I'm gone just know I will always be your guardian angel…." I was on the verge of crying as the host club members looked like they were going to cry too. Akio, Tamaki, and the twins tackled me into a hug too so I was holding like 5 people in my arms. "Damn it you guys, to many people on me!" I tripped on someone's foot and everyone who was hugging me all fell on top of me.

"Damn it you guys are fucking heavy as hell!" I looked up a bit to see Kaoru face planted into my boobs as I had Akio in my neck and Hikaru in the other. Honey and Tamaki we on top of them somehow. Kaoru quickly got off blushing like a tomato pushing Honey and Tamaki off and Mori helped me up.

"You are all idiots…. What am I going to do with you all?" I questioned as Haruhi just laughed at me agreeing with me.

**(A/N: I Hope you all enjoyed this x3 comment, favorite, follow, you know what to do 3)**


	17. A Day with the Fujioka Family

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN OURAN! Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter! I am trying my best to add Dr. Pham in alot! and There will be a new character coming next chapter because I totally forgot to give Hikaru a love interest FORGIVE ME! Alrighty then, enjoy beautifuls! 3)**

***POV: Mamoru***

It's Sunday morning and I slept over at Haruhi's house. I had extensions in my hair and my hair was down to my lower back I was also wearing this cute white dress that went above my knees because dad wanted me to dress up, and I like to see dad happy so I don't really mind. Haruhi was out shopping so I was sitting in the living room watching TV waiting for her to get home.

***POV Change: Haruhi***

I was coming back from the supermarket on a relax Sunday morning mood when I hear some kind of commotion in front of my apartment complex. Once I saw the Host Club I faceplanted into a random pole…

I can hear Tamaki-senpai say something about respecting the Fujioka household or something but I was to mad to care. "Too late, GO HOME RIGHT NOW!" They turned around, saw me and stuck their thumbs up complimenting on how cute my outfit looked. "Get lost, fuck off"

Pretty much a commotion happened and the Land Lady came and Tamaki-senpai just used his charms. Akio was chilling by my door like a normal person should be. They followed me up the stairs to my door. "3 seconds and that's all." Honey brought out cake and… I couldn't resist myself, "Fine, you guys can have some tea and cake but you have to leave afterwards understand!" They cheered and I opened the door to find Mamoru in a dress and extensions.

***POV Change: Mamoru* **

I stuck my head towards the door way and shouted in my girl voice, "Haruhi, welcome back! Sorry I couldn't go with you and slept in." She started to grumble, "I'm back… and its fine…" She sighed. When she walked into the living room the host club was behind her staring at me with wide eyes and a bit of blushes on their faces. "Oh hi guys! What are you guys doing here?" Akio ran over to me and crushed me into a hug, "Mizukiiii! You are so cute in that dress!" I hugged back, "Thanks, now get off of me you are crushing the day lights out of me!" He got off me and pulled me up.

Once I was pulled up, Honey, Tamaki, and the Twins tackled me. Tamaki went, "My baby girl is soooo cutee in that dress!" The twins were rubbing their cheeks on mine and Honey was face planted into my neck. Haruhi laughed at me and went to the kitchen to put the groceries away and get them tea. I pushed everyone off me and went to help Haruhi. Once I left, they were talking about conserving space while Kyouya and Akio acted like they didn't even know them.

Hikaru looked at Haruhi going, "We have African Black Tea you can make! It goes best with milk. Do you have milk?" Haruhi was murmuring to herself, "When was the last time I bought milk…" She was in the process of making tea while Tamaki grabbed him and was talking about being an idiot saying something about not embarrassing us… I was in the middle of putting things away and tuning them out as I hummed to myself. Haruhi finished the tea and handed it out to them while I cleaned the dishes in the sink.

Haruhi commented, "Mizuki, you look and sound like a house wife on a relaxing Sunday morning." I turned around with a dish in my hand and laughed, "You're right! I do look like one huh?" And I continued doing what I was doing. I saw some of the guys blush a bit.

By the time I finished, they ate all the cake and were currently hungry. The twins and Tamaki said in sync, "What's for lunch?" Haruhi sweatdropped. I was sitting with everyone and I looked at my stomach feeling it grumble. All everyone saw was me patting my stomach and telling it to shut up. I looked at everyone with a slight blush on my face, "I thought you guys weren't paying attention to me…" Mori cracked a smile while the twins and Tamaki were fanboying on how cute I was. I just sweatdropped.

Haruhi suggested sushi and Kyouya said something from 'paying' but in the end it was money that was raised by her. Honey announced "I want to eat food made by you and Mizu-chan!" Haruhi put on her thinking face, "We could probably make something but… I would have to go to the supermarket again if that's okay with you?" Honey cheered and the twins started to chant, "Commoner's supermarket." Running out the door.

Kyouya, Mori, Akio and I just casually walked out while Tamaki and Haruhi were still inside. After about 5 minutes I thought it was 5 minutes to long and I guess the twins thought the same because they were already at the door. I popped my head inside to see dad and the twins stepping on the unfornate Tamaki and Haruhi just sitting there confused. "Ahh Tamaki, did you finally pull a move on Haruhi? Took you long enough." He started shouting, "No! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! Help me Mamoru-sensei!"

Honey, Mori, Akio and Kyouya all looked into the door way trying to hold in a laugh. All I heard the twins say was, "He's just a pheromone machine who has molested more woman than there are grains of sand on a beach." Dad looked pissed, "Molest….."

Tamaki looked pretty serious yelling, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOLESTER!? I HONESTLY…" Everyone pretty much had the same thought, 'is he going to confess?!' He then continued, "I honestly consider your daughters as my own daughters!" He bowed down and everyone mentally facepalmed. I announced out loud, "Tamaki… why are you such an idiot?" After that I am sure dad thought he was a complete idiot….

We sat around the table as Dad was fanboying about which boy we liked best. I just zoned out not really paying while I let Akio put my hair into a braid. Akio softly said, "I miss your old hair. It was really long and pretty…." I turned back at him and smiled, "When I leave I will grow it out, I promise." He smiled back as Kyouya and Mori looked at me a bit confused.

Dad was talking about how he contacted Kyouya and getting daily reports from him and Haruhi started to freak, "Wait, and hold on! You mean to tell me you guys were talking this whole time?! And TAMAKI-SENPAI STOP GROWING MUSHROOMS IN OTHER PEOPLE'S CLOSET!"

"Mushrooms?" I zoned back as I see Tamaki cultivating mushrooms…. "Tamaki… what in the world are you fucking doing…?" Haruhi just shook her head as the twins were still laughing at him. Dad launched at me, "Mizuki, even your confused face is soooo adorable!" I just poker faced. "Thanks Dad."

Spacing out again I felt Haruhi yank me up and drag me out the door saying, "I am going to go to the super market with Mizuki you all stay here and be good!"

***POV Change: Kyouya***

After they left their dad was talking about Haruhi's independent personality and then goes onto Mizuki, "You know, ever since Mizuki came into our family I feels like our family has brightened up a bit since my wife died… She's been through so much and all I want is for her to be happy but…" he stopped and I asked, "But what?" He shook his head, "I wish I could stay with her till the end like I can with Haruhi is all.

What are they talking about…? Is… Mizuki is leaving soon…?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Ranka questioned, "How would you boys like to have a little fun?"

***POV Change: Kaoru* **

We were standing behind a pole watching Mizuki and Haruhi talking and laughing. Hikaru asked, "What are we doing exactly?" I asked afterwards, "Yeah, why are we standing from afar?"

Ranka pushed his sunglasses up while by standers stood around whispering to themselves, "To be perfectly honest with you, I just wanted to walk through town with a bunch of handsome young men!" I deadpanned. He serious is like Tamaki…. Kyouya then asked, "What kind of roleplay are we doing anyways…?" Huh roleplay? What is he talking about? Ranka then answered, "Stalker roleplay of course!"

We followed them all the way to the super market and Hikaru and I gaped at it. There was sooo many people here! Look at all the commoners!

***POV Change: Mamoru***

Haruhi and I spilt up so I could go look for the things I wanted to cook for dinner. I wanted to cook an amazing Vietnamese rice noodle dish called Pho, it was pretty hard to find all the stuff for it though. As I was looking for this one sauce I collided into someone, "I am so sorry." I looked up to see Michael picking up the thing he dropped. "Haahhh? Michael?" He looked up, "Mamoru? What a coincidence…. And you look so cute in that dress!"

Turns out me and him were looking for the same things for pho! As I was talking to him I heard these group of moms say, "Aww look at that cute married couple right there." She was pointing at us and another lady said, "So young and shopping together, I missed those days. Now my husband just comes home from work and lays all day long." He blushed really badly as I laughed.

I saw dad, Kyouya, and Tamaki together while the twins and honey were running around. Mori was just casually being dragged around by Honey because he found cake that was really cheap. I walked over to dad, "Hey dad, fancy meeting you here! Remember Michael?" I think Dad has this… Attraction to him because he always fangirls at the sight of his face, "Oh, Michael it's so good to see you! You look sooo handsome as you usually do!" Michael looked a bit confused, "I'm wearing my home clothes… but okay? Thanks I guess Ranka…" Dad was pretty much drooling over Michael as I walked over to Kyouya, Hey, what's that idiot Tamaki doing?" Tamaki was freaking out about holding her basket or something at that and she just giggled at him.

He turn towards me, "He stupidly tripped in front of her and then that happened." I nodded laughing a bit. Suddenly Akio comes from behind me, "Why didn't you tell me Michaeeelll was here!?" Michael was currently being drooled over by dad. I just shrugged, "I bumped into him a little bit ago. Also I already got everything I need so I am going to go pay." I went to pay and when I came back to everyone I see Ranka pulling terrible hard on his cheek yelling, "OH YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE A LITTLE GOOD LOOKING DOESN'T MEAN I WILL GIVE IN! FROM NOW ON YOU ARE NOW MY ENEMY!" and Tamaki looked like he got hit by lighting and fell dramatically to the ground as dad stuck his tongue at him.

When we got home, everyone including Michael (he already took his stuff home and because dad wanted him there) ate food prepared by Haruhi and I. The pho was still cooking so everyone waited a bit longer to eat it.

_I wonder… do I really have the heart to leave them…?_

**(A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Also I will be posting a new ouran fanfic soon and I hope you all would read it! Don't worry I will be updating both 3 Thank you for reading everyone! Comment, favorite, follow, you know what to do!) **


	18. New Girl Character!

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN OURAN! And here is the new character for our lovely Hikaru! 3 lol ENJOY!) **

**Name:** Hatsumi Kurokawa

**Age: **16

**Sex: **Female

**Birthday: **July 1

**Height: **5'4

**Class: 1A**

**Status: **Commoner

**Appearance: **Long black hair, blue eyes, and pretty much looks like the picture!

**About: **Good friends of Haruhi and Mamoru because she lives in the same apartment complex as Haruhi. She moved from America to Japan near the beginning of the school year but she wanted to get adjusted to the culture and the language so she was homeschooled (Mamoru paid it for her.) Even though she recently moved in the area Mamoru and her have been friends for quite some time due to various reasons. She is extremely smart and is a music prodigy. She is good at sports and dance because she loves to move around.

**Personality: **Crazy, outgoing, hyper, and friendly and she can't sit still.

**Crush: **Hikaru 3

**Likes: **Her friends, family, music/singing, moving around, hyper people, dressing up sometimes, and food.

**Dislikes: **Sitting for too long, being bored, boring people,

**Scholarship: **Music and Sports scholarship

**Host Club Job: **Hostess and Musicians


	19. Three Bitter Days and New Girl!

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN OURAN! ANYWAYS! Yes I have introduced the new character and let me just say, I am going to be making her past one depressing ass shit! XD anyways enjoy my beautifuls! :D) **

***POV: Mamoru* **

There's going to be a new student and… I know exactly who she is. "Alright, alright, settle down everyone! I know you are excited for the new student as much as I am but I need you all to… SHUT UP!" I shouted the last part really loudly and total silence filled the room. "Thank you for listening. Next time I have to shout I am going to tie you to a chair like I did to the twins that one time…." I sighed and the twins flinched.

Suddenly the door opened to a girl with long black hair and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a black skirt and the boy's top, which is totally understandable because I wouldn't want to wear that weird marshmallow either… I swear a lot of the guys blushed at the sight of her. She turned and faced me as I gave her a grin. She questioned a bit softly, which was sooooo out of her character, "Mamo-chan… Is that you? Why are you a… teacher…?"

I laughed, "Surpriseee Hatsumi! I am your homeroom teacher! Anyways," She turn towards the class. "This is Miss Kurokawa, introduce yourself to them, Hatsumi." She nodded.

"Hi… My name is Kurokawa Hatsumi! I moved here from America a couple months ago but I was homeschooled to learn Japanese and catch up with everyone! I am here on a music and sports scholarship. It's nice to meet you all!" She smiled brightly and the boys were mesmerized by it. The once shy girl became hyper and outgoing. Looking at Hikaru I could totally see he was love struck… time for some match making… I grinned and the whole female population blushed.

"Alright Hatsumi, you can go sit next to Haruhi! And this is just a warning for everyone in class. If you bully her just know you have to go through me first understood?" Everyone nodded a bit scared as I smiled. "She is a close friend but don't worry ladies," I winked as they fangirled, "I will still give you all special treatment." They fainted as the boys groaned.

***Timeskip: Lunch* *POV Change: Hatsumi* **

I am so glad I have the same classes as Haru-chan and the twins. I heard about them from Mamo-chan and Haru-chan and how to tell them apart. It wasn't hard to notice the tiny differences.

I walked up to Mamo-chan who was sitting at her desk grading paper work, "Mamo-chaannn, what are you doinnnggg?" She looked up at me and smiled, "Hey there, and some paper work for school and the company, it's such a pain in the ass, I swear."

Haru-chan and the twins were behind me and Haru-chan goes, "Mamoru, I think you should take a break, you work too much, you could pass out from exhaustion you know?" The twins nodded. She chuckled, "Well now that I think about it… I haven't slept in like what? 2 days or so. I lost count." We all looked at her shocked. HOW IN THE WORLD WAS SHE STILL FUNCTIONING?! Haru-chan looked pissed and grabbed Mamo-chan's left cheek, "You what?! Why haven't you been sleeping?! When we get to the Host Club you will go to sleep do you understand me?!" Uh oh mama Haru-chan… When Haru-chan let go she held her cheek and laughed a bit, "Sorry, sorry, I promise I will sleep okay?" Mamo-chan replied pouting also.

Let's just say lunch was fun! Now it's on to the hostclub!

***Timeskip: Host Club after school* *POV Change: Mamoru* **

After school, I was in the host club with everyone and Haruhi was being chased by the twins to wear some weird bunny girl suit. Tamaki got really mad and chased them and knocked some tea onto Usa-chan. I looked at them and at the bunny, "Ohhh, you 3 are soooo fucckkeed!" Hatsumi was sitting next to Akio and me as we decided she will be a hostess and musician here. She is the Outgoing and Hyper type.

They were complaining about who did it as Haruhi was struggling to get out of the grip of the twins. Kyouya then goes, "You know, I don't really care if you guys are making a fuss because the costumers are not here yet, but Honey-senpai is taking a nap and I don't think you want to wake him up right?" They looked completely shocked as Hatsumi and Akio were talking to each other. I could see the jealousy in Hikaru's eyes. Oh, young love…. "Akioooo." I whined over the table. He looked at me and smiled, "What is it Mamoru?" I was still whining, "I'm tired, the twins are too loud." Suddenly Haruhi made a face of realization and pitched the twins' arms so they could let go.

"Mamoru. Come here right now! You will sleep on this couch understood?!" She patted on a couch nearby as I nodded as I slowly got up.

The twins and Tamaki were freaking out and telling a story about Honey until a dark aura appeared all around the room. "Who woke me up?!" The twins, Tamaki, Akio, Haruhi and Hatsumi were behind a couch as I just stood and stared like Mori. Honey walked up to Usa-chan and in a serious, angry voice and he asked, "Who did this to Usa-chan?" He looked at everyone behind the couch and they all screeched in fear, "MORI-SENPAI, MAMORU-SENSEI, HELP USSSS!" I facepalmed and looked at Mori. He nodded and I go, "Honey, Usa-chan was thirsty." And Mori finished, "So he got some tea." Honey's pissed face disappeared, "Ah! So that's why his face is all dirty! Do you think you he would want some cake?" I smiled, "Yeah he was waiting for you to wake up so he could have some cake with you." The idiots behind the couch deadpanned thinking, 'THAT'S ALL IT TOOK?!'

***Mini Time Skip* *POV: 3****rd**** person***

Mamoru was laying on the couch taking a nap as she used Akio for a pillow. Her arms were wrapped around his waist as she snuggled her face into his stomach. When her guest came Akio put his finger on his lips and went, "Shuuu…" And they blushed nodding and sat around them. Akio was running his fingers through her hair and playing with it as the girls were silently fangirling to each other. Kyouya took pictures of this scene as Hatsumi was playing this song on the violin that made the whole room all peaceful. Renge was fangirling with the other girls about the Yaoi scene happening in the club.

It was all perfect until a loud crack was heard coming from the small senior…. Honey was holding his face as Haruhi and the twins came up to him, "Honey-senpai? Are you alright?" He nodded sadly and the twins tried to get him to open his mouth but he kept protesting. Someone called Mori over and he went as fast as lighting. Seconds later he had Honey pinned to the couch as he slowly opened his mouth. Inside… A cavity could be seen… The girls were squealing loudly enough to wake Mamoru. She groaned angrily as the whole room went silent. She slowly got up and walked outside of the room.

Mori looked at Tamaki and he nodded, "Everyone, until Honey-senpai's cavity goes area the Host Club has forbidden any sweets to be eaten here. Thank you all very much." Honey-senpai looked shocked as Mori grabbed his cake, "Takashi! Takashi no! Please!" Honey had tears in his eyes as Mori said, "It's forbidden." And walked away as the poor senior screamed, "NOOO!"

Hatsumi looked at Haruhi, "Do you know where Mamo-chan went?" Haruhi shook her head. She thought that Mamoru didn't want to hurt anyone so she got up and left…

***Meanwhile with Mamoru* *POV Change: Mamoru***

Damn it why are people so loud! I just want to sleep damn it! I collapsed on a bench that was under a tree. 'This bench is so useful…' I thought to myself as I slowly drifted to sleep. Beep, beep, beeeppppp. I muttered a string of curse words as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. 'Incoming call from…" **Her. **I quickly picked up.

Me: "Hello? Is there something that you need that you would call me so late…" It was late where they were.

Female voice: "Yes, I just wanted to tell you that… Jun's health isn't doing too well..."

Me: "WHAT?! Really?! Is he okay?! What happened?"

Female voice: "Calm down, he just got hit with another flu and high fever. If this keeps up… You know you have to come back right..?"

Me: "I know… But Mom…. You and Dad promised I'd have to go back when I turn 18!"

Mom: "Yes I know. And we are trying our best to keep it, just please pray for your brother okay? I have to go now sweetheart, take care." And with that she hung up…

***Back to the host club we go!* **

I walked back to the host club and saw that all the guest were gone, it was just us in the room. Hatsumi ran up to me and hugged my torso like Honey does, "Hey there Mamo-chan, where were you?" I hugged her back and put her down, "I was going to take a nap outside but then I realized… it was too hot..." I said a bit sad. "Anyways, what happened when I was gone? Where did Honey and Mori go?"

They explained what happened when I looked shocked, "I CAN'T EAT SWEETS HERE?! THAT'S ALL I EAT HERE!" I was freaking out. I need my daily dose of sugar. Haruhi tried to calm me down, "Mamoru, if it makes you feel better I can make you sweets at home okay? This is for Honey's sake alright?" I grumbled and nodded.

Akio looked at me worried and mouthed, 'Why are you sad? Did they call you?' I nodded and I mouthed, 'I… might be leaving soon…' He nodded back and everyone looked at us confused. Thank god they can't read lips.

Everyone got their stuff and left. _How am I going to tell everyone I might be leaving soon…? Or that I am leaving at all..?_

**(A/N: I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER! :D I worked hard on it _ I actually considered give up on this fanfic but then I was like, "nah man I have to continue this for my readers!" SO I got my motivation back! Anyways thank you for reading! comment, favorite, follow, you know what to do! xD) **


	20. Three Bitter Days Part 2

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND NEVER WILL! Anyways, here is the beautiful part 2! not really but yeah... Also read my other fanfic story! ANYWHO, ENJOY BEAUTIFULS) **

***POV: Mamoru* **

I woke up extra early just to pick up Haruhi and Hatsumi. I also told them not to make lunch because I made it! I love cooking and food so it really does go hand in hand.

I knocked on Hatsumi's door first and I heard, "I'm coming! Give me a sec!" As she said, seconds later she flew the door open panting. Her hair was up in pig tails, she wore some nerd glasses, and her version of the girl's uniform. I patted her head, "You look adorable, now let's go bother Haruhi." She sweatdropped, "I love how you say 'bother' instead of 'go see' Haruhi….." I gave her a cheeky smile as I walked to Haruhi's apartment door.

I knocked on it once and she opened the door, "You guys take too long…." Aww she was waiting for me how cute! I playfully pouted. "Aw Haruhi, not everyone is an early bird like you are!" I pinched her cheeks as she pouted too. "Anyways, let's goooo!" Hatsumi shouted as she dragged both of us to the limo. Girl got some strong grip!

We were talking all the way there which was like a good 10 minutes due to traffic. "Haruhi! We should do a girls sleep over!" Hatsumi suggested quite loudly may I add. Haruhi looked at her with a 'huhhhhh?' face. I put my arm on her shoulders, "Yeah, why not! Just us girls, none of those crazy monkeys." Heh, monkeys. She looked at me and sighed, "Only…." I laughed, "Yes, you can go in the tubes." She smiled brightly and nodded her head.

We arrived at school 20 minutes earlier then usually. When we stepped out it was like we were celebrities as the girls were fangirling over Haruhi and I and the boys we fanboying of Hatsumi. I sweatdropped, "Why are they all worked up, we just arrived together?" I questioned as Haruhi just shrugged and Hatsumi was waving and smiling at the boys.

We were walking through the hallways until some girl stopped us, "Mamoru-sensei, good morning! I made cookies for you and I was wondering if you wanted some?" I frowned, damn it, I can't have any because of Honey…. "I'm sorry I can't have any because of the rule us Host Club members have to follow until Honey is okay." I leaned in a bit close to her face as she blushed 20 shades of red. "But maybe afterwards, I would have some if you feed me." She nodded like crazy, bowed and ran towards her friends. Haruhi just sweatdropped and Hatsumi giggled, "Mamo-chan, you are such a flirt." I just smiled and she smiled back.

When we walked in the twins greeted us, "Morning Mamoru-sensei, Haruhi, and Hatsumi." They greeted quite creepily, may I add. We greeted back and the whole time before school started we just sat around my desk and talked.

I was walking with Haruhi, the twins and Hatsumi when I noticed Mori and Honey. I stopped and looked from the corner as everyone else looked confuse but did the same.

I heard Mori say, "Mitsukuni, the bag."

Honey looked like a poor injured bunny with that cloth around his head, "I can carry it myself, Takashi."

Mori replied, "That's not the point." Mori grabbed the bag and tipped it over. A mountain of candy came out of the bag and Honey pouted and replies, "I was only looking at it….." Mori replied coldly, "If you were only looking at it then here." Mori handed him a pamphlet with cakes and other sweets, "I will keep the real stuff." And with that he left a pouting Honey in the hall.

***Timeskip: After School At the Host Club* **

I was running a little late because I was so into doing my paperwork. I walked in and I collapsed onto random cough not really caring for anyone else. As I tried to take a nap, Honey senpai came up to me. "Mamo-sensei?" I looked at him and gave him a random grunt as a response. "Am I a bad boy? Why did God punish me?" He was crying and he knows I can't deal with crying children. "Did I….. Do something to make God angry at me?" The Host Club were behind him from a distance shaking their heads mouthing, "Don't give in! He only has a day left!" I sighed, "Honey, do you want to get better and eat sweets?" He nodded his head with tears in his eyes. I patted his head and smiled at him, "You only have one day left you know? If you be a good boy and not eat sweets, I will make you 3 of your favorite cake flavors alright?" His face brightened up and he nodded his head vigorously. "Yay! I love you so much Mamo-sensei!" He tackled me into a hug as I hugged him back, "I love you too Honey." The girls were fangirling at this as I sweatdropped.

After Honey left Akio tackled me into a hug too. "Mamorruuu! I missed you! I haven't seen you all daaayyy!" I hugged him back as the girls were screaming, "YAAAOIII!" I laughed, "I missed you too now get off me. I'm tired so become my pillow." After I said that I heard, "MAMORU-SENSEI, WE WANT TO BE YOUR PILLOW TOO!" or "OH MY GAWD YAOIII!" This time I was cuddling with Akio on the couch as the girls were staring at us. He was playing with my hair and I was out like a light.

***Another Timeskip: After school at the host club the next day* **

I was sitting on the couch watching an angry looking Honey pace back and forth. Hikaru spoke up, "Shouldn't we do something about him? He's scaring me…" Kaoru commented afterwards, "I never thought I would live to witness the dark mode with my own eyes. Someone call Renge, maybe she'll be happy…." Hikaru shouted, "Oh no! The cupboard!" Honey was reaching into it trying to grab anything. Kyouya then replied, "Don't worry, It was emptied out this morning." He was smiling so happily…. Hatsumi sweatdropped at Kyouya, "It's kind of scary seeing the shadow king so happy…"

Honey looked inside to find Kuma-chan… The poor unfortunate bear… He grabbed Kuma-chan by the arm and dramatically slammed it onto the floor. Tamaki screeched, "WHY DOES HE KEEP DOING THAT TO MY BEAR?!" I looked at him weird. Am I missing something? I don't recall him ever doing this before….

After Honey collapsed to the floor. Poor child had enough of being sugar deprived… Tamaki was poking at him and asking if he was okay but instead he just bit Tamaki's arm. Tamaki was freaking out with an angry Honey attached to him. Mori walked up to him, "Mitsukuni stop, it's disgraceful." Honey let go of Tamaki as he cried of relief. "Takashi…. YOU IDIOT!" Honey senpai grabbed him and flung him over his shoulder and he flew onto his ass near the wall. "YOU BIG MEANIE! ONLY A LITTLE ISN'T GOING TO HURT! I HATE YOU!" and with that Honey ran out of the room while Tamaki went after him. Mori was stunned on the ground and he tried to get up only to fall back down again.

The twins were talking about something until Haruhi goes, "What happens if he did it on purpose….?" Hatsumi replied, "Yeah, Haruhi is right. Mori-senpai is too kind to do stuff this mean, mostly to Honey-senpai…"I nodded, "There's always a reason behind people's actions mostly when it's someone as quiet as Mori. There is always a reason and a purpose to things. I'm sure it has to do something with Honey if he is doing this on purpose." He nodded, "It's my fault that… Mitsukuni got his cavity… Because I didn't make him brush his teeth after eating sweets… twice…."

Hikaru sweatdropped, "You know Mori-senpai, that isn't your fault at all…" Kaoru nodded as Mori replied, "What happens if he gets false teeth… It would be all my fault." The twins spoke together, "It's not your responsibility…" I facepalmed and Honey came in crying and hugged him, "I'm sorry Takashi! From now on I won't forget to brush my teeth ever again!" Akio came next to me and put his shoulder on my head, "I am sugar deprived, I want sugar…." I awkwardly patted his head, "How about I bake you all some sweets? Would that be good?" He nodded with an adorable smile. Honey heard this and came running to me, "I want sweets too Mamo-sensei!" He jumped into my arms hugging me. "Cake, cake, cake! You promise me cake!" I laughed, "Yes, yes I know!"

After that incident I made some cake, but Honey wanted more so he bought so much cake. Kyouya was in the corner of the room sulking on the table with bills in his hands. Poor guy was so happy that he didn't have to waste money on cake… He really is the reason the Host Club hasn't gone bankrupt…

**(A/N: BOOM BAM! DONE! Thank you for reading this chapter! Yes, I am crazy but my craziness is what helps me write :D Also I think I should have said this before but if my grammar is weird... I am sorry I don't sleep as much so sometimes it seems I am on some serious crack! Anyways I hope you like this chapter! Comment, favorite, follow, you know what to do!) **


	21. Relaxing in Karuizawa!

**A/N: I am sorry guys that I took a while to update! I have been having extreme writers block BUT I am back and READY to go! :D I hope you all enjoy this story! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! AND FOR TAKING AWAY THE HARUHIXHIKARU AND REPLACING IT WITH HATSUMIXHIKARU! _**

**Hikaru: Hurry up and get on with the disclaimers!**

**Me: FINE GOSH... you bossy ass mother fucker :P anyways I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND NEVER WILL! ENJOY BEAUTIFULS! 3**

***POV: Mamoru***

It's been a while since I have been in the host club, going to Ouran and now its summer time! Ah, beautiful summer time, no host club, no screaming girls, no teaching, and no stress. It's perfect.

I am in Karuizawa with Haruhi and Hatsumi at Misuzu's pension, who is Haruhi's dad's friend/co-worker from the gay bar.

It was beautiful and cool for a summer day. I was wearing a waiter outfit with my glasses on, Hatsumi wore a maid outfit, and Haruhi just wore a pink shirt with some pants on and an apron over it.

I looked at Misuzu, "Why do Hatsumi and I have to wear these and Haruhi is in that outfit…?" I deadpanned at my unfortunate state. He gave me a thumbs up, "Because, I wanted one of you to dress up as a guy so we can attract some females see!" When I looked around all the girls were practically drooling over me and he continued, "And Hatsumi will attract the male population! Making me have success in my business! And!" He pulled Haruhi into a hug, "This is the most girlish clothing I could get her into!" I sweatdropped….. Damn you Haruhi!

I was serving customers with Hatsumi until 5 minutes later the Host Club walks in with Haruhi who had a pissed off face. I stared at them, "What the hell are you guys doing here anyways…?" Akio, the twins, Tamaki, and Honey shouted, "MAMORU/MAMO-SENSEI!" and tackled me into a hug as the girls squealed as hearts flew everywhere.

Akio nuzzled his cheek on mine, "I missed you so much! You left me with those idiots!" I laughed, "I think you have become one of them." He looked shocked, let go to sit down and sulk. Tamaki was shouting, "When I called you didn't pick up and then when I checked your house after I checked Haruhi's and Hatsumi's house you guys weren't there!" He was freaking out basically, "I WAS SO WORRIED MY DAUGHTERS GOT KIDNAPPED!" I looked at Kyouya, "You knew we were here, I told you, why didn't you tell these idiots?" He looked at me and smirked, "They didn't give me a chance to talk."

The twins and Tamaki we yelling at Kyouya as Haruhi and I just sweatdropped. Well there goes a relaxing summer…. Suddenly someone opened the door. He was panting and pulled back on his hair, "Damn it, I finally made it. Stupid traffic. Anyways," The person that just came in was Michael who yanked at Tamaki's shirt, "Why the hell did you make me come here?! I was in the middle of something!" Tamaki was nervously laughing, "Because if you aren't here then it's not a family vacation, right brother?!" Michael looked at him confused, "Brother? What the heck are you talking about?"

I walked over to Michael and put my arm around his shoulder, "Don't ask, he thinks we are all one big family. Just go with it, that's what I do." He slowly nodded his head. Misuzu ran up to Michael and grabbed his hands and held it close to his face, "Oh my gawd, you are so handsome! Are you perhaps single by any chance?" I started to laugh as he just glared at me. He was trying to tell Misuzu that he was straight. I wonder why gay people like him and not Tamaki…?

As we all talked Tamaki started to yell about club unity or something like that and I just continued to serve the customers, "Hello Maladies, what would you all like?" They were blushing like crazy as one of them said, "C-c-can I ha-a-ave the M-m-misuzu's special?" The other 2 girls nodded wanting the same things. "Of course, Maladies." They were squealing as I sweatdropped. This is not a butler/maid café I hope Misuzu knows this…

Hatsumi walked up to me, "You know, Mamoru, you can take a break. I can take it over from here." I looked at her, "Nah, its fine, don't worry about me. Plus, we have a full house, and I don't think you would want to do this on your own." She nodded and we continued to serve customers. I could see Hikaru look at Hatsumi from time to time. Aw, he thinks she looks cute in that maid outfit.

After a while the male members of the Host Club, besides Kyouya, Akio, and Michael, were all doing this 'refreshing' contest or something like that. I was a bit pissed at this contest because Tamaki completely ruined this fence and in the end I had to fix it….

***Mini Timeskip* **

I was coming back from taking out the trash to see Kaoru standing on the porch against the railings. I walked up to him and poked at the serious face he was making, "Hey there Kaoru, why are you looking off into the distance with a serious face?"

He looked at me a bit confused and then smiled, "Hey, I'm just thinking a bit. That's all…" I nodded. We were talking for a bit. Haruhi came and then started we started to talk about a serious subject until I heard from above, "KYAH watch out!" I looked up and saw the window slowly falling… Why? I just did. I pushed Haruhi out of the way and Kaoru tackled me into a hug. We fell to the floor with him hovering over me and the glass shattering in between Haruhi and us.

Kaoru looked up at the girl who was shocked at what happened and gave a thumbs up, "We're okay! Don't worry!" I started to laugh a bit and he looked at me a bit shocked, "Sorry, sorry, I know I'm not supposed to be laughing right now!" I don't know why I was laughing, I just was.

Hikaru came running saying, "Kaoru!? What happened?! Are you okay?!" Kaoru had a cut on his cheek. They did their brotherly love thing and Misuzu announced them as winners. You can hear Tamaki stop playing with a pound onto the unfortunate piano…. He is probably in complete shock. Poor guy. I slowly got up and helped Haruhi up, "Are you okay? I'm really sorry I pushed…." She looked at me and smiled, "No, you saved me from dying, thank you…" We hugged and the girls were fangirling… Where did they come from…?

In the end, Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey, and Mori stayed at Honey's villa and Akio and Michael did a little sleep over in my room! I looked at them as they had blankets and pillows all over the floor, "Why in my room….?" The looked at me and smiled, "Because, it will be like old times! And I don't want to use my parents' villa." Akio answered as I just sweatdropped. "Okay then…. SLEEP OVER TIME! I will go get the movies." I dashed for my bag as Akio turned on the TV.

We passed out by the 4th movie we watched. I was laying on the floor with these idiots and I woke up with them hugging at my waist. I deadpanned, 'I have to pee damn it!' I struggled to get out of their grip and then tripped over a pillow…..

I laid on the floor as I heard a huge 'THUMP' I looked up and questioned myself, "What the fuck was that….?" I shrugged and crawled towards the bathroom.

I was working in my waiter's outfit when I hear the twins coming down the stairs and Hikaru goes, "I didn't mean to kick you out of the bed! I didn't even realize it!" Kaoru starts to fake cry, "That floor was so hard… and cold…" Hikaru annoyed said, "I said I was sorry!" I laughed and they looked at me, "So that's what that noise was. You hit the floor hard!"

They sat down at a table and Akio and Michael came down the stairs. Michael looked a bit mad, "Don't talk to me, you kicked me in the stomach and when I woke up, your foot was in my face…" Akio was whining behind him, "I said I was sorry! I didn't mean too, I swear!" I sweatdropped, 'Aren't people waking up on the wrong side of the bed today…."

Haruhi was taking the twins' order and she sweatdropped on what they wanted, "That's not on the menu…." I looked at her, "Give them the menu then!" She glared at me as I laughed. Tamaki comes out from the kitchen and starts to lecture them about the specials of Karuizawa. He then brings out a thick handbook and he handed me one too…

I looked inside and read out loud. "All my little girls have to wear cute dresses in my presence…." I looked at him with a 'what the fuck' face and I go, "Sorry to disappoint you but my job is as a waiter…" He pouted at me saying, "But Daddy wants to see all his little girls adorable!"

Hikaru said after me, "What's with rule number 5?!" Kaoru said after him, "Are Kyouya and Honey going to be following this rule?" Hatsumi pops her head from behind Hikaru, "Waking up at 6am…. Yeah, hell no." He slightly blushed as Kaoru and I grinned at him.

Tamaki thought about Kyouya and Honey after attempting to wake them up one time. He stood there crying, no, bawling at remembering this…. Tragic event that happened to him… Hikaru and Kaoru sweatdropped, "Um, Milord, sorry we won't question you anymore…" Hatsumi giggled and started to poke the distressed Tamaki.

Suddenly someone opened the door saying, "Delivery from Arai Grocery!" Misuzu replied, "Hello! 3 thank you so much! OH! Are you a high school student?!"

The boy answered back, "Yeah! I'm from Tokyo. I came to work at my uncle's shop for the summer!" Misuzu was fanboying, "HOW REFRESHING!" And motioned Haruhi to come, "Haruhi, will you put these in the fridge for me?" She came by and said, "Sure."

He gave the box to her and goes, "Haruhi…? FUJIOKA?!" She looked at him and he lifted up his cap, "Arai-kun?!" I walked over to her grabbing the box, "Oh, Arai, long time no talk." He looked at me in shock, "Mamoru! You are here too!" Hatsumi comes from behind me, "Hey Arai-chan! I'm here too!" He looked at Hatsumi blushing, "Hatsumi! Good to see you, so this is where you went when you said you couldn't work at the restaurant during the summer." She nodded and everyone else looked at us confused.

Honey, Mori, and Kyouya came at one point in time and we were sitting around the table listening to some stories of Haruhi in middle school. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting at a table far away and ohhh, look at Hikaru's jealous face!

From time to time I could see Arai blush at Hatsumi. Oh, these two have some history! As we were talking Hikaru announces rudely, "Why is he trying to act all refreshing, we obviously ended that contest a long time ago." Haruhi and Hatsumi glared at Hikaru as I just shrugged. I don't know what got shoved up Hikaru's ass but he goes, "He needs to stop flirty, it's sad because it's obvious he likes Hatsumi." Haruhi stands up angrily, "Hikaru! That's enough!"

Arai starts to nervously laugh, "It's fine Haruhi, actually I did have a crush on Hatsumi." Everyone looked at him in shock besides Hatsumi and I. Kyouya questioned Haruhi, "Why are you shocked? Aren't you his friend?" She looked a bit embarrassed, "No one told me…"

Arai starts to tell his story about Hatsumi, "Hatsumi and I work at the same restaurant. That's how we became friends. I couldn't help but notice the way she smiled at everyone even if she seemed to be having a bad day. The way she looks at people in the eyes while talking to someone, or the kindness she shows to everyone. She's always smiling, laughing and enjoying life like there is no care in the world." He was smiling as she smiled at the comment. "I actually asked her out a couple of months ago… but she said no. It's fine though, I got over it."

"Arai-chan, I'm sorry…" Arai was joking around pretending to freak out a bit, "Are you trying to reject me again?!" Tamaki started to freak out about his kindness towards his 'little girl' already accepting him.

They were talking about adventures of the 'commoner life' when Tamaki shouts over to the twins, "Hikaru, Kaoru, come over and listen to some stories with us!" Kaoru suggested to go over but Hikaru goes, "No thanks! Not interested. It's dumb anyways. I don't get it. Why do all these old stories excite you so much?" Arai looked pretty shocked and Haruhi did too. "Besides, can't that guy tell that we don't care about him at all? Hatsumi's heart has no room…" He was about to finish his sentence when Hatsumi walks over to him and slaps him right on the face. "Hikaru that is not something for you to decide." Haruhi then goes after her, "We won't let you insult our friend any further."

He gets up and yells, "Come on… Who cares about other people?! Look, we're the ones who are your friends!" He looked pretty distressed as Hatsumi and Haruhi look at him in shock. He takes a dash for it and Kaoru ran after him yelling his name. Tamaki and I sighed at the same time, "Their world is still… very small…" I looked at him and he looked at me. "Aww, Mamoru, we said something in sync!" he tackled me into a hug as I just sweatdropped, 'way to ruin a moment Tamaki…'

***POV Change: Kaoru* **

I knocked on the door, "Hikaru, I'm coming in." Hikaru was pouting on the bed. "Hey, feeling hot? Got carried away?" Hikaru replied, "Shut up." He looked up at me, "Kaoru, you were annoyed as well." I gave him a cheeky smile, "I have better control over my emotions!" I sat in front of him. "Stupid Hikaru, you flung your feelings at them like a child. It was too much, even for Hatsumi and Haruhi."

He looked a bit distressed, "I couldn't help it. I don't know why, but I got so annoyed." I looked at him and gave him a slight smile, "That guy, Arai—He's leaving. How about we go and apologize, okay?"

***POV: 3****rd**** person* *Meanwhile with the rest***

Everyone was saying goodbye to Arai. Arai got on his bike "Well, goodbye everyone!" Tamaki shouted all sparkle, "See you! Please come visit again!" Tamaki was trying to act like he owned the place… Haruhi spoke up, "Arai, I'm so sorry about—"

Arai chuckled a bit smiling as he scratched the back, "It's okay, I guess I did something wrong…. Not quite sure what I did though…." Hatsumi replied to him, "Arai-chan… you are too nice you know that!" He looked at Haruhi and Hatsumi, "Will you apologize to Hikaru for me…..?

This, so called Hikaru, comes out, "No need to apologize. It was my fault, I'm sorry…" Arai was being the nice guy that we was, "It's okay" While smiling and waving. "Goodbye Haruhi, Hatsumi and Mamoru!" Honey cutely shouts, "Bye-bye!"

Hatsumi and Haruhi went on one side of Kaoru. Haruhi spoke up, "Kaoru…" Hatsumi finished her sentence, "Why are you pretending to me Hika-chan?" Haruhi grabbed his face, "Hey! Where did that cut on your cheek go?!" She wiped his make-up off. Kaoru starts laughing, "Just some quick make-up, OUCH! Hikaru has yet to recover his spirits! –by the way… I have a favor to ask you Hatsumi…"

Hatsumi looked at him confused. But meanwhile… Hikaru is current wrapped in his blankets naked confused about the situation at hand….

***Timeskip: Morning* **

It was early in the morning as Kaoru tries to wake up Hikaru, "Hikaru *coughs* Hikaru, wake up Hikaru." Kaoru was currently coughing as Hikaru starts to freak out, "Kaoru?! Are you okay!?" Kaoru was fake coughing but his brother is a bit of an idiot to realize it…. "I guess I caught a cold when I slept on the floor yesterday *cough cough* Hikaru, can you do a favor for me…?" Hikaru looked at his 'sickly' brother confused.

"Will you go out with Hatsumi today?"

***Timeskip: the dateee***

Hikaru looked at Hatsumi as she looked back at him, "So, how did this happen…?" she replied, "I don't know! Beats me." She smiled at him.

Hatsumi was wearing a really cute dress with her hair in pigtails as Hikaru wore casual clothing.

Behind the scenes the rest of the host club looked from a distance. Haruhi was wearing a waitress outfit, Mamoru was in a cute Sunday dress acting as a couple with Michael who wore a white button up and dress pants, Akio was wearing his casual outfit with a hat and sunglass, Honey wore this little girl dress with Kyouya as his dad who were tourists, Mori and Tamaki wore laborers clothes, and Kaoru dressed as a local boy. Ah, doesn't this make it like a real espionage mission!

Tamaki sweatdropped at Kaoru, "Kaoru, what're you thinking? You even faked an illness…" Kaoru was holding a brush and some kind of make-up utensil, "It's all about growing up, milord. Hehheh."

Hikaru and Hatsumi are on a lovey-dovey date?! Led by Kaoru's mysterious plot, let's find out what happens next chapter! HOHOHO!

**(A/N: I hope you all enjoy this! 3 I worked hard and I am sorry for taking away HaruhixHikaru in the next chapter BUT you will get some HatsumixHikaru action in return _ don't kill me! Anyways thank you for reading! Comment, favorite, follow, you know what to do! ^_^)**


	22. The Date In Karuizawa!

**A/N: SORRY EVERYONE I TOOK SO LONG T.T so many things are happening and I am just exhausted with life right now! XD well I am back and will update as soon as I can! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Again sorry about taking out the HaruhixHikaru moment! But you will see how Haruhi would be if she wasn't on the date so its a plus! And this chapter is based off the MANGA! ENJOY BEAUTIFULS!**

**Hikaru: Get on with it already! -_-**

**Me: DAMN! AREN'T YOU STILL A PUSHY FUCKER! Anyways! I do not own Ouran and I never will on with the story!**

***POV: Mamoru* **

Tamaki sweatdropped, "What's this for again?"

Kaoru replied with binoculars looking at the couple, "We're going to tail them, of course. Can't you tell, stupid?"

I looked at the two who we were currently stalking, "Kaoru, you cunning, cunning boy." I put my arm around his shoulder, "What's your plan for all of this?"

He looked at me and smiled. Tamaki started to yell, "I'm asking why is Hatsumi on a date with Hikaru!? Why does this have to take place after what happened yesterday?!" I facepalmed. "MY DAUGHTER LOOKS SO ADORABLE!" Haruhi sweatdropped as I deadpanned, 'he is tooooo loud!'

I think Hikaru heard us because he quickly turned our way as we jumped for it. We were hiding behind buildings and everyone was scattered in different places. He looked confused and turned back to Hatsumi.

Kaoru panted, "Look, Milord… I think… It's a good thing for Hikaru to find more people who matter to him." Tamaki's face turned serious. "For a long time, we were concerned only with ourselves. We're exceptionally codependent, and we tend to shut out everyone else. We've never cared how others felt, and that's how we became who we are today. Hikaru is especially immature. He acts out his feelings without restraint." Kaoru looked serious and then went back to joking around, "Milord, you didn't seem to mind it, so I let it be. You take beatings well and have the brain of a turkey…"

Tamaki sweatdropped and posing his hand out like he was stopping someone, "Uh, if you aware of your own shortfalls, can't you be more considerate….?" Haruhi looked at Kaoru, "At least he knows…" Akio nodded, "Yeah, the only one who doesn't notice is Hikaru." Michael chuckled, "Oh, you teenagers are so weird. Hanging with you all makes me feel younger sometimes." I looked at Michael, "You sound like some old wise guy…" He pouted at me as I laughed.

Kaoru then continued his speech about Hikaru and ends it with, "So I think Hikaru has to learn… the basics of personal interaction…" Tamaki looked at him, "Kaoru… You're awesome… When did you grow up to be such a great kid…?" Tamaki put his hand on Kaoru's forehead and also on his own forehead, "Any fever..?" Kaoru just sweatdropped, "Nah!"

Kyouya commented, "In other words, today's date is meant as a trail for Hikaru to learn some compassion." Honey replied, "It's like a fantasy movie!" Kaoru looked over joyed, "That's right! That's why…" His face changed serious, "….I don't want you to interfere! If you do, you're **DEAD**."

We all deadpanned… Tamaki crouches down like Kaoru who is currently looking through his binoculars, "If that's the case, we don't have to follow them, do we?" Kaoru answered, "No… It's more fun this way. And it's not fair if Hikaru is the only one having fun!" Tamaki sweatdropped even more, "Ah… So you're still selfish in that way…"

Tamaki and I looked towards the sky at the same time as I go, "I'm just hoping the sun would stay with us…" We looked at each other and he jumped, then hugged me tightly, "Oh my gosh, we were in sync again!" Haruhi just nodded with us, "Yeah, I hope the weather stays this beautiful for us…"

***POV: Hatsumi* *Meanwhile with the couple…* **

I was sitting on a bench next to Hikaru playing with the ribbon on my dress (It was a pink and white Sunday dress with a ribbon on the top part.) I wonder why Kaoru put me into this get up… I could have just wore regular clothes. And Hikaru's story about Kaoru being sick… Holy crap, they planned this they are probably watching us right now!

I looked around not seeing the host club anywhere and Hikaru questioned me, "Hatsumi, are you okay?" I looked at him, nodded, and went back to looking at my lap… This is so awkward… He looked at me, "Where do you want to go?" I shrugged, "I don't know, it doesn't really matter…" He sighed, "How about this outlet mall?" I looked up at him, "Do you need clothes…?" He obviously had no offence intended, "No, it's not for me. I would never buy clothes around here, but it's perfectly fine for someone like you…" I think he was trying to be considerate but it didn't come out right.

I tried to suggest something but that didn't really work out and he got mad…. "Will you hurry up and pick a place!" I sighed, "Why are you in such a bad mood Hikaru?" He looked even more pissed, "THAT'S BECAUSE..." He paused, "It's nothing…" I just replied with no emotion, "Okay."

***Meanwhile with the others* *POV: Mamoru***

Tamaki looked pissed, "He's such a…. WHAT KIND OF DATE IS THAT?!" Tamaki was making a fuss as Honey went out dressed as an old man, "ICE CREAM! GET YOUR ICE CREAM HERE!" Mori and I dashed quickly as Mori grabbed Honey and I grabbed the cart. I was panting behind the building as the couple looked extremely confused…

I could hear Hikaru, "Didn't that man look a lot like… Honey-senpai..?"

***POV: Hatsumi***

I think Hikaru was talking to me as I was spacing off and I looked to the right. Oh look ice cream…. I slowly walked over to the ice cream place in the middle of Hikaru talking. I LOVE ICE CREAM!

"One Vanilla ice cream please!" I cutely said to the ice cream man as he nodded with a slight blush. He gave me my ice cream as Hikaru came up to me, "Why did you leave all of sudden?!" I looked up at him and smiled holding up my ice cream, "ICE CREAM!"

He looked at me with a frown, "Just don't run off like that again…" I pouted, "At least try some!" I held the ice cream near his mouth as he leaned in to lick it. "If it taste bad you are playing a punishment game." He was this close to licking it but then some random guy that… looks awfully a lot like Tamaki shoved Hikaru away handing me another cone, "What a pretty young lady! No need to share one! I'm not stingy, so here's another one for free!"

I just shrugged, 'yay free ice cream.' Hikaru looked at me and blushed a bit, "it's good…" I nodded and smiled, "Right! It's amazing! I love ice cream!"

***With the rest of them* *POV: Mamoru***

Kaoru was strangling Tamaki, "WHY DID YOU INTERFERE WHEN THINGS WERE GOING SO WELL?!" Tamaki was crying, "I DON'T WANT MY LITTLE GIRL SHARING HER FOOD LIKE A REAL COUPLE! NO INDIRECT KISSES!" The actual clerk looked at us like, 'What the fuck did I just somehow get myself into…"

Hikaru then said as we were hiding in the ice cream booth, "Too bad Kaoru couldn't come…"

Kaoru got all teary eyed and the couple left. Kaoru shouted, "BROTHER! I'M HERE!" Tamaki was trying to hold him back, "Calm down Kaoru! Don't lose it now!" Honey offered him some ice cream, "Kaoru, have some ice cream! It's the same as Hikaru's!"

Like the idiots that we are, we sat around eating ice cream while the clerk just said, "Excuse me…. But will you please leave?" Michael apologized, "Sorry about this but we will pay, we are just exhausted… Trying to make a date go right…" Akio bowed too, "We will give you tips too for letting us stay" He smiled at the clerk as the guy just nodded and continued to the customers.

I sighed, "This ice cream sure is amazing…." Haruhi nodded, "You got that right. I'm just glad I don't have to pay for it." I sweatdropped, 'why are you so cheap…?'

***Back to that couple* *POV: Hikaru* **

I finished eating my ice cream, it was pretty good. "So, Hatsumi…. What's next?" I questioned Hatsumi to find her eating some sweats at a shop.

She was eating a cookie when the lady asked, "How is the cookie?"

I dashed up to her, "Hatsumi! What is this? An all-you-can-eat tour?!" She looked at me unfazed, "It's a cookie with strawberry cream on top. It's amazing." I was getting a bit irritated, "Who cares about a stupid cookie!" She just handed it to me, "Here." I just looked at it… and I ate the cookie…. "It's…. good..."

"I'll buy 2 bags please!" Hatsumi smiled holding a cookie in her hands. The lady looked happy, "Great! Thank you very much!"

I sweatdropped, "Shouldn't you get something that would last? You know with summer and all…?" She replied back smiling at me, "They're for Kaoru. Because we can't bring him ice cream." She giggled a bit.

I was surprised to be honest… Were my emotions really that noticeable? "How did you know…. I was worrying about Kaoru…" She looked at me, "Jeee take a wild guess!" And giggled, "Hikaru, we've still got the whole summer so let's go out another day? Today we can go look for stuff for Kaoru okay?"

I couldn't help but smile at her, "Sure."

We were walking around shopping when I came across this weird dog toy. It was a ball with a tail on it, "What is this toy? It's so gross!" I couldn't stop laughing at it. Hatsumi giggled at me, "It it's gross then why are you laughing?"

***Back with the Host Club* *POV: Mamoru***

Kaoru looked surprised, "I guess… while we weren't looking, it worked out fine." Kyouya commented, "I'm not positive that Hikaru is actually escorting her…" Honey looked self-satisfied, "Ice cream is relaxing and clears the air!"

I suggested, "Let's go home. It would ruin it if they discovered is now…" Kaoru deadpanned at Tamaki, "And there's also that guy, who shouldn't be here any longer. He's pretty sick…" Tamaki was crying at the corner of the building staring at the happy couple, "Hatsumi, my little daughter is being corrupted by him…" We just sweatdropped… and then dragged him to Misuzu's pension…

***To the couple* *POV: Hatsumi* **

I looked up towards the sky, "Wow, it really looked like it's going to rain." Hikaru looked up too, "Want to go home now? I'll fetch a taxi… Kaoru won't be upset even if we head back now…" I nodded and heard, "Hatsumi?!" Hikaru looked… a bit pissed…

"Is that you Hatsumi?! What're you doing?" I looked at him and smiled, "Hey Arai-chan! What's up?" We started having a conversion about going back until Hikaru goes, "Don't bother. We'll get a Taxi. We don't need your—"Arai was being the nice guy that he is, "Don't waste your money on a Taxi! Besides, it'll be faster this way!"

I looked towards the side… that man… he looks… that's... No… that can't be him! I looked at Hikaru, "Hikaru, shall we accept? I'd rather get back sooner… like now…" He said coldly, "Why don't you go with him then?" I stared at him, "Hikaru…?"

He started to yell, "GO AHEAD AND DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! HAVE A CHAT ABOUT THE PAST!" He dashed off leaving me I looked at Arai, "I'm sorry Arai-chan, I'm going to go after him, and excuse me, thank you for your offer." I ran after Hikaru as I heard Arai-chan shout, "No problem!"

I ran in the direction he ran in. I have no idea where I was going but I wanted to get as far away as I could from that man and to Hikaru…

***POV: Mamoru***

I was pacing around the pension while Haruhi was sitting with Tamaki listening to my headphones. She was playing a game on my laptop as I was becoming more and more worried. Honey was looking out the window with Kaoru and Kyouya talking about how crazy the weather is and if they are in a taxi.

I looked at the time, 'they should be here by now…' I was walking even faster looking extremely mad…

Kyouya looked at me, "Mizuki, are you okay?" I looked at him pissed as hell, "Do I look okay to you?! I'm freakin out and I'm worried because Hatsumi is not here!" Akio tried to calm me down, "Mizuki calm down, and she's probably with Hikaru now seeking shelter!" I glared at Akio as he cringed, "DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! You never tell a girl to calm down unless you want to be in your death bed!"

Michael was trying to do the same, "Whoa, whoa, Mizuki I know you are worried but you need to worry about your health now. You know you shouldn't be angry like this, you don't want that to happen right now, right?" I looked down and shook my head. I looked at my phone and tried to call Hatsumi… no answer… So I called Hikaru and he picked up.

Hikaru: "Hey Mamoru-sensei, can you tell the guys to come pick me up? I got into a fight with Hatsumi."

Me: "Where is she?!"

Hikaru: "Huh? She's probably with Arai right now.

Misuzu hung up on the phone, "Mamoru, Arai-kun just told me that Hatsumi ran after Hikaru."

Me: "YOU BASTARD! GO FIND HER RIGHT NOW!"

Hikaru: "What? Why?"

Me: "YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HATSUMI LIKE THAT! I KNOW YOU ARE AN IMMATURE BRAT BUT THINK ABOUT OTHERS! HATSUMI HAS WEAK HEALTH AND IF SHE RUNS TO MUCH SHE CAN'T FREAKING BREATHE! AND IF SHE IS RUNNING AND OVERWELMED SHE COULD HAVE A STROKE! I WANT YOU TO GO BACK AND FUCKING FIND HER NOW!"

I panted after yelling that in one breathe and crouched onto the floor with my face in hands, "Damn it, Hatsumi… please be safe…" Everyone was around me as Kyouya goes, "What are you talking about? She doesn't have any illnesses from what I have seen in her files…" I sat on the floor, "Well no duh, I pretty much made up almost everything in her file…" He looked at me shock as Michael goes, "Yeah, this is the first I heard of this too…" I looked at him, "Well yeah, I met her in America before I met you."

Haruhi shouted all of a sudden, "THESE HEADPHONES WORK! I CAN'T HERE THE THUNDER!" Everyone looked at her and sweatdropped. I giggled and walked up to her to pat her head. I took her laptop and went on the notes writing, 'I'm glad you like them, would you like me to get you some headphones and an Ipod for your birthday?' I turned it back to her as she smiled and nodded, "YEAH, THAT WOULD BE GREAT!" I laughed at her and smiled as she smiled back. Thanks Haruhi for cheering me up a bit…

But damn it Hikaru, when I see you… I am going to make your life a living hell for a while…

***POV: Hatsumi***

I have no idea how long I have been running for but he is after me. He saw me and now he is after me! I need a place to hide for a while…

As I was running, I could feel my lungs slowly drying up, "Damn it, and please just for a bit more…" I found a church in the middle of nowhere, 'he would never come here…'

I hid under the alter table trying not to make a sound. Please, please do not come here…

***POV: Hikaru* **

How the hell was I supposed to know?! She is always so hyper, outgoing, and energetic. She is always smiling and never shown any signs of worry…

"How was I supposed to know she was seriously ill?!" I shouted out at nothing in particular. I retraced my steps going from shop to shop, window to window, and asking people if they have seen her but no one has…

I called Kaoru.

Me: "Kaoru! I can't find her anywhere and I'm almost all the way back!"

Kaoru: "She followed you so just keep looking! You are bound to run into her!"

I hung up and found a church… it was slightly opened and water was on the ground… I went inside and questioned at no one hoping she was there, "Hatsumi? You in here?" I heard the sound of someone moving something, "Hatsumi…?"

**Nothing can be communicated without words. But if you really care about someone…. Even the smallest details are important to notice.** "Hatsumi…" She was under the alter table looking at me with terror in her eyes… it wasn't sadness but pure terror as if she thought I was going to murder her…

"Hikaru…. Thank goodness… I thought you were…" She zoned off a bit… I came closer to her but she just backed up still scared… "You…." I took the sheet off the alter table and wrapped it around her and sat next to her, bringing her into a hug. She looked at me shocked and a bit stiff but relaxed seconds after.

"Hatsumi… I'm sorry…" She just smiled at me and leaned in closer, "It's okay Hikaru, thank you… for coming back for me…" She fell asleep on my shoulder and I put my head on her shoulder falling asleep too.

***POV: Mamoru* **

After the rain stopped, Hikaru texted me their location and we all ran for the church.

I quickly opened the doors and ran towards the alter to find her sleeping a Hikaru looked at me…. He is so lucky that she is okay…

I picked up Hatsumi and carried her piggy back style. She just snuggled into my neck as I smiled in relief. Kaoru helped up his brother and we all apologized to the priest who just laughed at our explanation, "Oh, it's perfectly fine! As long as you kids are okay, that's all that matter right?" We all nodded at the jolly old priest.

Afterwards we headed for the pension.

I was leaning against the railing of the second floor to the pension with Michael, Kaoru, and Kyouya. I smiled, "Look at these idiots." They were holding watermelons and shouted some nonsense about destroying it.

Michael chuckled a bit, "No kidding. They are all so young, it makes me jealous." As I just looked at him like, 'you old man!'

Kyouya looked at Kaoru, "Don't you think that this incident has made Hikaru fall in love?"

Kaoru laughed, "Nope, Hikaru is too much of an idiot right now to realize his feelings for her." I looked at Kaoru and smiled, "Hey Kaoru, sorry for yelling at your twin like that." He shook his head chuckling, "Nah, its fine, he deserved it though."

We all stood there until Tamaki shouted at us, "Come on you guys! We are going to be smashing the watermelon! It's a commoner's game!"

I looked at the 3 and they smiled at me and I looked at everyone down stairs, "Alright, alright, we're going!"

_**Wasn't this summer exciting-ish? We still have a week left… I wonder what could possibly happen.  
**_

**(A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry again about not updating in awhile! _ Also please read my other Ouran Fanfic :) Well, comment, favorite, follow, you guys know what to do! 3)**


	23. What's Going On!

**A/N: I AM SOO SORRY EVERYONE T_T Life has been smacking me around and I just feel as though my world is crumbling... BUT to make it up to you all I will update another chapter! _ please forgive me! **

**Hatsumi: Aww its okay Author-chan, just say the disclaimers so your readers can get started!**

**Me: Hai haiiiii! I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND NEVER WILL! So enjoy the 2 updates everyone! :D **

***POV: Hatsumi***

It was still summer break and I woke up because of a nightmare. I looked at the time: 2AM. I had cold sweat and had a loss of breathe. That dream, I get it every single day and I always wake up at this time. I rolled over trying to fall back asleep when I hear a knock at my door. 'Okay… no one would be up now…' I thought to myself as I grabbed my metal baseball bat and stayed still.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* 'that persistent bastard!' I rolled out of bed and quietly walked to the front door with my bat in my hands. I peeped through the hole to see a man tapping his foot waiting for the door to be opened. "Who is it…?" I quietly questioned. The man stopped tapping his foot and lifted his head. 'OH FUCK NO, OH FUCK NO!' He started to chuckle, "I finally found you Hatsumi, if you don't open up, I will open the door for you."

'SHIT!' I dashed towards my room and grabbed my pocket knife and shot gun. The man shouted, "YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO OPEN THE DOOR, HATSUMI." SHIT I WISH MY ROOM HAD A WINDOW. The only window I had in my apartment was the one near the door… And I can't go through that one damn it.

"10 SECONDS ARE UP!" and with that he kicked the door open as I had my gun in one pocket and a knife in the other. I held my baseball bat and it seemed he was prepared too. "Let's start off where I left off Hatsumi." I didn't show any emotion, "I am not going back with you… Dad…" He looked enraged and launched at me yelling, "I never gave you an option did I?!"

***Timeskip: 6am* **

I collapsed to the floor as he finally left. He beat me… again… now I don't know where to run… He knows where I live… I reloaded my gun and cleaned the blood off the floor. He isn't human, how can you not die of blood loss when being shot in the leg twice and stabbed in the stomach….? I need to run, and I need to find a place for a while. I can't come back here, can I….?

I cleaned and patched up my wounds. He broke one of my rib bones, stabbed me on the side, and I was bruised everywhere else. I tried to stand my ground but he got stronger… I thought I was finally free of him, I thought he would never find me… but…. I guess I was wrong…

I crawled over to my phone. I need to call Mamo-chan, she can help me and I dialed for Mamo-chan… 'Pick up, pick up…. Please…' I thought to myself as I was waiting for her to pick up.

Mamo-chan: "Hello? Hatsumi? What's wrong? Why are you calling me… so early in the morning….? *Yawns*"

Me: "Mamo-chan… He… found me…. He knows where I live…. What do I do…?" I was really close to crying. 'No, suck it up. I promised mom I wouldn't cry….'

I think she rolled off the bed because I heard a loud 'THUMP' sound.

Mamo-chan: "He what?! In japan right now?!"

Me: "Yeah… I saw him while we were in Karuizawa and he saw me. I didn't tell you because I was also looking for Hikaru and it slipped my mind."

Mamo-chan: "Stay right there! I will come and pick you up!" and she hung up.

I laid on the floor of my room staring at the ceiling. He's back… and coming for me… _Maybe to end it once and for all…?_

***POV: Mamoru* **

Its 2 days before summer break and I have to say… It feels really wasted. A couple days ago I ran into Kyouya at this expo and let's just say…. That was really interesting… Mostly when the lady over the intercom said he was a lost little boy pretty much made my whole entire day.

But that is not the issue at hand. Hatsumi is in trouble, I really thought bringing her to a different country would solve everything but, I guess I was wrong…. I put some black basket shorts and a blue hoodie on and ran out the door not even eating breakfast.

I was in the limo feeling extremely agitated and then I yelled at particularly nothing, "Damn it! How the hell did he even afford to get here! He doesn't even have a fucking gosh damn job! FUCK!" My driver looked into the mirror confused and asked, "Milady? Are you okay…?" I nodded muttering curse words and looking out the window.

_I need to end this, I need to put an end to all of this. _

10 minutes later I rolled up right in front of Hatsumi's apartment. I dashed up the stairs and knocked on the door to find that it was broken…. I pushed the door opened and shouted, "Hatsumi? Where are you?"

She yelled from her room, "I'm here! Just lying on the floor!"

I quickly walked into her room to find he bandaged up with her eyes closed gripping onto her gun and pocket knife. Her baseball bat was next to her with a bit of blood on it"Hatsumi…." I bent down and picked her up bridal style, held the bat, and putting the gun and pocket knife into my pocket. "Let's go, you will be living with me alright? I can't risk it anymore." She nodded and fell asleep the moment I started walking.

_I promised your mom I would protect you no matter what, I am all that you have left and there's no way I am going to leave you to die in his hands. The promises I make, I will keep them all and fulfill each and every one of them. Even if it kills me. _

When I got to the car, my chauffeur looked at me shocked and opened the door. I placed her down where I usually sat and sat next to her. He closed the door and drove off. "To the hospital please." My chauffeur nodded and headed for the one I usually went to. I started making calls and arrangements to have the apartment cleaned and fixed, and having all of Hatsumi's belongings moved to my house. I also got someone to erase her file almost completely.

I relaxed a bit and then my phone starts to vibrate. 'Damn it what do people want?!' I looked at the caller ID. Tamaki….

Me: "Tamaki, this better be important or I will have your head on my wall with the words, 'The idiot who dared to piss me off' in big bold words above your head."

I heard Tamaki screech and the rest of the host club trying to hold in a laugh.

Kyouya: "Calm down Mamoru-sensei, and Tamaki wanted to know if you, Dr. Pham, and Hatsumi wanted to 'hang out'? Were his exact words."

Me: "No, Hatsumi and I are busy and I am meeting up with Michael later today. Plus he is at work. Sorry guys." Actually we're meeting him now but they don't need to know that…

Twins: "But we wanted to see you guys!"

Honey: "Mamo-sensei! I miss you guys!"

Tamaki: "WHY CAN'T I SEE MY DAUGHTERS?"

Haruhi: "Tamaki-senpai, there is no need to yell…"

Akio: "Don't leave me with these idiots!"

They started fighting over Akio's comment as I sweatdropped. Loud ass people and I lowered down the volume…

Me: "Just shut up! All of you! Anyways, I am busy, don't look for me, and don't come to my house or Hatsumi's because we won't be there, so bye!"

I hung up on them and sighed. I arrived at the hospital carrying Hatsumi as the nurses and doctors looked at me shocked and confused. I asked one of the nurses, "Excuse me? Can you take me to where Dr. Pham is?" She nodded and started walking. I followed her to his office and she left.

"Oh, Mamoru what's wrong….?" He looked up at me to see Hatsumi heavily injured. "What the—what's going on? What happened?!" I placed her down on the hospital bed he had in his office. I sighed, "I will explain later just check to see if she is okay… please…" He nodded and did his check up on her and cleaned her wounds.

***Meanwhile with the Host Club in Tamaki's Limo* *POV: Haruhi* **

Tamaki-senpai looked at his phone saying, "I feel like there are still things being left untold…" I looked down, even I don't know what the story is with Hatsumi and Mamoru….

Kyouya-senpai questioned me, "Do you know what could possibly be happening with those two?" I shook my head. He looked at Akio and he also shook his head. Honey-senpai was playing with Usa-chan, "I wonder…" We looked at him. "I wonder… what it would take for Mamo-sensei to trust us…"

I looked at him, "I have known Mamoru for a little more than 3 years, it took dad and I forever to get anything out of her… Everything she has told me, which was a lot, is not everything…." They looked at me shocked and Akio nodded, "I have known Mamoru ever since we were kids and I still don't know everything… It's like, she has walls after walls guarding something important. Keeping everyone out."

Hikaru looked down and questioned, "How about Hatsumi? We don't know much about her either right? From what Kaoru told me, Mamoru-sensei made up almost everything in her files right?" Kyouya pushed his glasses up, "That's correct. I noticed, Mamoru-sensei has a lot of power over things. I wonder why…?"

Tamaki-senpai was looking down and suddenly lifted his face, "How about we go to Mamoru-sensei's house!" I replied in protest, "Wait, we can't do that!" He looked at me, "And why not?" "Because she told us not to come to her house or Hatsumi's! If she warned us like that and rushed, it's something serious!" He looked at me, "All the more reason to pay a visit!" I sweatdropped, 'I shouldn't have said anything….'

When we arrived in front of the gate. In the distance there was a mover's truck and people carrying things in. The gatekeepers wouldn't let us in even though they know who we are. One of the gatekeepers said, "Sorry guys, Milady order us not to let any visitors in. No one comes in and no one comes out. Rules of Milady."

We went back into the limo and Tamaki-senpai goes, "Onward to Hatsumi's!" And so we went. We stood in front of the door. I questioned, "Shouldn't we knock already…?" Hikaru nodded and knocked on the door but the lock was broken so it opened.

We went inside to see everything gone and a trail of blood leading into her room. Hikaru was freaking out, "What in the world?! Where is everything? Why is there blood all over the floor?" We spilt up and I walked into her bathroom. Blood… it was everywhere.

I yelled, "Guys! I think you all should see this!" I stood in front of the door shocked. They came in and stopped. Tamaki looked at Kyouya, "Call Mamoru." He nodded. It's serious when Tamaki-senpai drops honorifics…

Kyouya: "Mamoru-sensei, we need to talk…"

Mamoru: "What now? What could possibly be so important?"

Tamaki took the phone out of Kyouya's hands.

Tamaki: "Explain to us please on why Hatsumi's belongings are not in her house and there is blood everywhere."

We heard Mamoru sigh and mutter a bunch of curse words.

Mamoru: "I can't explain it now but just know Hatsumi is safe with me. Even though I told you guys not to go there you go there anyways?"

Hikaru grabbed the phone.

Hikaru: "Of course we would come if you say don't. Mamoru-sensei, we want to know what is going on! What's happening?!"

Mamoru: "Damn it you guys! Fine if you really want to know get your stupid asses to Kyouya-senpai's family hospital in Tokyo. The Shinjuku hospital."

She hung up and we dashed out the door.

***POV: Mamoru* **

I ended the call and sighed. Michael looked at me, "So, the host club is coming, huh? There's no way you can get out of this one." I glared at him as he chuckled. Hatsumi slowly got up and said, "Good morning everyone…" She yawned and I chuckled a bit.

"Rise and shine sleeping head." I ruffled her hair as she smiled at me. "The host club, they are coming here to see you wanting some answers about your apartment. Also there are people coming there in an hour to fix everything up." She nodded and looked at me, "I can tell them what happened?" I nodded, "But first, you will tell me what happened when your dad came." She nodded again and began talking.

_Let's just say, when the host club comes and hears this…. They won't like what they hear._

**(A/N: Sorry things are getting a little crazy! I was watching to much Criminal Minds making this :D heheheh I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ^_^ Comment, favorite, follow you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone! :3) **


	24. A Bit into Hatsumi

**A/N: Here it is everyone! :D I hope you all like this chapter ^_^ I wanted everyone to know a little more about Hatsumi! I am trying my best to keep updating so wish me luck! **

**Kaoru: Author-chan good job at updating! Now your readers won't get to angry at you! **

**Me: Thanks Kaoru you are too sweet! Anyways, I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND NEVER WILL! ENJOY BEAUTIFULS! :D**

***POV: Mamoru***

Hatsumi was in Michael's office as I was standing in the lobby of the hospital waiting for them to show up. I waited 5 minutes and Tamaki and the twins came running in leaving the other people confused. I just sighed and waved at them to come.

They ran over to me and Hikaru questioned me, "Where's Hatsumi?! Is she okay?!" I gave him that, 'are you serious look?' I sighed, "Hikaru, do you not trust me for her safety? I am the only person who knows everything about her." I taunted him. He glared at me as I glared back.

Kyouya stopped our glaring contest, "Come on. Let's just go please." I nodded and motioned them to follow me.

I walked ahead of them, "Just so you all know, Hatsumi is heavily injured so you guys will not yell or hug her as she broke a few bones. She is also bruised and hugging will open up some wounds. She will explain what happened, so do not look at me like I murdered her. I brought her here for your information." I was walking backwards as they walked and looked at me in shocked.

I turned back around and opened the door to Michael's office. Michael stood up as Hatsumi was staring out the window. "Hey everyone, I put some chairs around my office, sorry it's kind of small." Kyouya looked around, "I never seen this office here." Michael nodded, "Of course you haven't only your dad knows about me and a few nurses." Kyouya slowly pushed his glasses up and brought out his notebook to write stuff down.

Hatsumi looked at everyone when we all sat down. She smiled at everyone, "Hey guys, glad you all could be here." Hikaru sat on the chair closest to her (aw so cute…) and he looked at her sadly. He probably felt terrible about the bruises on her face…

Tamaki looked at her, "So, Hatsumi-chan, what happened?" She sighed and began to tell them how she got this way….

**(A/N: You guys know what happened and how she got this way moving on!)**

Everyone, but Michael and I, looked at her shock. She looked down, "He is after me… after me…. He is probably trying to end it all…"

Hikaru tried to have his voice lowered, "Who the hell is he?!" She looked at him, "My dad…." I added in, "He is a serial killer wanted in America." Everyone looked at me as Akio asked, "How do you know that he is a serial killer?" I looked down, "I met him a few times and he…." Hatsumi knew what I was talking about and she looked down also. Everyone looked at us back and forth until Kyouya spoke up, "He? What happened?"

I looked at Hatsumi, "Can I tell them?" She nodded and I continued, "He tied up Hatsumi and me one time and made us… witness one of his killings… He knows what Hatsumi looks like but not me, he is after both of us because he wants to get rid of all evidence. I thought bringing Hatsumi here would change everything but I was wrong." I paused and kept talking, "Hatsumi is going to be living with me."

Haruhi looked up at me, "Isn't that what he wants? He wants you together so he can kill you both at the same time…" I chuckled darkly, "I know, I am giving him what he wants, I have 40 foot walls that are impossible to climb, I have my own private army guarding these walls and my house. Only way in is sky diving from above or walking through the gates." If that doesn't stop him I will stop him myself even if it kills me.

Akio shifted a bit in his seat, "But, wouldn't it be safer for you if she lived with one of us?" I shook my head, "No way! It would put you and your families in danger! He is a serial killer who has been killing for more than 20 years and never got caught. Plus in my house there are secrets tubes that only I know the way through. I have everything planned. We are the bait and I'm going to put him in jail once and for all…" I think I looked menacing because everyone cringed as I said that.

Hatsumi looked up, "And I would feel safer with Mamo-chan." Hikaru looked at her, "Why? You don't feel safe with us!?" She shook her head "It's not that, Mamo-chan is like the only family I have left…. She helped me and brought me here. She has protected me all this time and is still doing so. Isn't it natural to feel safer with her?" I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

Hikaru got up suddenly, "Sorry, I need some fresh air…" And he quickly walked out of the room. Kaoru was about to get up too but I motioned him 'no' and I went out.

***POV: Hatsumi* **

After Hika-chan and Mamo-chan walked out, I sighed. Haru-chan looked at me, "Hatsumi… What about your mom?" I looked at her shocked. I have to tell them one way or another right….? I tried to talk but the words would come out. Honey-chan looked at me, "You don't have to say it you know Hatsu-chan…" I shook my head, "Its fine, I trust you guy." I smiled and then continued, "My mom… she was killed by my dad… and she was one of the people Mamo-chan and I witness being killed…"

Everyone looked at me in shock as I go, "Mamo-chan, she, has been through so much, but she always tries to protect others even if it costs her…. her life. So, it takes time to know things about her…"

***Meanwhile with Hikaru* *POV: Mamoru* **

I walked after Hikaru to fine him sitting on a bench outside the hospital. I sat next to him, "Hikaru, there's something I want to ask you?" He looked at me and grumbled a bit, "What is it?" I put my arm around his shoulder, "What do you think of Hatsumi?" He looked at me shocked.

"What I think of her…?" He slowly questioned as I nodded. "Hatsumi…. Every time I see her… I don't know why but whenever she smiles, I smile. Whenever she is sad, I'm sad. I want to protect her but I don't know how. Sometimes I get jealous of you because you guys are so close…" I looked at him and chuckled, "I'm a girl, remember that." He nervously laughed, "Yeah, I know, sometimes I forget that though. You act like a dude all the time."

I sweatdropped, "At least it's believable… But anyways, you know, that feeling you have? That feeling is love." I poked him in the chest, "It's the first part, noticing her and wanting to be with her. Now you have to get to know her, but to do so you have to trust her and accept her faults." He looked at me and nodded. "Also, she is a tough girl who can hold her ground. Yes, she is hyper, outgoing and friendly but there is a side to her only I know. She's been through a lot, more than others, so don't hurt her okay?" He looked at me and starting to fake cry, "You approve?!"

I laughed and ruffled his hair, "OF course I do! Just remember…." I paused, "Break her heart, I'll break your face so you aren't a pretty boy anymore." The last part I said seriously as he looked terrified and nodded. I smiled, "Come on, let's go back. She might get the wrong idea ya know?" I teased the last part as his eyes widen and dashed inside. 'What an idiot…'

I walked inside the office to see him panting and everyone giving us questioning looks. I just shrugged and sat down. Honey came up to me and jumped onto my lap. I questioned him, "What are you doing all of sudden?" He turned towards me with tears in his eyes, "Mamo-sensei…. Don't you trust us?" I stared at him, damn you and those tears… That adorable face…. "Honey, I… it's not that… I don't trust you all… I just… don't want people… to come… into my wall…" I whispered the last part as softly as I could but I think they still heard me… I looked at Hatsumi trying to change the subject, "Hatsumi, how are you feeling? Michael told you how long you were staying the hospital right?"

She nodded, "Yeah for a couple of weeks." She sighed, "I'm sick and tired of staying in hospitals….." She gasped and tried to change the subject, "I mean I hate the smell and how bright it is!" She nervously laughed as I nodded, "Yeah hospitals are a bit irritating in my opinion." Everyone looked at us confused as I tried to play along with her.

I hugged the adorable Honey that was in my lap, "Alright guys, we should let Hatsumi rest okay? We can visit her every day if you guys want." The twins, Honey, and Tamaki cheered. We all walked out of the room waving goodbyes and some of us… Shouted their goodbyes…

_These guys are idiots, but I can't help but love them…_

**(A/N: Did you guys enjoy this chapter!? I did! I went to crazy on the Criminal Minds in my opinion but I am a crazy person! Can't help it :3 Anyways hope you all like this update! ^_^ Comment, favorite, follow, you all know what to do! STAY BEAUTIFUL EVERYONE! :D) **


	25. Red Headed Apprentice

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry that it takes me forever to update now T_T I'm really sorry and Oh I ALSO apologize in the future that my story does not go in order eheheh... but when I update the next 2 chapters everything after that will be back to normal! AND it will go along with the MANGA! ENJOY BEAUTIFULS**

**Hatsumi: Author-chan you are forgetting something! *giggles***

**Me: OH YEAH! I DO NO OWN OURAN AND NEVER WILL! MOVING ON! :D **

***POV: Mamoru* **

It's been two weeks and Hatsumi finally came back from the hospital. She got used to living at my house and my staff welcomed her with open arms. Everyone at school though was worried and rumors were everywhere! From getting raped and being pregnant to her parents dying. It was a bunch of crazy ass rumors but when she came back she told everyone that she fell aND broke a rib bone. Which is not technically a lie but not really the truth…

I was sitting in my music history class (which was in Music Room 2) when one of my male students asked, "Hey Mamoru-sensei, can you actually sing?" All the girls started to freak at his statement as one girl yelled, "Can he sing?! His voice is like an angel's! It's LOVELY!" All the girls were fangirling and the guys were just sitting there like (-_-) and the guy who asked looked like this (T.T), "Why did I even ask?!"

I laughed, "Everyone shut up!" They stopped talking and I chuckled, "Alright, since we still have 15 minutes of nothing to do I will sing you all a song and prove to you boys that I can sing! Singing is one of my passions so enjoy!" I grabbed a random guitar that was in the music room and started to sing.

****(Counting Stars by One Republic)****

**_[Chorus:]_**  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

**_[Verse 1]_**  
I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

**_[Chorus:]_**  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

**_[Verse 2:]_**  
I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is our four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

**_[Chorus:]_**  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Oh, oh, oh.

**_[Bridge 4x:]_**  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

**_[Chorus:]_**  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

**_[Outro 4x:]_**  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned

All the girls were fangirling and some have recorded as I sweatdropped. The guys were clapping and I bowed. After that I just talked to my students until the bell rang.

***Timeskip: After school at the host club* **

I was late as usual and I walked into the music room seeing everyone in Bakumatsu period… They were in Samurai outfits with pony tails and carried around Katanas.

Kaoru and Hikaru swiftly moved towards me, "Mamoru-sensei! You are always lateeee! You need to come earlier!" They said it in sync as I sweatdropped, "I am a teacher, and I can come in as late as I want." Kyouya just sighed, "Hurry and get changed already Mamoru-sensei." I pouted, "Hai hai…"

I walked into the changing room throwing on the black and navy blue Samurai outfit. I held the Katana in my hand and walked out refusing to put that ridiculous tail thing on. When I walked out fangirling was everywhere as I sweatdropped… Why me..? Renge walked up to me squealing, "Oh my gosh! Mamoru-sensei you look FABULOUS in that outfit!" She was fangirling with a few of my other customers as I just sighed. I sat next to Mori and we started to talk.

The girls were fantasizing about what characters each of us were as I sweatdropped. I don't even know who I would be…

Hatsumi was surrounded by guys as Hikaru looked so jealous. One of the guy's asked, "Hatsumi, do you have a boyfriend?" she just shook her head. She made a lot of them blush but never really let them touch her.

When I was talking to Mori he suddenly stopped and I looked at him confused. He turned towards the border thingy (I have no idea what it is called…) and was glaring at it intently. I looked at it too and saw an outline of the figure and I looked at him. He nodded and the both of us raised our Katanas and poked right through it.

Everyone was telling us to calm down and that there was no need to kill anyone but Mori just replied, "Look." I finished the sentence, "An intruder." It was a red headed guy who looked completely shocked… Where have I seen this kid before…. OH he is one of my students! Totally knew that… it's uh… Kasanoda… something… something like that!

He looked at Mori and Akio with the most serious face… ever. "Mori-senpai! Akio-senpai! Please let me be your disciple!" Everyone else looked shocked as I sighed. This is going to be a long day…

***POV: 3****rd*******

Kyouya explained to us pretty much his whole life story as Kasanoda just shrugged. He explain why his face is like the way it is…. But it's not really scary… Mamoru thought to herself, "It's not really scary at all actually… I don't get it…"

Kasanoda was sitting on the floor samurai style as everyone crowded around him. Tamaki asked, "Umm… so why exactly does someone as formidable as you want to become Mori-senpai's and Akio disciple….?" He tried to explain, "The Kasanoda's—." Hikaru interrupted, "Eh? Casanoda's?" He was getting irritated, "No, it's the Kasanoda's—." Kaoru cut him off, "Bossanova?" Kasanoda look enraged, "It's KASANODA you dumbasses! Ya gotta deathwish'a somethin'?!" He was glaring at everyone as Mamoru sighed again. She has been sighing a lot lately… She looked over to Hatsumi to see her… taking a nap… Everyone else was just stunned…

Kasanoda was trying to clear up a misunderstanding, "Wait… that's not what I meant… I just…" Mamoru made an 'O' face in realization. He just want friends… he's lonely… He explained how he became like this and so forth. He's shy and that mean front is to hide it. Kasanoda continued, "The truth is, I really like kittens you know. I also like to read and write…. I'd rather avoid pain and violence…" The scratch on his face was from a cat and since tattoos are painful he used marker.

Tamaki sweatdropped as Kasanoda continued looking like he was in distress, 'cos I'm so shy, I don't know how to go about making friends with people…. Instead I accidently…." He demonstrates what he does and continued. The twins were bored and Kyouya just looked like it wasn't even his problem. Akio was playing with Mamoru's hair as Hatsumi was still napping.

Kasanoda looked at Mori and Akio, "Akio-senpai! Morri-senpai! You must tell me! How is it that someone like yourselves get people to like you?!" He pointed at Mori, "With your lifeless eyes, wooden expression, anti-social character, and a face that looks like it belongs on a guard dog of hell….!" Mori felt as though he was being stabbed multiple times and highly offended. Kasanoda continued, "And you Akio-senpai, you look like a gloomy emo who could be the spawn of Satan himself!" Akio looked pissed as Mamoru chuckled to herself. Akio glared at her while she put her arm around his shoulder, "It's okay Akio, I like your Satan spawn self."

Kasanoda looked at Mamoru, "You remind me of the Satan himself!" She just laughed obviously agreeing with him. "Anyways, please share your secrets with me!" Mori and Akio looked completely shocked as Mamoru just shrugged. The twins were dying of laughter because of the hell comments.

Tamaki started to say how he wouldn't butt into this without their permission. Mori and Akio looked at each other and then at Tamaki. Their faces read, 'HELP US NOW!' Tamaki looked shocked, mostly at Mori who actually showed emotion, "Well okay! Since Mori-senpai and Akio asked so nicely! I, Tamaki Suoh, will endure the fires of hell to help!"

Haruhi sweatdropped thinking, 'The truth is, he just can't stop himself from interfering in others' affairs…."

Tamaki started to dictate he wasn't like Mori or Akio, "Mori-senpai has an accessary!" He explained it as Honey took it the wrong way and thought he was being used. Mori shook his head furiously as Tamaki continued, "Akio here, has…" He grabbed Mamoru for the explanation, "A Loveable best friend who is able to control his ways! The bond between them is…. BEATUFIUL!" Mamoru started to tease Akio, "Wait till Michael hears about this." Akio was freaking out as she laughed.

Soon after, Tamaki made him undergo a…. interesting transformation. He had dreads, sunglasses, a bandana, and held Kuma-chan. His adorable accessary was Shiro from the elementary school department (He showed up in the earlier episodes…). His brothers were completely shocked at the event happening before them.

***Next day...***

After a series of Mori being 'targeted' whenever he was with Kasanoda, he went to the host club angry about the get up the host club put him in the day before. He was talking to Haruhi and the twins and Tamaki saw this and spilt them up quite weirdly… Kyouya just stood in the background thinking, 'I wonder if this is going to develop into something interesting….'

Mori, Mamoru, and Akio stood on the sidelines. They were forgotten and left behind with nothing to do… Mamoru shrugged, "What can you do about it, right..?" Akio sighed and Mori sulked a bit…

Tamaki and the twins put Kasanoda in a maid outfit and cat ears. Mamoru and Akio tried their best not to laugh at the unfortunate Kasanoda as he looked extremely embarrassed. Soon afterwards an unknown young man walked in surprised that his young master had "such hobbies". After that incident Kasanoda ripped the outfit off and ran outside leaving the host club in his dust.

Haruhi and Mamoru went after him slipping away from the host club undetected.

When Haruhi and Mamoru found him, he was crouching by a bush talking to himself. They were confused and walked up to him to find that he was taking care of an injured sparrow.

Haruhi smiled saying, "Is that bird injured? Oh, it's a Sparrow!" Kasanoda was completely shocked. Mamoru put her arm around Haruhi, "Well, aren't you kind Kasanoda." He scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

They talked for a bit till Honey shouted, "Haru-chan! Mamo-chan! Look out!" Mamoru reacted quickly and kicked the paint can but it splashed a bit on Haruhi. Only one drop was on Mamoru's face. Haruhi and Kasanoda looked shocked as Mamoru sighed, "Mori, Honey, you can drag them out now." Soon afterwards the host came and Mori dropped 2 young men on their butts. The twins quickly tied them up and Haruhi looked confused.

Hatsumi was with them and yawned, "I woke up from a nap because of this…?" I looked at her and chuckled, "Sorry princess for ruinning your sleep." She giggled a bit.

Kasanoda's friend, Tetsuya, who showed up earlier at the host club, lectured the 2 boys. Afterwards Haruhi and Mamoru walked off to the changing room together. Kasanoda excuse himself and followed them to apologize but… He didn't realize what he got himself into…

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! Sorry it was a bit rushed too _ But I tried my best :) anyways thank you to everyone who read this and about the last 2 chapters I updated I HAVE NO IDEA WHY PEOPLE READ THE SECOND UPDATE AND NOT THE FIRST! I was looking at it totally confused XD Sorry if the people who didn't read the first update got confused! ANYWAYS, comment, favorite, follow, you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone :)**


	26. Tamaki Depression

**A/N: I'M REALLY SORRY EVERYONE! Life has been smacking me around, I have been so tired to the point I don't want to move and so forth... But I'm going to try my best to update! Please bare with me... Well I hope you like this chapter :D Michael is in this tooo! ENJOY BEAUTIFULS!**

**Michael: You should really get going with the story... you know, the disclaimers...?**

**Me: OH YEAH! Haha thanks for reminding me Michael... I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND I NEVER WILL... :D **

***POV: 3rd* **

The host club was out in the courtyard where their female club mates left them. Kyouya looked slightly amused, not noticeable (but I said he looked amused…), "You know, Kasanoda went to go check on Haruhi…. Who is currently changing…?" Everyone else stopped what they were doing as they looked completely speechless. And they dashed to the music room three….

Meanwhile with the girls…

Haruhi, Hatsumi, and Mamoru were currently in the changing room the music room provided. Hatsumi held the spare uniform, Haruhi was in the process of taking off her uniform shirt and Mamoru had a wet towel to wipe the drop of paint that hit her face. Haruhi tried to take her shirt off without unbuttoning but it got stuck in her hair.

Haruhi turned to Mamoru, "Um, Mamoru…. Can you help me…?" Mamoru looked at her with a blank stare. She processed the event occurring in front of her and started to chuckle. "Haruhi, why couldn't you take off your shirt like a normal person?" Haruhi nervously smiled, "Well, I thought it would be quicker this way…" Hatsumi laughed, "Come on Haruhi, there's no need to rush. The host club knows you are a girl so they wouldn't barge in!" Mamoru nodded as Haruhi looked at them like 'Oh yeah!'

Mamoru took the button out of her hair and was in the process of lifting the shirt up. But, the door suddenly opened and the red headed Kasanoda announced, "Fujioka, I'm sorry! Are you oka…?"

Hisoka looked shocked, Haruhi gave a poker-face stare and Mamoru stopped what she was doing. From Kasanoda's view it looked like Mamoru, Haruhi's 'brother', was helping her 'change' and Hisoka was witnessing everything…

Mamoru let go of the shirt and stepped in front of Haruhi as Haruhi yelled, "Sorry, but the room is in use!" As she said that Mamoru pushed him out and Hisoka closed the door.

The poor Kasanoda, who didn't know, stood outside the changing room in shock. He was bright red and trying to comprehend everything. The host club showed up a minute to late and surrounded him. Akio looked at the Kasanoda and sighed. Everyone else started to interrogate him while Mamoru and Hisoka walked out. Mamoru questioned, "You guys say something about inducing amnesia? I know a way!" The twins shouted in sync, "Sir, what should we do?"

Mamoru smirked, "You twins and Honey hold him down." They shouted, "Yes sir!" Mamoru grabbed a baseball bat out of thin air. Kasanoda looked completely scared and Mamoru held the baseball bat in the ready stance. She chuckled darkly, "Hold him down good, boys. Let's make sure he forgets everything when I am done." Kyouya sweatdropped, "Oi, oi, cut it out. I don't want to dirty my hands covering a crime for you idiots." He said totally unfazed and not caring as much as he should. Akio just stood there laughing with Hatsumi.

Tamaki, by the way, when Tamaki found out that Kasanoda knew Haruhi was a girl, he looked like his emotions were on a rampage… But when he realized that Kasanoda actually saw Haruhi in her underwear, he looked like Mother Nature was having an internal battle within him… But when he realized that Kasanoda might actually have an attraction to her, he looked so shocked he was floating into the abyss of space screaming, 'AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!'

Haruhi spoke up opening the door fully clothed, "Guys… and Mamoru! Stop threatening him." Mamoru pouted as Kasanoda sighed in relief that he wasn't going to get killed… Mamoru thought, 'Aw damn it! I haven't hit someone since the beach incident….!"

Haruhi said it was okay about him knowing… He was blushing dark red a memorized but her. When he got home, to his 'brothers' he seemed kind of strange but today, this faithful day to him, he swore… in sharpie to protect Haruhi's so called secret.

***Timeskip: Next day at the host club* **

Kasanoda sat on a sofa in the club room waiting for someone. The girls around him whispered on why he was there. Then, it hit them. They blushed and starting to fangirl about the possibilities of Kasanoda designating Haruhi. Ah yes, the forbidden love that these girls fantasize about… Kasanoda can hear them talk about him as he thought, 'E-enough already…! The hell are they talking about?!'

Seconds later Haruhi arrives with some tea, "Hi, Casanova! You're my customer today huh?" He didn't realize she got his name wrong. The red-headed boy blushed, 'Oh no…. she's too cute…!' They talked about her job as host and how difficult it could be. Then, the twins came along and destroyed the tea set as she said, "What about destruction….?" The twins walked away like they didn't do any wrong deeds as Haruhi glared at them.

The rest of the host club was in a section of the club room discussing some issues. The twins shouted, "Kyouya senpai! You Dumbo! How could you let someone like that here?! If he wants to reconcile with his brothers so badly shouldn't he be spending time with them?!" Kyouya was not offended by being called a "Dumbo"…. He looked at them unfazed, "Well, that's why he's a 'guest' today. He's already promised to keep Haruhi's secret, so on what grounds could I reject him? What's more…. Thanks to him, our number of customers is up by 20% today!" Kyouya gestured towards the girls as he did his evil money loving smile .The twins sweatdropped in anger. Tamaki looked at frozen as he was yesterday.

Akio chuckled as Hatsumi poked at the frozen state of Tamaki. Mamoru laid around on the floor playing a game on her psvita. Akio laid next to Mamoru, "Mamoru, can I invite Michael here?! I'm sure he would be laughing his butt off looking at Tamaki!" Mamoru paused her game and thought about it, "Go ahead! He said something about revenge on Tamaki so this is a good opportunity! Plus, this is a moment in life no one should miss." She smirked as Akio smiled and nodded. He called Michael.

Akio: "Michael! You have to come to Ouran's music room 3 now!"

Michael: *Yawns* Why, today is my day off? I'm trying to sleep…"

Akio: "Tamaki is currently in lala land and you have to see this!"

Akio heard a thump and assumed he fell off the bed.

Michael: "Give me 5 minutes and I will be there!"

Akio cheered and went back to looking at Mamoru play her game. The girls around them we giggling at the sight of the two of them on the floor together…

Meanwhile Michael put on some basketball shorts and a white v-neck and jumped into his car. He was so excited to see the idiot Tamaki in his lala phase. He thought of the many ways he could mess with him because during the summer, Tamaki dragged him to the Expo and embarrassed him. He will never forget about how Tamaki was fanboying on the commoners' items and the people around him looked at him as if he was crazy….

He parked in the guest parking of Ouran and headed straight to the music room with the directions given to him by Akio. When he opened the door to the room, he looked around and saw Akio and Mamoru, "Akiooooo, Mamoruuuu, I have come to visittt!" The girls turned to see a hot older guy with a cheeky smile. Instantly the girls blushed and dialed quickly for their friends telling them about the many events happening in the host club room. Akio and Mamoru looked up, happy to see their best friend. They both jumped up running towards Michael. Akio was the first to hug Michael, "Michaeeellll I missed you so much!" Mamoru joined the hug, "I know I saw you last week but a week is too long!" To the girls this was the epic 3 way and Yaoi that they would never experience in real life. They asked Michael random questions that seemed creepy, but he answered most of them which the girls were delighted to learn about him.

Girls came in one after the other and Kyouya seemed happy at the turn of the events. More guests, more money and that is all he cared about currently. Haruhi was talking to Kasanoda and then before anyone knew it, she pulled her famous Fujioka smile with a small laugh and a blush. The twins, Mamoru, Akio, and Hatsumi looked at her thinking 'SHE'S SO CUTE YET SO TACTLESS!"

Michael found a random stick and started to poke at the frozen Tamaki. When Tamaki twitched he would laugh until Tamaki would twitch again. Mamoru sweatdropped at Michael, "Michael, I think you should give Tamaki a break. You pulled his pants down and tied his tie on his head. What more do you want to do to the poor boy?" Yes, he pulled his pants down moments ago… Tamaki still stayed frozen even with his pants down... Michael pouted, "Fine…."

The twins were freaking out and pushed Tamaki in between Haruhi and Kasanoda. She moved him, gave him a toy to play with and continued talking to Kasanoda. Kasanoda sweatdropped and Tamaki played with the toy like a robot who discovered what a fork was.

After that Hikaru called Tamaki to get him back to his senses. Tamaki finally awoke from his robot stage and thought of the possibility that Haruhi could be the wife of a Yakuza… He trembled, "N-no way…. IN A WAY, I'M SURE YOU'D LOOK ABSOLUTELY STUNNING, BUT DADDY OBJECTS!" Haruhi looked completely shocked at his sudden outburst.

Meanwhile Mamoru, Akio, Michael, Hatsumi, Mori, and Honey were sitting at a table watching the event take place.

Let's just say, after Tamaki's rant and then being put in his place by Kasanoda, Kasanoda was really close to confessing to Haruhi and all the girls were anticipating it. Mamoru, Akio, and Michael were leaning in their seats ready for the confession until every heard Haruhi say, "I mean, isn't it great to be FRIENDS with someone who can see eye to eye with!" Everyone in the host club deadpanned. How could she be so dense? It was clear on his face that he was in love with her… and she continued, "I've never met anyone I could talk so openly to before…. It's so wonderful to have a FRIEND like that!" Mamoru thought, "HARUHIIIII?! YOU STUPID! YOU JUST FRIEND ZONED HIMMM SOOO BADLLYYY!" Ah yes, the friend zone. A zone that, once a man is put into it, he may never get out….

The girls around him were a bit depressed, "Oh…. He's been rejected…." They started to say how bad they felt for this unfortunate man but the gossiping made his situation a bit worse… Kasanoda man up thinking about her position, "Let's remain good friends…. Always!" Deep inside… he was crushed…

Everyone, and yes that includes Mamoru, was so moved they all ran towards him. Some were crying and some just bro hugged him. Mamoru bro hugged him, "Dude, I will be your friend! Let's be friends forever!" Everyone around them said something similar. Tears in most of the girls eyes as they yelled about being his friend. Finally, the red-headed boy who was always alone, finally got some friends. Tamaki for some reason felt relieved but felt bad…. Hatsumi was hugging him too, "I will be your friend! I do not know you but we can be friends!"

Honey, Mori, and Michael looked at everyone from a distance. Honey announced, "Hika-chan has feelings for Hatsumi, but Tama-chan obviously likes Haru-chan a lot. But he is so dense… right Takashi?" Mori replied, "I guess…" Michael looked at them, "Kaoru probably has feelings for one of the girls here too, but the question is, does he know his feelings?" Honey nodded, "Yeah, I wonder if they'll make any progress before we graduate!" Mori carried Honey on his back, "Who knows…"

Michael looked at the seniors who were walking away and then looked at Mamoru, "Mamoru… _When you will tell them_…?" Mamoru and Akio walked towards Michael smiling. Michael smiled back at them. When Akio and Michael started to talk, Mamoru looked towards the side, 'I wonder… I wonder if things would develop before I leave…'

She looked up, ' But... _I don't know if I want to leave or not anymore_…'

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER! Sorry it was short T_T i tried... and I have some really good chapter ideas as this one I also had writer's block for this... BUT pretty much most of my chapters are based on the manga :D Look forward to the Day and Life of AKIO! Like in a few chapters... Yes, we are going to take a peek into his life ^_^ Stay beautiful everyone! Comment, favorite, follow, you all know what to do!**


	27. Lobelia Strikes Back!

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! Okay, so I know I wrote these not in the correct order but.. IT JUST FITS BETTER THIS WAY! So please go with it okay? And I am sorry I am taking longer to write these chapters... please forgive me T_T BUT THIS PIC IS SOO FUNNY! I HAD TO! Anyways, ENJOY MY BEAUTIFULS!**

**Michael: You know, when are you ever going to learn, Author-channn? You always forget to do the important thing in the beginning...**

**Me: I WILL NEVER REMEMBER WAHAHAHA! Anyways, I WILL NEVER OWN OURAN AND NEVER WILL! Michael stop looking at me like I am crazy! **

**Michael: *Looks away* I have no idea what you are talking about... **

***POV: Mamoru***

Hatsumi and I are sleeping over at Haruhi's house. We were going to sleep over at my house but dad missed me so I decided I'd sleep over here and I didn't want to leave Hatsumi at my house. We were sitting in Haruhi's room talking about random stuff.

I randomly go, "So, Hatsumi, how are you and Hikaru?" I smirked as she looked at me like 'haaahhh?', "I have no idea what you are talking about!" She looked away as quickly as possible as Haruhi and I laughed at her.

Hatsumi interrogated Haruhi, "How about you Haruhi? Any progress with Tamaki?" Haruhi had a slight blush on her face. It was there, but not that noticeable, "You wish!" I looked at the two, "You both are so in denial just suck it up and accept it."

Hatsumi scuffed, "And you are one to talk? Who do you like, huhhh?" She playfully stuck her tongue at me as I laughed. I answered, "Oh yeah, you weren't at the host club when I told everyone!" I told her the story and she started to tear up, "MAMO-CHAN! I AM SO SORRY!" She was hugging the living daylights out of me as I awkwardly patted her back. "Alright, get off of me!" She started to giggle and let go. I sighed in relief, "Anyways, I haven't seen him in like a few years…"

Haruhi looked at me, "What's his name?" I looked down, "Jake… his name is Jake for short but his full name is Jacob. He's a Vietnamese guy." It felt like I was going down memory lane, "I think right now he is currently happy with the girl of his dreams. I think they have been dating for over a year…" Hatsumi frowned as I sadly smiled, "It sucks how I can't tell him that I still love him…" Hatsumi looked at me serious, "Then go tell him right now!" I looked at her like 'waahhh?', "What? I can't he lives in America and his parents and friends hate me for breaking up with him. There's no way I can see him again even if I wanted too…"

Haruhi poked me, "Then, why did you break up with him?" I looked down, "I was… having health problems… and I didn't want him to see me suffer and die… I was on my death bed and he would have been devastated to see me like that… So, I broke up with him… But he didn't believe when I told him I was dying of a brain tumor…."

Haruhi looked at me shocked, "You are a cancer survivor?!" I nodded and smiled, "I guess you can call me one! And then that incident happened afterwards. I already told you both though." They nodded at me sadly. "Well, it's not that big of a deal, to be honest… if it didn't happen, I wouldn't have met you guys am I right?" I smiled at them.

We stayed up for a while just talking about random things until we all fell asleep.

********

In the morning, Haruhi decided that we should go to the supermarket so we ate and got ready. As we walked out, a limo pulled up and people grabbed our arms.

A female said, "Targets." The other one said, "Captured!" Haruhi and Hatsumi was freaking out as I sweatdropped, 'damn you, Lobelia girls…!' We were tossed into their limo and taken to Lobelia's Girls Academy.

When we got there, we were tossed into changing rooms as the 3 members from the Zuka Club shouted, "You cannot leave the changing room until you put those outfit on, girls!" I stared at the outfit…. It was a female business suit and let me just say, the skirt was WAY to short… I yelled through the curtains, "THERE'S NOT WAY IN HELL I AM GOING TO WEAR THIS!" Benio scuffed, "That's your only choice young maiden, or you aren't getting out of there alive. The fangirls with get at you!" I sweatdropped and sighed.

Haruhi and Hatsumi walked out of their changing and I heard Haruhi sigh. Hatsumi questioned, "It can't be that bad right?" I nervously laughed, "You have no idea…" Benio sighed, "Please, we have something to discuss, so it would be better if you changed quickly. Your extensions are also in there."

I groaned loudly, "FINE! You pushy ass people. I swear to you, I do no promise no one will make it out of this alive…" I put on the outfit and let me just say, it felt my boobs were about to pop out of the shirt any second… My hair was much longer now and it felt like my old hair for some reason…

I put my hand on the curtains, "Alright… I'm coming out…" When I opened the curtains Hatsumi and Haruhi stared at me wide eye as Benio and her minions gaped at me. The long hair one (forgot her name) came up to me and put her arms around my neck, "You look stunningly beautiful…" I sweatdropped, these heals were killing me… Short hair girl nodded, "Yes, she was made for that outfit! Fit for this school!"

I was hit with realization, they wanted us to go to school here… explains Haruhi and Hatsumi in their uniform… Hatsumi looked at me with a bit of distress, "Why am I in this? I wasn't here at the time these girls came…" I sighed, "Sorry Hatsumi, but you are part of the host club, and probably the reason they abducted you too…"

Benio looked at me, "Exactly! We heard rumors about the 'first' female member of the host club! I didn't think they would capture another innocent maiden!" Haruhi and Hatsumi sweatdropped as I sighed.

******

Somehow, I found myself up against a wall with Hatsumi next to me as Haruhi was practicing for a play… I looked down at Hatsumi. "These heals make me feel really tall…" Hatsumi quietly giggled, "Well you are above 6 feet tall in those heels." I sighed, "I feel like giant in these things…"

We quietly talked as they practiced, but something caught my eye. I looked towards the window and the host club members, dad, and…. Michael?! I stared at them thinking, 'why in the world are these idiots here?!'

Hatsumi looked at me confused as I motioned my head towards the window. She looked at them, "Oh… I wonder if they noticed us…" I whispered back, "Probably not… we are on the sidelines…"

***POV: Michael* *Meanwhile with the others* **

I was wearing a Zuka Club fangirl shirt and sweatdropped. How the hell did I get myself into this…? Oh that's right… That idiot, Tamaki, was yelling about Mamoru, Haruhi, and Hatsumi being kidnapped by a bunch of weirdos…

I looked at Ranka, "Why am I here too? This has nothing to do with me…" He looked at me smiling, "Oh Michael, it doesn't matter the reason right? Oh, you look so gorgeous today!" I sweatdropped, "Thanks Ranka…"

Tamaki looked at me teary eye, "Look at what they are doing to my daughter! Where are my other daughters?!" Everyone gaped at Haruhi as Honey goes, "Look its Hatsu-chan and… what is Mamo-sensei wearing?!" Everyone looked into the windows to see Mamoru in a…. very revealing business suit…!?

Kaoru and Aki was blushing from head to toe, Kyouya tried his best to hide a blush, and Mori covered his face with his hand. I had a blush on my face too because… her boobs look like they were going to pop out any moment! Mamoru looked over and gave us a questioning look. She then looked at me and was even more confused.

Akio looked distressed, "Why is Mamoru in that getup! Why are you all looking at her?!" Everyone looked away from the window as I go, "Sorry Aki…"

Afterwards, the Zuka fan club approached us and made us chant some weird saying. Tamaki looked like he was having troubles as Ranka said everything like a pro… When the Zuka fangirls left we looked back the window, but they were gone…

******

We walked into the auditorium as Kyouya told me to follow him as I just shrugged and left the group. Kyouya met up with some lady that works here as I just looked at the equipment they had in the control room. Kyouya met up with me and we started on a plan as the others were in the seat area.

***POV: Mamoru***

I was still in this stupid business suit as Haruhi and Hatsumi changed into some dresses. Haruhi had a ridiculous amount of makeup on as Hatsumi refused to put any on. I sighed, "Why do I always get myself into these stupid situations… Oh look it's the gang…" I looked at Akio who saw me and waved. I smiled and waved back at him as Hatsumi looked at me confused.

I saw Kyouya and Michael up in the control room and people in the seats. Apparently, the Zuka club knew the host club was here so shit went down… Benio snapped and the stage floor rose and I sweatdropped. Benio shouted, "I WILL TAKE THIS MAIDEN'S FIRST KISS!"

I shrugged, 'not my problem right…?' The long hair girl in the Zuka club grabbed my hand along with the short hair one and dragged me into the stage. I sighed and said out loud, "What the hell did I just get myself into?!" Hatsumi looked completely confused, "Mamo-chan?! Why are you taking Mamo-chan?!"

Long hair girl snapped and another part of the stage rose to the same height with Haruhi. I looked at her as she sweatdropped, "Yo…" Long hair started to weird laugh. It was like 'HOHOHOHO', "This maiden here, is ours, and we won't let anyone touch her!" Long hair girl leaned in for a kiss as I tried to lean back. I pushed her lightly and sighed, "I know you guys are lesbians but I like men…" I took off my heels and threw them somewhere. Akio was next to the platform and I looked down at him, "AKIO! CATCH ME!" He held open his arms and I flew into them.  
He caught me perfectly and it seems Tamaki did the same to Haruhi but she just flattened the poor guy. Hikaru was next to Hatsumi while dad ran up to me telling me how stunning I look.

Let me just say, this day was one of the weirdest days of my life…

*******

Everyone was in Haruhi's tiny apartment as sitting around the dinner table. We all changed into regular clothes and talked for a while. Suddenly my phone starts to ring and everyone silenced themselves. I looked at it: Mom.

I quickly got up, "Excuse me for a minute, this is an important call…." I walked quickly out the door and stood against the railings. I picked up freaking out. What happens if she's telling me I have to come back right now?!

Me: "Hello, is there something wrong?"

Mom: "Honey, how are you? I just have a few things to tell you."

Me: "I'm doing great. How about you? And what did you have to tell me….?

Mom: "So, so. And going to what I wanted to tell you. You have a 2 months dear.

My eyes widen. I'm leaving… I didn't turn 18 yet!

Me: "Wait, did something to Jun?! Is he okay?"

I heard her sigh sadly.

Mom: "Yeah, he is in critical condition right now. They said he's not going to make it... and he has 3 months. But we want you to be there for his last days, so we want you to come back a month early…"

I crouched down and put my head in my knees.

Me: "Mom… that… that's not true right? But, I don't want to leave… I don't want to leave my friends…

Mom: "I'm sorry dear, but it's best for Jun. He misses you so much. He even said he would keep pushing forward to see you again… He's at his limit dear… Please do it for Jun… Well, I have to go take care."

She hung up and I stared at my phone, "Jun….."

***POV: 3rd Person***

Everyone was around the door listening through the mail slot. Mamoru stayed outside crouched down with her head in knees. Kaoru started to freak out, "What?! Leaving?! Why is she leaving?!" Haruhi, Hatsumi, Michael, Akio, and Ranka looked down.

Kyouya looked confused, "Who is 'Jun'?"

Mori looked down, "She's leaving..?"

Michael sighed, "I didn't think it would get so bad…"

Everyone looked at him as Akio placed a hand on Michael's mouth, "Shush there Mikey, we aren't allowed to say anything." Kaoru looked mad, "Why do you all know?! Is it wrong for us to know?! Why is she leaving? Who is 'Jun'?! Why are there so many unanswered questions?!"

Haruhi tried to stay calm, "Kaoru, you need to calm down. If you want to know, you have to ask Mamoru. If she is willing to tell you, then she will tell you okay?" Dad nodded his head, "We have no right to tell you all about Mamoru. If she trusts you all she will say something okay?"  
Akio looked down and whispered to himself, "If she's leaving, I am too…"

Meanwhile with Mamoru, she got up and opened the door. Everyone was sitting on the floor in front of the door and they looked at her shocked as she looked shocked too. She looked down, "You… you all eavesdropped on me?!" Kaoru stood up, "I know it was wrong of us too but…. We need answers! Why are you leaving us?!" He looked like he was about to cry as Hikaru goes, "We don't want you to leave! You are our friend! Shouldn't you trust us?!"

Mamoru looked down, "I trust you guys but… it's not the right time to tell you all…"

Haruhi looked down also, 'Mamoru…. _When will you tell them_?'

**(A/N: JUN?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM?! find out... soon.. and AGAIN I am sorry for mixing up the order of the chapters and so forth... Also it will go to normal after this... ISH and everything will be based off the manga! So get ready! Drama is about to go down. Thank you to everyone who favorite and read this! I love you! Well, comment, favorite, you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone**


	28. Haruhi is Kyouya

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I just want you all to know that the Ouran Festival is going to based on the manga and not the anime... I hope you do not mind :D I feel like I'm the first one to do this... From what I have read so far haha Well anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Akio: Author-san, when is that chapter dedicated to me coming?!**

**Me: Be patient my little one! It's coming... When I feel like finishing that chapter XD**

**Akio: She totally forgot, but Author-san does not own Ouran and never will! **

* * *

***POV: Mamoru***

It was after school and I was in the host club room for a 'meeting'. It's been a week since they found out I was leaving soon and it seems to be back to normal.

We were all sitting around a table in the middle of the room playing 'Rich Man or Poor Man'. I shouted, "Hah! Beat that suckers! 'Ruler of the World!" **(A/N: I know this is not one of the titles you can win in the game… Just go with it. It's the same for Akio and Hatsumi.)**

Akio tossed his deck onto the table, "Prince of the world…"

Hatsumi looked at her cards cheerfully, "Yay! I'm a princess!" And she giggled.

The twins posed holding hands and had held up peace signs with their other hands, "Rich men!"

Honey held Usa-chan on top of his head and had the cutest smile on his face, "Nobleman!

Mori looked poker faced as ever, "Everyman…"

Tamaki looked like he was having the shadow of doom surrounding him, "Poor man…"

Haruki looked completely horrified and her cards flew everywhere, "DESTITUTE!" I laughed at her and she glared at me. I was being an asshole, "What are you going to do about it, huh?" I started to tease her a bit.

Tamaki started to ramble on about her accepting his cards. She said a curse words and Tamaki was brought into tears. He came up to everyone, "HARUHI SAID #$ %! #$ %!" The twins were laughing at him as I sweatdropped.

Kyouya tried to get everyone's attention, "Hey, you bunch! Quiet down!" The idiots silenced themselves "So, for the next 2 weeks…. Haruhi is to be my slave?" He had a grin of the 'stinking rich'. The penalty game was that the 'Destitute' had to be the slave of the 'Stinking Rich'…. Poor Haruhi…

Haruhi was freaking out, "WHAT?!" The twins weren't making it any better, "That's right!" And Tamaki was mentally freaking out too…. Haruhi shouted and questioned, "Two weeks!? That long?! No one told me about that! Besides, I have to help with the school festival and I already have duties for my class!"

Oh yeah, there's 14 days till the school festival… I am a teacher so I really do not have to do anything at all! The luck I have!

Tamaki started to yell, "Kyouya, she's right! Before you pick on Haruhi, you have to go through me!" Oh how his resistant's is fertile… Kyouya pointed at him, "Shut up, poor man. You're my slave too." I started to laugh at this while Haruhi and Tamaki glared at me. It just made me laugh even more.

Kyouya asked the twins about the event that their class is doing and explained something about 'Agence de Detectives Prives' which translated to English its: Private Detective Agency. I think Tamaki, Akio and Kyouya's class were doing a commoners fair or something and for Honey and Mori's class it was a secret…

Hatsumi jumped onto my back, "It's a cool idea right, Mamoru?" I shrugged. I didn't really care about this event much… I just want to go home and paint…

Haruhi looked at me, "Why can't Mamoru be your slave!? I have things to do!" I stuck my tongue at her, "I didn't lose. To be honest, I beat all of you, so you all should be my slave. But you know, I am a nice person and let the 'stinking rich' here order you around." I laid down the couch, "Also, I finally have the time to do whatever I want because you students are busy doing your ordering around of others."

Haruhi looked at me confused but shrugged it off. She went back to the others and they started to talk about how her class's event sounded like fun. Kyouya completely disregarded it, "Haruhi, you will aid me in uncovering the true culprit agreed." He posed for the camera holding a joker card near his face. Haruhi and Tamaki looked shocked as hell as I just shrugged.

* * *

I was called to the Mr. Suoh's office for some reason. Haruhi looked worried as I assured her its nothing, "Haruhi, I will be okay. I am kind of use to going to his office anyways." She sweatdropped, "That's not a good thing… I hope you know that…" I chuckled at her and walked out of room. I held up my hand indicated I was saying bye.

I walked into his office and sat on his comfiest couch, "So, what happened this time, Mr. Suoh?" When I get called into his office he usually goes on and on about Tamaki like a crazy dotting father who did it secretly… It was kind of creepy and I could see how Tamaki got the way he is…

He smirked and I raised an eyebrow, "I need your opinion on something…" I looked at him confused, "Opinion?"

He nodded, "The clubs are most likely going to hold a contest for the central salon and I need your opinion on where I should place the crown. I need it to be obvious yet difficult to figure out…" I put on my thinking face…

After a minute or so of thinking I finally looked up, "How about near the heated pool on the roof of the west building?" He looked at me interested, "Why there exactly?" I smirked, "Well you can do a riddle at the end where you say something like 'go up and sink' which refers to the pool and there is a statue of the Holy Mother and the angel. You can put the crown in between there, they would never know and go to Venice area of the school right? It's obvious but not so obvious at the same time…"

Mr. Suoh smirked along with me, "That is genus Mamoru-sensei, I can see why you are a 17 year old prodigy…. But what do you think I can make more interesting for my son's club?" I laughed, "How about sending him letters that have invisible ink on them so they can freak. They are already trying to find a culprit of something else, which I already know who it is, so this will add more fuel to the fire…"

He stood up, "Yes, that is genus! This is getting so interesting! Make sure you do not tell alone about our conversation!" I nodded and smirked again, "Of course, this is entertainment for me too you know? I need a little fun in my life too."

* * *

I was walking through the hallways watching students order people around. It was interesting how it's more of a boss thing instead of a teamwork one.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone, they flew and then hit the floor. I stood there unfazed and looked at the girl on the floor confused. I extended my hand to her and she hesitantly took it. After I helped her up she dashed down the hallway as fast as her tiny legs could take her.

I was extremely confused, "I feel like I have seen her somewhere before…" I said to no one in particular but shrugged it off. I continued walking until I finally opened the doors to the host club.

When I opened the doors all I heard was, "It smells like oranges…" It came from Mori and I looked at everyone confused, "Oranges?" Everyone turned towards me and Honey, Akio, Hatsumi, the twins, and Tamaki ran towards me.

"MAMO/MAMORU-SENSEI!" They shouted in sync as I looked terrified that so many people were about to dog pile me. I started to shout, "Wait! WAIT! ONE AT A TIME PLEASE!"

Hikaru started to laugh, "TO LATE!" And they crushed me in a bone crushing hug. I mentally cried, "DAMN YOU IDIOTS, GET OFF ME!" Kyouya sighed, "Can't you bunch just sit still. We are in an important meeting…"

They all got off me apologizing as I sighed in relief. I looked at Kyouya, "What did I miss?"

He brought out something that looked like letters, "Well, for the past week or so, we have been receiving these treat letters about dropping out of the competition and 2 blank ones." I looked at the blank one. I didn't think Mr. Suoh would start so quickly….. Already sending 2 letters….

I looked at them carefully. Actually I already knew who sent the treats… I caught them in the act… Long story I will explain later. I looked back at Kyouya, "Do you guys have any ideas? Any suspects?" He raised an eyebrow. Maybe shocked I was somewhat interested?

Haruhi jumped into the conversation, "Yeah, the student council." I was surprised they figured out that much but I kept my poker face, "I see… From the looks of it… Not enough evidence is plotted but this is a start." I was staring at their white board.

Hatsumi poked me, "Mamo-chan, I feel like you know something we don't..." She whispered into my ear. I looked at her and nodded, "Yeah... Don't tell anyone..." She smiled at me and Akio joined in, "Just make sure you explain it to me later." I laughed, "Oh, of course Akio. Of course." We had a whisper party as the rest of the host club looked at us confused.

I looked towards the door, "That will be a problem though…" Responding to Haruhi's statement and I was cut off to hear the door opening. When the door opened the mentioned student council opened the door. They asked if the host club would forfeit but Kyouya denied that. The girl paused wrote something down and looked up. She stared at me shocked and looked back down again.

Haruhi looked at me confused and I just shrugged. Damn it girl, at least try to hide the fact you are guilty…

The student council president started to cough and walked out. Ah, he's a sickly one…. It's obvious he is not capable of being the culprit… Haruhi and the rest continued on their investigation…

_Let's just see if these idiots can figure it out_…

* * *

**(A/N: If you didn't read the manga... THEN GO READ IT! If you did... You guys know what I'm writing about then XD Also, Mamoru is going to be much more secretive in this one ahaha I hope you all don't mind! Also, I'm wondering if anyone reads these because I never actually have author's notes chapters XD Anyways, thank you to all my readers and those who favorite! LOVE YOU! Comment, favorite, you guys know what to do! Stay beautiful!) **


	29. Competition for Central Salon

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I must warn you this is a long one! So get into comfy seat and maybe some food! Anyways this chapter is totally based off the manga! I hope you like how I tried to fit my characters into this... Anyways! ENJOY EVERYONE!**

**Mamoru: You know... Maybe you should you know...**

**Me: You know what? OUT WITH IT MY CHILD**

**Mamoru: Im... just going to say it... She doesn't own Ouran and never will! She just wishes I was a character in it to make it better **

**Me: HAH you wish...**

* * *

***POV: Mamoru***

After school, I opened the doors to the host club and all I saw was Tamaki, the twins, Honey, and Akio, tossing Haruhi into the air saying, "That's okay! Being a little slow is cute!" Mori was on the side of the group with Hatsumi and Kyouya was sitting at his usual table. I sweatdropped.

Every time I go here, there is always something weird going on… Hatsumi looked at me with the biggest grin, "Mamo-chan! Oh, how I missed you so muchhh!" She ran towards me and jumped hugged me like Honey does.

I laughed and hugged her back, "Yes, yes I miss you too. Even though I saw most of you this morning…" I mumbled the last part. When she said my name everyone looked my way. I panicked holding Hatsumi. I know those idiots are going to dog pile me like last time!

I put Hatsumi down and looked at Kyouya, "Did I miss anything?" He looked up from his black notebook, "Well, we just found out that the competition is sports based and we have more suspects on who could be sending these threat letters." I nodded, "Sports competition, huhhh? Sorry I can't help you guys."

Haruhi, Hatsumi, and Akio paled and asked in sync, "You can't help us? Why not?" I raised an eyebrow at the trio, "Cause one, I am a teacher and two, I have something planned already…" Haruhi started to protest, "But you are amazing at physical activity and you would give us an advantage by a landslide!" I shrugged and sat on a couch, "Well, sorry, plus on the day of the competition the chairman asked me to get him something…"

Tamaki looked at me shocked, "My dad ask you to do something for him?! What did he ask you?" I raised an eyebrow at him, "He told me to keep it a secret… Mostly from you Tamaki…" He gave me a puppy dog face as I sweatdropped.

Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, "Nobody can resist Tamaki's puppy dog face…" Kaoru whispered back, "Mamoru-sensei is in trouble…" I sighed and looked at Kyouya, "So Kyouya, how are you doing?"

Everyone looked at me shocked and Tamaki ran to his 'Emo Corner' growing tiny mushrooms. They didn't think someone could avoid and completely disregard Tamaki's puppy dog face. I got up and dragged Hatsumi and Akio out the room. "I'm taking these 2 with me!"

When we got into the courtyard, I stopped and Akio and Hatsumi looked at me confused. Hatsumi questioned, "Mamo-chan, what's wrong?" I looked at her and handed Akio and Hatsumi the blueprints of the school and with circled areas.

I looked at them, "I want you all to memorize the fastest ways to get to get to these places. Memorize how to get there and where they are." Akio looked 10x more confused, "Why do we have to memorize them?"

I smirked, "You will thank me later… I do hope you both know that everything I do, there is a reason behind everything…." They looked at me scared. Hatsumi shivered, "You sound like Kyouya…" I laughed, "I know, I intended to."

I looked into the far distant. _I'm hoping things will get much more interesting from now on…_

* * *

***The Next Day* *POV: 3rd***

18 groups with 132 participants have gathered today to join the race. Everyone was gathered around a small stage in a big open field with a few obstacle courses behind them.

The Host Club and the Football Club posed for a camera and all the others just looked determined to win. Since the Student Council President had a stomach ache, a female from the Student Council started to explain the rules.

"Let me explain how the race works. You're to follow the prescribed route and answer the questions at designated sites in each building— East, West, South and North. If any team member passes, so does his group. If not, the team is eliminated. The group that successfully clears all sites will be given 5 clues. In the finals, participants must use those clues to seek out a particular location. The group that claims the hidden crown shall win use of the Central Salon." The female explained.

Regular guests were in the background holding a sign: "Host Club Victory!" Renge stood in the front as leader. The female of the Student Council continued, "Any questions?" Everything was silent. "Very well then…"

Someone from the Broadcast club was an announcer there, "Let the race begin!"

The Announcer shouts, "First is the Reflex quiz! What is the name of the Fairy King who appears in Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Dream'?"

All the groups were behind huge red button posts and Tamaki slammed his hand on the button but someone beat him to it, "OBERON!"

The Announcer shouted, "Correct Answer! Please ascend the 'Slippery Slope' behind me and proceed to the next site!" Everyone sweatdropped at the sight of the slope. Kyouya made of face of realization, "Interesting. They mean to eliminate a large number of participants early on..." Haruhi sweatdrop grew larger.

The Announcer asked another question, "On what day of the month did the character 'Murasaki-no-ue' in the 'Tale of Genji' die?" Tamaki pressed the button, "AUGUST 14th!"

The Announcer does his job.., "Correct Answer! Suoh of the host club is advancing!" The girls were squealing and he continued as Tamaki ran up the slope as fast he could, "But… HE SLIPPED! The Hitachiin Brothers are stepping on him! What an incredible strategy for the chairmen's son to sacrifice his body!" Tamaki started to yell, "Who says it's a strategy! GET OFF!"

Hatsumi looked at the slide and walked away. She mumbled loudly, "Forget that! I don't want to end up like Tamaki…" The Announcer yells, "Hatsumi just walked away from the slope! She didn't even attempt it! Look at her walk away with grace!"

Akio sweatdropped next to Haruhi, "This is… quite the show…" He commented as Haruhi sweatdropped even more, "No kidding…" Akio looked at her, "Do you know where Mamoru is?" She sighed, "No, probably having a better time than we are…"

Announcer continued, "Tarumi of the Football Club easily passes by…. The Football starts off in the lead! Close behind are the Gymnastic Clyb and the Wandervogel Club! Could it be? Will the Host Club be eliminated so soon?!"

Honey's face turned serious and Mori launches Honey into the air at full power! The only sound anyone heard from these two were 'FWOOOM~' Honey landed perfectly on the top of the slope in style.

Announcer looked shocked, "It's a miraculous show of teamwork between Morinozuka and Haninozuka! AWESOME!" The girls were squealing and the Announcer kept talking, "The Host Club passed the first site! Second is a Math Quiz and one hundred chin-ups!"

Kyouya and Honey worked together on the Math Quiz and Mori did the chin-ups with a member of the football club next to him. Announcer kept announcing… "Third is a memorization quiz and tightrope walking!"

Tamaki and the Pres of the Football Club, Kuze, were on the tightropes and Kyouya and Akio was nonchalantly doing the quiz. Everyone was around the 2 on the tightropes cheering them on and Haruhi stood off to the side.

She looked at everyone shunned, 'I don't understand what people in rich schools think….'

The next game continued, "Fourth, is a game of concentration and free throws!" It was matching painters by paintings…

The twins shouted in sync, "A-1 and D-5! Vermeer's View of Deflt and the Astronomer!" And then they shot the basketball perfectly into the hoop as announcer goes, "GOAL! All clear! The Host Club finished at the same time as the Football club! Will the other groups follow? As expected, it looks like the two clubs who sparked the race will move on to challenge each other in the final round!"

The twins were posing with peace signs and the girls squealed in delight. The Football Club and the Host Club posed along with them. Announcer questioned, "Which club will seize the crown!"

The two clubs sprinted from the last sight. Tamaki quickly went to Haruhi, "Haruhi, you okay?"

Haruhi was panting, "By the way, it really isn't the right time to tell you this… we assumed the threatening letters and the blank ones were sent by the same person. But what if they're totally unrelated from each other"

Tamaki was confused, "What…?" She looked at him, "I think there are 2 perpetrators…"

* * *

Mr. Suoh sat on a comfy couch watching the recorded competition on the fancy TV against the wall. Mamoru sat in a couch next to him with a bowl filled with strawberry pocky in it.

His secretary placed down tea in front of Mr. Suoh and Mamoru. She looked at Mr. Suoh, "Mr. Chairman. Are you watching? It's a great spectacle."

Mr. Suoh responded, "Yeah… it looks that way. What do you think Mamoru-sensei?"

Mamoru took a sip of her tea, "This is extremely entertaining, thank you for inviting me here to watch with you…" Mr. Suoh smiled, "Of course, but it's disquieting that my foolish son is at the center of it all… That said, it is great seeing everyone excited over the school festival."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Of course Tamaki would be. It's a good thing though… Let's just watch how it goes for now…"

He smirked, "Yes… Of course…"

* * *

The two groups were handed a piece of paper with 5 things written on it:  
B [_] H  
Go up and sink  
Tenjiku  
KCN  
Between the Holy Mother and Angel

Hikaru asked as Kaoru just looked confused, "Does 'B [_] H mean there's supposed to be a word inside the square?" Kaoru continued, "I bet its 'West,' as in B (Bust), W (Waist) and H (Hip)."

Mori asked in, "Go up and sink'…. The sun?"

Haruhi jumped in, "The moon rises and the sun sets in.' It might be the song of the sea?"

Kyouya looked at the paper, "Tenjiku.' That's India. It's also the destination of the party in 'Journey to the West."

Hatsumi looked at it confused, "What does it mean, 'Between the Holy Mother and Angel?'

Akio looked at the paper, "What in the world does KCN stand for?"

Honey had a dark aura surrounding him as he put his hand to his chin, "KCN'=Cyanide Kalium. Potassium Cyanide. It's known for its potent poison and its almond-like scent. Because almonds (which is originally from India) contain hydrocyanic sugar…"

Haruhi and Akio sweatdropped unbelievably and Tamaki looked shocked. The twins also sweatdropped and commented in sync, "But, your character shouldn't have that kind of vocabulary…"

Kuze looked at his sheet of paper, "W' can be replaced with 'West."

Tamaki looked at the sheet with the clues on it, "Three of the five clues are connected to 'West.' Assuming one of them points to the 'sea' or the 'sun'….. That means… The destination is the west gym –where the third years are holding their event for the festival….!"

They all thought the same thing, "SUNSET VENICE!"

The Announcer shouts into the microphone, "Now the final match is getting more exciting! Is it chance or it is inevitable?! Both clubs have deduced the same destination – Sunset Venice in the west gym. WOOOW! Please watch the screen!" He pointed to the huge screen next to him. The girls were cheering the host club members and the boys were cheering the Football club.

The Announcer continued, "Carnivale! The Host Club quickly changed into Venetian Carnivale costumes with the change of location! What an awesome performer's spirit! They took no heed to the fact that it wasn't necessary for the race or that it was a complete waste of their time! In a way, they're reckless!"

Haruhi deadpanned, 'The absurdity of rebuilding Venice in the gym is completely ignored… What a school…'

They were all in boats from Italy on a river and a member of the Football Club looked behind towards the Host club. He questioned, "President Kuze, are you okay with this? The Host Club is getting so much attention!"

Kuze had an orange in his hands, "Their costumes are useless for this race. Just watch." Kuze shouted towards Tamaki, "Suoh! CATCH!"  
Tamaki looked towards the speeding orange coming his way and the twins shouted, "MILORD!" Tamaki jumped off the boat and grabbed the orange. Then he realized he was above the water and he hit the water. His armor was so heavy he sank.

The Host Club deadpanned at their idiot president and fished him out with the paddle. Tamaki was screaming, "The heavy costume is heavier in the water! HELP ME!"

The guy who questioned his president sweatdropped, "What an idiot…"

Akio facepalmed, "What is this world coming to…" Hatsumi nodded, "I know..."

They all decided where they were heading and Haruhi realized something, 'Oh yeah… I forgot about the Holy Mother and Angel… MARIA ANGEL!' Everyone else decided on the location and completely forgot about Haruhi.

Someone announced, "That's the Academia Bridge…"

* * *

Mr. Suoh took a sip of his tea with a smirk, "Too shallow…" Mamoru raised an eyebrow sitting next to him with a bag of chips in her hands, "Hmm?"

"My son… he is, without a doubt, an idiot…" He looked at screen where Tamaki had a serious expression on his face. Mamoru chuckled, "What happened to the dotting loving father of Tamaki's?"

He shrugged, "When time comes to be a serious father, he comes. But, he really is an idiot… I guess it's also a pleasure… to watch him cry." He chuckled to himself.

Mamoru sweatdropped, 'What a sadist…'

* * *

Both Club arrived at the sight and stared at it poker faced. They were completely WRONG! The place was in construction and a restricted area.

Tamaki was yelling at Honey that it was his class but Honey was unaffected, "I'm doing the pastry shop over there!" Tamaki looked where Honey was pointing, but no one realized that cake was unrelated to Venice…

Kuze was sulking on the floor because he realized that this was his class and his club members were trying to cheer him up.

Haruhi was against the wall in the distance and she deadpanned. She finally figured out the riddle and was about to shout it out but Kyouya covered her mouth, "Be quiet."

She looked at Kyouya shocked, "Kyouya?"

Kyouya had her pinned to the wall, "Did you realize it too? But there's no reason to shout and let the Football Club know everything. You get a head start, and get there before us."

Haruhi started to protest and Kyouya looked at her, "Haruhi. To the stinking rich the destitute is…?" Haruhi started to run away, "I'm off!"

The two teams also realized where they had to go and started to run. Haruhi made it before everyone else and gaped at the pool on the roof. Hatsumi and Akio memorized the fastest way there and guided the host club to the pool on the roof.

Hatsumi and Akio mentally thought the same thing, "Mamoru-Mamo-chan was right! Memorizing that map wasn't a waste of time! Have to go thank her later!"

She looked at the crown, 'Between the Holy Mother and Angel!' She was panting, "There it is! The crown!"

That member of the Football Club shouted, "President! There it is!" He pushed Haruhi, "Out of the way, you shrimp!"

Haruhi was about to fall into the pool and Tamaki yelled her name. Kyouya stopped him and told him to go get the crown as he went to save her. Tamaki nodded and ran towards the crown.

Akio and Mori tried their best to block the other members of the Football Club and Hatsumi helped Kyouya drag Haruhi out. Tamaki and Kuze were side by side running for the crown. They both reached out for the crown.

The twins were on the sidelines, "MILORD!" The female member of the Student Council, Mitsuyama, yelled, "Takeshi!" Haruhi looked at her confused and the Announcer came running into the building.

The announcer shouts, "It's…. It's over! Tamaki Suoh claimed the crown! THE HOST CLUB WINS!"

The Host Club ran towards Haruhi and Tamaki questioned, "Haruhi, are you…" He was cut off, "Takeshi, are you okay?!"

Haruhi looked even more confused at the sulking Kuze, "Why is Mitsuyama…?"

Kyouya said in his all-knowing voice, "Oh, of course… She is Kuze's fiancée after all… By the way they've been in love with each other since way back when."

Everyone looked at him shocked, "HUHHHH?!" Hikaru had the crown on his head and they were all freakin out.

Haruhi looked disappointed, "So… Then was I wrong about her being behind the threatening letters?" Mitsuyama looked at Haruhi, "No." and she explained why she wrote the letters. After that she and Kuze had a little make-up with an audience cheering.

Hatsumi giggled, "This was so much fun! I wonder what happened to Mamo-chan though!?"

Akio sighed and replied to Hatsumi, "Why was this so tiring…? And yeah, me too... I wonder where she went…."

Haruhi sweatdropped, 'I didn't know Mitsuyama was such a great girl… How did this happen…?"

* * *

Mamoru was laughing at the screen, "They figured it out in the very end! What idiots! This was awesome. I can't believe Tamaki fell for that orange thing though!" She was dying, "That was my favorite part out of the whole thing!"

Mr. Suoh chuckled, "That was my favorite part too. I can't believe he is such an idiot."

"Yeah, this was amazing entertainment. Let's see if they can figure out that you sent those blank letters." Mamoru chuckled as Mr. Suoh smirked.

He takes a sip of his tea, "We all know Tamaki isn't going to figure it out.

Mamoru nodded and she thought to herself, '_how will things turn out now?_'

**(A/N: This was a freaking LONG ASS CHAPTERS AND TOOK ME 4 hours to write! So i'm hoping you all enjoyed this chapter :D To be honest this chapter was a blast to write! Anyways, comment, favorite, you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone!)**


	30. The School Festival!

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you guys like this chapter! This is based off the Manga so it's a bit different then the anime and it doesn't have that bitch slapping drama and stuff! SOO I put a bit of drama in myself! ENJOY!**

**Mamoru: She never learns does she...**

**Hatsumi: NOPE**

**Akio: Maybe you guys should do it...**

**Michael: When am I going to be in the story!?**

**Me: LEAVE ME ALONE! And Michael... it's coming soon! MAYBE... Anyways... I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND NEVER WILL! :D**

* * *

***POV: 3rd***

After the race, the host club member, excluding Mamoru, changed out of their costumes and were currently in the host club room. They were gathered around Haruhi to see what she had to say.

Everyone looked at her extremely shocked, "THERMOTYPE?!"

Tamaki was yelling and pointing at the piece of paper in her hands, "What is that?!"

The twins gave a 'duhh stupid' voice, "She means its invisible ink!" Hikaru started to explain, "In other words, its disappearing ink. It's not visible when you write with it, but by warming it up, it shows up." Kaoru continued, "We used to use it a lot for mischief…."

Haruhi sniffed the paper, "No, it's just orange juice…" The twins looked shocked. Haruhi continued, "Thinking that these letters were connected to the other hate mail was a mistake. It's actually quite simple." She brought out a lighter that she borrowed from the office and put it under the piece of paper, "If you apply heat to the blank paper."

The paper started to form some words and the hosts looked surprised and fascinated. Kyouya looked at it, "Ah…. Just as I thought, it's from the chairman…." As the letter revealed itself. Tamaki deadpanned and the rest of the host club looked poker faced.

The first letter read:

Dear Tamaki,  
I hear you're interested in the ways of the common folk, so I tried using a poor man's thermotype. - Dad

Another one said:

Dear Tamaki,  
Let't have dinner together sometime! - Dad

The next few:

Dear Tamaki,  
When are you going to write back to me? – Dad

Dear Tamaki,  
This orange is pretty tasty – Dad

Tamaki was up against a nonexistent wall clearly pissed off. The twins stated in sync, "What the heck? They're just personal letters to milord." And they all sweatdropped.

Akio laughed, "Wow, what a doting father he is! My dad is a doting father but he isn't like this."

Hatsumi giggled, "It must be nice to have a daddy like this."

Tamaki was angry, "Th… That…." He had one of those anger anime marks on his head. Now he was embarrassed, 'ROTTEN OLD MAN!' Tamaki dashed all the way to his father's office not really expecting to find someone else in there.

Mr. Suoh was reading a newspaper, "What? You finally figured it out?"

Mamoru jumped into the conversation, "About time. I didn't think you were that much of an idiot Tamaki…"

Tamaki looked shocked and made, "Wha— and Mamoru?! You knew about this?! What are you even doing here?" Mamoru shrugged and Tamaki turned towards his dad, "And what you mean, 'what?' Whaat the heck did you do that for dad!?"

Mr. Suoh turned towards the side in his seat, "Is there a law against a father writing letters to his son?"

"HUH?! This is obviously a bad joke!" Tamaki started to shout, "We were already so busy and you just made it harder for us!"

"Harder?" Mr. Suoh smirked, "I believe I'm pretty aware of what's going on, Tamaki. Indeed you were bust looking for the perpetrator during the race, but to what end? All you did was show how incompetent you are. What was so much harder?" He walked by Tamaki, "Tamaki. You are truly…"

Tamaki turned around to look at his father, "Dad—"

"A very silly boy!" Mr. Suoh poked Tamaki in the face shocking him to no end. Mamoru just laughed at the scene from a nearby couch while Haruhi sweatdropped as Mr. Suoh chanted, 'Ha ha, I tricked you!'

Mr. Suoh started to tease Tamaki using Haruhi. Tamaki was freaking out and Haruhi just sweatdropped.

Tamaki started to drag everyone out while the twins protest. Kyouya and Mamoru stayed behind in the Chairman's office. Mr. Suoh looked at Mamoru, "Ah, Mamoru-sensei, it should be about the time you leave. Thank you for accompanying me today."

Mamoru bowed, "No, it was my pleasure, Mr. Suoh. Let's do this again sometime." And she walked out following the rest of the group.

Akio pounced Mamoru into a hug, "Why did you leave me?! I missed you so much!" Hatsumi nodded her head, "Yeah, what were you doing in the Chairman's office anyways, Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru laughed, "I was watching all of you during the competition in there, and all I have to say is that Tamaki still and will always be an idiot in my eyes." Tamaki started to freak out, "My daughter is being so mean to me! Mommy, mommmyyyy!"

Kyouya walked out sighing, "You are way too loud. Just shut up." Tamaki looked shocked as hell and went to the corner as Mamoru laughed at him. Kyouya looked at Mamoru, "You have some explaining to do." She nodded, "Yeah, yeah I know."

* * *

***2 days later* *POV: Mamoru***

I was in the central salon with Kyouya. He was with his dad and I was serving a lady and her daughter. I smiled at her, "Hello maladies, would you like something to drink?" I gave her my famous Fujioka smile.

They were both blushing as the daughter goes, "Oh no thank you. How about you Mom?" Her mom shook her head with a slight blush on her face, "No thank you…." I nodded and proceeded. As I was leaving the mom looks at her daughter, "You are right! He is much more handsome then you described!"

I chuckled to myself and walked up to Kyouya. I bowed and held out my hand, "Hello Mr. Ootori, it's a pleasure to see you again." He shook my hand, "Yes, it's a pleasure to see you again, also." He looked at me, "How is my son, Mr. Fujioka?"

I smiled, "He is a wonderful student. Top of his year and his management skills are astounding." He nodded with a proud smirk to his son as the lady looked at me, "Mr. Ootori, who is this handsome young man?"

I bowed, lightly took her hand and kissed it. I was in host mode, "It's a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as yourself. My name is Fujioka Mamoru, CEO of Kawasaki Corp."

She and Mr. Ootori (he didn't know) looked at me shocked, "Kawasaki Corp? You are the CEO? That's amazing! So young and handsome." She complimented me as I thanked her. I looked at Kyouya, "I have some business to take care of over there. I will meet you all in a bit." He nodded and I walked away.

Few minutes later, Kyouya met up with me to go look for the rest of the Host Club. We walked for a bit and ran into them. Haruhi, the twins, and Hatsumi were wearing their fancy detective outfits and the rest of them were in their school uniforms. Akyo jumped me, "Mamoru! I'm glad you are here!" I pushed him off me, "Whoa, you smell like fried Chinese food!" He pouted as Hatsumi laughed at him.

Kyouya questioned, "Is the carriage ready?" Tamaki answered, "it's in the courtyard. We're heading there for the final check." Haruhi looked at me confused, "Carriage?!" I shrugged not knowing either.

Haruhi was in the process of asking Tamaki until he saw his grandma. He looked excited to see her, "Grandmother!" He ran other to her, "You took the trouble to come, grandmother!"

Haruhi smiled, "Oh, she's Tamaki's—" Honey cut her off, "I hate her…" I sighed. I don't like her either… She's evil… Honey continued, "That person is hateful…"

His grandmother said some rude stuff leaving Haruhi shocked. She walked by me stating something only I could hear, "Kawasaki-san, do not forget your agreement…" I nodded. She refused to call me by my 'commoner' name so she calls me by my company name…

Tamaki was freaking out about 'upsetting his grandma' and I looked down thinking, 'I'm sorry, Tamaki…. Soon, everything will be okay…' Kyouya and Mori looked at me confused but shrugged it off.

Hatsumi came up to me and whispered into my ear, "How do you know her?" I sighed, "It's a long story, and I will tell you at home." She nodded and ran off yelling, "Yay! We are going on a carriageee!" I couldn't help but smile at her. She looks much more energetic over the past month of so…

* * *

We were all in the carriage waving at everyone as Haruhi deadpanned. We were in princely/princess outfits waving at the extremely hormonal teenagers. Tamaki was showing off his 'beauty' and swooning moms and daughters everywhere.

Somehow we got into separate carriages but in groups. I was with Akio and Hatsumi. Akio had a girl next to her and so did I. Hatsumi had a regular guy costumer and his dad next to him. The dad looked shocked and looked at Akio, "Are you the 2nd son of the Souma family? It's an honor to meet you in such an occasion."

They talked for bit as I was talking to the 2 girls and Hatsumi was talking to her costumer. I looked over to Haruhi and she looked like she was about to puke from motion sickness. I chuckled at her as she glared at me.

After the carriages, we were dropped off in the Central Salon in style. I started to serve people as Mr. Suoh motioned me over, "Mamoru-sensei." I quickly walked over and poured him some tea. He smirked, "Did you meet her?" I nodded, "Yes, and she just reminded me about the agreement." He nodded and motioned me off.

I sighed, "What the hell did I get myself into…?" Akio looked at me confused but continued talking to his guests. I looked at Tamaki, 'Give me half a year, Tamaki...'

* * *

**(A/N: Changing the Manga story just a bit)**

Tamaki's grandmother walked into the Central Salon with Mr. Suoh and ignoring Tamaki. She walked up to me, "Kawasaki-san, I would like to speak to you." I nodded, "Of course." I bowed and walked away leaving Tamaki and the rest shocked.

I sat her down at a table further away from everyone and she looked up at me, "How much longer do you have?" I gave her a fake smile, "About 6 more months." She sighed, "You are following everything I told you to do right?"

I nodded sitting in front of her, "Of course, I am slowly getting the people there to welcome the Suoh's work. It is the only place that the Suoh family has no influence in. It takes a bit of time…" She nodded, "Good, I better see great results in 6 months' time." I nodded and she got up, "Do not disappoint me, Kawasaki-san."

She walked away as I sighed. The only place the Suoh family has no influence is where my family lives… Sheesh, the things I do for you, Tamaki…

I walked back to the rest of them and Tamaki grabbed at my shoulders, "Mamoru-sensei! What was that about?!" I sighed, "Sorry, I can't tell you… But know that everything will be okay in 6 months." He looked at me confused.

Haruhi looked at me sad, "Mamoru, why did she call you 'Kawasaki-san'?" I looked at her. Ah, she knows about Tamaki's past… I chuckled, "She doesn't want to call me by my 'commoner' name." Akio looked at me and sadly smiled, "Mamoru…. You know I can help you—"

I cut him off, "It's fine, Akio. I have everything under control." I smirked darkly as the twins, Honey, and Hatsumi shuddered. Kyouya sighed, "Let's get everything else out of the way and saved for later. We have guests to entertain."

Everyone nodded and headed where they had to go. I stood there looking at everyone's backs.

_I have a month and a half left here… I will try my best to see if… I can stay here with you all longer…_

* * *

**(A/N: I hope you all like this chapter! It was fun to write :3 And SINCE it is summber break I will be updating alot more for you all! :D Anyways, thank you for reading and the favorites! XD Comment, favorite, you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone!)**


	31. A Day with Akio

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you guys like this chapter! A Day with AKIO! :D I had to put a lot of thinking into this one though... Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**Akio: I forgot to invite Michael! T_T**

**Me: Thats unfortunate... **

**Akio: Author-san is so mean to me... Dx**

**Me: Well, anyways, I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND I NEVER WILL! **

* * *

***POV: Akio* **

My phone started to go off and I groaned. I just want to enjoy my Saturday, is that too much to ask?! I grabbed my phone and looked at it: Tamaki.

I sighed and picked up the phone:

Me: What could you possibly want at 8 in the morning?

Tamaki: But Brother! We all want to go to your house today!

Me: My house? Why my house…?

The rest of the host club started to talk on the phone.

Hikaru: Because! We have been to Mamoru's and Haruhi's, but not yours!

Kaoru: Yeah! We want to see what your house looks like!

Hatsumi: PLEASSEEE!

Mamoru: SHUT UP! IT'S TOO EARLY IN THE MORNING FOR THIS!

Haruhi: Why do I hang out with these people…?

God bless your soul Haruhi… I know how you feel.

Kyouya: Just say yes…

Honey: I want some cake at your house too!

Mori: hmmm

Tamaki: Pleaseeeee, please please pleaseeeeeee

Me: Fine! SHUT UP! Just come at 12… I will send the address to Kyouya.

I hung up and sighed, "Why do I hang out with these people…? Oh yeah… Mamoru…"

Suddenly, my butler, Natsuki, walked in, "Excuse me, Young master, are you okay? I heard a lot of yelling… Also, the masters would like you down for breakfast…. " I sighed and tossed my phone somewhere on my bed, "Yeah, everything is okay. Just some idiots who want to come over today. Can you please inform my parents?" He bowed and walked out.

I got up, not caring I was still in my PJ's, and quickly walked out of my room to the dining room. My house was big, but not as big as Mamoru's. It was a decent size mansion and elegant inside and out. I sat down at my seat on the table and greeted my parents. They smiled at me as my mom (she has dark brown hair that waved a bit and went down to her mid-back) and asked, "Akio dear, how are you enjoying life here in Japan?"

I looked at her, "I'm having a lot of fun, Mamoru is here, and I made a lot of new friends." I smiled at her. Even though I didn't really like the host club near Mamoru, they were good people and friends.

My dad (he has light brown hair that is cut similar to mine but a bit shorter) chuckled, "I heard from a client of ours that you joined Suoh son's host club. I didn't think you would befriend all of them so quickly. You seem to be enjoying yourself." I smiled, "Well at first, I completely denied them, but Mamoru was in the club…" Dad chuckled, "Of course you would join because of Mamoru. I see you two are still as close as ever. How is she doing? You going to invite her here?"

My mom softly laughed, "Honey, stop teasing him. You are making him blush thinking about Mamoru." I started to stutter, "M-m-mom! Y-you t-told dad?!" She laughed, "Of course! Everyone needs to know right?"

I pouted and continued to eat my food. I don't expect them to keep secrets from each other but it would be nice if they didn't say that to everyone….

Mom looked at me, "And you even have the host club coming to visit us! I wonder what they are all like." I sweatdropped. My parents are so happy go lucky… I'm really glad about that though.

* * *

After breakfast I collapsed onto my bed. It was going to be a long day…. That I can say. After being lazy for a long while, I changed into white V-neck, khaki semi-skinny pants, and my black and white nikes. I looked at the clock: 11:30. Joy… 30 minutes until they come…

I heard a knock at my door and I shouted, "Come in!" Natsuki walked in with a grin on his face. I just looked at him confused…. He's plotting or hiding something…

His grin was still there, "Mamoru-sama arrived a while ago and is waiting for you in the living room."

I got up and practically ran out the room, "Why didn't you say that earlier or when you walked in!? Not just giving me a stupid grin for a minute." He shrugged and walked way.

When I got to the living room, Mamoru was in a really cute dress. She was sleeping on my couch like she has been there for a while. I sat in front of her staring at her. Her sleeping face was adorable…. She must have wanted to get here early so she didn't have to deal with the host club in the limo.

I poked her cheeks, "Mamoru, it's time to wake up…" Her face scrunched up a bit and she went back to snuggling her face into the pillow. I poked her again, "Mamoru…"

Mamoru yawned and slowly opened her eyes, "Oh, Akio… Hi…" She was using her girl voice. That god she didn't kill me...

I chuckled, "Hello there, Sleeping Beauty. How was your slumber?" She softly giggled, "It was nice, till you woke me up…"

She sat up and I sat next to her. I looked at her, "Why did you come here early? Didn't want to be around the loud annoying Tamaki?" She nodded and put her head in my shoulder, "He's too loud… and disturbed my sleep…"

I put my head on hers, "Yeah, he's slightly irritating, but he means no harm…" She gave me a 'mhmm' and went back to sleep. Without me noticing, I fell asleep also.

* * *

As I was 'sleeping', I heard someone say, "Hey, should we wake them up?" I think that was Kaoru…

"No way! That's like committing suicide, I don't want Mamoru-sensei to kill me in her sleep…" This one is defiantly Hikaru…

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned, "When did you guys get here?" They looked shocked at me. It was like they were waiting for me to attack, but, no offence, I am not like Mamoru…

"You guys are looking at me like I am a serial killer. Can you not?" I looked at them like (-_-).

Hikaru scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, it's just, we didn't know if you were like Mamoru or not…." Kaoru nodded sighing in relief.

I sighed and nudged Mamoru with my head, "Mamoru, the host club is here and are ready to draw on your face…" She immediately opened her eyes and glared at Tamaki who screeched. Haruhi sweatdropped, "No one is going to draw on your face. Don't worry about it…." Tamaki was silently crying in the corner while Hatsumi laughed at him.

She sighed and lifted her head off my shoulder. She yawned, "Alright, so what are we going to do?"

I got off the couch and helped her up, "Well, how about I give you guys the tour of my house. I might as well, right?"

The twins, Tamaki, Hatsumi, and Honey cheered while Mamoru just dozed off. I wonder… did she get any sleep?

* * *

We finished the tour of the house, which wasn't much… Unlike Mamoru's house… We were sitting in the living room when my parents walked in.

My mom looked at us, "Hello everyone! Welcome to our house. I hope you guys like our home, even though it's not much!" My dad looked at me and winked, "Yes, welcome. I hope that our son isn't a handful. He can be…. Ya know… At times."

"Daddddd" I couldn't help but whine because everyone but Mamoru was laughing at me. Mamoru was spacing off again.

My dad looked at Mamoru, "Oh, Mamoru-chan, how have you been? Has my son bothered you? Made a move on you? I apologize if he did. You know how teenagers can be." Mamoru looked like she was going to burst out laughing as I looked at him in complete and utter despair…

Mom grabbed my dad's arm and started to drag him out, "Oh, don't mind him. He's just teasing! Have fun everyone!" They all waved goodbye at my parents as I deadpanned. My dad… why did he do this to me…

Hatsumi giggled, "I like your parents, Akio. They are super funny!" Mamoru nodded, "They are such dotting parents. It's adorable." I sweatdropped… Thank god my mom noticed my distress call…

* * *

Everyone was in my room looking at all my stuff as Mamoru was sitting on her favorite chair. She was looking at her phone, sighing, spacing off and then repeating the cycle. I was sitting on my bed sighing at the idiots looking for my so-called 'secret items' that everyone guy should have.

Honey looked at me, "Aki-chan, can we sleep over?!" He looked at me with flowers around him giving me his famous puppy dog face.

I deadpanned and then sighed. "Fine, I don't care… even if I said no you guys would still sleep over anyways…" The idiots of the group cheered as Mamoru shrugged.

Mamoru…..

They somehow around had their 'sleep over' items like they were prepared for it. Blankets and pillows were all over the floor of my room as they were watching an anime called 'New Life'.

***Watching the movie* *3rd person***

_The boy named Natsume, woke up after 5 years of being in the anti-aging machine. He was looking at the controls of the spaceship after looking at the lush planet that he was outside of. _

_Natsume was having difficulties putting on his seat belt and he mentally yelled, "Urgh, stupid seat belt being a bitch!" After the struggles of trying to put the seat belt on, he finally conquered it and started to look for a specific button that caught his eyes previously. _

_He found the button and looked accomplished, "AHA, that 'Land on the nearest planet' button. He pushed the button and the spaceship suddenly made an announcement, "Danger, danger, atmosphere levels are too dense, hitting land at a fast pace. Please, brace yourself." _

_Natsume shouted at the spaceship, "The fuck is with the weird context of this damn spaceship!?" He started to put what he thought was necessities into 2 bags and floated towards the emergency exit door. He grabbed the handle. "40 seconds to hitting land." The spaceship announced._

_"__20 seconds." He braced himself._

_"__10 seconds." Natsume quickly unlatched the door and jumped out hoping he would land on something soft. _

_A crash and an explosion could be heard from miles away…._

***Back to the sleep over***

Everyone was so into the anime as Honey yelled, "No! He can't die yet!" He looked as though he was going to cry.

Kaoru looked at the screen, "He's… OKAY! He landed on the bush!"

Hikaru sighed in relief, "At least he didn't land on a rock…"

"Yay! He's okay!" Honey looked overjoyed.

Hatsumi looked at the three, "Shush! I'm trying to watch here!"

Akio and Haruhi sweatdropped. Mamoru looked like she was enjoying the anime as Tamaki was so entranced that he didn't say a word. Mori and Kyouya just looked at the anime with a straight face.

* * *

As the anime ended, most of them fell asleep, but Mamoru couldn't sleep. She couldn't help but start thinking about her dear brother, Jun, who was currently on the verge of dying.

She walked out of the room in her pajamas, and sat in the living room. She sighed, "2 more weeks…."

Akio, who saw her walked out, sat next to her, "You know, wherever you go, I'm going to go also… Also, maybe you should tell them that Hatsumi and Michael are coming with you." Mamoru looked at him sadly, "Yeah, but do you really want to leave your friends here?"

He thought about, "As long as we stay in touch it's fine right? Plus, I want to stay with you till the very end…"

She looked down, "Don't tell them… that I am going to leave without no one noticing. I don't want a farewell that would make me want to stay…" Akio nodded and sighed, "They are going to freak out you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. They are just going to have to deal with it until I come back." Mamoru softly laughed. Yet, she really wanted to stay here with everyone…

* * *

***POV: ?***

The man with pitch black hair looked at the picture on his wall that had 2 girls on it and shot it with his gun. "That little bitch. I will show her not to defy me…."

The other man in the room, who had brown hair, sighed, "Can you please stop shooting the wall…? You aren't the one who has to fix that…"

"I will find her, and slowly torture her….. Along with her stupid idiotic friend of hers… What was her name again…? Mizuchi? Mizu… something like that…" The pitch black haired man started to grumble.

The brown hair man sighed, "It's Mizuki… you should at least remember your targets name…"

"Blah blah whatever! As long as they are dead that's all that matters…" Pitch black hair guy was typing away at his computer, "Damn it! I can't find anything on that friend of hers! It's like they wiped this bitch off the face of the earth!" He started to mutter a string of curse words.

The black hair man leaned back in his chair, "When I find them… Let's just say… _I will make sure that they will never defy me_…"


	32. What?

**A/N: HELLLO EVERYONE! I hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter is a bit short I hope you all don't mind! **

**Kyouya: We have things to do so hurry up.**

**Tamaki: WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!**

**Me: Bossy ass people... Anyways, I am going to completely ignore Tamaki... YEAH... I don't own Ouran and I never WILL! **

* * *

***POV: 3rd***

It's been 2 weeks since the host club hung out at Akio's house... But what the host club didn't realize is what is about to happen...

Haruhi and the twins were sitting in their class as it was about to start. Hikaru looked at Hatsumi's empty seat, "Hatsumi…. Do you guys know where she is? She's been acting… strange lately…"

Haruhi sighed, "I don't know either… I asked her, Mamoru, and Akio what was going on but they just looked at me and changed the subject…"

Kaoru sighed, "Kyouya just texted me that Akio wasn't here today either… what in the world is going on?"

Suddenly, the vice principal walked into the room gathering the attention of all the students. He cleared his throat, "Ahem, everyone, to cut to the chase….. I would like to say that Mamoru-sensei has left the country. Also, Hatsumi has also transferred elsewhere. There will be a new teacher tomorrow, so classes will end today." He walked out leaving everyone in complete shocked.

Hikaru looked completely devastated, "Hatsumi… Left… Mamoru… what?!"

Kaoru looked at his phone to see Kyouya saying that Akio left the country… What in the world is going on?!

The rest of the Host Club was gathered in the club room as Tamaki was pacing around the room.

Tamaki questioned at no one in particular, "We knew she was going to leave soon, but why didn't she say anything!? Why didn't she tell us?!"

"And she brought Hatsumi and Akio with her!" Hikaru yelled a reply back to Tamaki.

Kyouya felt sad, mad, and just as confused as the rest of them, "Maybe we should go ask Michael. He would know…"

Haruhi looked down, "Actually, Michael is probably with Mamoru right now too…. Where ever she goes, he goes. That's what the government told him to do anyways…. But I think he enjoys going everywhere with her."

Everyone looked at her shocked. They couldn't comprehend anything that was happening. Why did they leave? What in the world is going on….?

* * *

Meanwhile, Hatsumi, Akio, Michael, and Mamoru were currently on a flight to Italy in Mamoru's private jet. Mamoru sighed, "Well, I think about now everyone at school should be informed of us leaving…"

Hatsumi looked out the window, "I wonder how Hikaru is putting up with this…. I mean, WOW look at the view from here!" She nervously laughed as Akio, Michael and Mamoru gave her the 'Oh lala' face because she called him 'Hikaru' instead of 'Hika-chan'.

Mamoru chuckled, "Hatsumi, I promise you, we will come back…. I don't know how long, but we will be back to see everyone…" She looked at me with a sad smile, "Mamo-chan…"

"Anyways, let's get some rest, it's going to be awhile till we get to Italy!" Michael yawned and stretched. Akio nodded, "It's been awhile since I have been to Italy!"

"You were there before you came here, though…" Mamoru sweatdropped. Akio just gave her a cheeky smile as Hatsumi giggled.

Mamoru looked out the window… She couldn't help but think, 'I am sorry, everyone….'

* * *

Everyone looked at Haruhi as Tamaki questioned, "Do you know where they would go?!"

Haruhi thought about it as everyone stared at her intently… She looked up, "Maybe they left to Italy! That's where Jun is!"

Kyouya, Kaoru, and Mori felt as though they were stabbed. It was jealousy. Kyouya tried to hide his feelings, "Italy… Where in Italy?"

"If it's in Rome I would totally be in for going, like ASAP." Hikaru looked excited as Kaoru and Kyouya glared at him. He looked at them completely confused. What a dense idiot…

Haruhi shook her head, "No, her house is in the capital…." Everyone looked at her like, 'her house?!' she continued, "Yeah, her main house is there. I only seen pictures of it, but it's like twice the size of her house here…"

They looked at her shocked as Tamaki announced, "Alright everyone! Our mission is to bring them back here! Off to Italy!"

Now is the start of planning their 'Bring Them All Back to Japan' mission.

* * *

Many, many hours passed by and Mamoru, Hatsumi, Akio, and Michael, landed safely in Italy. They were currently in a limo on their way to Mamoru's parents' mansion. (Parents' mansion)

**Yes, the narrator, who is me, said 'her parents.' Her real parents. But, when the host club arrives it will be explain, so moving on! **

Mamoru looked a bit nervous, "I haven't seen them in a while… I'm a little nervous…"

Hatsumi started to giggle, "They are your parents for Pete's sake! What is there to be nervous about?!"

"Well, I have only met them once… Though I talked to them on the phone from time to time. I'm still a bit nervous… Also, the only person I saw a lot is my big brother, Jun…." Mamoru explained gripping onto her pillow.

Akio smiled at Mamoru, "Well, I'm sure they will be happy to see you again… in your dude form…" Mamoru looked down at her outfit: basketball shorts and hoodie.

She sweatdropped, "I think they would be shocked to see this… though I mostly talked to them in my guy voice… I think they would understand…"

As they talked a bit more they pulled up into Mamoru's parents' main estate. Yes, it was beautiful inside and out. With a ballroom fit for a king and a yard suited for the queen. It was elegant, fancy and reeked of 'filthy rich'.

They exited the limo and headed for the entrance. On top of the main staircase stood Mamoru's parents waiting to welcome her and her friends to their lovely home…

* * *

Tamaki looked at Kyouya, "How early can we leave to Italy?!"

Kyouya lifted up his glasses, "In 2 days. Haruhi's passport has to be made, which will take a bit of time."

"Haruhi, why do you have to be a commoner without a passport!? We could have left today…" Hikaru started to whine.

Haruhi looked pissed, "Well excuse me, I'm sorry I am not as rich as you jerks…." She mumbled, 'Rich bastards…'

Kaoru sighed, "Mamoru…."

Kyouya lifted his glasses, "There is no time to sulk around like what Tamaki does in his 'Emo corners'. We must get ready right away, so we can leave to Italy as soon as possible." Tamaki squeaked a bit and sulked…

Kaoru and Hikaru saluted, "Yes sir!"

"Yes sir!" Honey did the same thing the twins did but much cuter…

Mori nodded, "Roger…"

They all left the campus and straight home. This is going to be one hell of a surprise for our dear host club…

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I cut this one short... It's just the start and you guys may think: Oh its going to be over soon! But it's not XD This is going to be a long story! Anyways, comment, favorite, you guys know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone!****


	33. To Italy!

**A/N: HEYO EVERYONE! Yes I am back with more! :D I bet you guys are all proud of me ^_^Well anyways, thank you to everyone who followed and favorite! You guys are freaking awesome! Enjoy the story!**

**Kyouya: You know, you should learn from your mistakes...**

**Me: What? Mistakes?! LIKE WHAT?! **

**Kyouya: Like forgetting to write the disclaimers where you are supposed to write it..**

**Me: -_- Leave me alone... ANYWAYS I do not own Ouran and I NEVER WILLL**

* * *

***POV: 3rd***

As Mamoru, Hatsumi, Akio, and Michael exited the limo 4 butlers approached them.

One butler bowed first and the rest bowed, "It is an honor to see you again Milady. Your parents are waiting for you in the main hall."

Mamoru nodded and they proceeded inside to see her mom and dad smiling and waving at her. Mamoru looked so happy, "Mom… Dad…."

Her dad (he has black hair with blue eyes and wearing a suit) chuckled, "Come here and give us a hug!"

"Yes, dear, don't just stand there." Her mom (she has light brown hair and green eyes wearing a pink Sunday dress) smiled at her as Mamoru quickly walked towards them and hugged them tight.

It was a nice family reunion as the Akio and Hatsumi smiled. Michael put his arms around the 2 shoulders and smiled. Everything seemed perfect at the moment…

* * *

Meanwhile, the host club gathered at Haruhi's house. Ranka was in tears, "I can't believe my daughter left me! WITHOUT TELLING ME!" He was dramatically crying on his knees holding tissues in his hand. Haruhi just sweatdropped as Tamaki was crying along with him….

Haruhi sighed, "Dad, please calm down… We are actually going to go to Italy to try to bring her back…." Ranka stopped crying and looked at Haruhi, "Really…? Can I come too?!"

Haruhi shrugged and looked at Kyouya. "That… can be arranged…" He replied to her unsaid question. Haruhi's dad cheered and tackled her into a hug as she just stood there poker faced…

* * *

Mamoru, her parents, Akio and Hatsumi were sitting in the living room talking to each other. While Michael left to the hospital nearby to inform the head of the hospital of his arrival.

Mamoru looked at her mom, "How's Jun doing? Can we go see him today?"

"He's doing a bit better knowing that you are here. We can see him right now if you would like?" Her mom answered with a sad smile on her. Mamoru nodded and got up, "Let's go everyone! To the hospital!"

* * *

Kyouya smiled at his phone, "The passports are ready. Maybe a little bribing really does work." Haruhi sweatdropped.

Tamaki looked excited, "This is excellent! To Italy, everyone!

They all cheered and jumped into the limo.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki, "How about our suitcases?"

Hikaru shrugged, "We are rich. It will be there when we get there."

"Yeah, isn't that how it usually is?" Kaoru questioned as Haruhi deadpanned. She couldn't stand how rich these guys really were…

In less than an hour, the host club arrived at the airport, in style of course. People looked at them questioning if they were famous movie stars or not as they glamorously walked through the airport. Upon arriving in the airplane, they all had their own seats and were in sections.

Kaoru sighed, "Finally on the airplane…. I miss Mamoru-sensei already…"

"I miss Hatsumi…. I mean wow look at the weather outside!" Hikaru nervously laughed as everyone looked at him like 'oh?!' Kaoru nudged at his brother who had a slight blush on his face because he said it out loud.

Ranka giggled, "Aw, the innocence! It's so adorable." Haruhi sweatdropped.

Kyouya sighed, "We should all rest, and it will take a while to get to Italy…"

* * *

Mamoru sat in the chair next to Jun's hospital.

Jun smiled at her, "I see you like the chain I gave you…" Mamoru chuckled, "Yeah, I wear it every day." She smiled back at him.

He looked at Akio, "Aki, I haven't seen you in a long time! Always with Mizuki huh?" Akio had a slight blush on his face, "Yeah… It's good to see you too, Jun…"

Jun looked at Mamoru, "Why do you look like a guy? I swear I had a little sister, and not a little brother…" Mamoru started to laugh, "Sorry, it's a long story! I will tell you later." He smiled and nodded at her.

Mamoru sadly smiled at him, "Are you okay, Jun? How are you feeling?" He grinned, "I am doing so much better! My doctor said that my health is improving a lot!"

She brought him into a hug, "Thank god…. I'm so happy you are doing better…." He hugged her back. It was nice long embrace of two siblings who haven't seen each other in a long time…

Hatsumi and Akio smiled at the two. Who knows when they will be able to hug like this again…

* * *

Hikaru sighed, "Kaoru. I. am. So. Bored." Kaoru chuckled at his brother, "Can't you be a bit patient? We will see Hatsumi soon." Kaoru started to tease his twin who blushed like a tomato.

Honey giggled, "I didn't think you would notice your feelings so quick, Hika-chan."

Hikaru playfully glared, "Says the one who is in the process of getting THAT girl! We all seen you with her, Honey-senpai!"

"What? It's not like that..." Honey had a slight blush on his face as he was playing with the ears of his Usa-chan.

Kaoru laughed, "Honey-senpai, we all saw you with her. Talking, laughing, and smiling with each other."

"You know better to think you can hide things from us." Kyouya smirked at an overly blushed Honey.

Mori grunted, "mmhm."

Tamaki started to laugh, "Maybe we should give Honey-senpai a break."

Haruhi smiled at everyone. She couldn't help but think that everyone in the host club is slowly growing up…

* * *

After the long plane ride to Italy, Haruhi sighed in relief, "Finally, how does Mamoru stand going back and forth…?"

Kyouya shrugged, "Rich people go overseas all the time, and this is nothing." Haruhi sweatdropped, 'damn rich people…'

They walked around the capital of Italy for about an hour. Hikaru groaned impatiently, "Where in the world could her house be?!"

Kyouya sighed, "I thought since her company name is well-known, we would get even just a bit of information. But this is ridiculous…"

Ranka sighed, "If you guys would just listen to me, I have been saying for the past hour that I have the address to her house…" Everyone turned to Ranka as Tamaki yelled, "Father! Why didn't you say something sooner!?" Ranka punched Tamaki making him run to his 'Emo corner' near a river as Ranka sighed.

He willingly handed the address to Kyouya, "Next time, listen to your elders as they talk. Okay boys?" Everyone nodded a bit frightened at Ranka's sudden change in attitude and Kyouya somehow got a limo to escort them to Mamoru's estate…

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry I have been cutting things a bit short... I have been getting a lot of writer's block and my will to write is fading away... BUT I'm going to try my best to finish up my stories! No worries... And you guys noticed?! Honey has a lover! Who is it though...? Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this. Comment, favorite, you guys know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone! :D)**


	34. Finding Mamoru

**A/N: Alright everyone! Don't you think I am on a roll with updating?! :D Well anyways, I kinda forgot to mention what Jun looks like... I will put it in there.. Later...  
**

**Jun: When can I meet the host club?!**

**Me: Soon my child... Soon...**

**Jun: Well, since I am doing SO MUCH BETTER, I just wanted to say, Author-chan here doesn't own Ouran and NEVER will! :D **

* * *

***POV: 3rd***

When the host club arrived at the gates of Mamoru's estate they stared at it in awe.

Hikaru starts to freak, "This… is her house?! It's ridiculously huge!" Haruhi looked away, 'like your brains…'

Kaoru looked the same as Hikaru, "This place could be bigger than the school!"

Suddenly, one of Mamoru's guards walked up to them, "What business do you have here?"

Kyouya was about to say something until Ranka stopped them, "We are looking for Fujioka Mizuki or Mamoru. I am Fujioka Ryoji, her adopted dad." He took Haruhi and placed her next to him, "And this is Fujioka Haruhi, my other daughter."

The guard thought about it for a second and he looked at them, "Oh yes! You are Fujioka-sama's adopted family! I have seen pictures of you both! But I hate to tell that Fujioka-sama is not here. She's at her parents' estate."

The host club looked shocked, "Parents'?!" They all said in sync. Haruhi and Ranka sighed. Ranka and Haruhi started to walk back to the limo to give the guy the directions. The host club followed behind them but they couldn't thinking about it. Parents? Wasn't she adopted…?

* * *

Currently at the hospital, Mamoru's parents, Hatsumi, and Akio were talking in the hallway to give Mamoru and Jun some time to talk.

Mamoru's mom looked at Hatsumi, "So you are the girl that Mamoru took in… You are absolutely beautiful!" Akio sweatdropped while Hatsumi thanked her.

Mamoru's Dad laughed, "When she told us she took someone in, we thought it was like another maid or butler. She always has a habit of helping out the homeless or orphans and giving them jobs."

Hatsumi looked confused, "Maids and butlers? They aren't professional…?"

Her dad shook his head, "Nope, most of them were either found on the streets or in orphanages. People who were too old to be in one and have nowhere else to go."

"She has always been kind to them, giving them 2 options: Either staying and serving her or go out and get a real job. Most of them stay and serve her though because of her kindness and Mamoru gives them a place to stay." Her mom commented after. She looked into Jun's room and at smiled at Mamoru, "She's too kind for her own good sometimes… But it's what everyone loves about her, I guess."

Meanwhile with Jun (his hair is a bit shorter than Mamoru's and has brown hair and blue eyes) and Mamoru, Jun looked at her in amazement, "You actually did all of that in Japan!? I want to go too!"

Mamoru laughed at his childish side, "Yeah, the host club is made up of a bunch of idiots, but they are all kind hearted…"

He smiled at his little sister, "I'm glad you found more amazing friends…. Now I kind of want to meet them! These stories you are telling me make them sound like a lot of fun!"

She chuckled, "Tamaki is the hyper one. He always has this idiotic smile on his face, and a day with him is never dull at all. I'm sure if you met them, you would like them all!" Mamoru smiled at her brother who had a huge grin on his face.

Suddenly, a doctor walked into the room, "Jun-san, we have some results from the test you took a few days back." Mamoru turned around and looked at the doctor, "Tests? For what?"

Jun smiled, "To see how my illness progressed. I wanted to know if I was truly doing better than I actually feel." Mamoru nodded and listened to what the doctor had to say.

* * *

Tamaki sighed, "Venice is huge… Are we thereee yet?!"

Haruhi sweatdropped, "We have only been in the car for 10 minutes…"

"Patients, Tamaki." Kyouya was looking at his laptop. He grumbled a bit because he couldn't find any data on Mamoru's parents…

Ranka was looking out the window, "I can't believe I am In Venice, Italy! This place is much more gorgeous than I thought! Look at those people in the boats! I want to go in one and fall in love again…" Haruhi sweatdropped at her overly excited dad…

Kaoru looked at Ranka, "Ranka-san, how did you get the address for Mamoru's house and her parents'?"

Ranka smirked, "I forced her to give it to me a while ago! Just kidding, she gave them to me a while back just in case of an emergency like this!"  
Kyouya looked impressed. She knew they would be coming back for her, huh…?

Hikaru was playing with people's hair, "The boredom, it's too real! I have nothing else to do…" Hikaru was in the process of putting a bow into Honey's hair as Haruhi deadpanned. Where in the hell did he get those?!

Kaoru chuckled at his brother, "Dear brother, just wait a little longer and you can play with Hatsumi to your heart's content."

"Don't put it that way! Are you trying to make me sound like a pervert?!" Hikaru was blushing deep crimson as everyone in the limo started to laugh at him.

* * *

After coming home from the hospital, Mamoru sat in the living room of her parents' house with a smile. Jun's illness is disappearing for some reason… They want to make sure that it won't come back. Mamoru was finally happy and at peace…

Akio sat to the right of Mamoru with Hatsumi on the left. Akio looked at Mamoru, "Why are you sitting in the living room?"

Mamoru smiled, "They should be here any minute now?"

"They? Here? Now?" Hatsumi looked a bit confused as Mamoru nodded.

Then the doorbell rang. One of the butlers opened the door, talked with them for a bit and escorted them inside.

The host club ran inside panting a bit while Akio and Hatsumi looked at them shocked. Mamoru had a small smirk on her face.

Haruhi looked at the 3 on the couch, "We came here to take you back to Japan!" she pointed at them.

Kaoru stated afterwards, "We miss you guys! It isn't the same without you!"

"I want my brother and 2 daughters back! We are family and family must stick together!" Tamaki started to yell looking a bit serious though his statement wasn't…

Honey looked like he was about to cry, "Mamo-chan, Aki-chan, Hatsu-chan, we just want to be together again! Why did you all leave without saying anything?"

The host club was going back and forth until Mamoru started to softly laugh and then it turned into a full out laughter with a few tears coming out of her eyes. She was smiling and was crying from laughing to hard.

Mamoru looked at all of them, "You guys really know how to say the cheesiest things, you know?" She was still laughing, "We are actually coming back in a few weeks."

The host club and Ranka looked at her confused, "You… guys are..?"

Hatsumi and Akio looked at Mamoru confused, "We are?"

"Yeah, didn't you guys realized, I didn't pack my whole house and told you guys to bring clothes for a month?" Mamoru answered with a shrug.

Akio looked flustered, "What?! I thought that was so that if we wanted to stay here longer we would have our stuff shipped here!"

Mamoru smiled, "Jun is doing better, so I don't have to stay here for good anymore. The only reason why I was called here is because if Jun's health was failing, I would have to take over Mom and Dad's company."

Kyouya looked at her confused, "Your parents' company? Your real parents?"

Suddenly, Mamoru's parents walked into the living room as her mom goes, "That's right! We are her real parents!"

The host club turned towards the source of the voice to see a middle aged couple smiling and waving. Mamoru chuckled, "Ah, you guys always loved to make dramatic entrances…"

The host club looked at them shocked as Kyouya goes, "Wait, you are the Auditores'!? The owners of the biggest wine corporation in the world!"

The twins looked at Mamoru's parents in shocked as Hikaru goes, "My mom loves your wine!"

Mamoru's dad chuckled, "We really are world famous, aren't we dear?"

Mamoru's mom giggled, "Of course we are. It's not surprising that they would know us. The Hitachiins, the Suohs, the Ootoris, the Morinozukas, and the Haninozukas. All famous companies in Japan. We do a lot of business there."

The host club looked at my parents in shock. Like they never met but they knew what they looked like, which shocked them.

Kaoru looked at them confused, "So, you both are Mamoru's parents…? What's going on..?"

Mamoru sighed, "I guess I have to explain, don't I…?"

The host club nodded and sat around in the living room while my parents had to go somewhere.

"Let me start from the beginning…" Mamoru started to explain…

**(A/N: SOOOO how did you all like this chapter?! Next chapter is A LOT about the main character and then im like sitting there like, "ABOUT FUCKING TIME MAMORU!" XD Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Comment, favorite, you guys know what to do! STAY BEAUTIFUL!) **


	35. Learning About Mamoru

**A/N: I am back everyone! I hope you all will enjoy this chapter! I had to put a lot of thought into it and it took me about an hour to write this... XD anyways ENJOY! **

**Mamoru: Why do I have to have a depressing past?**

**Me: Because I said so...**

**Mamoru: ...But... Happy I want happy...**

**Me: Nooo... Anyways, I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND NEVER WILL!**

* * *

*******POV: Mamoru***

I sighed as the host club was trying to get comfortable on the floor around me. Akio got up, "I have already heard this many times, and lived through some of it… I don't have the heart to hear it again." And with that he got up and probably went to the private theater.

I looked at Hatsumi, "How about you? Do you want to stay and listen…?" She shook her head and got up.

"I will go take a nap in one of the guests' rooms. Just call me when you are done!" She smiled at everyone and left the room.

I looked at everyone, "Alright, I shall now start from the beginning. I suggest you all get real comfortable because this is one hell of a long story…" They nodded and looked at me intently.

**_*Explaining*_**

**"****_When I was born, my real parents were forbidden to have a girl. My grandparents wanted to have an heir of their own from my parents, but when they found out that they were having a baby girl my parents were given 2 options: An abortion or leave me at an orphanage. _**

**_They decided on the second option because they didn't have the heart to kill me. When they were in the hospital in America on a business trip, a Japanese couple were told that they had a miscarriage. My parents felt bad for them, so they asked if this Japanese family could adopted me._**

**_Since the couple was Japanese, they thought it wouldn't be that difficult to keep it a secret that I was actually adopted. And that's when my life started with my first adopted family. They raised me till I was 13, but they weren't the best of parents. With already having two other daughters, me being the middle of the three, I wasn't really…. Well liked. _**

**_It's hard to believe, but I use to suck at everything I did. I didn't excel in sports, music, art, or academics, so they gave up on me when I turned about 5. They were a bit abusive, but only towards me, who couldn't do anything they wanted me to, I didn't even have the beauty that they had. I was always being compared to my sisters, and I was never good enough. For me, living in that house for 13 years was a living hell. _**

**_Mostly when I was about to turn 14, things have gotten out of hand. It turns out that I was suffering from a brain tumor. They didn't really know how I got it, but it formed in the back of my head. Somehow, a miracle happened and it disappeared. But the fight wasn't over. _**

**_My adopted parents, they were furious at me for always being sick, useless, and I somehow embarrassed them. I don't really know to this day what I did, but it ticked my adopted dad off and he beat me half to death. _**

**_At first it was a slap to the face, but then he took off his belt and started to hit me with his belt buckle. I was use to the beatings so I didn't feel any pain, but he kicked me into the piano and I hit the right side of my head. And after all the accidents my right eye has gone through, I could no longer see in that eye after the impact. _**

**_I was left on the floor to bleed to death. My siblings and my mom didn't help me as I slowly trudged to the bathroom to fix myself up. And once I was done, I passed out on the floor…_**

**_After I woke up, I realized, I needed to get out and go to the hospital. So, I packed up the most important items and slowly walked to the police station that was near our neighborhood. I was wearing a hoodie and basketball shorts so I looked like a thug, and then I collapsed once I got into the police station. _**

**_I was apparently rushed to the hospital because my head wound was bleeding again. And from there, after getting better, I was put into many orphanages and foster homes… At this point in time, my real grandparents were in need of an heir. They were getting a bit too old to work, so they made my real parents search America for me. _**

**_After not being able to find me in America, they somehow found me here in Japan… grieving over the deaths of a loving couple who adopted me. Though, I only knew them for about 2 months, it was one of the best 2 months of my life… Once my parents saw this, they felt guilty for everything they made me go through, and finally took me in 3 years ago. _**

**_I was forced to inherit the Kawasaki corp. while my older brother, Jun, was the heir to the Auditore Wine Corp."_**

Kaoru looked at me shocked, "Jun is your older brother?! We thought he was like… your boyfriend or something…"

I laughed, "Nope, my older brother who is currently in the hospital, he is doing extremely well and he is the one who gave me my chain!" They nodded and let me continue my story telling.

**"****_But, they wanted to officially state that I was their daughter when I turned 18, so they asked Ranka, who were their good friend, to adopt me. Ranka, being the awesome dad that he is, took me in with no problems and treated me as though I was his own. Though it took me a while to trust them, they became family to me. _**

**_And then I had to leave for 2 years to take care of some things here in Italy. When I came back after 2 years that's when I met you bunch. And here I am… telling you guys most of my past…."_**

Kyouya who wrote everything I said, looked at me, "How do you know Akio and Hatsumi then?"

**"****_I met Akio when I was about 6. My adopted mom was a babysitter, but mostly a stay at home mom. It was either him coming over to my house or my mom would go over to his house and she brought me along with her. She told me to be good friends with him because it would benefit me in the future, but being the stupid child I was, I honestly didn't understand what she meant. _**

**_From then on, we became best friends and did everything together. He never really saw me getting beat, but he saw the after effects. He was even there for me while I was in the hospital. _**

**_But for Hatsumi, I met her in the hospital in America."_**

Hikaru looked at me shocked, "Hospital?!" I nodded.

**"****_You guys may not know this, but she suffered from lung cancer. It was second-hand because her dad smoked a lot. Hatsumi, who already had Asthma, her lungs suffered greatly. She was in the same hospital room as I was and we became good friends…. Not too long after I became friends with her, her mother was killed by her dad. _**

**_For some odd reason though, I was adopted into mostly rich families because of the benefit that was given to them from the government. I saved and used the money I got from them to help Hatsumi run away from her dad. _**

**_And that's why, she is now currently living with me, as she has nowhere else to go. Plus…. There is no way I would leave her behind… _**

**_And that's about it… for now…"_**

Honey looked down crying a bit, "It all makes sense now…"

Mori nodded, "Yeah."

"My daughters! My brother! I'm so sorry!" Tamaki was crying like a baby as Haruhi sweatdropped. Ranka though, looked a bit depressed at hearing the story once more.

Suddenly, Michael walked in, "Hey…! Wow… what in the world are you guys doing here…?" Dad looked at Michael with hearts and jumped at him.

"Oh Michael dear! You are so stunning in that suit!" Dad was fangirling as he sweatdropped awkwardly holding Ranka.

Michael was slowly being dragged out of the room looking at me for help. I just chuckled at him and looked at everyone on the floor, "Do you guys have any other questions for me?"

Kaoru raised his hand as I pointed at him, "What did you do in Italy for the 2 years?"

"I decided it was time I enhance my skills. Seeing as I didn't have any as a child, suddenly gaining talent was quite the amazement." I replied smiling.

Kyouya was looking in his notebook, "How were you able to achieve these talents? You can't just get talent out of nowhere." I deadpanned. I don't want to explain that yet….

I sighed, "That's another story for later…" He raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Akio came out of nowhere, "Who was the name of the guy you loved for so many years?!"

I chuckled, "His name was Jacob, or Jake, for short. Anything else?"

Honey looked at me with an innocent smile, "Mamo-chan, what do you do on Thursdays?" I sweatdropped, you cunning bastard…

I sighed, "I might as well tell you that much right…" They nodded as I continued to explain.

**"****_On Thursday, I go to the hospital for weekly checkups. Please do not look at me like I'm about to die. It's just that…. that…"_**

I looked down. I really didn't want to explain it…

Honey looked a bit sad, "Mamo-chan, we won't tell anyone else!" I nodded and continued.

**"****_I must tell you, that you must not tell a soul about this. If you do, you could probably be locked up by the Japanese government… I am an experimental subject for a new drug that could possibly cure… almost about anything, I guess."_**

They looked at me shocked. I sighed, "The details, I will tell later on when the time is right…." Haruhi and Akio looked away as I sighed again. I looked at all of them in the eye, "It's getting late, I am sure you guys are tired from your journey here. I have rooms already prepared for you at my mansion."

* * *

After getting Hatsumi, Michael and Dad, I had Fredric drive us all to my mansion.

The twins looked at it, "We will not get over the fact of how big your house is…"

"Well, as you guys noticed, my parents' house is MUCH bigger than this." I laughed.

Kyouya nodded, "Indeed, the house was extremely large and elegant. Biggest mansion I have seen by far."

Akio chuckled, "Well, they are filthy rich, it's expected of them to have this kind of mansion."

"Mamo-chan's parents are super nice! I think they accepted me as their daughter already!" Hatsumi had the biggest grin on her face. Hikaru couldn't help but blush at her. Kaoru and I just snickered and teased him as his blush darken.

I smiled at everyone. _It's better to be together like this…_

* * *

**A/N: Ne ne did you all like this chapter? :D I hope you all liked it... Well anyways, the next chapter is going to get crazzyyy lol maybe! But yeah... Comment, favorite, you know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone!**


	36. What the Hell do I do Now?

**A/N: I thought that maybe taking a break would be good... but that didn't work out to well. I just had so many ideas written out for this fanfic! Also, this chapter is mainly for development of the characters... YEAH. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you all for the favorites and the follows! **

**Mamoru: Why would you do this now...?**

**Me: because I can. Deal with it...**

**Mamoru: Well she doesn't own Ouran and never will! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

***POV: Mamoru* **

I woke up a bit early with Hatsumi so we can go to the hospital. We were having breakfast at my parents' house because my mom said something about 'girls talk'….?

I sat there and looked at my mom, "Mom you said something about 'girl talk'?" Dad wasn't here so I guess my mom just wanted to tell us something about sex or whatever…

Mom giggled at me, "Oh yes! I was wondering…. In that group of boys you got there…. Which one do you 'prefer more'?"

I choked on my water and did a spit take, "What?! Why are you asking me this question so early in the morning?!" I whipped my mouth and looked down at my suit. Glad I didn't mess it up…

"Oh, Mamo-chan, we all want to know who you like!" Hatsumi giggled along with my mom as I sweatdropped.

My mom looked at Hatsumi, "You're one to talk, Hatsumi-chan. How are you doing with HIM?!" I chuckled as Hatsumi yelled, "Mom! Don't talk about that!" It's funny how she calls my mom, 'mom'.

"Oh come on, Hatsumi, we all know you have a thing or two with Hikaru." I chuckled as she did a spit take.

My mom looked surprised, "So the one you like is Hikaru-kun, huh?! I totally approve! I expect grandchildren coming from the both of you!" She gave us a thumbs up and Hatsumi and I just shouted at the same time blushing, "MOM! You shouldn't be saying things like that!"

Mom was laughing at us as Hatsumi and I both had bad blushes on our faces…

* * *

When I came come from the hospital with Hatsumi, we were suddenly jumped by a bunch of people. Tamaki shouted, "MY DAUGHTERS! Where have you been?! It's almost lunch time!"

"Why did you leave ussss?!" The twins were whining as I sweatdropped. They have been getting way to clingy ever since I decided to leave without telling them…

Akio looked at me crying, "Why would you leave without me?! I was stuck with these idiots!" Tamaki was crying to Akio about being called an idiot and Michael just laughed at them.

Haruhi looked at me, "Where did you two go?"

"Well, first…. We went to go eat breakfast with my mom…" As I said that, my whole face went into full out blush mode along with Hatsumi's. Everyone looked at us confused but we were soon jumped again for being 'cute'.

Mori pulled them all off of us as I sighed, "Continuing on, then we went to the hospital to visit Jun. He's doing much better and gaining a lot more weight too. He used to be like 100 pounds last last time I saw him…" his illness made him lose a lot of weight, so he was a lot of skin and bones… everyone nodded and smiled, looking at me happy that my brother was doing okay.

Hikaru sighed, "So, what are we doing today?! I am boredddd!"

I sweatdropped, "You are always bored…" He gave me a stupid grin. I chuckled, "Well, I have paper work to get done, so you guys can chill around my house if you want. There's an indoor water park here, private theater, video game room, there's a music room, and I also have a library here to. Feel free to do whatever as long as you don't break anything." A dark aura appeared, "If you guys break anything, I will make sure you pay 10x the amount…"

Everyone looked at me a bit scared but nodded. I laughed, "Good, good, now go on so I can get some work done!"

Honey smiled, "I want to have a cake fest!" I chuckled, "Eat as much as you like, I have already informed the chef." He smiled at me, gave me a hug, and ran off with Mori to the dining room.

Akio and Michael tagged along with me as I sweatdropped, "You guys look like a bunch of lost puppies…" I imagined them with dog ears and tails and chuckled.

Kyouya walked to me, "Could you tell me where the library is at?" I nodded and pointed to a hallway, "Go down that hallway and the last door on the left opens up to the library." He nodded and left. Tamaki dragged Haruhi to the private theater as the twins dragged Hatsumi to the water park.

***POV: 3rd* **

Hatsumi was dragged into the changing room in the water park area. Hikaru shouted, "We have bathing suits in there for you!"

Kaoru shouted after him, "Don't even think about leaving without one on!"

Hatsumi sweatdropped and looked around. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her clothes and took them off her. She was so confused but she saw two twin maids grinning, "The young masters asked us to help you pick!" Hatsumi nodded completely butt naked and they made her try on a bunch of swim suits.

"What's taking so long?! Does it really take that long to pick a bathing suit?" Hikaru questioned out of boredom.

Kaoru chuckled, "Maybe we should go in there to see what in the world is going on…"

They opened the door to the maids clapping at Hatsumi as she asked, "This is the 7th one you guys made me try on… Are we doing a fashion show now?" She was wearing a really revealing white bikini and posing a bit…. Too seductively for Hikaru as he was trying to hold in a nosebleed.

Kaoru chuckled at his brother and looked at the maids, "We said to help her pick one, not make her do a fashion show…" The twin maids smiled weirdly and dragged two more chairs and sat the twins down.

The maids said in sync, "Then, let's have a fashion show and you, young masters, will pick which one is better." Hikaru was blushing from head to toe as Kaoru shrugged it off. The maids threw Hatsumi another swimsuit and waved her off to go change. Hatsumi couldn't help but sweatdrop and go back into the changing room.

* * *

After all the paper work, Mamoru sighed as she spun around in her rolling chair, "I serious need a break from all this damn paper work…"

Akio and Michael were laying on the floor of her office watching a movie from a projector. It was playing on the ceiling as she sweatdropped. Akio looked at her, "Well, it's time you have a REAL vacation!"

Michael nodded, "Yeah, about time you know? Let's go to like Vietnam or Canada and go to that mall with an indoor waterpark!" Mamoru thought about it and shook her head. They started to complain as she deadpanned… These idiots…

After dinner, everyone just went roaming around Mamoru's house as she sighed, 'these idiots…'

As she was walking through the living room, she bumped into Kaoru who staggered and landed on his ass. They looked at each other confused until she helped him up. He was blushing, "Thanks… Sorry about bumping into you…"

Mamoru chuckled, "It's no problem, anyways, what happened to Hikaru? Aren't you guys always together…?"

"Hikaru and Hatsumi went to the pool together, I thought I was going to be in the way like the fashion show so I told them I was going to go to the bathroom…" He explained to her as she looked a bit confused… Fashion show…?

She nodded and smiled at Kaoru, "Well, do you want to hang with me? Michael and Akio are probably trying to finish the movie in my office." He had a slight blush as he hesitantly nodded.

Kaoru looked at her, "Mamoru… There's something…" Mamoru tilted her head to the side. "Mamoru… I love you! I am in love with you and… You don't have to reply now… I can wait as long as it takes!" And with that Kaoru ran out of the living room as Mamoru looked surprised as hell.

She shouted, "Kaoru! Wait!" When he stormed out of the room she sighed. What the hell is happening…? Mamoru had a slight blush on her face. She decided that she should take a walk to clear her mind… She decided maybe reading a book will help her out…

* * *

As she was walking through the library with a new book she ordered, she wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. Their books fell to the floor and they picked up each other's book. Mamoru noticed she bumped into Kyouya, "Oh, Kyouya, sorry about that! The book was getting interesting…" And she really wanted to clear her mind.

He opened up his book again, "It's fine, and as long as no one is injured that's all that matters." She sweatdropped. She didn't know if it was a 'good thing no one is injured to save money' or he really cared…

Mamoru nodded and walked past Kyouya. He then turned around and grabbed her arm, "Wait, Mamoru…" She turned around but looked utterly confused. He let go and looked her in the eye, "Mamoru, I… Love you. You don't have answer me now though. I can wait…" And Kyouya quickly turned around and walked away.

She stood there unable to comprehend anything. She just stared at his retreated figure wide eye. Mamoru then came back to her senses, "Wait, Kyouya!" It seems he heard her but completely ignored her wanting to make his dramatic exit.

Mamoru sighed and put the book back on the shelf, "I need to find a different place to clear my mind…" She scratched the back of her head, 'why the hell are they confessing now?!'

* * *

After walking for quite some time, she walked into the theater hoping to watch a movie to take her mind off of things.

She sits down and noticed that Michael was sitting nearby watching along with her. He sees her and sits next to her, "Hey there, want some popcorn?"

Mamoru nodded and took some popcorn, "Thanks…"

Michael frowned, "What's wrong? Got something on your mind?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain… Kind of like… Boy troubles?" Mamoru tried to vaguely explain…

Michael chuckled, "Oh, understandable." She nodded. He looked at her a bit serious, "But you know, I think I might be making your 'boy troubles' a bit worse…"

Mamoru looked at him in shock as he leaned in and kissed her. Michael smiled at her, "Because, I love you also…" He handed her the popcorn and walked out of the theater, "Take all the time you need! You can't get rid of me anyways…"

And with that he left the room as Mamoru face planted into the popcorn. She grumbled into the popcorn, "What. The. Hell. Is. Happening?!"

Mamoru got up and wiped the popcorn off her face, "Paperwork... I should do some paperwork and look at the idiotic things that people request and so forth… Yeah…" Mamoru swiftly got up and headed for her office…

* * *

As she arrived at her office it was empty of people and she sighed in relief. She sat at her desk looking for paperwork. She mumbled, "Why the hell am I so amazing that I got 2 months' worth of paper work done…." She sighed as she 'lightly' face planted into the desk, "I need a life…."

As Mamoru was face planted into her desk, the door suddenly flew open. Akio yelled, "Mamoru! I finally found you!"

She started to grumble, "What do you want now?"

Akio pouted, "What's wrong with you? Got a stick stuck up your ass?" He was joking around.

Mamoru looked up and stuck her tongue at him as he playfully stuck his tongue out also. Mamoru softly chuckled and then sighed, "Sorry Akio…. Just a lot has been happening today…"

He sat on a rolling chair that was in the room and rolled over to the front of her desk, "Heh, what happened? You usually aren't like this at all…"

"Well… I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Michael… Boy troubles…" Mamoru pouted with her head on the desk.

Akio chuckled, "Ah, all girls go through that. It's not that bad right?"

She lifted her head up, "Not that bad?! It's… it's… I can't put it into words but… It's not all that great damn it!" She didn't like it because it was confusing her, playing with her emotions…. She didn't want to accept one and reject the others…

Mamoru got up and started to pace around the room. She thought to herself, 'I need to just clear my thoughts, clear my thoughts…" Akio just chuckled softly at her actions.

Akio soon got up and brought her into a hug, "Maybe you should stop pacing around like this…" Mamoru sighed and hugged him back. It was a nice and long embrace in the middle of the room. She really missed having hugs like this…

He place his head on hers, "You probably know… That I love you… So much…" Mamoru went stiff… She knew… she just wasn't expecting another confession… and he continued, "Every day that I spend with you, it seems I fall in love more and more. Seeing you laugh, smile, cry, and get angry, and so forth, I love everything about you…" He pulled apart from the hug so that he can look at her in the eyes. He smiled, "Though I know you are going through some boy troubles at the moment, I just wanted to tell you…"

Mamoru nodded and was about to say something but he turned around. He started to walk away, "Don't answer me now…. I'm not mentally prepared…" And with that he closed the door with Mamoru staring at it…

She collapsed to the floor and sighed, "Why is this happening to me…?"

* * *

Finally getting off the floor of her office, Mamoru sighed again, "Ice cream…. I need ice cream… I can just eat as much as I can and hope for the best…" And with that she ran out of the room, and dashed into the kitchen to get her favorite ice cream.

Mamoru looked at the bowls, "which bowl should I get… Nah fuck the bowls!" She grabbed the tub of cookie dough ice cream, put a ton of Carmel on top of it, put some Oreo bits, and put some hot fudge on top of everything. She grabbed a spoon full and put it in her mouth. She sighed in happiness, "This may be the weirdest combo, but it's freaking amazing!"

As Mamoru was walking out of the kitchen with the tub in her hands, she noticed Mori walk in with a cake plate. It was probably Honey's. She smiled at him, "You know, you could have called the maids and they would have taken that for you…"

He shrugged, "Didn't want to wake Mitsukuni…" Mamoru nodded understanding what he meant… Honey can get crazy if he is awaken… She smiled at the thought of how caring Mori is to Honey.

Mori pointed at her tub of ice cream and tilted his head a bit. She looked down at her ice cream and chuckled, "Oh, this? I just… Have a lot on my mind and ice cream is the best remedy for it!" Mori gave her a slight smile and patted her head.

Mamoru was a bit confused but smiled back at him. Mori gave a slight, not noticeable, but it was there, blush on his face and dropped his hand. He honestly didn't know what took over his mind, "Mamoru…"

She looked up at him and tilted her head with a spoon in her mouth, "Hmm?"

He looked at her, "I love you…."

Mamoru felt like she was going to choke on the spoon as he walked away. She took the spoon out of her mouth, "Mori! Don't leave!" But it was too late, he already closed the door to the dining area…

She sent her ice cream on the table, "Now I can't eat my ice cream anymore!" She had a slight blush on her face as she looked at the ice cream. Seconds later she grabbed the ice cream, "No, fuck it… I am eating the ice cream…" She took the ice cream to her room, locked the door, and watched a romcom to make her laugh.

* * *

The boys who confessed that night, laid in their beds and looked at the ceiling. They all had the same thought, "I can't believe I confessed to her…"

As they were thinking this, Mamoru finished her tub of ice cream and sighed, "What the hell am I going to do now…?"

* * *

**(A/N: Was this a bit too soon? I thought it was a bit rushed... But I wanted them to confess to her so I can get the story going haha! Well anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter _ Took me forever to write! To make up for the cheesiness I tried to make it funny... Well anyways, comment, favorite, you guys know what to do! Stay beautiful!)**


	37. Back to Japan!

**A/N: ... There's a surprise in here.. Enjoy the story... T_T**

**Mamoru: Yo Author, you okay?**

**Me: NO T_T I just want to go cry in a hole...**

**Mamoru: Why? What the hell happened?! Do I need to fuck a bitch up?!**

**Me: I said I was totally okay with criticism... but I didn't expect someone to tell me a whole paragraph about how I'm a terrible writer and that I should go back to school... and then call me a bitch... I'm sorry...**

**Mamoru: It's okay Author... I will find her... And sorry guys it seems shes depressed. Criticism is okay, but please don't attack her... She's not good with bullying... She does not own Ouran and Never will...**

* * *

***POV: 3rd***

Mamoru, Michael, Akio and Hatsumi have been in Italy for a few weeks. Mamoru acted as if the confessions were nothing, but it truly bugged her to no end….. The host club went back a few days after they found out that they were coming back to Japan. The school was notified on the return of Akio and Hatsumi, but… Mamoru was no longer going to be teaching at the school.

Everyone was excited to have 2 of their host club members back, but were disappointed about Mamoru-sensei…. Why wasn't she going to come back to school like they were…? As classes were just beginning, everyone welcomed Akio and Hatsumi back and questioned them on why they left.

Akio and Hatsumi explained it as, 'Family problems abroad' or 'a vacation was needed'. None of the less, the students were all happy to have them back at Ouran.

Someone looked at Hatsumi, "Is Mamoru-sensei really not coming back to teach?"

Hatsumi looked down, "I'm afraid so… He said that he had important business to take care of elsewhere and won't be teaching. He does own his own company after all."

Meanwhile, with Akio, a regular of Mamoru's questioned him, "Akio-san, did something happen to Mamoru-sensei?"

Akio shook his head, "I'm not really sure… I was talking to him yesterday. I was surprised when he told me he wasn't going to be teaching anymore." The female population were a bit sad about Mamoru-sensei, but class had to go on…

* * *

Mamoru fixed the black and purple tie and looked at the unique outfit she was wearing, "This is… not my style at all…" The suit was…. Interesting…

Her butler, Sebastian, walked in, "Milady, the bag you have requested has arrived and is inside the limo." She nodded and took one more look into the mirror. She was thinking of getting another haircut…

Once Mamoru got inside of the limo, she smirked, "This is going to be fairly interesting…"

Her chauffeur, Fredric, chuckled, "You sure like to make things much more interesting, milady." Mamoru chuckled agreeing with him.

When they arrived at their destination, Mamoru sighed, "This place sure hasn't changed…" She walked through the empty courtyard, headed into the office, and walked to the desired room. She looked at the door, remembering all the memories of the place, and opened the door.

The teacher looked at the door, "Oh, you must be the new student. Please come inside." Mamoru nodded as she walked into class 3-A. Students were gasping in shock and some were… freaking out…

She turned towards the class and gave her famous grin, "Hello everyone, my name is Fujioka Mamoru. Please take care of me from now on!"

Honey shouted, "Mamo-sensei! YOU'RE BACK!" He ran to the front of the classroom and jumped her into a hug. She chuckled and hugged him back as the girls were fangirling at the hug and by the fact that she came back… But as a student…

Mori had a slight smile on his face. He was happy to see she was back…

All the students were yelling things along the lines of, 'Mamoru-sensei welcome back!' or 'why are you a student now?!' and 'Mamoru-sensei don't ever leave us like that again!' The teacher didn't know what to do at all the yelling students as Mamoru sweatdropped at everyone surrounding her.

Mamoru took a deep breath and shouted, "You all need to SHUT UP!" Everyone's mouths were shut as she sighed in relief, "Gosh you guys, are you all trying to pop my eardrums?" Honey was in her arms a bit scared from her suddenly yelling but still hugged onto her tight.

One of the male students asked, "But why are you a student? What happened to teaching us?"

Mamoru chuckled, "Well, teaching is fun and all, but I wanted to see a different experience at this school. It certainly is new. Also, don't call me 'sensei'… I am not a teacher anymore…"

Everyone started to ask questions as the teacher gave up on trying to teach the class. Mamoru sent the teacher an apologetic look as he just smiled and shrugged. Students were texting their friends from their other classes that 'Mamoru-sensei' was back but as student. This soon caused an uproar in all of the classes.

* * *

The host club members gathered in the club room as they all hugged the life out of Mamoru. Tamaki was crying tears of joy, "My daughter! I am so glad you are back! Don't scare us like that ever again."

The twins were hugging her, "We thought we wouldn't see you again when we found out you weren't going to be our teacher anymore!"

Honey was holding onto her tight and not letting go. Mamoru just smiled and chuckled at her friends who went back and forth on how much they missed her. Hatsumi pouted, "I can't believe you didn't tell me about this when we live under the same roof!"

Mamoru grinned stupidly, "I wanted it to be a secret! Come on now! It was much more interesting this way!"

"I am your best friend! Why would you keep things like this from me?!" Akio was fake crying as she nuzzled into his shoulder, "Sorry I can't hug you. This is close enough right?"

Honey jumped out of her arms so that Akio can give her a hug. Let's just say, this was a happy host club family reunion….

Suddenly, the door flew opened, "Hey guys! I have come to visit!" Michael (who was wearing casual clothing) closed the door and had a stupid grin on his face. Tamaki, Honey, the twins, Akio, and Mamoru ran over to give him a hug. They all yelled, "Michael! It's Michael."

Now the host club family was complete. Kyouya sighed at his overly energetic friends, "It's time for us to open. Today is a special day for our guests…" Everyone nodded as Akio and Mamoru dragged Michael into the changing room.

* * *

Michael shouted, "Get those things away from me!"

"No way! Everyone has to wear them!" Akio shouted back.

Mamoru nodded, "Yeah! I'm wearing it too! You have to wear them!"

Mori stood guard at the doors, "Change…"

Michael ran around the changing room with Akio chasing him, "Why did I chose to come today of all days!?" Mamoru tackled Michael to the ground and put the accessories on him. He was mentally crying.

After everyone finished changing, the doors to the host club opened, "Welcome." They all chorused in sync as the females and some males came in excited. The host club members were in…. Neko form! Everyone had cat ears, paws, and tails wearing suits or in Hatsumi's case, a dress.

Most of the female population ran up to Mamoru welcoming her back and asking her millions of question. She tried to answer them as best she could as she had Michael and Akio beside her. They fangirled at how cute the 3 were together as Mamoru had a stupid grin on her face.

Michael pouted in his neko costume , "Nyaann, Mamo, Aki, I don't like these paws at all." The girls were squealing saying, 'Mamoru-sama and Akio-sama's friend is soooo cute!'

Akio was laying down trying to meow and nudged at Michael, "Nyaann, I am a Neko-chan!" Mamoru chuckled at her idiot best friends as the girls were fangirling and some fainted from the over dosage of cuteness.

Everyone had their color cat accessories on. The Host Club wore their rose colors, Mamoru's color was black, Akio had dark grey, and Michael's was green. Mamoru tried her best saying 'nyan', "Ne, ne, nyaaannn." She gave them the cutest yawn at the end and most of the girls fainted.

Meanwhile with Hatsumi, the guys were saying how they wanted to take her home and stuff as she meow cutely, "Nyan nyan, do I make a cute cat?" She was posing a bit as all the guys were 'fanboying' and some had nosebleeds. The host club were doing their usual skits as Haruhi was the only 'natural' of the whole group.

One of her guests looked at her, "Ne Haruhi-kun, can you say 'nyan' too?"

Haruhi tilted her head, "Nyannn… Like that?" Haruhi looked so innocent and her guests were squealing at 'his' cuteness. She just sweatdropped.

* * *

The Host Club ended and Mamoru invited everyone to her house for a celebration. More like a 'welcome back' that she planned herself… Though she was the one coming back…

Ranka stopped by to party with everyone and they sat around the dinner table. Mamoru held up a glass of fruit punch and smiled at them, "Here's to me officially being able to stay here in Japan! I hope you all with take care of me from now on!"

Everyone cheered, including her staff, and they all ate the wonderful dinner. It was one of the best and the first 'welcome back' party Mamoru ever had…

* * *

**Me: Nekos... You guys like this? I hope you did... Thanks for reading... Comment, favorite, follow... You guys know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone...!**

**Mamoru: Don't worry Author, everyone at the host club is here for you! Don't worry about what people say!**

**Me: Yeah I know... But... Let me sulk for a bit and then I will probably get over it... Maybe... **


	38. A Princess! Part 1

**A/N: Yay I am back and ready to go! Sorry guys I was busy for awhile! My best friend is now going to be living with me for a month! Things were crazy XD anyways I just wanted to thank 2 people, ****thedarkness15**** and ****Myth Magyk Fae, for cheering me up :D Thank you so much**

**Mamoru: See, your readers love you and your fanfic! **

**Me: I know and I am so happy because I love this fanfic too ;_; **

**Mamoru: She's happy now guys! She doesn't own ouran and she never will! But shes alright with that! **

* * *

***POV: 3rd***

Tamaki was walking through the hallways until he was stopped by one of his regulars, "Tamaki-sama! How do you do?"

He smiled at her, "Why, fine. Thank you princess. I must say, you're looking as beau…" As he was in the middle of talking he sees someone with hair similar to someone dear to him…

Tamaki quickly turned to see the girl as his regular looked at him confused. He was following her about to stop her, "Mo..!" But he was soon stopped by some of his other fangirls. He greeted them with a smile, but he couldn't help but wonder… Who was that girl? 

* * *

When the doors to the host club opened, the host club customers opened up to a Pirate Adventure… "Welcomeee" The host club members were dressed up as Pirates with the room looking like a giant pirate ship and jungle in the back ground…

Tamaki was the captain of course, "All hands on deck! Weigh anchor!" The members were posing around the pirate ship as Tamaki continued, "We sail for the ends of the earth! We seek the legendary treasure more beautiful than any jewel, so irresistible you'll hate to part from it!"

Kyouya had one of those glasses that had to be held, "Aye…."

Tamaki continued as he gently held one of his customer's face, "Our only mission is to capture yon fair maiden's hearts…!" He flirted as the girl blushed, "Oh, Captain Tamaki!" Haruhi was sweatdropped in the background.

Everyone was doing their little skits until Kasanoda came in with a cherry tomato plant. He handed it to Haruhi, "Y-you asked me to grow an edible plant for you, right…? S-so… as a tribute to our friendship I…" She had a slight blush on her face, "Ah… For me…?"

Mamoru chuckled, "Haruhi, you are too cute!"

All of a sudden the host club members were running around trying to get her a plant to grow…. Didn't work out to well…

As the ruckus came suddenly someone giggled with a soft girl voice, "Such a lively gathering…. And those costumes… what is the occasion. I wonder?" Tamaki looked at the girl in shock and in awe as the student council members came in introducing the new female.

The Student Council Pres announced, "Pardon me for interrupting your club activities… I'd like to introduce a foreign student visiting our school… She is here to observe the Japanese High School system and from today, she will be attending classes 1-A. May I present, from the Kingdom of Monale, her Royal Highness, Princess Michelle."

Haruhi looked at her in awe, 'Whoa… An honest to goodness Princess…'

She softly laughed, "They'll do well enough. For the two weeks that I will be attending this school… I appoint the lot of you as my personal attendants." She demanded as Mamoru scuffed.

"What?!" The twins questioned. "You gotta be kidding me…"

Hatsumi looked a bit disgusted, "Hell no. I'm not serving anyone!"

"That's not a polite way to treat someone you just met…" Akio walked over to Mamoru with Hatsumi next to him.

Tamaki strolled over, "It is my great honor. I, Tamaki Suoh…. Will do my utmost to be of service to you, Your Highness." He grabbed her hand and kneeled in front of her.

Mamoru looked like she solved the whole thing, 'That's why she looks so familiar! She looks like Tamaki's mom… But the personality is completely different…' Akio and Hatsumi looked confused at Mamoru but she just smiled and said it was nothing… 

* * *

Once the princess left, Kyouya started to explain how Monale is a small kingdom in Europe and that it is a wealthy nation with a prosperous mining industry. He also talked about the death of her parents and how her brother had to take over at the age of 21 since he was the crowned prince, 3 years ago.

Kyouya looked a bit confused, "But… I heard the princess's visit was to be next month…"

"Well, even if she is a princess, my company has no benefit with that country anyways. I'd be better off talking to the Queen of England again." Mamoru scuffed at the thought of serving this 'princess'. Yes, Mamoru has met the Queen of England due to the fact that the UN was sponsoring the experiment she was in.

Honey looked at her in awe, "Mamo-chan, you met the Queen of England?!" Mamoru nodded and got up, "Sorry guys. Tomorrow I won't be here." And with that she left the room with Hatsumi and Akio running after her. The host club just looked at her confused. 

* * *

The next day, Tamaki was being overly crazy about the princess and trying to get everything she wanted. She was one demanding princess… At lunch time it was the same, getting the most expensive of expensive ingredients and the most well-polished silverware.

Renge suddenly came up to the twins and Haruhi who were watching from afar, "I can smell it…" She scared them.

Haruhi sweatdropped, "Renge…" She started to fangirl, "Haruhi, you're as cutie cool as ever!"

The twins looked confused, "Cutie cool?" Renge started to explain and used examples like how Honey-senpai was 'Pesky cute' and Kyouya was 'Scary cool." The twins understood the concept, "So… Milord is 'Pesky Clown'?"

The idiot trio started to laugh about it as Renge goes, "That's about right!" But then she turned all serious, "Not like any of that matters, anyway!"

Hikaru sweatdropped, "You're the one who started it…" Kaoru continued after his brother, "So, what did you smell anyways? The lamb we are having for lunch today?"

Renge started to explain, "DUH! I am talking about Tamaki-senpai, of course! He's giving her his undivided attention, as though she's the only person in the world who matters to him… This isn't like him at all!"

Hikaru thought about it, "Weeelllll, now that you mention it…" Kaoru finished, "But this is probably just a passing fancy anyway! If we let him be, it'll all blow over in a…"

She cut him off, "Naïve little kids! Think about Tamaki's expression when he first set eyes on the princess. I too, thought perhaps it was love at first sight… But that's just too run-of-the-mill!" Then she said some incoherent stuff about them being siblings as the twins sweatdropped.

When the twins and Haruhi all sat down for lunch. The princess was served her food and looked at Haruhi, "Well, now… Who shall I ask? Ah you over there! I've heard you were brought up as a peasant, right? I wonder if you'd be my food taster. Can't be too careful, you know."

Haruhi wasn't paying that much attention as the twins were about to bitchslap the princess… Tamaki silenced them and tried the food for the princess…

* * *

After school at the host club, the twins were angry and yelling about how stupid 'Milord' is and trying to rip at Usa-chan as Honey was crying. Akio sighed, "That princess sure is demanding… I wonder where Hatsumi and Mamoru went…"

Haruhi looked at Akio, "Now that you mention it… I wonder where they went." But then Haruhi turned her attention back to the twins trying to calm them down. They just freaked out about how she shouldn't take shit like that.

Kyouya then walked in, scolding them, and then explained how the princess looked like Tamaki's mom and so forth. The twins felt bad about it and when Tamaki came in they started to tease him on how he was a 'mummy's boy'. Tamaki was just confused at the situation he was in.

Afterwards most of the host club left planning something leaving Tamaki and Haruhi behind. Haruhi apologized about what happened at the cafeteria, even though it was clearly not her fault, and he handed her some white radish sprouts as a gift.

She just cutely thanked him… even though they can't bear fruit… 

* * *

Meanwhile with Mamoru and Hatsumi, they finally arrived at the Kawasaki estate after 3 hours of being in the limo. Mamoru was wearing an expansive black suit with a red tie as Hatsumi wore a traditional kimono. (It has blue and red flowers on it and the kimono was a pale beige color)

Mamoru's grandparents preferred Japanese clothing so that's why they sent Hatsumi a Kimono. Mamoru sighed, "This suit is a bit irritating… Lucky you Hatsumi…"

She giggled, "I know… But you are going to have to deal with it for the day because they sent you that. They were shocked when they found out you were cross dressing. It just made it a lot easier for them." Mamoru nodded and looked at the huge traditional Japanese mansion…

They walked into the waiting room and sat down on the cushions there. Hatsumi looked around, "This place is amazing… It even has its own hot spring!"

Mamoru nodded agreeing with her, "After this, I heard they are going to let us into the hot spring. Apparently it's opened-air… Thank god the host club isn't here…" Hatsumi nodded.

Suddenly a maid walked in, "Sorry to interrupt, the master and mistress have arrived." Her grandparents (from her mom's side) wore Yutakas and stepped into the room and sat down across from Hatsumi and Mamoru. Let's just say, it was really awkwardly seeing them again…

They greeted each other and they looked at Hatsumi, "So, this is my new granddaughter…." Mamoru's grandma looked at her as Hatsumi gave a small smile and she nodded.

"Does she have any talents?" Her grandpa asked not even looking at us.

Mamoru nodded, "Yes, she plays many instruments, dances, and plays a number of sports."

Hatsumi mumbled to herself, 'I don't like to boast about my talents…'

Mamoru's grandparents looked at each other like, 'impressive…' and Mamoru continued to talk, "Also, I must tell you that the agreement with the President of the Suoh Company is almost complete. It will be about less than 4 months."

"That's good, I knew we could rely on you for this assignment. It will be a matter of time…" Her grandpa smirked. He got up along with her grandma, "Please, make yourselves at home and Hatsumi, welcome to the family…" And with that they left.

Hatsumi and Mamoru sighed in relief as Hatsumi looked at Mamoru, "I was so nervous because I thought they weren't going to accept me!"

Mamoru nodded, "Yeah, I was too… Sheesh I can't talk to them about anything besides for business..."

Afterwards, Mamoru and Hatsumi relaxed in the hot springs enjoy the beautiful night sky.

Meanwhile… The rest of the host club were plotting something. Akio was hanging around in Michael's office, "I can't believe Mamoru left me again…"

Michael chuckled at his friend, "She went to go visit her grandparents with Hatsumi. Seemed they wanted to meet Hatsumi since she is now Mamoru's sister…"

"Eh?! I didn't hear about this!" Akio started to whine and pout.

Michael sighed, "She texted me that just now. I think she gave you a text too."

Akio chuckled, "Oh… My phone is off…" Michael facepalmed.

But, what is the other members of the host club planning… Find out next chapter!

* * *

**(A/N: I hope you all like this chapter! It was fun to write XD like alot of the chapters but whatever! anyways, you guys are all awesome and I love you all! Comment, favorite, you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone!) **


	39. A Princess! Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I am going to be updating a bit slow! My laptop needs a new battery and it keeps shutting off on me T_T The 2oth time it happened today I swear! Well, anyways, enjoy the chapter! I do not own Ouran and I never will!**

**Akio: What a shocking... Author-san actually said the disclaimers...**

**Michael: Yeah... What in the world is going on...**

**Me: And this is why you two are punished this chapter :P **

**Akio and Michael: EHHH?!**

* * *

***POV: 3rd***

Mamoru and Hatsumi stayed the night at their grandparents' house so they couldn't come back to school. Mamoru rolled over in the futon that she was in and looked at the garden that was outside her room. She sighed, "It's beautiful… Do I really have to get up…?" she plopped her head back into the pillow.

Suddenly, her room door opened. Hatsumi shouted, "Mamoru! It's time for breakfast! We are going to have it in here." There was a table for eating in Mamoru's like at the inns. Actually, it was like that in every room because this mansion used to be a famous inn.

Mamoru groaned and slowly got up to see the food on the table. There was a bowl of rice, fried salmon, miso soup, and some boiled eggs. She looked at it amazed and tried to savor the amazing taste of the Japanese breakfast.

After breakfast, Hatsumi looked at Mamoru, "Do you think they miss us?"

Mamoru chuckled, "Probably only Akio. The rest are probably busy with that bratty princess. That princess… She's lying to everyone right now about her life. Her brother is a humble man, met him a few times, I think he would be a bit sadden to see her act this way."

Hatsumi looked at Mamoru confused, "How do you know about this?"

She chuckled, "Kyouya gave me updates, rather interesting… They planned a parade today with Elephants… Thank god we don't have to come to school today…"

"Elephants?! Really? That's crazy!" Hatsumi giggled. 

* * *

Haruhi walked her way to Ouran and deadpanned at the giant parade the Host Club made for the princess… There were elephants… Elephants I tell you! Haruhi looked super confused, "What… the hell?!" the girls were fangirling…

They stopped in front of the school where Haruhi was at and started to ask her if she wanted to go on and so forth. Akio walked into the building acting like he didn't associate with them…

Honey senpai started to explain, "It was pretty tough, you know! We had to dress up all the elephants from my home! It took us all night!"

"You…. Have elephants at home, Honey senpai!?" Haruhi looked shocked as hell.

Kyouya then started to explain the difficulties of this parade and Haruhi just sweatdropped. The twins, Mori, and Honey gave her a look of pity as Honey apologized, "We were so busy that we couldn't call you too join us, Haru-chan… We're so sorry!"

Haruhi deadpanned, "Not at all…. My heart is overflowing with gratitude right now. Thank you for not calling me…"

Tamaki escorted her off the Elephant and a carpet full of roses was in front of them. Kasanoda looked completely confused, 'W-why am I even here?!' 

* * *

During class, she was talking about 'Duke Baden' of France, but it seemed one student thought it was a bit off… She tried to say something but was cut off. Haruhi questioned her, "Sakurazuka..?"

The twins tried to be nice servants but their act was leaving them even angrier than yesterday… It seemed the princess was getting much brattier… 

* * *

Tamaki and the princess were walking through the hallways. Tamaki started to talk and ended with, "Everyone at Ouran is truly happy to have you here princess... So I think it would be best if you didn't take things any further. Even if you continue to put up a front… you will never obtain what it is you desire…" Was the most serious thing anyone could have heard coming out of Tamaki… The princess was left in shock…

Meanwhile with the host club, Sakurazuka, and the vice pres of class 1-A, they all gathered around Sakurazuka. The host club questioned, "Eh?! A lie?!"

She started to explain how her family was close to that Duke and that he was currently in Switzerland because his wife was ill there. Haruhi looked confused, "But then, why would the princess have said…"

Kyouya smirked, "Since we're on the topic… the 'luxurious palace' that she claimed to live in, is a lie as well. While Monale is officially classified as a wealthy country, their income gap is still wide…. The new king, Rolance, is an extremely practical person, and shortly after he succeeded the throne, he disallowed all extravagance and excess. Instead, he actually goes out alone to meet the people and listen to their needs. He's truly a king brimming with confidence." He sighed and finished, "There's no way she could actually enjoy such an extravagant life style…"

The twins were upset wanting to rip out her throat and Honey started to cry about 'Tama-chan' being deceived. But he already knew… 

* * *

The princess was standing under a cherry blossom tree freaking out on how Tamaki knew she was a liar. All she really wanted was to be with her brother who kept 'pushing her' away… She sulked under the tree as the cherry blossoms kept hitting her in the face.

She got extremely angry and broke a branch off the tree, "What's so great about these stupid cherry blossoms anyways?!" The twins called her a liar and afterwards, she tripped.

The host club members started to run up to her asking if she was okay, but she was crying about how she just wanted to annoy everyone. All she wanted was her brother to come and get her. "And the meals were so extravagant and so heavenly!"

The twins sweatdropped, "She may live in a palace, but it sounds like she's really poor…"

She was still ranting, "And to top it all off, you even brought elephants… ELEPHANTS! That parade was so embarrassing, I could have DIED!"

The twins brought up a good point about her brother being disappointed in her because of her actions… She started to cry even more about her brother hating her… As Haruhi said some nice things about what Tamaki would never do and so forth…

Suddenly, Renge and the Student Council Pres arrived with Michelle's brother and they had a nice family reunion… 

* * *

It was just Tamaki and Haruhi and he started to talk about how he knew she was lying. He also talked about how she looked like someone very dear to him, he was a bit embarrassed by his reasoning, though.

Haruhi looked at him, "Tamaki-senpai, I want to become a lawyer…" he looked at her confused but she continued, "I chose Ouran because I knew that if my grades were good, I'd be able to get a scholarship, and from there, I'll have a better chance of getting into a law school. Just like you, I'm chasing after my mother's shadow…" She sadly smiled, "So… no, I don't think you're strange at all and I don't have the right to laugh at you either. Don't worry, you are as normal as they come, senpai."

He was about to say something, but the princess called them over. She ran over to them as Tamaki was still in shock. It looked like he was in his 'Emo Corner' but truth is… He was blushing… With a tiny bit of awareness about his feelings… well maybe….

* * *

Meanwhile with Mamoru and Hatsumi, Mamoru chuckled, "Heh, seems the whole princess issue is over!" she looked at the text she got from Kyouya.

"Wow, about time! I wonder if she and her brother had a nice happy ending…" Hatsumi smiled as I nodded, "Yeah, me too… Her brother is really humble though, so I'm sure things went well…"

They were still in the car on their way home… But it seems… everyone forgot about Akio…

Akio was in Michael's office again as he cried to him, "I can't believe everyone forgot about me! I wasn't there ALLL day and no one wants to call to see if I'm alright…"

Michael just chuckled, "It's not that big of a deal. Most of the time, I usually don't get invited to the fun 'get together' you all have from time to time… You get used to it after a while…"

Akio sighed, "Mamoru and Hatsumi comes back today… how about we make the host club jealous and sleep over!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Michael grinned as the two went out of the hospital to get ready for their surprise visit to Mamoru's house…

* * *

**(A/N: Yeah I didn't want my OC's to be apart of this one XD So they had other things to do! I feel kinda bad for Akio though... Oh well! Anyways, comment, favorite, you guys know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone!)**


	40. Tamaki Catches a Cold!

**A/N: Here ya go... I guess this is a filler? I guess this is not? But whatever! And I am warning ya people now, this fanfic is going to be about 50 chapters or more... SOOO please stay with me till the very end :D ENJOY!**

**Mamoru: Whoa you seem dedicated! That's great! **

**Me: Of course! I just have so many ideas for this story! You all will be shocked by allll the endings! Though we aren't there yet... **

**Hatsumi: Sheesh Author-san, look at her go! Anyways, she doesn't own Ouran and NEVER will!**

**Me: Don't gotta remind me T_T**

* * *

***POV: Mamoru* **

When I got home, I was doing some paperwork in my office until Sebastian walked in. He looked at me, "Milady, you have some guests… That would like to see you…"

I looked confused, "Guests? At this time…?" He nodded and stepped aside. Akio and Michael ran inside and jumped me into a hug.

"Mamoru! We have come to visit!" Akio shouted as I chuckled.

Michael nudged his head on my head, "We missed you so much! Why did you leave us?"

I chuckled, "Damn you idiots. I missed you guys too. What are you doing here at this time anyway?"

"SLEEPOVER TIME!" They both shouted as I facepalmed. Hatsumi ran in, "DID SOMEONE SAY SLEEPOVER?!"

I nodded, "Well it seems there is a sleepover now. Do you guys want the host club to come?" I questioned them as Michael and Akio shook their heads and grinned.

"Let's make this jealous… For leaving us out when they had a little fun." Akio smirked as I made one too.

I nodded and chuckled, "Alright, I will tell the guards that no matter what, don't let them in. And you guys will call them and make them jealous…"

Everyone nodded and we started to get everything planned. 

* * *

We were all in my room as Akio called the host club members

Akio: Hey guys, were you invited to Mamoru's house for the sleep over?

Hikaru: What? Invitation? Sleepover? When was this?

Hatsumi could be heard as she yelled, "Mamoru! Get that away from me!" She giggled loudly.

I chuckled, "Not uh Hatsumi. This revealing maid outfit isn't going to be put on itself!" Holding a piece of cloth.

Hikaru choked on whatever he was drinking as his brother was trying to help him.

Tamaki: Sleepover?! Without telling us!

Tamaki started to cry into the phone.

Kyouya: I was never informed about this…

Haruhi: Why would you leave me here alone….?

Honey: Sleepover?! MAMO-CHAN, AKI-CHAN, MIKEY-CHAN. ME TOOO ME TOO!

Hatsumi: How about NAH! Sorry Haru-chn. If you come the idiots will follow so no. SORRY.

Me: Well, Hatsumi just wants Hikaru to come we all know that!

She slapped me as I heard Hikaru choke again. What the hell could he be drinking? Thirsty as hell…

Akio: Sorry guys, us only! While we have fun in Mamoru's room allll night long!

Michael: Oh yeah, staying up all night! Let's do some crazy stuff!

Me: YEAH!

The host club members were protesting as Akio hung up. He started to chuckle, "Let's get this party started! I will go get the ice cream and popcorn! Mamoru go get the movies, Michael get the place ready for sleeping, and Hatsumi, you can help me get some drinks!"

The rest of us shouted, "Roger!" 

* * *

The host club were at Mamoru's gates as the guards sighed, "Sorry young masters, Fujioka-sama made it clear not to let you all in. She even gave us pictures of you all…"

Tamaki started to protest, "But we are her friends! You have seen us before! They are having a sleep over without us and it's not fair!" Him and the guards were having an argument.

"Tamaki, let's just head back this is getting nowhere. We can talk to them about this tomorrow…." Kyouya stated as he dragged Tamaki into the limo. 

* * *

The next day, it was quite the sight with the host club members, besides Haruhi, Kyouya, and Mori, crying to the 3 about the sleepover.

Akio chuckled, "That's what you guys get for forgetting me. Assholes."

"Well, it's nice not being around you idiots for a day or two." I shrugged unaffected by their crying.

The twins, Tamaki, and Honey started to cry, "SO CRUEL!"

***Couple Days Later***

All of us Host Club members were gathered in Music Room 3 as the twins shouted, "EH?! MILORD HAS A COLD?!" Honey looked just as shocked as the twins and Mori looked somewhat shocked. Haruhi, Hatsumi, Akio, and I just looked at them confused… Isn't it normal to get colds…?

Kyouya was looking at his phone, "Yeah, I received a message from the head maid of his mansion, Shima-san. Last night he got a high fever and ended up confined to his bed. Oh, this email attachment came too, it's from Tamaki, but…" He showed us his phone which was a pineapple iPhone. **(See what I did ****there****?)**

Kaoru sweatdropped, "Uhhhh….. He makes it sound like a cough medicine commercial…"

"Note sunning?' Didn't he mean 'nose running'?" Honey questioned staring at the phone.

Hikaru deadpanned, "I don't think that smiley is really the right one to use there… We should really keep this email. We can use it to blackmail him with it later."

I chuckled, "Honey, I think it's kinda implied he meant 'running nose'."

Akio sighed, "So even idiots can catch colds… The statement saying they can't is now proven wrong."

"Maybe we should visit Tama-chan to make sure he is okay!" Hatsumi suggested.

Things started to go downhill as the twins and Honey started to freak. Hikaru started to shout, "Uh…. Milord is off ill… It's the end of the world!" Kaoru shouted after him, "We're heading for a natural disaster!"

"Mamo-chan, Haru-chan, Hatsu-chan, we've got to run away before lightening comes!" Honey was freaking out along with the twins as we sweatdropped.

Haruhi looked at them sweatdropping, "No way… Even Tamaki-senpai must get cold sometimes…" 

* * *

As the guests came in, the female population was completely shocked, "EH?! Tamaki-san is ill?!"

"Suoh has a cold and isn't coming today?!" The male population was just as shocked as the girls.

All the girls were depressed and started to talk about how he always took pride in not ever being sick. Then, they brought up how weird he was acting like the books he read on childcare or putting way to much sugar into their tea/coffee.

Renge posed dramatically like Tamaki, "I of course, have information on an important situation which I feel, cannot be overlooked. Yesterday after class, Tamaki-senpai called Mori-senpai to the back of the gym."

***Looking at her little mini flashback* **

Tamaki freaked and grabbed onto Mori's arm, "Mori-senpai! Do you think there was a time that you wanted to kiss Honey-senpai?"

Mori looked confused, "No…"

Tamaki looked like he was being hit by lightning and started to fade away smaller and smaller….

***The End of that***

Renge continued, "I personally think that your direct words might have sent him sick to his bed. You obviously don't understand Tamaki-senpai's feelings for you, do you Mori-senpai?"

The girls started to freak out about Mori-senpai rejecting Tamaki and the twins and Honey looked at him completely shocked. He tried to tell them that they were wrong, but I think that this has something to do with Haruhi…

***POV: 3rd***

Thinking that Princess Michelle had something to do with it was somewhat close, but of course, this has nothing to do with Tamaki falling in love with Mori…

Tamaki had a slight fever and he blew his nose, 'what's wrong with me?' He thought about what happened in last chapter's events with Haruhi and started to freak, 'I wanted to kiss HARUHI! Daddy is a pervert!' Ah, he should be put into a mental hospital…

'I hear people comment how Honey-senpai looks like Mori-senpai's child. I thought it was understood… UHHH I've had enough!' He started to complain. (So that's why he asked huh…) He continued to complain, 'My head hurts… and my chest hurts… On top of that this heavy cold... My heart is becoming ill too… It's dying…'

He started to yell, "UHHWAAAA! I'M DYIIIING! FETCH A DOCTOR!" He started to roll around quickly.

Shima-san sweatdropped at the 'so-called Young Master', "Someone who can thrash around as much as that couldn't possibly be dying, Young Master Tamaki… The doctor has already been here. Just take medicine and rest until the worst of it is over."

Tamaki started to whine for his dog, Antoinette, but was rejected as the dog was already being took care of elsewhere. Shima-san continued to talk, "By the way, the staff and myself are here to help you while o-bouchama (super polite way of saying young master) is sick."

The staff smiled looking ready to help as Maid 1 held a thermometer, "I'm here to check your temperature!"

Maid 2 giggled, "I'm here to change your sheets and towels!"

"To provide you with soft and gentle meals!" The chef looked as happy as the others.

Maid 3 held a pitcher, "To provide you with drinks!"

"To help you change your clothes! 3" Maids 4 and 5 announced in sync.

The maids started to explain, "O-bouchama has a cold! This is the first time this has happened in the house isn't it? The household staff all wanted to help, so we threw darts to be chosen!"

One maid was fangirling, "I'm so glad I got to help! Heehee"

"Me too!" Another maid agreed with her.

Tamaki deadpanned at their explanation, "I see… that's nice… But… It's okay. I'll cope on my own…

Maid one whispered, "He's never been ill before that's why he is so weak…"

"Because this is the first time, he thinks this is a major disease." Maid 2 finished her sentence.

The chef looked at him, "This isn't like the young master at all…"

Maid 3 looked at Tamaki who plotted himself neatly into bed, "Oh the poor thing! How painful!"

They all started to fangirl, "AWW! YOUNG MASTER! SOO PATHETIC!" They had blushes on their faces and were fangirling about him being sick and helpless…

One of the butlers flew open one of the windows letting the cold air come in freaking Tamaki out. All the staff tried to help him all at once, but he just tried to refuse. It looked pretty hectic from an outsider's point of view, but it was the love he got from his staff…

All of sudden, the male host club members fashionable peered into the doorway as the twins questioned, "What's this? You look pretty lively…"

Akio sweatdropped, "You sure as hell don't look sick to me if you can wrestle with your staff…"

"Tama-chan, we brought some cake! There's some chocolate and strawberries too!" Honey announced as he was hanging onto Mori's shoulder as Mori carried Tamaki's bear, Kuma-chan.

Tamaki looked at everyone relieved to see them with his clothes in a mess, "Shouldn't you guys be at school?" He sat up on his bed.

"It ended already." The twins replied in sync as Honey handed Kuma-chan to Tamaki. Kyouya shooo'd the staff out of the room. Politely of course.

"You guys….!" Tamaki looked touched and had a few tears coming out of his eyes.

The twins helped Tamaki change out of his clothes, "Ok, ok… Don't cry… Let's help you change. Take off your PJ's." Hikaru talked to Tamaki like he was a 2 year old and directed him one by one on what to take off.

Kaoru held the new PJ's, "Which reminds me Milord…" Everything went silent as the girls walked into the room as Kaoru announced, "And then the girls arrived…"

Mamoru, Hatsumi and Haruhi looked straight faced and stated in sync, "Ahh…. Please… Take your time... We didn't mean to be rude." And with that they shut the door to the room.

" #$%&amp;! YOU TWO!" Tamaki was screeching and crying as the twins were teasing him.

Akio chuckled, "Twins who have too much time on their hands!"

Tamaki went into complete shock…. And fainted. 

* * *

Everyone was looking through Tamaki's things as he was on the bed resting. The twins and Honey were looking through some of the books he had on commoner's food, Kyouya was just doing what he usually does in that black deathnote of his, and Haruhi and Mori were looking at his figurine collection. Mamoru, Akio, and Hatsumi were napping on the floor because they were so bored… they fell asleep.

Tamaki created a ruckus as Hatsumi sighed, "Wow… You idiots are so loud… Surprised Akio and Mamoru are out like a light…"

"Yeah… Usually they would be screaming at these idiots, but I guess they both haven't slept that well…" Haruhi commented on the two sleeping on a couch in Tamaki's room.

As Tamaki went to his bed after realizing he was a pervert, Haruhi picked up the picture he dropped and looked at it in shock. His mother really did look like Princess Michelle… Haruhi couldn't stop thinking about it.

Soon afterwards, Shima-san called them down for snacks. Mamoru and Akio stayed in the room sleeping while the rest of them went to eat snacks and drink tea. Haruhi had a flashback when she was sick when she was younger and how her dad would take care of her…

Hikaru walked next to Hatsumi, "There's… nothing going on between you and Akio right…?

"Akio? Are you joking? He has been in love with Mamoru since they first met. Plus, he is like an older brother to me…" She smiled at him cutely as he had a slight blushed and he chuckled.

He smiled, "I was just curious is all… I'm glad that's all that there is!" And they both walked down the stairs together as Kaoru sweatdropped hearing what his brother said.

Kaoru facepalmed, "This guy needs to confess already…" 

* * *

Shockingly, Tamaki's dad comes home while everyone headed home. Mr. Suoh kissed Tamaki on the head and he looked at his dad, "What are you doing kissing your son, you pervert?!"

His dad started to explain that it was okay and what not and Haruhi walked in. She apologized, "Sorry, I will be leaving in a second. I left the Shakugan toys behind." She couldn't help but think that if she didn't get them… he would be even more troublesome.

Tamaki stared at her with his little googly eyes as Mr. Suoh patted Haruhi's back, "Oh! You were here too? Oji-sama hasn't seen you in quite some time! How is Mamoru-chan doing?" He was smiling and acting like a doting father.

"Chairman, you returned? That's goo—" and she was cut off by Tamaki grabbing her arm and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

He was blushing and giggling, "I'm daddy so it's okay!" and then he went right back to sleep.

Haruhi and Mr. Suoh sweatdropped as Tamaki as they were confused on what just happened.

Meanwhile the initial victim decides to tell the truth. Mori sweatdropped and stood somewhere coolly, "….. I think there was a time I thought I would kiss Mitsukuni… I should have said something to Tamaki… Because of me, he has a fever, but it's not good to lie…"

Poor Mori was left in distress…

* * *

**(A/N: Yay! This was a blast to write :D I hope you all like this chapter and I am so happy with all the favorites! Thank you all so much! I am back from being busy and I am ready to go with more updating! Comment, favorite, you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone! ^_^)**


	41. Misuzu's Daughter!

**A/N: Hello everyone! Back with more! Remember this is based off the manga and that I do not own Ouran and never will! **

**Mamoru: I can't believe their is a chick crazy enough to think Tamaki is not an idiot (besides his fangirls)**

**Akio: I feel kind of bad for her...**

**Me: I do too... But Tamaki will always be our princely idiot ^_^ ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

***POV: Mamoru***

I was sitting at the dinner table with Haruhi and Dad like I always do. Hatsumi was at home studying for something, so I stayed a bit longer than usual. As we were talking, the door flew open with Misuzu running in and crying with luggage in his hands. He was crying at Dad's feet as I just looked a bit bored.

"Misuzu-san?!" Haruhi looked completely confused and shocked.

Haruhi and Dad were with Misuzu as he started to cry even more, "Help me! What am I to do?! My daughter—my daughter is at that rebellious stage!"

Dad and I looked at him like, "Daughter…?" I couldn't help but get some major dejavu because I feel like this happened when Tamaki dragged me to the Black Magic Club and started to rant about Haruhi being in one….

The door flew open with a girl yelling, "Wait a minute you dirty old man! Damn you! Think you can leave with my luggage!" She was this really tan girl with a lot of makeup. Her hair was a bit longer than shoulder length and she had Misuzu's lips. Haruhi and Dad looked shocked as I just shrugged.

She looks like some of the girls in America…. No offence… His daughter was yelling at him as he cried. She kind of reminds me of…. A Yakuza! That's what she looks like! How awesome….

Haruhi was trying to make things better, "Wait a minute… You must consider his circumstances rather than speak that way... Mamoru, say something would you?" I looked at her, shrugged, and went back to eating my food.

"Haruhi-chan, Mamoru-chan, Ranka…. Please help!" Misuzu was crying his eyes out on the floor as I sweatdropped. I really can't take crying people. Suddenly, he put us all in a death grip, "TOGETHER!" We all looked at him shocked as fuck. 

* * *

I walked to Haruhi's class and all the girls fangirled saying their goodbyes. Haruhi smiled at me, "Thanks for coming earlier this time." I smiled back at her as she was being grabbed by Hatsumi and Hikaru. Kaoru was standing right next to Hikaru.

Hikaru looked at her with a pout, "You've been cutting club activities with Mamoru yesterday and the day before yesterday. Today we gotta pull you out of that ocean for Milord."

"You have to come! It's a mandatory meeting!" Hatsumi pouted cutely looking at Haruhi and me. The twins and Hatsumi started to say something and laughed as I grabbed Haruhi and dragged her out of that mess.

I am pretty sure, we left them confused as hell…

***POV: 3rd* **

The twins and Hatsumi looked at the area where Mamoru and Haruhi were. They questioned in sync, "Ah… Where they go?"

The class president of 1-A pointed straight, "Um, I think they ran off…?"

At the host club, Tamaki had an overly smiley face on, "I see, I see! Tomorrow is a long weekend and so my other daughters didn't come to the club today because they didn't fit today's part!" He fainted afterwards…

Tamaki was on the floor crying and freaking out about how Haruhi was avoiding him. Everyone else was trying to calm him down. Akio stood next to Kyouya and whispered, "Should we tell these idiots?"

Kyouya chuckled, "Maybe in a bit… When they get too noisy and say something utterly stupid." They started yelling about Mamoru's and Haruhi's plans for the 5 day weekend and how they didn't know what they were.

**(A/N: I am going to change the timing for this. This is not taking place in the amazing sudden summer they have and how they have summer hw and so forth. The time in this manga is fucked… So yeah… SORRY)**

"You guys are complete idiots… Hatsumi, I can't believe you are in this bunch…" Akio chuckled as Hatsumi pouted.

Kyouya shrugged, "Ah… everyone, I don't see what's strange about this. Have you ever considered the possibility that they have been going to the neighboring all girl high school to meet with Misuzu's daughter?"

The idiots froze as Tamaki death glared Kyouya, "Kyou… Ya…." Kyouya then started to explain how Misuzu is divorced and how his daughter is in her so-called 'rebellious phase'. He also explained how Ranka accepted to help Misuzu without the consent of his daughters.

Tamaki was crying as Hikaru sweatdropped, "Fuuu… I see…" Mori was staring at Tamaki as Kaoru questioned, "But… why does Haruhi and Mamoru have to meet up with her at her school?"

"Why does Mamoru leave me out on these things?!" Hatsumi was crying along with Tamaki as Akio sweatdropped.

Tamaki got out of his stupidity and decided to help Misuzu and his daughter come together and blah blah blah…

The idiots cheered as Kyouya called for a limo and Akio looked at them all in shame, 'Why do I hang out with these people…?' 

* * *

The rest of the host club pulled up in a limo at the front of the all-girls school in the neighboring city. The students leaving the school all stared in awe at the limo parked in front of the school. They all peered out the window as Tamaki looked serious, "Haruhi and Mamoru is supposed to leave here…"

Kyouya sighed, "It would have been better to just anticipate her time of arrival…" Akio sweatdropped.

"Aaa! They are coming! Haru-chan, Mamo-chan!" Honey started to shout as he saw them coming from the distance. The host club looked over looking confused and all thought the same thing, 'Ehh….?'

Mamoru and Haruhi appeared wearing the all-girls school uniform and Mamoru wore a wig. She thought that people would recognize her since one of her company buildings was nearby. Everyone in the limo shouted, "EHHHHHH?!"

Hatsumi pointed at Mamoru, "She's wearing a mini skirt! What in the world?! I have never seen her in a normal Japanese uniform!" After shouting, she took out her phone and started to take pictures and she giggled, "Blackmail…"

Meanwhile, with Mamoru and Haruhi, they waited for a bit at the entrance. Mei-chan, Misuzu's daughter, walked out and Haruhi stopped her, "Ah! Mei-chan! Great, just in time…"

Mamoru sighed, "Sometimes, I wonder why I am here too…"

"Why are you guys here?" Mei-chan was a bit shocked. She pulled her hair back and looked a bit pissed, "Don't you see, I'm trying to run away from these meetings!"

The host club looked completely shocked at her appearance, "GYAAHHH!"

Haruhi pouted a bit, "But, Misuzu requested that…." she sweatdropped.

"Well, he helped me out one time, so I'm returning the favor…." Mamoru shrugged.

Mei-chan started to shout, "Misuzu?! Who's actually Isao, I-SA-O! That big boned crossdressing Okama!" and then she pointed at Mamoru, "Mizuki! Why in the world would you do that dirty old man?!"

The first impression of Mei-chan for the host club ended with, 'amazing… she's very… Loud mouthed…' they all deadpanned at the scene happening in front of them. Akio and Hatsumi shrugged as they announced in sync, "That's what most people look like in America… No offence…." The host club just looked at them like they were crazy…

Soon afterwards, Mei-chan started to yell at Haruhi about how she dresses at school. Turns out, she really has a problem with Haruhi's situation there. Oddly enough, she thinks that Mizuki and Mamoru are two completely different people.

Tamaki came out of nowhere, "And so… I wish to say good job, miss. I seem to have agreed with your speech over there." Haruhi deadpanned as 'Mizuki' (aka Mamoru) looked towards the side, 'here comes trouble…'

The rest of the host club showed up posing as Tamaki tried to look cool, "Please to meet you. I'm Suoh Tamaki and these are my assistants."

"What's with this…?" The twins questioned in sync.

Akio scuffed, "Your assistants? Yeah right…" He looked at Mizuki, "Oh my gawd, you are so cute in that outfit!" And jumped her into a hug as she laughed and hugged him back.

"Assistants?! No way!" Hatsumi pouted in the back.

Mei-chan looked at Tamaki like it was love at first sight and then she turned to Haruhi and Mizuki, "Wait a minute! He's very beautiful! Are these your friends?!"

"They're from a different dimension much to my displeasure…" Haruhi sweatdropped.

Mizuki shrugged, "Yeah… Pretty much…"

Mei-chan turned back to Tamaki, "Yes! I'm Yasumura Mei! Pleased to meet you!" She was trying to impress Tamaki, I guess you can say as Mizuki and Hatsumi sweatdropped. Why that idiot?

Afterwards, they started to make fun of her… But in a nice way…. It seemed like they were complimented her though… They started to question on where she was staying as she snapped, "Starting this month, I'll have my friend walk me over to the hotel where I am staying at!"

The idiots of the host club questioned, "Ehh? You'll be staying at a hotel for a whole month?" Hatsumi and Akio facepalmed as Mizuki sweatdropped.

"Can you all please be quiet…!" Haruhi looked pissed as Mei-chan deadpanned.

She grabbed Haruhi and Mizuki's arm, "Enough! Let's go! Let's go to Karaoke so I can get this off my mind! You are both obligated!" Mizuki sighed as she just let herself be yank away from Akio's embrace.

The host club somehow magically appeared into the limo and drove right next to them. Haruhi sweatdropped and somehow… they were allowed to follow them to the Karaoke place. 

* * *

Tamaki posed with the microphone and spoke into it, "Number 10. Suoh Tamaki will sing 'Shitetsu Ensen'!"

Mei-chan started to question why Tamaki was singing such an old song as Haruhi sweatdropped. Hatsumi and Mizuki were looking for a song in the song book, but they didn't know which one they wanted.

Kyouya suggested, "Haruhi, why don't you sing?" Though he knows that Haruhi is completely terrible at singing. She was sipping on her drink as Mizuki pointed at the song she wanted to sing in excitement.

"Yes, Haruhi! What an experience! Alright! A duet with father and…" Tamaki was cut off by Haruhi, "No, thanks." She continued to drink her drink as Tamaki dashed for his emo corner.

Kyouya looked at Mizuki, "Did you finally decide what song you wanted to sing?"

Kaoru smiled, "I hope it's a girly song…"

"I want to hear Mizu-chan's girl voice sing!" Honey smiled and giggled. Mori nodded agreeing with him.

She nodded, "Yup! It was difficult to decide which song because they had a lot of good ones."

Haruhi sweatdropped, "Um... Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom…" she got up and left. Mei-chan just looked at Tamaki confused as hell.

After Haruhi left, Mei-chan walked up to Tamaki, "Wait, um, look… Do you want to sing? I can sing with you…"

"Thanks… That's kind of you, Mei-chan." He smiled at her with a bit of tears in his eyes. She blushed looking at him.

Mizuki grabbed the microphone, "You guys can sing after me! I called it!" She did a sing-song voice, "Alright, number 34! Independent by Ayumi Hamasaki!"

**(Just look the song up on youtube :D It's really good ^_^)**

Everyone in the room clapped for her amazing performance. Honey smiled happily, "Mizu-chan! Your voice is so pretty!" Mori nodded with a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you." She smiled back at the two seniors and sat down next to Akio. Hatsumi was currently having an emotional crisis on which song to sing as Akio started to fanboy at her singing.

Soon afterwards, Honey questioned, "Hey hey, Mei-chan! What other things do you like besides Karaoke?" He was hugging Usa-chan while eating cake.

She answered, "I like to make clothes…"

The twins stated, "Eh? Misuzu is the same too!"

She started to yell at them and explained to them about how her father was before and so forth… He was a banker! How shocking… and she also explained what happened when she arrived at his house…

Tamaki tried to make her feel better, "Hey, hey… look, Haruhi and Mizuki's father is…."

Mei-chan looked at him with a glare, "A father isn't supposed to be that way! Their father…" She looked down, "Is throwing away as much as the daughter…"

"I see… You're feeling sad…" Tamaki looked at her with an understanding look as she blushed at him.

Mizuki sighed thinking to herself, 'It doesn't matter what your father looks like or what your father's hobbies are… It matters if you are able to accept and love him for who he is because he was the one who helped raised you and made you who you are… A father is a father no matter what… I hope she can understand that…' 

* * *

Haruhi walked out of the bathroom, 'Wow… It's already 5:00…" she was looking at her watch. She sat down on this bench nearby. She started to think about the way she acted with Tamaki. Haruhi couldn't help but recall that moment when Tamaki kissed her on the forehead… Maybe she will finally realize her feelings…

Haruhi got up with a determined face, 'Right! Well, back to business!' Or maybe not yet….

Kaoru popped out from the corner and called out to Haruhi. She walked over to him, "What is it Kaoru?"

He started to explain what happened and how he didn't have any coins to use the vending machine. He only had a credit card and Haruhi sweatdropped paying for the drinks for him.

Kaoru started to be an ass, "Nooo! I can't Haruhi's hard earned money!" he was freaking out.

"Don't worry about it…" Haruhi was pissed off at this comment.

He picked out the juice he wanted and Haruhi questioned him, "You have the same taste?"

"Yeah, we do. We both like the same things… It's always like this. We just happen to absolutely like the same things…" He smiled a bit but then his face turned serious, "But…. For some reason, it seems there's only one thing that we have different tastes for…" He held the juices in his hands thinking about Mizuki and Hatsumi. 

* * *

The two of them arrived back in the Karaoke room as Kaoru shouted to Hikaru, "I'm home!"

Hikaru smiled, "Welcome home!"

Kaoru gave him some juice, "Hikaru look! It's juice!

"Kyahh ahaha! It is juice!" Hikaru looked excited to see the weird flavor juice.

Haruhi slowly walked towards Tamaki, "Um… Tamaki-senpai…" Tamaki looked at her like he hasn't seen her in so long and was about to jump her into a bone crushing hug.

Mei-chan looked at Haruhi and dragged her out the door, "Wait! I need you to come with me to the bathroom!" Tamaki looked like he was just rejected and cried a bit.

Haruhi was completely confused, "Eh… Why are we going to the bathroom now?!"

Mei-chan shouted, "Hey! HEY! Tamaki is really an awesome person! Cool, right!" She grabbed Haruhi's shoulders as she was still confused. Mei-chan continued, "Wait! He had me fooled there for a moment but he is so nice!"

She grabbed Haruhi's hands, "Say! Help me out… 3"

Haruhi looked shocked, "Ha…."

Mizuki sighed, looked at Akio and whispered, "Seems Haruhi has a love rival… Maybe she will finally realize her feelings for Tamaki…"

Akio whispered back, "Who knows… This could be that amazing push to get them together already…"

Will Haruhi realize her feelings or will Mei-chan beat her…? Which is not likely but who knows if Haruhi will understand her feelings! Find out… Next chapter!

* * *

**(A/N: Shockingly, I typed this in the span of 5 hours XD Crazy right?! Ahh took me forever... I hope you guys like this chapter! Mei-chan is an original Ouran character for those who haven't read the manga! Anyways, comment, favorite, you guys know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone!) **


	42. Mission: Let's Help Mei-chan and Misuzu!

**A/N: Sorry I am taking a bit longer to update... I have been so tired lately, too exhausted to do anything. Actually, I can barely leave my bed without being tired! Well, whatever, I hope you all like this update! It was fun to write haha**

**Michael: Maybe you should see a doctor... **

**Me: Says the one that's a doctor... Well, I am seeing one! I go once a week no worries!**

**Mamoru: I worry for you Author... **

**Me: I am perfectly fine! ISH... Well anyways, I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND NEVER WILL! ENJOY THE STORY!**

***POV: Mamoru***

It's been a week or so since Misuzu's daughter showed up. Today was my turn to hang out with her apparently… I knocked on the door to Haruhi and Dad's apartment and the door flew open seconds afterwards.

I dragged Hatsumi, Akio, and Michael with me, so I wouldn't be alone on this one… Mei-chan smiled, "Hey Mamoru, Hatsumi, Akio!" She looked at Michael, "Heh…. Who's this?"

I put my arm around his shoulders, "This here is my other best friend. His name is Michael. He's a doctor!"

After the introductions, we were sitting in my limo and I looked at her, "So Mei-chan, what'cha want to do today?"

She looked at me with dread on her face, "Don't make me do more commoners things anymore please!" She started to explain how embarrassing it was going around with the host club at the many different places and then many gifts they got for Haruhi. She finished her weird rant, "All I wanted was to do some high class fancy things!"

Michael chuckled, "Sounds like the struggle is too real… We don't really do much things you would consider 'high class' though…"

"Well, we can go to a fancy restaurant and then…. We can get some suits tailored… That's it really…" Akio was thinking about what rich people do. Wasn't working out for him….

Hatsumi thought about it too, "Well, I think Mamoru's mansion is the definition of a fancy fun house…."

I sweatdropped, "You make it sound like I bring strippers home…. I just have a huge library and a nice private theater… and so forth…" Mei-chan looked at me with sparkles in her eyes as I sweatdropped even more.

"After a nice fancy lunch/dinner, can we go to your house?!" Mei-chan questioned me loudly as I just gave her a nod. She cheered and I sighed mentally.

******************

To be honest, the super-secret plan that the host club made up is why I am hanging out with her. Apparently, I am supposed to distract her, so that they can get things going…. In a few days, a festival is coming up, I think it's the Lantern Festival (Yes it is October in the Fanfic… GO WITH IT… I know the time things are really bad but whatever…), so they want to get everything ready there without being suspicious.

Right now, we were sitting at this really fancy Italian Restaurant. Michael, Akio and I were in suits and Hatsumi and Mei-chan are in really fancy dresses. I just ordered a simple Lasagna and slowly ate it.

It was weird though, people were staring at us thinking, 'how did a bunch of kids get into a first class Italian restaurant?!' Well, it was just written all over their face.

As I was eating a lady nearby went, "Why are kids here? Isn't this supposed to be for the first class?" Is it just me or is this lady a little bitch?

The waiter looked at me and then back at the lady, "You see the Master with the red tie?" ahh shit that's me…. And the waiter continued, "He is the CEO of Kawasaki Corp, and those are his friends…" Everyone around her was shocked as fuck as I sweatdropped.

Mei-chan somehow tuned her voice down, "I didn't know you were that famous, Mamoru. CEO eh..?"

"Hm… I had to show them my ID that I was the CEO… If I didn't show them, they wouldn't have let us in…" I looked towards the side, "How troublesome…"

******************

After eating at the fancy restaurant, we were in the limo when I got a call…

Me: What the hell do you want Tamaki?

Mei-chan ears perked up and she looked at me wanting to know every detail of our conversation…

Tamaki: Kyouya told me to tell you that preparations are complete! Remember don't tell Mei-chan!

Me: Eh? That quick… huh? Alright…

And with that I hung up. Mei-chan was confused, "What happened?"

I shrugged, "It's just him being his usual idiotic self…" What was I supposed to tell her? Sorry, Tamaki… complete dissed him…

********************

I arrived in a male Yutaka with Haruhi and Mei-chan. Haruhi was wondering if it was okay if she came and so forth. Mei-chan gave us a thumbs up, "More importantly I…."

The both of us looked at her confused. She just gave us a serious face and then gave us a thumbs up, "I did a good job! I like it! Haruhi, you are feminine and cute in the clothes I made! And you Mamoru, looked stunningly handsome!"

Haruhi and I both deadpanned at her explanation… I could hear Honey, "Haru-chan, Mamo-chan and Mei-chan~~! You're here!"

I looked towards the side to see everyone here, even Michael was here. Michael and Akio jumped me into a hug and started to coo at how cute I was… as I just hugged them back. Hatsumi was with Hikaru and Kaoru commenting on how cute Haruhi was.

Hikaru and Kaoru were commented on random things as Honey looked up at Kyouya, "I wonder if there are cakes here!" He had the cutest blush and smile on his face as he snuggled onto Usa-chan.

"Of course! There aren't any!" Kyouya replied with a smile that would crush anyone's dreams.

The host club was complementing our outfits but left Mei-chan out… Felt kinda bad for her. She looked pissed, "Hey… I am also wearing a Yutaka…."

Tamaki felt bad, "Ah! Sorry Mei-chan!" And then he rambled on and on about how she was a princess of a southern country and she just looked embarrassed telling him to stop…

***3rd person* **

Mamoru and Haruhi walked up to Kyouya as Haruhi questioned on where Misuzu was. Mamoru looked around, "Hey…. Isn't that Tachibana….?" That was one of Kyouya's staff… His staff also showed up at the supermarket at that one time…

Kyouya started to explain how his staff was in disguises and how he informed the organizers of the festival about the situation. Haruhi sweatdropped, "Hee… They are… really serious about this…"

The twins commented, "Kyouya-senpai is really in high spirits!"

"I wonder if he is happy because there hasn't been any action for a really long time!" Honey was being the cute adorable fucker he was.

Kyouya smirked, "Well, that's right. The next phase of the plan is already in action…"

Mamoru looked at Hatsumi, "It's scary to see an overly excited Kyouya…"

"Got that right…" She replied to me as we both sweatdropped.

It seems Kasanoda was also in the plan as he was watching from a distance with his 'brothers'. He couldn't help but stare at how cute Haruhi was… Kasanoda was having an emotional crisis, "I wonder if I can threaten people…."

Tetsuya, one of his brothers, tried to cheer him up, "It is alright! You just have to stand there young master!" The brothers around him had the same thought, 'his anxious face is also scary!"

The host club was running around the festival grounds saying what they want and what to eat. Mori was looking at the Piyo-chan stand deciding which one he wanted.

Mamoru stood next to him and smiled, "You must really like animals! Well, maybe you just really like Piyo-chan…" She picked one up and smiled, "Piyo-chan is adorable!" Mori had a slight blush, not really noticeable, but it was there, on his face.

"Haruhi! Mamoru! Hatsumi! They are beating the drums this way!" The twins yelled at started to walk deeper into the festival grounds. Mamoru and Hatsumi ran after them as Haruhi was still holding onto the candy apple Tamaki gave her, "AH… Ok!"

Mei-chan grabbed Haruhi's shoulder, "Wait! I'll lead Tamaki-kun away from the others. I leave the rest to you!" Haruhi was just confused as Mei-chan ran off to Tamaki saying something about wanting a Yo-yo…

**************

Mei-chan was with Tamaki and she was shocked at the amount of things he bought… quite a lot of things… They stopped by a goldfish stand and Mei-chan stared at Tamaki. She suddenly questioned, "Tamaki-kun… Do you love Haruhi?"

Tamaki started to mentally freak, "EHHHHH?!" He had a bad blush on his face and then his bobo net thing broke. He looked at her, "Geez! What are you talking about Mei-chan? You surprised me…."

She tilted her head to the side as he answered her questioned. He had a slight blush on his face, "Well, I do love her…" (HOLY SHIT THAT'S LIKE A CONFESSION….) He finished what he was saying, "After all, I am her father…"

Mei-chan was shocked and confused, "HAAA?! What do you mean?!"

He started to explain how he was like Haruhi's father which made Mei-chan even more confused than before. She questioned his reasoning as he continued how he wanted to do all these things that he claims to be father like… But in reality, it is something a couple would do.

After he explained this, this was the first time…. She thought that Tamaki was a complete idiot… (Love is blinding…)

Tamaki's face turned a bit serious, "You know, Mei-chan, I haven't seen my mother for more than 2 year. Until then, I had always been with my mother. Now, I am living at my father's place. When I think about it… There's no denying that what happened to me is sad… But… There are also a lot of good things. I have seen the sorrowful faces of my parents, but despite of that, they made me feel how much they treasured me… You shouldn't drown yourself in the loneliness. That's why Mei-chan, show Misuzu-san that you love him…"

Mei-chan realized the whole plan, "Hum… Is that why you were feeding me that guy's cooking every day?" At least she's not stupid…

Tamaki started to freak out, "EH?! Ho-how did you know that?!"

She started to explain and then got mad that Haruhi was in on this too. She looked pissed, "Maybe everyone in the host club was in on it too!"

Tamaki turned around trying to tell them to stop the plan, but it just looked like he was telling them to start it… Oh poor Tamaki…

Tetsuya patted Kasanoda on the shoulder, "It is the signal Waka! (Very polite way of saying young master in Yakuza language… something like that...) It is your turn!"

"O—Okay!" and he started to walk towards them…

***************

Tachibana called Kyouya telling the location of where the plan is happening. The rest of the host club members surrounded Misuzu giving him encouraging words. Mamoru patted his back, "Make sure you get your feelings through!"

He smiled at her, "Thank you Mamoru-chan! I am ready to do this!"

***************  
Tamaki looked at Kasanoda who was approaching trying to tell him to shoo away. Kasanoda was playing his part, "Hey, you bastard! You have constantly been monopolizing the goldfishes stand! Children can't play. Now how much money will you give me?" To be honest, this was the worst threat ever….

Mei-chan gave him the death glare, "AH?" She looked just like a Yakaza ready to rip his head off… Kasanoda and Tetsuya froze at the sight of her face. She stood up and looked at him, "What business do you have with me? Right now, I am in a real bad mood. Why do I have to pay you money? Is it bad if I catch goldfishes? What's with that shit?" She really does know how to stand up for herself huh…

Kasanoda started to freak when Misuzu came as planned, "HEY! What are you doing to my daughter!?"

She looked at him with a slight glare, "You too… what are you doing, fish man?"

They started to argue as the host club members deadpanned. Mamoru just gave a facepalm as Akio sighed. Michael was just confused at the situation… Mei-chan started to yell about how lonely it was to her when he left to do what he wanted to do.

After her rant, she grabbed Haruhi's arm saying that they will go home. Mei-chan threatened to hit Haruhi as Mamoru chuckled. Misuzu was in tears, "Mei-chan…"

Mei-chan looked away from her dad, "Your cherry jam. I want you to send it to me next time. Don't forget… Because I really like it…"

When they went home, the rest of them stayed at the festival and noticed the fireworks go off. Mamoru smiled standing with all her friends, "Even though the plan didn't go as we wanted… Maybe this really is for the best…"

"Yeah… Now it's something that they need to sort out…" Akio nodded agreeing with Mamoru.

Michael chuckled, "Watching you all run around like this sure makes me feel young again…"

Tamaki hugged Michael, "Big brother! You are young! No worries!" Tamaki snuggled his face into his hair as everyone sweatdropped at this.

Hatsumi giggled, "Jeez, you guys are such idiots! But it really does feel like we are one big family…"

Kyouya smirked, "I feel like something interesting will happen soon.

Mamoru looked at him and smiled, "No kidding…."

And together they all looked at the beautiful fireworks as Haruhi and Mei-chan went to eat Omerice…

But meanwhile, with Kasanoda… He was in depression for not being able to do the role well. His brothers were trying to cheer him up.

_In the end, everything worked out for everyone… Maybe?_

**(A/N: How did you all like this chapter! Some development... Maybe... I guess this just leads up to everything XD Maybe Tamaki will realize his feelings sooner... . But ya know... TamakixMichael sounds entertaining...Anyways... I can't believe I have hit 200 favorites! You guys are amazing! Thank you all so much! Comment, favorite, you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone!) **


	43. Ending It Once and For All

**A/N: This is a filler chapter that I have been DYING to write! It took me forever and I tried to make it serious yet funny at the same time... I didn't work and ALSO WARNING: THERE IS A LOT MORE CURSING THEN USUAL. Well, ENJOY! :D**

**Mamoru: I have been waiting for this day, about time you wrote it Author.**

**Me: Yeah yeah... Well be happy I remembered to write this yo. **

**Mamoru: True shit... Thanks Author-san! I'm sure this chapter is GREAT!**

**Me: I hope you all like this chapter! This is not the end no worries. I do not own Ouran and NEVER WILL. **

***POV: ?***

The man slammed his hand on the desk, "We finally figured out where Hatsumi is staying… But there's a slight fucking problem…"

The man's friend questioned, "What's the problem now? Can't we just hurry up and kidnap her?"

"That bitch is in this really huge mansion with hundreds of security guards patrolling outside and inside the property…" The man grumbled as he sat into his chair, "How the hell is she living there?!"

"Well… I think I have a plan on how to get you in…" The man's friend got the guy's attention.

He smirked, "Talk."

***POV: Mamoru* **

It was still early morning and I was sitting in my office and frowned, "I have a feeling something terrible is going to happen…." Usually my instants are right… I sighed, "Sebastian…."

Seconds later, Sebastian walked through the door, "Is there something you need Milady?"

"Bump up security and make sure they look out for any suspicious figures. Also, please call Hatsumi to my office…" I had a serious look on my face as he bowed and walked out.

A minute later, Hatsumi walked in, "Mamo-chan, is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, I have a bad feeling something terrible is going to happen here, so I need you close by." I looked out the window. I knew he was going to come someday… Today might be the day...

***************

Hatsumi was sitting in my office watching this movie on the ceiling as I did paperwork. I was minding my own business until Sebastian walked in. He gave a bow, "Milady, your friends are here…"

I looked up completely dumbfounded, "Huhhh?!"

As I said that, the host club and Michal ran inside smiling at me like an idiot. Akio jumped me into a hug, "Mamorruuuu, I missed you so much! Loveee meehhh show loveee!" I sweatdropped, what a fucking idiot…

I hugged him back and looked at everyone, "What in the world are you guys doing here? I don't remember inviting you over…."

They all started to ramble on and on about how they wanted to see us and how much they missed us as I deadpanned. After about 5 minutes of their useless ranting, I sighed, "Just shut up already and watch the damn movie!" I yelled the last part and everyone laid down on the floor obediently watching the movie playing on the ceiling.

I massaged my temples and went back to doing paper work. I honestly wasn't in the mood and I really wanted to kill something… God I should've slept last night…

***POV: 3rd* **

The man (Hatsumi's Dad) stood a mile or so away from the manor and looked at his friend, "Did you get everyone stationed in their positions?"

His friend smirked, "Of course, just remember. You are the only one who is going inside the mansion and there will be no back up for you. I'm sure you will do fine though."

"Of course, I have been killing for more than 20 years, taking out a bunch of teenagers is nothing…" Hatsumi's Dad smirked along with his friend.

Now they are waiting for the signal to go….

*************

Mamoru scratched the back of her head trying to figure out where she put the accounting book for an art store in the area. She rambled through the pile on her desk and held the book up in the air, "YES! I fucking finally found it!"

Everyone turned to her confused as she nervously laughed and sat back down. Now she can continue what she was doing… Well maybe…

She had an ear piece that she used to contact the security guards here. She can hear them talking until she heard, "Milady! It seems that someone smoke bombed the east walls! People are trying to climb the walls in that area."

Mamoru got up startling everyone in the room and she pulled a trap door that led to her room. She looked at everyone with a serious look on her face, "Hurry I need you all to go in right now. Don't ask questions just get the fuck inside."

They all nodded scared and curious, but listened to her. When they got to her room she led everyone into her closet and pulled another trap door. They looked at her confused as she sighed, "I need you all to go in here. Hatsumi's dad and his friends have attacked the mansion and I'm going to put an end to all of this. Also, he won't find you as this place is the safest place in the house. He could burn my mansion and this place would still be intact."

They looked at her shocked as she continued, "If I die, my last words to all of you is where the trap door is to get you to safety. I have my guards all around the property so there is no need to worry about me. I just want to end this with my own hands."

They all started to say some pretty sappy stuff as someone yelled in my ears, "The west walls have been smoked bomb! Men on this side secure the walls and make sure no one gets above them!"

Mamoru grabbed Hatsumi's shoulders, "Listen to me! I'm going to protect you no matter what! If I don't make it, you will be staying at Haruhi's… Now go!" Haruhi was the first was in the tube with Tamaki going after her.

Honey looked at her, "Then Takashi and me should go with you! We can help you!" Mori nodded.

"No, I need you both to stay there and protect everyone. That's how you will help me. He might find you all so you can fight him off if I die…. Now go!" The rest of them went inside the tube as I shut the trapped door…

*****************

Mamoru rambled through her closet and put on a bullet proof vest, attached the AK 47 to her back, grabbed 2 handguns and carried some ammo on her belt. Even though Mamoru was wearing a suit, it was easy to move in and she wanted to look like a secret agent.

Meanwhile Mr. Kurokawa slipped through the front gate when his friends bombed it and pushed the button to open it. He grinned, "Hatsumi, you now have nowhere to hide…"

******************

The Host Club was in the secret room Mamoru sent them to. There was a table up against the wall in the middle with 2 walkie-talkies on the table. They surrounded the table as Hatsumi looked at them confused, "How did these get in here…?"

"Probably Mamoru knew this was going to happen and put them here…" Haruhi shrugged.

Kyouya lifted up his glasses and then looked at his phone, "It seems I have perfect signal here… Maybe I should call my police force to help back up Mamoru's…" And he did so…

Everyone checked their phones and they did also…

Suddenly they heard voices in the first one, "Milady! We got all the men that tried to climb the east wall!"

From the other one Mamoru's voice could be heard, "Good job men! Don't let your guard down in that area! Make sure no one comes in and no one comes out until I say so!"

The men all shouted, "Yes Ma'am!"

Kaoru looked at the walkie-talkie that Mamoru was connected to, "I hope Mamoru is going to be okay… The man she's up against is a crazy serial killer after all…."

Hatsumi looked down, "Mamo-chan can take him… But she's probably going to have a few bullet wounds…"

They all looked at her shocked. Let's hope Mamoru will be okay…

***************

Mamoru stood in the main entrance, exactly 100 feet from the door. Her guns were fully loaded and she mentally drained out all possible fear she could have. She mentally prepared for this every single day and now it was finally the day to end it all.

Her room, her office, music and art room, the east wing and the library was in total lockdown as the rest of the house was not. The rest of the house wasn't that important to her.

She stood there for a minute and the doors flew open. A man in his 40's stood in all black at the entrance. The man had guns and knives on him with a walkie-talkie on his side. His hair covered his eyes and he had an evil grin on his face, "Getting inside was a piece of cake."

He looked up and frowned, "That's it. You're the only one here? You seriously think you can take me on?"

Mamoru chuckled darkly, "Heh. You haven't changed at all Mr. Kurokawa, overly confident and a stupid idiot. You don't even know who I am and you think you can take me on your own?"

"Didn't think I was famous here in Japan. I don't remember killing anyone here… Well, whatever, it doesn't matter now. I will spare your life if you tell me where Hatsumi is?" Mr. Kurokawa grabbed a gun from his belt a pointed it at her.

Mamoru pointed both her guns at him, "Oh, yeah I know where she is and I know where Mizuki is too. She's here with her right now." She was trying to taunt him… considering the fact that Mizuki was her…

"Really now? You guys makes this so much easier!" He started to evilly laugh out loud, "It's like killing two birds with one stone! I didn't even have to search for her! Lucky me."

She sweatdropped… This idiot… Oh well… She still had the guns pointed at him, "You think I'm going to let you get to them that easily huh? Over. My. Dead. Fucking. Body."

He had an anger mark on his head, "Aren't you fucking confident for a stupid security person. For defying me, I'm going to torture you like there's no tomorrow…" He started to shoot at her as she dodged them. He looked pissed, "HOW THE HELL!"

Mamoru jumped towards the side and starting shooting but he dodged them. She rolled into a random hallway and started to run. He started to yell, "You can't run forever you piece of shit!"

"You don't know that, you son of a bitch!" She shouted down the hallway and made a left. She pulled down a secret compartment in the wall when she thought she lost him. There was a net launcher gun but it looked like a bazooka and some smoke bombs, then switched it with the AK47. She had the AK47 in her hands and started to run again.

*****************

Hatsumi sweatdropped at what she was hearing from the walkie-talkie, "Only Mamoru…"

"She really knows how to stay calm…" Hikaru sweatdropped also.

They could hear Mamoru who shouted loudly, "Fucking shit! You whore! You fucking almost shot my ear off!"

"If only I shot your damn ear off!" The man shouted, "Bastard, stop running! I'm trying to kill you!"

She yelled at the top of her lungs, "Like hell I would stop for you, you stupid cunt!"

Haruhi deadpanned as everyone listened to the walkie-talkies, "This serial killer… is… interesting…"

Tamaki sighed, "I'm just hoping Mamoru can run for a long time…"

*******************

Mamoru was running down a hallway on the second floor and he was about 15 feet behind her. He shot twice and one of the bullets went through her legs but the other hit her thigh.

"FUCK SHIT!" Mamoru just shouted at the top of her lungs. She turned around and started to shoot at him. She shot him in the foot, on his left leg and then his right shoulder but he was still running after her. It didn't make sense to her… THIS MAN IS NOT HUMAN. "YOU AREN'T FUCKING HUMAN!"

Mamoru jumped down a different set of stairs and started to run into the dining room. She took out a medical wrap from her pocket and wrapped her leg while she hid under the table. She started to curse a string of words and then sighed, "That bastard actually got me in the leg… I was being careless."

Surprisingly, there was 4 different ways to get into the so she just ran to the door on the right. She still had the net launcher on her, trying to figure when to use. To be honest, she didn't want to kill him, but if she had to… then so be it…

As she was running he popped out from a different hallway. He shouted, "I finally fucking found you! Thanks for shooting me in the foot, you fucking bastard." He also bandaged himself up.

Mamoru started to laugh, "No problem! Am I allowed to shoot you in the foot again?!" She started to shoot at his legs but somehow missed. She started to mentally curse and kept running.

*********************

Honey was about to cry, "Nooo Mamoru got shot in the leg!" Mori was trying to comfort him.

Akio looked pissed, "Damn it! If only we could help her…."

"I think it's best to just leave this to Mamoru… She knows what she is doing, so let's not doubt her…" Michael tried to help cheer everyone up. To be honest, he was freaking out, but he thought he had to stay calm so everyone else wouldn't freak out.

Haruhi smiled, "He's right, Mamoru knows what she's doing. She's not going to die that easily…"

********************

Mr. Kurokawa shouted, "SHIT! How the hell did you get me to a dead end when I was chasing after you!?"

Mamoru chuckled darkly, "This is my house you fucking remember? I know this house from the inside out unlike your stupid ass."

"Come any closer and I will fucking shoot you to death." He had both his guns pointed at her as she smirked.

She had her AK47 and the net launcher pointed at him, "I could say the same to you, you fucking bastard. I'm going to put an end to all of this."

"You are gonna shoot me with that stupid Bazooka? You know that's going to explode and you will get hit also?" He gave her that 'duhh stupid' voice as she gained a tick park on her head.

She sighed, "I'm not fucking stupid. I know what I'm doing unlike you."

As they were having the epic showdown at the end of the hallway, she could hear the captain of her security force started to talk, "Milady! We have captured all the men that were trying to infiltrate the walls with the help of the Ootori's men. Should we go in to help you out?"

Mamoru started to talk out loud, "Good job men, Just stay put. There's only one man in here and I'm going to do this myself. Guard the entrances and make sure no one comes in."

The man laughed evilly, "Heh. They finally got everyone huhh? Well you know they were just decoys to get me in here. Can't believe they actually fell for it."

"I'm glad they are. Now I'm having this epic showdown with you without any stupid distractions. This is what I wanted for the longest time." She smirked at him, "But you know… You are still the stupid idiot I knew you were." When she finished that sentence, she dropped her AK47, chucked a smoke bomb at him.

Mr. Kurokawa started to shoot because he was shocked. He hit her on her left shoulder and a bullet skimmed by her neck. She shoot the net and got him making him trapped against the wall. When the smoke cleared, she slowly walked towards him holding her shoulder.

She smirked, "Can't get anywhere now can you? I think sticking to the wall like this suits you the best." His gun dropped and she started to take his weapons off of him as he was unable to move.

When she finished unarming him, he glared at her, "You know. Who the fucking hell are you?"

"Oh now you want to know." Mamoru looked up at him, "Mizuki. The names Mizuki. I lied to you about me being in hiding. I wanted to end you myself."

He looked enraged, "You fucking bitch!" he then calmed himself, "It doesn't matter because I know about you. I know how you are testing that drug for the government." Mamoru looked at him shocked as hell and he continued, "I broke into a lab in America trying to find information on you. You are fucking mutated now, not even fucking human anymore. You are impure and you are going to rot in hell where you belong."

Mamoru got out of her shocked state and looked at him darkly, "You know, you don't have to tell me twice. Oh, and also, don't worry, I will see you in hell." She then spoke to everyone in the safe spot, "Hatsumi, I just wanted to tell you that it's over…. You don't have to hide anymore. Also, there are two passage ways, go to the one that's under the table. That will take you to the front entrance where my guards are right now."

She walked over to Hatsumi's dad and handcuffed his ankles. He just grumbled, "There's no point in that you know…"

"Yeah I know, but when they get you off the wall you won't be able to stand and you will hit face first into the ground." She chuckled to herself and started to call for the guards.

As they arrived, she started to explain the situation to them, "Make sure you guys ship this bastard to the U.S and show the FBI the evidence to put this man in jail for life."

The Captain walked up to her, "I found the other man behind the whole decoy operation. He's going to be put in jail and the rest of the people are going to pay a fine."

"Awesome, and also make sure that he is handcuffed at all times and no one takes their eyes off of him. He is the most wanted serial killer in America who hasn't been caught for more than 20 years. Do not underestimate him."

Mr. Kurokawa chuckled, "Thank you for the compliment! I take pride in what I do best." Mamoru glared at him and walked away.

While she was walking, Sebastian ran towards her as she limped. He started to freak out, "Milady! Let me help you!" He picked her up bridal style as she didn't object. No point when she can barely move…

"You should have left it to me…" Sebastian gave a sigh as she shrugged, "Your duty was to protect the staff just in case anyone got into the east wing. There was no way you could have done it. Also please thank Kyouya for me." He nodded.

******************

They arrived in front entrance and the host club started to freak out seeing Mamoru unconscious. Turns out, she lost too much blood and had lack of sleep, so she fainted in his arms. She was rushed to the hospital to get her wounds cleaned and stitched. They all stand by her side until she was finally peacefully sleeping.

Michael looked at everyone, "Seems she going to stay in the hospital for a while. She also doesn't have any fatal injuries." Everyone sighed in relief.

Kaoru looked at Mamoru, "I'm glad Mamoru is okay… But what did Hatsumi's dad mean by mutated?" Haruhi, Hatsumi, Akio, and Michael looked down because they knew what he meant...

"He also said something about being 'inhuman'…" Hikaru shrugged.

Honey commented, "And impure… That man is a meanie!"

But the rest of them could only wonder… what in the world did he mean by that…?

**(A/N: God this took me forever to type XD I hope you all like this chapter! I wanted the issue with Hatsumi's dad to get over with... Well, thank you for all the favorites! You guys are amazing! Comment, favorite, you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone ^_^)**


	44. Wakey Wakey Mamoru

**A/N: I feel bad for not updating as much as I use too... I'm just... So tired lately... Don't know why, well I do know why... I DON'T SLEEP! But I have been having this killer headache lately and yeah... Excuses but whatever! I hope you all ENJOY this chapter!**

**Mamoru: You never sleep... Do you?**

**Me: NAH, I can't sleep at all it's been... many many years since I got a proper's night of sleep! So if you guys see many mistakes you know why! I DON'T SLEEP AT ALL! **

**Mamoru: I worry... Well anyways, She doensn't own Ouran and NEVER WILL! Enjot the story everyone!**

* * *

***POV: 3rd* **

Akio looked at Mamoru who hasn't woke up yet, though it's only been 3 days. He looked as though he was about to cry, "Mamoru…. Why… won't you wake up…?" He sat on her chair next to her hospital bed holding her hand.

Michael walked in sighing at Akio, "I don't know why either… She should have woken up yesterday… Maybe it's the drug…"

"Why does Mamoru have to take that stupid drug!? She… wouldn't let me pay for her medical bills no matter how much I pleaded…" Akio looked down as tears fell from his face, "This is just like when she was put in the hospital last time… She wouldn't wake up for a week… I thought I was going to kill someone…"

Michael walked up to him and put his arm around his shoulder, "You know, Mamoru isn't going to die that easily… But you know that the drug cured her of the cancer that spread throughout her body…"

"I know that! I know… But… Mamoru… was completely different in the past…" Akio couldn't help but look at Mamoru sadly. Even though he loves her with all of his heart, he remembers falling for the past her like it was yesterday…

***Flashback of 10 year old Akio***

Akio stood watching from afar as Mizuki's mom started to yell at her. Her mom (adopted mom) slapped her, "You can't even carry bowls without dropping them! What can you do?"

Mizuki looked down, "I'm… Sorry…" She didn't cry even though it hurt.

"You say you are sorry but you can't even do anything right! Why did I even born you out?! Why can't you be like your sisters?!" Her mom started to lecture her about being useless. Mizuki just stood there ignoring her mother.

After the lecture, Akio and Mizuki were outside in the tree house that was in her backyard. She looked down, "I will prove to them… I will prove to all of them that I am not useless…"

"Mizuki… they are wrong…" He looked down holding onto her hand.

She looked at him with a smile, "Don't worry! I don't care what they tell me… Because I promise you, one day I will be happy. I promise I will find happiness…" Mizuki looked at him determined as he smiled at her.

He held out his pinky, "Pinky promise you will stay here until you find happiness?"

"Promise!" She took his pinky and smiled, "When I find that happiness, I hope you will be there with me, Akio!" He nodded and smiled at her.

***End of Flashback***

Akio... really liked how she was always determined… He loved how even though she wasn't talented or the most beautiful, she would always try her best and not give up. Even if people told her she sucked, she still kept trying. Even though she wasn't the skinniest or prettiest, in his opinion, she was the most beautiful.

The way she smiled when things would go wrong, or how she was strong enough to not cry. He loved that about her… But after the drug, she changed… She's now the completely opposite in the past. He always told himself that Mamoru will always be Mamoru, but… He can't help but miss the old her. The personality that made him fall for her.

Now she's talented, beautiful, and confident. Though he didn't think that was a bad thing, but he still loved how she was determined, optimistic, positive, and how she never gave up. Well, to be honest, he loves all of her…

He looked at Mamoru and squeezed her hand, "I wonder… If she forgot that other promise we made…"

Michael looked at him confused, "What promise?"

"The promise to find happiness…" Akio sighed a bit as Michael looked at him shocked. Mamoru made that promise to Akio…. 

* * *

Meanwhile with the host club, when we open the door, what was blowing was Ryuukyuu's wind… They all posed, "Welcome!" The girls and boys came flooding in gawking at their favorite hosts/hostess who wore these Kimonos.

They went to their favorite hosts/hostess complimenting them. Tamaki was doing his usual flirting with his princesses, the twins were doing brotherly love, Kyouya was doing what he does best, and Haruhi… She was staring at fruit while Honey and Mori looked at her. Hatsumi was flirting with a bunch of guys that Hikaru probably wanted to kill with Kyouya's deathnote.

Haruhi sighed looking at some dragon fruit, "I wonder if Mamoru would eat this…. I never seen a fruit like this before…" She was thinking about how the world has so many fruits she would probably never be able to see.

One of her guests looked at her, "Is Mamoru-kun okay? I heard he's going to be in the hospital for a while because of an accident." Some guests looked a bit shocked hearing this because only some of them knew.

"Don't worry, ladies, he is in the care of Michael and the doctors at Kyouya-senpai's hospital!" Haruhi was trying to cheer them up as they blushed a bit.

Hatsumi walked over, "That reminds me, is Aki-chan with Mamo-chan again? He shouldn't be missing school like this!"

"Well, he had a week's worth homework sent to his house, so he should be fine. Though I think the person we should worry about is Mamoru… I heard he hasn't woke up yet…" Kyouya walked up to the group as they looked down.

Mamoru…. What happened? 

* * *

Akio looked at Mamoru's lifeless body, "Do you think the drug is making her stay like this?" He turned towards Michael who thought about it.

"Well, it's a possibility… Maybe her body is trying to make a new use for the drug or something like that. It's just a theory though… She might just be extremely exhausted." Michael shrugged as Akio sighed.

Akio leaned back in his chair, "The host club should be here any minute…" As he said that the host club came in with a grumpy yet determined looking Kyouya. Akio looked completely confused, "What the hell is with the tension of this group….?"

"Yeah, you guys, mostly directing it towards Kaoru, Kyouya, Hatsumi and Honey… The 4 of you look somewhat…. Evil…" Michael just looked at them like 'I might've saw the devil'.

After explaining that the school will be holding a Sports Festival with 2 teams, White and Red, he explained how it was the idiot Tamaki's fault. Kyouya smirked, "Well, when you come back, you will be on the White team with us." Those on the white team gave a confident pose as the red team, Mori, Tamaki, Haruhi, and Hikaru looked scared and a bit shocked.

Akio sweatdropped, "I didn't think we would have one…. But count me in." He posed along with the white team as Michael sweatdropped. Those on the red team looked at them like, 'THEY ARE BLACK EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE WHITE!'

"You know…. You guys should take this elsewhere… Because Mamoru just woke up…" Michael nervously tried to get their attention without being killed. Everyone turned towards Mamoru who slowly tried to sit up.

She yawned, "God, I am so tired… How long have I been sleeping for…?" Akio was the first to snap out of it and crushed her into a hug. He was crying and mumbling words only he could understand. She smiled, "I'm sorry to have worried you all. Akio get off me, my shoulder is in pain…"

He quickly got off her and looked down trying to wipe some tears away, "I'm sorry…" Everyone started to ask her if she was alright and stuff like that as she sighed in happiness.

To be honest, when she was asleep she didn't really dream of anything… Well, besides for being in a completely white area and she grabbed some paints out of nowhere and started to paint. That was it really, she started to paint things she never knew she could.

"What did I miss while I was asleep?" Mamoru questioned as people started to explain what happened. She looked at them, "Isn't this going to be the first ever sports festival of Ouran? Sorry I can't participate…" Everyone couldn't help but smile to see Mamoru awake...

They kept her company until they decided to head home. Akio and Michael were the last to stay…. Akio smiled at her, "I will be back tomorrow…. See ya later Michael."

Michael waved goodbye as Akio left. He then turned towards Mamoru, "Remember tomorrow is Thursday… They aren't going to go easy on you just because you are injured…" He looked at her sadly as she nodded.

"I understand. I don't expect them to anyways." She looked at her hands, "I probably have a lot of paper work too…" Mamoru put on her thinking face and started to call her secretary and the Vice pres of her company. She didn't really like sitting with nothing to do…

Mamoru grinned as she finished her calls, "I'm going to give the host club one heck of a surprise on the day of the sports festival…." Michael looked at her a bit scared…

What in the world is she planning to do?!

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry I cut this chapter short! I wanted the next chapter to be dedicated to the SPORTS FEST! I'm trying my best to update! Comment, favorite, you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone!) **


	45. The First Ever Ouran Sports Festival!

**A/N: Holy wow this is a long ass chapter so get some popcorn, get comfy, because this is one heck of a chapter! I started this last night though so it didn't take that long to type... Okay maybe it did... But I'm back to typing fast so enjoy this chapter everyone!**

**Mamoru: The things you make me do...**

**Me: Oh suck it up! You know you love me!**

**Mamoru: Yeah. Okay. Sure. Anyways, Author here doesn't own Ouran and never will! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

***POV: 3rd* **

After a week or so of preparations, today is the first ever Sports Festival at Ouran Academy. The stadium was prepared and the students have gathered into the area. Kyouya gave invitations to Ranka, Misuzu, and Mei-chan to come see them there.

They started to talk about how a rich school sports festival would be like and they confirmed it would be like a regular schools. When they were about to enter the arena, Mamoru suddenly came out of nowhere in the crowd, "Now at last, it has started!"

The 3 of them deadpanned as Mamoru continued, "This is the first Ouran Sports Fest! I will be the announcer for this festival so please take care of me!" The girls squealed as the host club looked completely shocked at Mamoru who was supposed to be in the hospital….

Hatsumi looked confused, "Why the heck is Mamo-chan up there?!"

"Mamoru?! What in the world?!" Haruhi deadpanned seeing Mamoru in her usual suit as she held the microphone. She doesn't look like she got hurt at all…

Kyouya pushed his glasses up, "I didn't hear about this. I thought it was going to be someone in the broadcasting club."

Even though the host club was spilt into 2 groups, they were still shocked and wondering why Mamoru was up there.

"Well anyways, the first contest is the…. 'Bread guessing contest'? What the… Well whatever! It is limited to the girls! An Italian classic table set has been place into the center of the field and you can only wonder how the heck it got there!"

The girls were clapping as she continued, "It is a modest present from the chairman to the ladies in commemoration of the sports festival. Wow, those tables look fancy! Look at the way they are set up! I might steal one… Just kidding! Maybe…"

Mamoru started to explain about the 3 types of croissants on the table and the rules. She chuckled, "Oh would you look at that! Younouchi from the white team called a waiter! Look at him go! Annnnddddd SHE'S CORRECT! The first one! Congrats! Look at her reach the goal with such grace! The first point goes to the white team!"

Mei-chan, Ranka, and Misuzu sweatdropped from a distance as Ranka facepalmed, "Mamoru…. Only you…"

Mei-chan looked at everyone, "By the way, that isn't even a sport… It's a tea party on the field…"

A girl on the red team made a puking sound as Mamoru looked confused, "What? Uh ohhhh Team Red's bread has something funky in it! Look at them leaving one after the other. Seems the white team has complete victory. Sucks for you reds out there!"

Tamaki, Haruhi, and Hikaru looked shocked as hell as some of the members started to blame Tamaki for it. Turns out, he put salmon and ootoro into the sandwiches… They were fighting as Mamoru just moved onto the next one, "Next, is the boys' 100m! The first runners must line up in front of the starting line and look pretty for them girls though!"

The red team's runners were confused about the commotion on their team. Haruhi sweatdropped hearing Mamoru talk as she continued, "On your mark… Ready, GOOO! Run people run!" The runners looked completely shocked as they saw the white team run. They soon dashed after them as Mamoru started to laugh, "Oh, look at you red teamers, you guys need to concentrate! They got a late start. Oh, how unfortunate!"

The red runners shouted, "DAMN IT!" and Mamoru did her job correctly, "The white team has reached the goal! But what is the red team doing? While they fight like little kids, the white team is steadily gaining points. For the second contest, it is again the white team's complete VICTORY!"

The red team looked completely devastated as Kaoru looked at Kyouya, "Leader! Our opponents are suddenly self-destructing!"

Honey commented with no remorse, "They are reaaalllyy stupid~~~~!"

"Did you just realize that Honey-senpai?" Akio chuckled at his comment.

"We all know Tama-chan is somehow at fault…" Hatsumi giggled.

Some of the people on the white team were complimented on how amazing Kyouya was for predicting this as he smirked, "It's too early to rejoice everybody. The ones who lose concentration during a match are the ones who lose. With this stream, let's steadily earn points." The white team posed a bit darkly as the red team was freaking out a bit.

Mamoru was sitting on a stool eating some chips, "Next is the mixed ball throwing contest. Wow, these chips are amazing!" she started to talk with her mouth a bit full.

Haruhi looked at everyone, "Ah! I have to go." She looked completely poker faced as Kasanoda looked surprised it was also his turn.

"It's your turn, Haruhi! When you get nervous, you have to draw the 'beauty' character on your palm 3 times…" Tamaki was freaking out a bit.

Kasanoda was in the background doing what Tamaki said like the adorable person he is as Haruhi gave him her famous smile, "It's alright, Tamaki-senapi. I'll do my best to reverse the situation." She gave a determined looked and walked off with Kasanoda.

Tamaki had a slight blush on his face as the girls started to fangirl at how cool Haruhi was. Hikaru deadpanned from a distance, "These girls…."

"Ball throwing consists in throwing as many beanbags as possible into a basket 4m above. So this game is kinda like a weird version of basketball. To be honest, if I could, I would totally join you all in this game!" Mamoru chuckled as the girls on the field started to say how they would love for her to join.

Ranka deadpanned, "Mamoru… Why are you an announcer when you aren't doing your job right?"

Mamoru continued, "This time, the basket that will be used is a national treasure! Why would they do that?! Well anyways, it's a Betsubuuemon's (wow that was a handful) traditional bamboo work! As for the beanbags, they were manually tied and colored by the famous, Kyuuyuuzen 'Aoi Yama'. Wow, sometimes I wonder how they got these people to do this…"

Mei-chan and Misuzu looked completely shocked as Mei-chan suddenly shouted, "Haruhi, don't you know that those cloths are high class material?! IDIOT!"

"HUH…? Mei-chan…" Haruhi sweatdropped holding 2 beanbags.

"They are not things to be thrown or played with! Hey, pick them up quickly! Don't let them get dirty! RIGHT AWAY!" Haruhi looked confused as hell as she started to pick a bunch of them up. Mei-chan pointed at Kasanoda, "Hey, you, the red haired guy! You help her!"

Kasanoda looked scared, "Aaa?!" The other team members around them started to say how they felt bad for Haruhi who has to pick up the beanbags because of the scary person. Soon afterwards, the red members on the field crowded around Haruhi giving her the beanbags.

She sweatdropped as Mamoru started to laugh, "Mei-chan, Dad, Misuzu! What's up?!" She started to wave at them as they sweatdropped and waved back. She continued, "Look at the red team collecting the beanbags and giving them to Haruhi. She looks like she's going to drop them all… Well anyways, they haven't scored anything so far! White team has complete victory once again! You reds' are slacking!"

Kuze, president of the football team, suddenly arrived questioning on what was going on with everyone. Afterwards, Tamaki gave him a pep talk. But in the end… that pep talk didn't work for the next contest.

The next 2 contests, the white team won the contests leaving the red team shocked and disappointed. Even Nekozawa was disqualified for running in the opposite direction (which made Mamoru die of laughter but then felt bad in the end).

Kuze looked pissed at Tamaki as he deadpanned and Hikaru and Mori sweatdropped. Meanwhile, Kaoru noticed the chairman, "Eh?! It's the chairman. I thought it was good that Haruhi and Mamoru's family came to the sports festival, but some parents came too…"

Kyouya sighed, "They probably have free time."

"Oh well, both my parents are at work, but where are yours?" Kaoru questioned Kyouya looking for his parents. Kyouya started to explain how his parents wouldn't come and if they did, he would have thought of a completely different plan because of his position.

By the end of the candy crafting contest, Tamaki made the ugliest thing of his Kuma-chan as Mamoru laughed, "You looked so graceful making that but look how it turned out! It's horrible, I applaud you, Tamaki! Well anyways, the red team scored badly and because of this, the red team now has 63 points and the white team has 183. That's a 120 point difference! White team is totally kicking the red team's butts!"

Tamaki was shocked and soon looked around to see his team was not motivated anymore. He tried to cheer them up but they didn't care if they lost anymore. Renge suddenly popped out of nowhere and dragged Hikaru and Tamaki to get ready for the cheer leading contest.

Haruhi walked up to Tamaki to try to cheer him up, but Tamaki gave her a wink and smile, "It's okay! I haven't given up yet!" She looked at him a bit shocked but soon smiled at his retreating figure. Turns out the red team was going to do a Shakespeare's play.

Hikaru bowed down in this weird outfit (like a knight in India…), "I am the muse god of fire poetry. Actors and nobles, we are in the battlefield from this little scene. Now, under agincourt's sky there are countless shaking helmets without any strength left."

Kaoru and Hatsumi thought the same thing, 'Hikaru's voice…?' Kaoru looked a bit shocked, "This… it's from 'Henry V'!"

"Agincourt,' which means it's the decisive battle of the Hundred Years War in the 15th century." Honey was being the cute smart self he was.

The red team was being negative and saying how they just wanted this to end quickly until a voice came out of nowhere, "Whose wish is the one expressed just now?"

Someone complimented on his knight outfit as he followed his lines, "So, it was your voice which has expressed that wish just now. If you don't have the courage to join this battle, then you may leave. I won't stop you."

His face turned dead serious, "It is not my wish to fight alongside cowards who fear death." The guy looked at him shocked because he didn't expect Tamaki to make that expression.

Kyouya thought this was actually a clever plan as Tamaki continued, "However, gentlemen! If you fight today's battle until the end, you can return safely to your homes. I think that in times when today's battle is spoken of, you will be able to strengthen your chest and feel proud of yourself. People are forgetful. Even if others forget all about today, the recollection of this day's honour and happiness will still stay fresh in our memories."

Mori and Haruhi looked shocked on the sidelines and Tamaki kept talking, "If you fear defeat and leave this place, then you will curse yourself afterwards. That is why, even if we are only a few people, we will be the group who is granted happiness. On this day, in this battle, those who shed blood, each of them will become brothers…!"

The people on the red team started to get motivated to keep fighting till the end as Tamaki looked at everyone with a smile, "Then, gentlemen! Let's go! God is blessing all of our brothers!" They all cheered.

The cheering group for the white team was some students with animal masks as one guy sweatdropped, "Why is our cheering team so darn cute…?"

After the cheering contest, the obstacle race with Honey and Mori was about to begin. Mamoru, on the other hand, was sitting with some popcorn as the race begun, "HA! Mori got stuck in the tires. Aww, Honey looks adorable eating cake…. WHAT THE?! Mori just shoved a whole cake into his mouth!" Mamoru was laughing as other people laughed too.

"Uh oh… Honey looks pissed at the way Mori ate his cake! Look at the tiny man go! NOOO Honey is falling because he missed. Awww, Mori caught him, but Mori is the winner of this contest! Finally the red team has a victory!" Mamoru clapped along with some others.

Match after match, it seems the Red team was winning because of Kuze and his foorball club members. The last contest, which was the relay race, whoever wins this will be the winner of the Sport Festival.

Mamoru looked excited, "What kind of voodoo did the red team use to get where they are now?! The difference in score between the 2 teams is by only 12 points! The big moment will be the showdown of the captains as anchors at the end for the winner gets 30 points!"

Akio looked shocked, "I'm tired as hell… But how the hell did things get like this?!"

"I don't know! But I totally ruled some of the races…" Hatsumi commented looking exhausted. Turns out, the two of them ran a lot in some of the races like the 400m, 800m, and even the 3 kilometer run. Though sometimes they didn't get first, they for 2nd and 3rd at times.

There was a bit of a problem in the red team, Kuze used a lot of his energy and is now tired as hell… Kuze walked up to Tamaki and put a hand on his shoulder, "I turn over the relay to you. Let me have a look at what you call and open and square game." Tamaki looked shocked as hell.

* * *

Now it was a battle between the Host king and the Shadow King.

Kyouya was walking towards the track until Kaoru stopped him (he was on the bleachers), "Kyouya-senpai. Why don't you withdraw from the anchor?"

"Huh?" Kyouya looked confused as Kaoru continued, "Luckily, the executive president is watching the race, so you can take an advantage from this whole thing by pretending that you planned this all along to let Milord win in the end."

"….You think we can use such a trick on that executive president? And this is not about profit. This game is simply about pride….. From the beginning…!" Kyouya walked away determined as Kaoru gave a realization face.

Honey and Hatsumi walked up to Kaoru, "Kao-chan?" The two tilted their heads cutely.

"Just as I thought. Milord wants Kyouya-senpai to fight without the calculation of profits and loses." Kaoru gave a slight smile.

* * *

Tamaki ran up to Kyouya on the track field, "Kyouyaaa! Let us anchors do our best! It's too bad you can't have the face-off with Kuze-senpai…"

"That's only what you think. I didn't wish for such a thing to start with. You shouldn't forget there are people suffering from your needless meddling. It might have been ending up all right 'til now, but it doesn't mean you can ignore the fact." Kyouya scuffed at him.

Tamaki was unaffected, "People suffering?' You mean the people of White team who got into your atrocious tactics without knowing?" Kyouya looked pissed as hell as Tamaki continued, "Oh, by the way, if I win, I'll be issued with the 'Annual pass for Kotatsu at Kyouya's.' Don't forget!"

Kyouya stood next to him, "If I win, you alone wear only a loincloth at the club. But you have to act like a western gentleman nevertheless."

"If I win, I'll sit on the window side on the airplane when we go on the school trip next month!" Tamaki stretched.

Kyouya commented back, "If I win, you alone will travel in economy class. Holding your knees the entire time on top of that." Tamaki didn't say anything for a bit.

"HUH?! How come my penalties are more severe than yours?! Your penalties make me lonely! You throw in extras, too!" Tamaki was bawling his eyes out as he whined to Kyouya.

Kyouya looked pissed, "If you consider the trouble I had been going through because of you, those penalties are nothing! You idiot! Stop crying! It's annoying!"

"What?! I know you enjoy those troubles! Don't put on airs! You twisted buster!" Tamaki started to argue.

Kyouya started to yell back, "Shut up! You don't know how much I'm picking up after your mess! Shame on you!"

While these two idiots were arguing, the rest host club members gathered together and the twins sweatdropped and announced in sync, "Look, they are fighting like kids. That's Kyouya-senpai I'm talking about."

Akio shrugged, "Goes to show, this club is made up of a bunch of idiots."

"You just called yourself and Mamo-chan an idiot, you know that right?" Hatsumi sweatdropped.

He chuckled, "Yeah I know, we are all idiots somehow."

"That's true!" Honey giggled as he was on Mori's shoulders. Mori gave a grunt for agreeing.

Haruhi looked amazed, "Wow… I didn't know Kyouya-senpai had a face like that…"

Mamoru smiled from a distance, "We have finally come to the last race! The first runners have started! Wow, would you look at that! Red takes the lead! White's you be slacking now huh?!"

The red runner accidently dropped the baton as Mamoru chuckled, "Opps there is goes! Leading Red had a trouble passing the baton to the 4th runner! White is quickly gaining upon red…. And now….. Both anchors received the baton at the same timeeee!"

The two were running side by side but in the end….. "K… KYOUYA. Otori Kyouya is the winner! Good Job yo! White team wins!" Mamoru jumped up out of the stool and then held her shoulder. "Ahhh…. Shouldn't have done that…" Everyone around her started to laugh as she nervously laughed back.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was fake crying, "No! I LOST! I can't believe I lost! But it was really fun!" Kyouya put his glasses back on as Tamaki smiled at him, "It was fun, wasn't it, Kyouya?! Wasn't it nice to have a profitless 'naïve youth fight' once in a while?

Kyouya looked a bit shocked but then replied, "I knew that already. Or how can I hang around with you guys?!" After that, Tamaki ran over to the host club saying how Red got into second when that's last place.

'I'm the winner…. But why do I feel like I've lost? Is it because the ways we fought were so different…" Kyouya stood there thinking to himself. 'I was taught the school was a place for simulating your tactics and people existed to be taken advantage of. So if I come across a true friend in this place…. That's enough for me…'

Mamoru ran up to everyone, "Guys! You did awesome! How did you like my announcing? Was I entertaining?!"

The idiots of the host club jumped her into a hug, "MAMORUUUU!"

"Waahhh?! Idiots! Get off me I'm still recovering!" Mamoru shouted but chuckled at the end.

Kyouya walked up to her, "You need to explain why you were announcing. That shocked all of us."

She smiled at him, "Hai hai, I always have a lot of explaining to do. Don't I?"

In the end, the sports festival ending excitingly and successfully. Though this problem is over, there is another one for our favorite host club members….

The fieldtrip the seconds years are going to is… France.

* * *

**(A/N: God this chapter was a blast to write and it was really fun to write too! I hope you all like this chapter because I worked super hard on it! Comment, favorite, you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone! :D) **


	46. Huh! Tanuki is Haruhi?

**(A/N: I HAVE A SURPRISE! So, I thought long and hard about who would be Honey's lover... and I couldn't think of the perfect character... SOO I hope you all don't mind... YOU! YES YOU! THE READER WILL BE HONEY'S LOVER! Sorry for not asking... Please forgive me... T.T SORRY**

**Mamoru: I can't believe you added a reader's insert IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR STORY!**

**Me: I'm SORRY! Is it bad?!**

**Mamoru: They might not like it... Anyways she doesn't own Ouran and NEVER WILL**

**Funny pic right? I think its FAB! :D**

* * *

***POV: 3rd* **

Ouran Academy, shortly after the sports festival… First floor of the south school building at the end of the north corridor….Upon opening the door, Scotland was found. The host club members posed holding bagpipes and wearing some kilt skirts. "Welcomeeee 3"

Well, Tamaki wasn't there as he was sulking elsewhere… Mamoru was back though and the girls came in excited to see her back. One of Mamoru's fans walked up to her, "Mamoru-sama, are you feeling much better than when you were at the Sport's Festival?"

Mamoru smiled at her, "Thank you for worrying about me. I'm doing much better, my shoulder doesn't hurt anymore…" She handed her a cookie, "I ate these cookies a lot at the hospital. They are my favorite."

The girls started to fangirl and squealed about getting a cookie also. As they were being handed cookies, the door slowly opened and a girl (in the girl school uniform) with (Y/HC) and (Y/HL) slowly peeped into the door. You looked around a bit, "Excuse me… Is Honey-kun here…?"

Everyone looked towards the door as Honey smiled brightly, "(Y/N)-chan!" Honey walked over to you with a smile on his face, "What are you doing here at the host club? You never come and visit me!"

"Well… You said if the white team won… I had to come visit you…" You said a bit shyly. You weren't use so many people staring at you as you weren't that noticed. Of all your 3 years of being here at Ouran, Honey, Mori, and the teachers were the only ones who remembered you existed.

You introduced yourself, "Hello… My name is (Y/LN) (Y/FN) it's a pleasure to meet you all…" The host club members, besides Tamaki, introduced themselves to you.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru, "Is this the girl that has Honey's heart?! Isn't she the only daughter of the huge cosmetics company!"

"Yeah! I saw them in the hallways together a few times! I didn't think we would meet her in person!" Hikaru whispered back to his brother.

Mamoru looked around, "Where's the stupid idiot king at? Doesn't he know his manners as President to introduce himself to first time guests?"

Akio chuckled, "He's just embarrassed about what he's wearing."

"He looks ridiculous to the point everyone would laugh at him!" Hatsumi giggled.

From a distance you can hear, "You find a person's misfortune that funny?" You and everyone else looked around to see the curtain being opened and this blonde person in a loincloth had a deep blush on his face, "This isn't a sumo mawashi, it's an ordinary loincloth!"

Kyouya walked up to you, "And this here, is Suoh Tamaki, host club president…" You nodded and looked at Honey not knowing what to do. The girls were squealing at this Tamaki person, and here you are awkwardly just looking at the events.

Tamaki started to yell at Kyouya, "Kyouya! You picked today's cosplay! How is it I ended up with a loincloth when you all have flashy costumes?! So obviously uncomfortable!" Tamaki was waving his pointed finger at him. "Being sneaky with me!" Some of the girls grabbed cameras and started to take pictures.

"So you actually have little self confidence in your body?" Kyouya smirked and Tamaki was pissed.

Honey gave a serious face, "Didn't you say in the relay race if you lost to Kyou-chan you'd wear one?" You gave a slight giggle as Tamaki stopped in his tracks shocked.

The host clubs gathered near Kyouya as the twins started to tease Tamaki, "What's this? Going back on a man to man promise? Can't even look at you…"

Mamoru shrugged, "I didn't think you were that sort of person, Tamaki…"

Tamaki looked pissed and shocked as Haruhi walked up to him, "Erm… Tamaki-senpai..?"

"Haruhi! It isn't true! You must understand Daddy wouldn't break the irrefutable laws of a man to man promise!" Tamaki grabbed some curtains and tried to hide from her.

You looked at the host club members confused, "Daddy?" They gave you this face that said 'go with it…' you just nodded and turned back to Tamaki and Haruhi.

Haruhi brought something out, "Look, I got this as an omake from the supermarket, but… I'll give it to you… If you'll please be quiet." She handed him a bouncy ball as Mamoru, Akio, and Hatsumi started to laugh from a distance.

Tamaki started to sulk in his corner playing with it and he realized… IT WAS SO BOUNCY! You sweatdropped, "What in the world did I get myself into…" Tamaki was running around playing with it, "Let's see how powerful it is! EEE! So bouncy! Can't let it get too far away!"

The host club members gathered around behind the curtain as Kaoru started to talk, "That's ok." Hikaru finished for him, "He's acting like an idiot like normal."

You looked at everyone, "Excuse me…. I came here to visit Honey-kun… Why am I gathered here with you guys also…?"

Mamoru and Hatsume put their arms around your shoulder, "A friend of Honey/Honey-chan is a friend of ours!" The two announced in sync and gave you a smile. You were a bit shocked because you didn't have much friends… But you thought that Mamoru and Hatsumi would be good friends to you.

"Well, Honey has said a few things about you and we really wanted to meet you." Akio gave you a smile as Honey has a blush on his face.

Hikaru shrugged, "I hate to change the subject, but about Milord…. For the time being, it seems he hasn't noticed our uneasiness."

"I was surprised when they said the second years were going to France!" Honey announced going back to his usual cute self.

Mamoru looked at Kyouya, "What was Tamaki like?" Coming back to the original topic they were supposed to talk about.

"He has been calm. He has been aware of it for a while since the destination is chosen by voting." Kyouya looked at Mamoru and then at everyone else, "However, that's the land where Tamaki was raised. He must be supposing his missing mother is somewhere out there…"

Haruhi looked down, "But Tamaki-senpai's grandmother has forbidden him from seeing his mother. I wonder how Tamaki feels right now…" Everyone looked at her a bit sad besides for you because you were a bit confused about the situation.

"Is it okay for me to here right now? Should I come back at a later time…?" You looked at everyone nervously as they thought about it. Hikaru and Kaoru put their arms around your shoulders, "Well, since you are cute and Honey's friend, there's no harm in you joining. Plus… You can be another one of our toys…" They gave a grin as you sweatdropped.

Honey yanked you away from the twins, "Don't tease (Y/N)-chan. But it would be fun if you join the host club! That way, we can be together more often!" He gave you a smile as you smiled back.

"I don't mind it… As long as everyone is okay with it…" You looked around seeing if anyone would oppose of you joining. You took that as a yes since no one said anything and you gave a slight bow, "Please take care of me from now on!"

Hatsumi jumped up and gave you a hug, "Finally! Another girl that can help me! You can be the cute shy type!" You laughed a bit hugging her back. She kind of reminded you of a girl version of Honey….

After inviting you into the club, everyone went back to being serious as Hikaru continued with the conversation before, "Anyway, there are two weeks till the second years leave, we must keep Milord unaware of our unease…."

Kaoru continued for him, "We have to act 'normal'!" to the twins, acting normal was to tease, ridicule, play with, and annoy the crap out of him…  
"Yeah! Be 'normal'!" Honey gave a determined look on his face as you gave a smile.

Mamoru nodded, "We just have to distract him right? I think that would be easy considering the fact he's being entertained by a simple bouncy ball and running around in a loincloth…" Hatsumi and Akio started to laugh at Mamoru's comment.

"Do you think he realizes how much of an idiot he looks?" You commented as the twins laughed.

They announced in sync, "He doesn't even know the possible chance of scarring Haruhi as he jumps around." Everyone started to laugh at that and gave a sigh in relief. They were so glad Tamaki was still the idiot he was….

Suddenly, Hikaru and Kaoru ran over to Tamaki as Honey shouted, "Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Act 'normal'!" Mamoru sweatdropped at what they considered… 'Normal'…

"Ok! You're so sly milord! Give us that ball!" The twins shouted as they ran up to Tamaki and tried to snatch the ball.

Tamaki sweatdropped and refused, "Don't! Haruhi gave me that power ball!"

"It's okay! Give it here!" The twins we attacking Tamaki as Akio facepalmed. Kyouya gave a sigh as Mori just looked poker faced.

The 3 idiots were fighting over the bouncy ball and then…. It flew out the window… Tamaki started to cry and scream, "The bouncy ball Haruhi gave me!" The host club and you gathered around the window to see the ball bounce into the bush… and then it popped out.

You sweatdropped, "Uh? The bouncy ball came back out of the bush…"

"Usually bushes don't just 'give' things back…" The twins announced stating the obvious. Everyone then noticed… something coming out of the bush. Everyone deadpanned to see a huge amount of sweat potatoes coming out of the bush.

A little raccoon popped out of the bush as the twins shouted, "AH! It's Haruhi!"

"HUH?!" Haruhi looked at the two pissed as Kyouya was being a smart ass, "I would say that was definitely a Tanuki." Mamoru and Hatsumi couldn't help but laugh at the twins comment and Haruhi glared at the two.

Mori looked at the raccoon in shock as he knew who this little guy was! The little raccoon gave him the cutest face and ran off. The twins started to narrate, "AH! He ran away…"

Tamaki wrapped himself in a curtain as Honey commented, "Tanuki-chan has brought Tama-chan's ball back and some sweet potatoes!"

"OOOO! He's one of Haruhi's friends?! I must express my thanks!" Tamaki looked at Haruhi as she looked at him pissed, "EH?!"

Mori started to talk, "That reminds me, after morning practice….. I gave an exhausted Tanuki my onigiri…." He went down memory lane as all the host club members looked shocked, 'Debt of gratitude!'

You stood there like 'what the fuck…?' as the twins, Tamaki, and Honey (your lover) was fangirling about how they never seen a Tanuki being indebted to a man. Meanwhile, Kyouya was being Kyouya looking into his death note and Akio sighed at the idiots' stupidity.

"Um… Is this how it always is in the host club..?" You questioned Hatsumi as she nodded and giggled, "Yup! It's entertaining right?" You just looked at her like 'righttt….'

Mori looked outside and mumbled to himself, "The tanuki seems healthy now… I'm glad…" He was truly smiling on the inside. 

* * *

Basically a lot of things happened as Tamaki published how Mori saved a raccoon and he was known as the 'Grandfather'. And then one day after school… The host club members and you looked shocked at the mess that was in the room.

Vases, plates, cups, and other tea stuff we broken to pieces around the floor and acorns and vegetables were left on the tables. Everyone started to talk about how they saw what happened to Mori and the twins and Tamaki got a stupid idea…

"Maybe Haruhi can understand Tanuki-san's feelings? Since they are comrades." The trio idiots announced as Haruhi deadpanned.

"I'm sorry, but I can't fulfill your expectations. Please be quiet…" She glared at them as Mamoru laughed.

She was trying to hold in her laugh, "I'm sorry Haruhi, but you really do look like one!"

Haruhi sighed and brought out a bag, "This morning when I came to school I found a large amount of chestnuts under my desk. This evening I can make chestnut rice! Heee…" She looked so happy holding the bag. Tamaki just looked at her happily, "I'm so glad Haruhi!"

The twins, Hatsumi and Akio sweatdropped, "It is proof they are great comrades!"

"I don't understand how she looks like a raccoon…" You deadpanned as Mamoru made fun of Haruhi looking like a raccoon. You sighed, "I don't get it…"

Kyouya started to talk about how the raccoon is causing trouble and how he wants to protect the investments and stuff like that. (He's just mad the raccoon broke a lot of stuff.) After that, Tamaki started to yell at him being mean, heartless, and having no dreams. Kyouya sighed, "Well then, what do you propose?"

Mori looked serious, "I will…." He grabbed a box, "I will listen to his personal story." He looked pretty serious.

"Story?! How will you communicate with the Tanuki…?" The twins questioned and then Mori's Piyo-chan popped right out of the box.

Mamoru looked at Piyo-chan, "Piyoo-chaann! You are so cute!" Piyo-chan looked at Mamoru chirping happily and then looked at Mori and fangirled. Mori looked at Mamoru and gave a slight smile and Mamoru was fangirling about how cute Piyo-chan was as you sweatdropped.

"Ah! You will use piyo-chan!" Honey looked at Piyo-chan that was flapping his wings towards Mori. You smiled at the little bird that was getting all the attention. You honestly thought it was cute. (Because that piyo-chan is freaking adorable…)

Haruhi looked at the bird with a slight blush, "Ahh! He's grown quite big!"

"If they can become friends, they can surely understand each other." Mori put his face closer to Piyo-chan as it looked at Mori all lovey dovey.

Hikaru questioned, "What's this? Buddha's salvation speech?" Kaoru continued afterwards, "Isn't it impossible for Piyo-chan and the Tanuki to understand each other?"

"Takashi is a romantist! That's quite unexpected!" Honey stated as you looked at him like 'shouldn't you know?! He's your cousin!' Afterwards Mori and Piyo-chan sulked as Mamoru, Hatsumi and Haruhi were trying to cheer him up. Haruhi and you just couldn't help but sweatdrop.

Tamaki gave his signature finger pose and started to rant on about how humans and animals should understand each other. Tamaki looked a bit sad, "Why does a wild Tanuki stay on Ouran grounds? Why does he repay Mori-senpai's kindness of giving him an onigiri?!He questioned and then answered it, "Tanuki-san is probably lonely… Seperated from his family…. Stranded in an unfamiliar place… That's why Mori-senpai's kindness really made him happy…"

And then he went all serious, "This is why this is not a 'simple capture' strategy! We will befriend Tanuki-san by our own means! It's the 'Send Tanuki-san back to his Native Mountain' project!"

And soon the plan was commenced… 

* * *

After planning Mamoru sat in her Limo with Hatsumi and you and she gave a sigh. Hatsumi was explaining the situation to you as you nodded understanding everything and then Mamoru's phone started to vibrate. She looked at it confused and then looked at the caller ID.

Suoh President.

After the conversation, Mamoru smirked, "Almost time…" She looked at the mirror and then you looked at her.

What in the world is she talking about?!

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry again I made you all Honey's lover! T_T I just... Please forgive me! Thank you for alll the votes and the many reads! Thank you to all my readers also! Comment, vote, you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone!) **


	47. Oh Hikaru

**A/N: YO YO YO! I'm back everyone! :D Did you guys miss me? No? Okay... T_T Well Enjoy this chapter guys! **

**Mamoru: How was your cold?**

**Me: It fucking sucked T_T I still have it too... Gonna die of a fever I swear DX**

**Mamoru: Get some rest baka Author-san! Anyways, she don't own Ouran and NEVER WILL! Get better Author-san! **

**Me: *sniffs and blows nose* Thanks Mamoru T_T**

***POV: 3rd person***

* * *

3 days have passed but they host club members still weren't able to catch the Tanuki. You on the other hand, was a bit lazy, but you still tried your best to help them.

Meanwhile,Haruhi, Mamoru, and Hatsumi were sitting outside and they built a trap. Well, Haruhi did. Mamoru and Hatsumi were kicking a rock back and forth while you were also searching around for the Tanuki.

Haruhi sighed, "My trap isn't working…." It was a basket that was tied to a string being held by a stick. There were a few fruits and other foods the Tanuki might like.

Mamoru looked over and chuckled, "Well, maybe it doesn't like those foods. If the Tanuki likes Mori, it's most likely to be with him."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try right?" Hatsumi smiled kicking the rock back to Mamoru.

As Mamoru and Hatsumi kicked a rock and Haruhi was staring at her trap, Hikaru and Kaoru ran over to them. The two of them were waving, "Hey guys!"

Hikaru ran up to Hatsumi, "Has the Tanuki been back here?"

"Nope!" Hatsumi gave a smile.

Kaoru walked up next to Mamoru, "We aren't having any luck either." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I see. Did you guys hear anything from Tamaki? Is he okay?" Mamoru them as Haruhi, the twins, and Hatsumi frowned.

Hikaru sighed, "We don't really know. But in one week Milord and the other second years go to France. We've been busy with this Tanuki business."

"Yeah. But also, because of it all, we don't know what Milord has been thinking about." Kaoru finished the sentence as Mamoru sighed.

Haruhi looked sad, "Earlier when Tamaki-senpai was talking, it seemed like a bit of what he said applied to himself too…." Everyone had a sad look on their face.

"Yeah… Tama-chan must have many memories of feeling lonely…" Hatsumi looked down as Hikaru looked at her. She sighed, "I'm sure he would like to go back to France one day…"

For some reason Hikaru looked a bit pissed and got up. He didn't look at anyone, "Kaoru, let's search over here. He'll never appear with three of us here. It can't be helped."

"Ah…. Then see you all later! If it rains, we'll meet back at the club room." With that Kaoru got up too and started to run after Hikaru, "Hikaru! Wait up! You're too fast!"

Mamoru and them stared at the twins' retreating figure a bit confused. Well, Mamoru wasn't, and then she sighed, "Jealousy won't get you anywhere, just a make a move already…" She whispered to herself.

"What? Did you say something?" Hatsumi questioned her as she shook her head, "Nothing…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Akio was sitting in the club room eating a cake, "Fuck moving. It will probably come here in no time…. Maybe…" As he was munching on some cake, he heard something moving around.

"Wha?" He looked around and the Tanuki jumped from under the couch, "WHAT THE FUCK!" The Tanuki looked at Akio, stuck its tongue out, and started to run.

Akio looked pissed, "That Tanuki!" He started to run after it, but then tripped on one of the many sweet potatoes on the floor. He sighed, "This day can't get any worse… Can it?"

It was raining outside, and Kaoru was chasing after Hikaru, "Hika…" Hikaru stopped. "Hikaru, it's starting to rain now. Shouldn't we go back to the cluboom?"

"About Hatsumi…" Hikaru looked a bit angry, "She started to talk about Milord with Haruhi… Even though I like Milord, and I worry about him…" Hikaru put a hand on his face as he looked distressed, "I'm at my limit… I'm so irritated and I can't understand it…"

"I can't stand it! I can't stand just standing there as I watch people flirt with her." Kaoru looked at his brother sadly, "I don't know what to do… I don't have the guts to ask her out."

Kaoru looked at him with a serious yet sad look on his face, "Hikaru… You have to confess to her… Because… She likes you too…. If you don't ask her out now, someone will take her away from you…"

Hikaru just stood there blankly. He didn't think about how someone is able to take her away from him… Hatsumi liked him? What? What is he going to do? Oh Hikaru…

* * *

With the rest of the host club and you, Tamaki and Kyouya ran into the club room last as Mamoru chucked them some towels. You smiled eating cake with Honey, "Welcome back!" You were eating (fav/cake) with the biggest smile on your face.

Mori had Piyo-chan on his head and the Tanuki in his arms. Haruhi turned to Tamaki and Kyouya, "Tamaki-senpai, Kyouya-senpai."

"Haruhi! Thank goodness you found shelter!" Tamaki ran up to Haruhi as she pointed towards Mori.

The Tanuki stuck his head out of the towels and had his tongue sticking out. Akio started to grumble, "That damn Tanuki…" Mamoru put her arm around his shoulders and laughed.

Mori started to explain how Honey, you and him found Tanuki-chan (and Akio laying on the floor) in the club room eating sweet potatoes. He also said that he was going to keep the Tanuki in his house until he can find the Tanuki''s family in the mountains. Surprisingly, the Tanuki and Piyo-chan get along really well.

"Somehow…. It feels like they've started a 'we love Mori-senpai' club…." Haruhi sweatdropped as she watched the Tanuki and Piyo-chan hug Mori.

Honey started to look around, "Heee… where are Kao-chan and Hika-chan? I thought they had returned to the clubroom after the rain started. I wonder what they are doing…?" Honey shrugged and started to eat some cat.

"Honey-kun, can I have another slice?" You asked as Honey smiled and nodded at you.

Meanwhile, Kyouya and Mamoru were talking until Tamaki walked up to them, "By the way Kyouya… Mamoru-senpai, I… Will be absent from next week's field trip…" Kyouya and Mamoru looked shocked as he continued, "As I thought… I can't go to Fra…. I'm sorry…. Kyouya, you should go ahead and have fun without me, and…" Tamaki face turned a bit sad, "Please keep it a secret from the rest of the club. I don't want them to worry…"

Mamoru gave a sigh, "If that's what you want Tamaki…" She put a hand on her shoulder, "Just… Don't think too much about things alright?" He nodded.

"I think a bit of worrying as such wouldn't hurt.. However… We understand. Would you like me to bring you back and Eiffel Tower souvenir?"

Tamaki smiled, "That'd be nice! One about 3 meters tall.."

Mamoru and Kyouya sweatdropped, "As if… Idiot…"

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru came back eventually and they apologized about not showing up. Hatsumi looked at the two worried as they made up excuses to Tamaki to go home. But even after they got home…

"Hikaru…" Kaoru stood by the door to their room as Hikaru hurried in taking his shirt off.

Hikaru didn't even look at his brother, "I'm going to bed. I'm tired from looking for the Tanuki and getting wet in the rain.

Kaoru just stared at him, "Yeah… Of course…"

* * *

On the day of the departure of the second years, they sat in the lodge waiting for take off. Kyouya was sitting looking over some papers with Akio next to him. People started walking up to them and asking about Tamaki.

"He has… SEVERE DIARRHEA. I bet he exposed and chilled his stomach while he slept." Kyouya replied to the girls as Akio was chuckling like crazy next to him.

The only words people could make out was, "Tamaki… Idiot.. Ha… Tamaki." coming out of Akio. The girls though, were worried about the condition of Tamaki. They also asked if Kyouya had any plans but he just told them he has some personal business to take care of.

A girl looked at Akio, "Do you have anything plans? Would you like to accompany us?" She gave him a smile. He was about to answer her until Kyouya put a hand over his mouth.

"He is actually going to be accompanying me. I apologize, even though we wanted to be with you ladies." He gave an evil dark smile as the girls fangirled and nodded.

Akio sweatdropped, "What plans do you have in mind….?"

"Oh… You will see…" Kyouya smirked as Akio felt a chill go down his back.

Meanwhile…..

Mamoru was pulling her suitcase around in the airport, "Exit, exit, exit….. AHA! Found it!" She chuckled to herself. She pulled out her phone and started to dial a number in:

Mamoru: Hey, I'm at the airport right now, come pick me up!

Unknown voice: Of course! It's been too long!

Mamoru: It really has… It's been awhile since I have been in France!

Mamoru gave a slight smile and they started to talk a bit. When they hung up, Mamoru couldn't help but give a smirk, "Let's see if Kyouya will somehow find us…"

What in the world is Kyouya going to do to Akio? What the hell is Mamoru planning?! What about Hikaru and Kaoru's first real fight?! So many questions left unanswered…. Find out next chapter!

* * *

** (A/N: Sorry this was short. I feel like I'm getting nowhere with my stories XD Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter! Comment, favorite, you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone!)**


	48. The Twins First Real Fight!

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm back! Sorry it's been a while... Life is just pushing me around I swear! XD Well anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Mamoru: You always make me do mysterious things...**

**Me: Just go with it. Go with it *_***

**Mamoru: *Sweatdrops* ...Okay then... Anyways, she does not own ouran and never will! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

***POV: Mamoru***

I was looking around the airport for a good friend of mine. All I heard was, "Mamoru! Look this way! Turn right!"

I looked to the right to see my beautiful blonde friend in a Sunday dress. Her hair was tied up but she still looked beautiful. Though her Japanese had a bit of an accent, she still spoke it fluently. I gave her a smile, "Anne, it's been forever."

Anne smiled, "It really has…" The both of us gave each other a hug and started to walk out of the airport.

* * *

***POV: 3rd***

Meanwhile, with the host club back in Japan, Kaoru was sitting on Honey's bed while Honey was eating his cake, "Hmm… You say there is such a thing going on… And you can't take it anymore. Is that why you run from Hika-chan to me?" Honey questioned with a serious face as Kaoru was crying.

"Honey-senpaiiiiiii!" Kaoru was bawling his eyes and shouting, "Ohhhh! Am I stupid?! Am I the biggest foool?! Hopeless idiot?!" He was crying and dramatically posing on the bed.

Honey started to freak out and held out Usa-chan. "Calm down, Kao-chan! Look, here's Usa-chan!"

"Nooooo! Why did I say such a thing in the first place!?" Kaoru grabbed Usa-chan as he continued to rant, "Well, because I couldn't bare to see torment on Hikaru's face. But this wasn't the first time I wanted to say something to him because he is too stupid for not seeing that Hatsumi feels the same way!"

He was still crying, "I didn't want to tell him because I thought it would have been best if she told him herself, but the torment on his face when he said he couldn't take it anymore killed me." He was at his breaking point, "What's even worse, I kept a secret from Hikaru! I never told him that I confessed to Mamoru!"

Now Kaoru was bawling and trying to rip Usa-chan's ears off, "It doesn't matter now! I'm the one who destroyed everything! I'm such an idiot!"

"NOOOO! MY USA-CHAN!" Honey was freaking out about his bunny instead of dealing with Kaoru…. But then his face turned serious, "You keep saying Hikaru this and Hikaru that, but what about yourself? You are tormented as much as Hika-chan is, shouldn't it matter as well?"

Kaoru stopped freaking out and then his face turned serious, "Me..? Don't worry about me…"

"I know Kao-chan really cares about Hika-chan, but… A person who can't take care of himself, can't protect anyone. That's what I think." Honey gave him the most serious lecture ever as Kaoru looked a bit shocked.

He hugged Usa-chan and relaxed a bit, "Honey-senpai…"

"You have to be honest with yourself. You already know well that Hika-chan can't be happy while you are treating yourself like this. What do you want to do? Let's not think about Hika-chan, Mamo-chan, or Hatsu-chan for a sec. What do YOU want to do?" Honey continued his lecture and shocked the living hell out of Kaoru…

What does he want to do?

* * *

While they were talking, currently with Mori, he looked at the person at his door confused, "Hikaru… What's up?" He was in a Yutaka (could be a bathrobe… I don't know… they look the same) while Hikaru was wearing a hoodie and some jeans.

"Mori-senpai…." Hikaru just walked right on in, "Sorry to bother you this late, but can I stay here for the night? I was wondering around the neighborhood thinking about something, because I couldn't sleep and ended up by your house!"

Mori looked at him pokered face, "Where is Kaoru?"

"He's staying at Honey-senpai's! Honey-senpai texted me!" Hikaru shouted a bit pissed as Satoshi (Mori's little brother) greeted him but was ignored… Hikaru stopped, "Mori-senpai… Am I a stupid idiot? Am I a bigger fool than Milord?"

Mori didn't even think about it, "Well… It's hard to say…. You guys are on the very same levels…" Hikaru looked shocked as hell. Mori then opened up a door.

"What's this? Is this your room?" Hikaru looked into the empty room confused.

Mori shook his head, "This is a meditation room." He started to pat Hikaru's head, "I don't know what happened, but use this room if you want to clear your head."

"Mori-senpai…" Hikaru looked at him gratefully. Mori continued, "If you feel lonely, I can leave you a company. Which of these two guys do you want?" He pulled out Piyo-chan and Tanuki-chan as Hikaru sweatdropped.

"Well… Then… I'll pick Piyo-chan…" Hikaru grabbed Piyo-chan and then closed the door. He sat on the floor, "You got to be kidding…. How stupid can I get to be on the same level as Milord…"

"But…." He thought about what Kaoru told him, 'She likes you too…' He stayed silent in his head and then deadpanned, 'SERIOUSLY?!' (The person who finally noticed pose.) Piyo-chan was chirping trying to calm him down as he continued to rant in his head.

'I didn't notice at all! Even though I knew about my feelings for awhile, I could never tell who she liked at all! Actually, I didn't think she liked anyone!' He was still thinking, 'But… SHE LIKES ME!' Hikaru had the biggest blush on his face as he thought of all the times he was with her. (Now.. he became embarrassed about every single stupid thing he has done in front of her…)

Now he was overreacting, 'But wait, how would I know?! She never said anything and Kaoru was the one that told me. I need to calm down, I don't even know if she likes me or not. I don't know if she's going to reject me or not!' He grabbed a piece of paper, 'I need to plan this out.'

He started to scribble on the piece of paper, 'Okay, thinking that Hatsumi likes me, how in the world will I ask her out?! Maybe, if i did something fancy… But she's not that type of girl… So what about if I did something corny…. But she might be the type of person who doesn't like corny stuff."

'If… If Kaoru can...' He thought about it. 'Kaoru… How does he feel… Who does Kaoru like anyways..?'

* * *

Morning for the host club members as Hikaru and Kaoru arrived together and said hello to Haruhi and Hatsumi. Kaoru looked super excited, "Good morninggg!"

"Morning…" Hikaru said more glumly as Hatsumi looked at him a bit worried.

Haruhi started to ask if they were alright as Kaoru just nodded saying he was excited to see Mamoru today. Meanwhile, Hatsumi walked up to Hikaru, "Hika-chan? Are you okay?" She gave him a head tilt as she questioned him.

He looked at her with the biggest blush on his face, "N-nothing! It's nothing at all!" He was waving his hands around.

"But… Your face is red and you look a little sad." Hatsumi looked at him confused.

Hikaru was trying to make up an excuse, "I'm hot! M.. My god, I have to go to the bathroom!" And with that, he ran right out the door leaving everyone in the classroom confuzzled.

"Hika-chan… Is weird…" Hatsumi sweatdropped as she looked towards the door, "Why does he go to the bathroom because he is hot?"

"No kidding!" Kaoru started to laugh fakely.

Haruhi looked at Kaoru, "Kaoru, you are acting strange, too. Did something happen?" He looked a bit shocked and shook his head, "Acting strange? My hair?!" He tried to avoid the subject. He started to talk on how he wanted to see Mamoru.

And.. Hikaru stood outside the classroom looking at Hatsumi, Kaoru, and Haruhi talking to each other. He sweatdropped, 'I can't… I can't go back in!' He fell to his knees as the girls looked at him confused.

'I couldn't ask Kaoru about who he likes at all. He's been acting all giddy ever since he came back from Honey-senpai's place….. But… We.. Usually like the same things… But.. He doesn't show any ounce of interest in Hatsumi…' Hikaru sat on the floor as he kept thinking about Kaoru.

He started to think about all the times Kaoru has cheered him up, put him first, and only thought about him. 'I had been nothing but a burden to him…..' Hikaru laid on the floor as people started to freak. 'I want to disappear! What should I do…?' He questioned to himself as he laid in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

After school, Hikaru sat in the classroom alone thinking about things and then Honey and Mori walked in asking where everyone was. Hikaru explained how Kaoru was a little sad about Mamoru being on a business trip so he went to the library, Haruhi went with Kasanoda to the gardening club while Hatsumi was with you hanging out at Mamoru's house.

After he explained, Honey started to say how Hikaru should come to the clubroom to eat cake and then ran off before he could decline. Hikaru then decided to go look for Kaoru in the library…..

While Hikaru was on his way to find Kaoru, Kaoru was carrying a bunch of books down the stairs going to go to the garden to read. He was thinking about the question Honey had asked him the day before about what he wanted to do. He honestly didn't know how to answer that question….

But one thing came to mind. Mamoru. He looked at the book, 'I wonder if Mamoru read this book yet… She loves to hide in the libraries instead of going to class.' He gave a sigh, 'I wonder what's she doing…'

Kaoru leaned onto the window sill and looked at his books, "Mamoru probably has already read these." He chuckled to himself and gave a smile. A true smile… He was thinking of Mamoru. As he said this, Hikaru stood there shocked to hear his brother say this.

Hikaru never heard Kaoru say anything about Mamoru. Kaoru… was always helping him, cheering him on, and encouraging him to do what he wants. Even though sometimes Kaoru teases him about Hatsumi, he has never heard Kaoru say anything about the person he likes…

'Even though we are twins… We like completely different people…' Hikaru thought to himself as he started to walk up the stairs. "Kaoru…" Kaoru looked up to see Hikaru standing near him.

"Hikaru…. How long have you been there..?" Kaoru looked a little shocked.

Hikaru looked down, "Why.. Why didn't you tell me about your feelings for Mamoru?" Kaoru looked at him shocked and looked down.

"I don't know what you are talking about…." Kaoru looked away, "I… See her as a friend…"

Hikaru looked mad, "That's a lie! You smiled so happily as you said her name! You don't have to lie to me!"

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Kaoru still tried not to make eye contact.

Hikaru looked at him, "Are you scared or something?"

Kaoru snapped, "I don't want to hear that from someone who is too scared to confess his love knowing that she likes you too! I don't want to hear that from you, Hikaru!"

"How about you?! Are you going to confess to her?!" Hikaru looked angry at the remark Kaoru made.

"That's none of you business! I will never hand her over to anyone. I will never hand her over to Kyouya-senpai, Mori-senpai, Akio-senpai, or even Michael-san!" Kaoru started to shout, "You don't know what it's like to have rivals like this! You don't know anything!" And with that Kaoru ran off leaving a shocked Hikaru….

Hatsumi was sitting on her bed with you next to her, "(Y/FN)-chan…"

You looked at her, "What's wrong Hatsumi-chan? Is it about Hikaru?" She nodded and you gave a grin, "Well, that's cute."

Hatsumi looked a bit flustered, "What's so cute about it?! How about your crush on Honey-chan!" she quickly turned away as you had a slight blush on your face.

"Don't bring up my so-called love story!" You shouted and then you both looked at each other and laughed. You calmed down, "You know… Hikaru looks a bit trouble. Maybe something happened with Kaoru…"

Hatsumi nodded, "Yeah… But if they don't say anything about it… We can't do anything."

You nodded and then looked around, "Now that I think about it, what happened to Mamoru?" You were confused because you didn't see her today. Yes you knew she was a girl because Mamoru… You actually knew Mamoru from a long time ago….

"She's on a business trip in France… She didn't tell me any details but she said she had to see someone there for important reasons." Hatsumi shrugged.

You thought to yourself, 'Hm… There are still many secrets they don't know about Mamoru… I wonder… Will they ever find out?'

* * *

**(A/N: OH SHIT OH SHIT. You somehow know Mamoru! Well anyways, this was fun to write XD changing the story to fit my characters and so forth! I hope you guys liked it! Comment, favorite, ya people know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone!) **


	49. Twins Make Up!

**A/N: Sorry I was supposed to update like 3 days ago when I finished the chapter but I TOTALLY FORGOT SORRY! FORGIVE ME! Anyways Enjoy the story everyone! **

**Mamoru: Aren't you fucking forgetful...**

**Me: I CAN'T HELP IT! T.T LEAVE ME ALONE *CRIES* **

**Hatsumi: Well... Author-san does not own Ouran and never will!**

* * *

***POV: 3rd***

Akio and Kyoya were walking towards the car Kyouya had ready. They were outside the hotel as they were greeted by the Otoori staff, "Kyouya-sama, Souma-sama, good morning." The 3 of them gave a bow.

Kyouya and Akio said their good mornings and Kyouya discussed where they would go on their free day. Apparently, Kyouya plans to search for Tamaki's mother even if that means he has to search the whole entire country on his vacation. Kyouya told his staff that he was simply 'killing time'.

Tachibana, one of Kyouya's favorite staff members, thought to himself, 'Or so he says, but… He just wants to help Tamaki-sama by confirming his mother's situation. I guess it can't be helped.'

The other staff member, Aijima, also thought, 'He said that he was just killing time...'

'Well, since Tamaki-sama didn't attend the trip, he sure has lots of time to kill...' Hotta, the last member of Kyouya's little staff thought to himself.

And the three of them thought at the same time, 'Really… our young master won't open up to anyone but his friends...'

Akio sweatdropped, "Kyouya… You are such a Tsundere…." Kyouya gave him a glare and then sighed.

"It's kind of…. Stuffy in here…" Kyouya announced with a poker face, "By the way Hotta, do you want to get out of the car?" Akio looked at him like 'he's the devil, he is satan himself'...

"N-NOOO!" Hotta looked at him shocked as Tachibana and Aijima deadpanned, 'He read his mind….'

* * *

Meanwhile with Hikaru, he showed up again at Mori's house. Hikaru looked down, "Mori-senpai… Can you lend me that room again?"

Mori looked at him, "Well… Okay, but…" He sweatdropped looking at all of Hikaru's luggage, "...How long do you plan on staying here?"

"I don't even know anymore!" Hikaru shouted with 3 suitcases with him. He thought about what Kaoru said to him and looked a little sad, "I've never seen Kaoru this angry before… He was always worried about me and my love life so he had to keep his feelings inside… It's my fault right?" Mori looked at him as he continued, "Because I'm stupid, an airhead, an idiot… Just like Milord…" Hikaru started to cry as Mori didn't know what to do and was silently freaking out.

"I don't know what to do…" Hikaru had a pained expression on his face as he tried to hold his head up, "Because… Kaoru hates me now…"

* * *

While Hikaru was with Mori, Kaoru was sitting in his room reading a book when suddenly, a wild Honey appeared. Honey was carrying a bunch of items and was freaking out, "Kao-chan! Are you alright?!"

"Honey-senpai?" Kaoru looked at him confused as Honey placed his things down.

Honey was crying, "You can have Bun-bun! Then Buta-san (Mr. Piggy) and Zou-san (Mr. Elephant) and cakes and pudding and chocolate and.."

"Wait! Calm down, Honey-senpai!" Kaoru deadpanned, "Where are you pulling this out from?! The 4th dimension?!"

Honey was still crying and pulled out a stuffed giraffe, "Aren't you feeling down? I mean, since your fight, Hika-chan has been staying at Takashi's house."

Kaoru looked at him, "So you came because you worried about me…" He smiled a bit, "I'm okay, Honey-senpai. I said cruel things to Hikaru, but… If I don't look serious, he won't take any actions, right?"

Honey looked at him a little shocked, "So you did it for Hika-chan's sake?"

"No, I did it for myself. Honey-senpai, you know… I thought about what you said before…" Kaoru started to think about how Honey-senpai lectured him on the first night of the fight. "I've thought about it a lot…. And I've made a decision."

Kaoru gave Honey a smile, "I'm going to tell Hikaru about my feelings for Mamoru. I'm going to tell him how I confessed… But.. There's something I have to make sure of…."

* * *

Right now, Kaoru is now at the amusement park with Hatsumi. She looked at him confused, "Why did you invite me here…?" Hatsumi was confused because she knew that Kaoru was in love with Mamoru. She was also sure he knew her feelings for Hikaru….

"I just need you to accompanying me for today. Today is the last day, and then I will make up with Hikaru…" Kaoru gave her a smile as she nodded.

They went on a couple of rides and they laughed about the funny faces they made on thriller roller coasters.

Honey, Mori, and Hikaru were also there hanging around. Hikaru wasn't really in the mood so he walked off alone leaving Mori and Honey confused and freaking out.

Hikaru was walking by himself through the crowd of people thinking about everything. He sat on the ground, 'THIS IS WAY TOO CRUEL!' He mentally yelled at himself, 'Are my feelings wrong?! Or am I just too selfish?! WHICH IS IT?!" As he was mentally beating himself up, people were walking by thinking he was a weirdo idiot.

He was having a crisis in the middle of the crowd of people as people looked at him weird. He looked in front of him to see Hatsumi and Kaoru together… Kaoru was handing her a drink and Hikaru looked at them stunned.

The two of them were laughing about something but Hikaru couldn't hear them. And then Kaoru's face looked serious, "About Hikaru… I want to confirm if you truly love Hikaru…" Hatsumi looked at him a bit shocked as he continued, "He's been beating himself up lately about it… I just want to know if it's true so that I can help him get the courage to ask you out. I know I don't have any right for everything I did to him this past week or so, but Hikaru is important to me and I want him to be happy…."

Hatsumi looked at him and gave him a smile, "I do love Hikaru. I was actually thinking of confessing myself…" She gave a soft laugh… as Kaoru smiled at her.

"Thank goodness, but I want Hikaru to confess… Because that would be entertaining…" Kaoru gave a grin as Hatsumi started to laugh. The two of them looked like they were having fun while a certain someone looked a little upset...

Hikaru looked at them with agony all over his face and turned away really quickly to make a run for it. Kaoru noticed him run, but… That was part of the plan… Kaoru wanted to see Hikaru's true smile, not a fake smile full of worry. He didn't care if Hikaru hated him or detests him…

The only thing Kaoru wanted was for Hikaru to be free...

* * *

Kaoru dropped Hatsumi at home and she looked at him, "Make up properly with Hikaru, okay?"

"I will try my best, but… I have destroyed many things… Everything that I thought I wouldn't until now…" He looked sad and then forced a smile on his face, "Well, see you tomorrow!"

Hatsumi looked a bit shocked and then spoke up, "Kao-chan! I don't much about your problem, but… have more faith in Hikaru!" He looked at her a bit shocked as she continued, "Kaoru you are kind… But you are also selfish. By playing with people's feelings, you will rapidly find yourself alone. But Hikaru is surely thinking a lot of you. Believe in him!"

He looked at her and gave a smile, "Thank you,..." And with that Kaoru left leaving Hatsumi in front of Mamoru's house.

She looked at the direction of where Kaoru left, "Hikaru, Kao-chan…. Your world is opening up much more than you realize…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Haruhi was sitting in her living room, "Mamoru and Tamaki-senpai are in France… Maybe I should call her…" she shook her head, "Mamoru is probably busy…."

And while Haruhi was thinking, Tamaki was sitting with his dad eating Hotpot, "I wonder if you eat properly… The hotpot is delicious…. I wish I could make Haruhi eat it too!" He was mentally crying.

* * *

Kaoru arrived at Mori and Honey's house and Honey looked at him worried, "Kao-chan!"

"Good evening. Where is Hikaru?" Kaoru walked in nonchalantly.

Honey and Mori walked up to him, "Well, I took him to the amusement park, it seems he returned a while ago…" Honey looked really worried, "He has secluded himself in this room since then…."

Kaoru nodded and opened the door to the meditation room, "Hikaru…."

"What did you come here for?" Hikaru didn't even looked at him and sulked in the back of the room.

Kaoru gave a smile, "To make up with you!"

"...S… Stop joking around! What can you say now…." He was cut off with Kaoru kissing him on the lips. He looked shocked and confused as Kaoru gave him a cheeky smile.

"This is my apology to you." Hikaru looked at him shocked as Kaoru continued, "Not only did I come here to make up with you, I also came here to tell you about my feelings for Mamoru…" He took a deep breath, "I confessed to her when we were in Italy…"

Hikaru looked shocked, "Italy?! That was a couple of months ago…."

Kaoru nodded, "She said that she would give me an answer later… My feelings for her are not half hearted and I wanted to tell you… But I didn't know how to say it… I'm sorry Hikaru…"

"Then when you were with Hatsumi today…" Hikaru looked a little confused.

Kaoru sat down in front of him, "I wanted to confirm something. And I was right…" Hikaru didn't know what to do but just gave him a hug. Kaoru hugged him back, "You can do it Hikaru… I will always be rooting for you…"

After the make up, the two of them thanked Mori and Honey and they walked to their house. Kaoru started to talk about how he wanted to have his own room and so forth, but Hikaru… How does Hikaru feel about that?

And while they walked home, Honey looked at Mori worried, "...Kao-chan… Probably thinks that he is a hindrance against Hikaru's independence. I wonder if he will come to understand that is not the case…"

Mori gave a reassuring speech, "Hikaru will probably find a way to make him understand… Because Hikaru is the older brother, he is Kaoru's older brother…" Honey looked at him shocked.

* * *

Hikaru sat up in the middle of the night on his bed thinking about what Kaoru said… And then he made his decision…

It was morning and Kaoru looked around, "Eh?! Where is Hikaru…?" Kaoru looked around and walked into the bathroom, "Hika.."

"Yo! Good morning, Kaoru." Hikaru gave a smile with his hair dyed dark brown.

Kaoru looked at him so confused, "Hikaru…. Why…?"

"Kaoru, you know, making people being able to distinguish us is the first step towards our independence, so it is quite simple. Following this, changing our appearance is enough…. And it's faster that way, that's great until now, we have always considered that it was because people are idiots, but in fact, it was only because we didn't make any effort to make people able to distinguish us." Hikaru started to explain as he leaned on the sink counter.

He continued, "So, if such a simple way can solve this, I'll do it anytime. Kaoru, if you want we can have separate room, we can also be designated separately at The Host Club." He started to raise his voice, "But! Even if we do this, that wouldn't change the face that we are twins!"

"I have been thinking by myself all night. Then, I remembered what Milord said before and I thought about it. Kaoru, I think you are mistaken. For sure, until now we may have lived our life the wrong way. I depended on you and then Hatsumi came. The problem is that we didn't accept anyone. But this way could kill our feelings. Forcing ourselves to live separate lives, is it really independence?"

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's hands, "Kaoru, we are twins. Isn't it an incrediable gift?"

The both of them thought of what Tamaki said to them, 'Normal? Don't be ridiculous. It is called personality!'

"Normal people can only face their future alone… You and I can face it together. We aren't depending on each other. From now on, we'll influence each other… it would be good if we could stimulate each other. If we don't forget this then, for sure, a future twice as fun than normal people's awaits us!" Kaoru looked at Hikaru happy yet shocked.

Hikaru continued, "That's why we'll always stay together even after this. Because we can't do otherwise." Kaoru was crying as Hikaru grabbed his face to wipe the tears away, "You didn't know that is why twins are born, right?"

They have officially made up….

That day, Kaoru came running down the hallway at Ouran and slammed the room door open of the classroom where Honey and Mori were at. "Honey-senpai! HONEY-SENPAI!"

Honey looked at him confused, "Kao-chan…?"

Kaoru started to tell Honey how he didn't believe in Hikaru and so forth. He gave a smile, "Even after this, Hikaru and I will stay together!"

Honey busted out into tears, "KAO-CHAN! That's so great!" He jumped Kaoru into a hug as Kaoru gladly accepted it.

"Hey, Honey-senapi! Why do you get to hug Kaoru?! No fair!" Hikaru busted through the door as Honey was smiling.

"Because I like Kao-chan a lot!" Honey was in Kaoru's arms.

Kaoru smiled too and had his arms around Honey, "I also like Honey-senpai!"

Hikaru grinned, "I'm the one who will always like Hikaru!" The 3 idiots were hugging as Mori looked out the window.

"Haruhi, Hatsumi, and (Y/N) is here…" Mori looked pokered face as The 3 of them stopped everything.

Meanwhile, the 3 of you were talking and worried about the twins. You guys prepared food for them and Hatsumi smiled, "I'm sure everything will be okay!"

You gave a sigh, "Those idiots… All they do is worry others…"

"Hatsumi! Haruhi! (Y/N)!" The 3 of you looked confused and then heard, "Good morning!"

You guys looked up and smiled at them, "Good morning!"

* * *

While it seemed like it was a happy ending, Kyouya who was still in France looked pissed as hell, "Enough, in any care, she is surely in Paris…"

Kyouya's staff felt a bit bad, "Kyouya-sama still hasn't given up…"

As that was happening, Akio looked at his phone shocked, "Kyouya! Mamoru just told me she is in France right now!"

"What?!" Kyouya looked shocked and pisssed from the lack of sleep, "What is she doing here in France?!"

"Business trip around Paris. It seems she also meeting with someone. She also asked if she could meet up with us and introduce someone…" Akio answered Kyouya as he gave a sigh.

He grumbled, "This better be fucking damn important…"

**(A/N: OH KYOUYA... I fucking love you! XD Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter, I wanted this chapter in here because I want you guys to see how much the twins have grown. Though in the future, I might be skipping some chapters, this and the chapter before were chapters that are for character development. With the actual character themselves and mine XD Comment, favorite, you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone!)**


	50. In France with Kyouya and Akio!

**A/N: HEY, I'm back everyoneee! Sorry I'm always late T_T test after test, exam after exam, and then the PSAT... URGH. Anyways, This chapter was really fun and interesting to write! I hope you all like this! Enjoy!**

**Kaoru: You are always busy...**

**Me: I KNOW T_T... **

**Kaoru: Well I'm hoping things will get better for you! And Author-san does not own ouran and never will! ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

***POV: Akio* **

I was lazing around in front of a restaurant in the outskirts of Barbizon, France. Kyouya was talking to the girls about the fun history of the streets of the place as I was drinking coffee to wake myself up.

I gave a sigh, "Thank god I don't have to go with them in the forest…"

Kyouya sat down with a heavy sigh, "I agree with you." He looked really tired, probably from staying up most of the night looking for clues about Tamaki's mother. We don't have a lead, and we still have to meet up with Mamoru.

I'm just hoping that she might know someone who knows his mom…

Kyouya gave another sigh and pushed up his glasses, "Tachibana, Hotta, Aijima. Did you decide the route for tomorrow?" The 3 of them popped out of the bushes/trees and holding branches.

"Yes, Kyouya-sama." The three of them answered in sync as I sweatdropped.

I took another sip, "How about meeting up with Mamoru? She might know someone who might know Tamaki's mom. Actually, Mamoru and I used to live here in Paris…."

Kyouya looked at me with a glare, "Why didn't you mention that early!?" He started to mumble rude words at me as I pouted.

"I'm sorry…. You never give me a chance to talk, Kyouya…" I pouted at him as he grumbled and looked at his phone. He looked so pissed at it and frozen as hell so I decided to look over his shoulder.

The text message was from Tamaki:

**It is Tamaki! How are you? (**** ํ**** /) ****Are you having fun in France? (^3^)-**** I am SO BO RED ****(ToT)/ Since I am this ****BO RED ****I tried hard to type the same way Mei-chan does, but I wonder if you are reading it~! \"(****≥∀≤)/ ****ihihihi! As for me, I've been eating with my father (^o^) Kya****(It is evening here **** ) ****I am waiting for my father at the front of the coffee of the the hotel → (^⋄^)****By the way…..**

**Is Haruhi fine? - (ToT)/ **

I looked at the text message in complete and utter shock as Kyouya was still frozen, "...How the hell could I know since I am in France… No… I mean… HE STILL DOESN'T GET THAT HE IS BOTHERING PEOPLE WITH THIS KIND OF COMPLETELY STUPID MAIL….! I WILL KILL YOU!" and with that he snapped his phone in half. He looked like someone took his laptop and broke it and he turned into the demon to kill them…

The body guards and I were hugging each other out of fear because Kyouya looked like he was really going to kill a bitch…

"Kyouya-sama! Searching for people has made you irritated! I know you are tired, but please calm down!" Tachibana was trying to calm him down from a distance.

Hotta, being the idiot that he was, pointed at a random lady with blonde hair who was walking her dog, "Look! A blonde women is walking her dog! Maybe…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kyouya cut him off, "Hotta. Are you a dumbass?" He death glared us as Hotta mentally screamed and started to bawl. He looked like he was about to get killed by satan himself… Kyouya then started to lecture him, "If she were in this kind of place, we wouldn't have so much trouble!"

"I am sorry!" Hotta was freaking out as I gave a soft chuckle. I looked at the lady with the dog and she looked our way…. That's odd… She looks… Familiar... I wonder why…. Oh well…

As Kyouya was lecturing Hotta for being stupid, I saw the lady looked down at her dog, "He may be a Japanese Student? Right, Hachibee?" I kind of heard her but it was distant and a soft gentle voice.

The dog woofed and she patted the dog, Hachibee's, head, "Just like Mamoru…." Mamoru..?! She knows Mamoru?! I got up and was about to make a run for it until Kyouya glared at me.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kyouya looked beyond pissed as I looked back. She disappeared… That was… Tamaki's mom..

* * *

Kyouya looked at his new phone and smirked. I looked at him confused, "Why are you smirking like that… It's kind of scary…."

"Tamaki showed up at Haruhi's house… This is getting interesting…" Kyouya chuckled to himself evilly as I shivered. This damn Shadow King…

As the two of us were talking, Tachibana ran up to us, "Kyouya-sama! Tamaki-sama's mother…"

Kyoya cut him off, "Did you find her?!"

"No… In this health establishment, there is someone who used to be one of her employees." Kyouya looked shocked but then gave a smirk.

"Let's listen to her story. Please lead us to her." Kyouya looked at me as I nodded.

* * *

***POV: 3rd***

The woman who was one of Tamaki's mother employees started to explain her story. Hotta came and brought ice cream for his comrades and Akio who gladly took it.

The women looked a bit sad, "But in the past, it was different. Master Tamaki was bright and smart, but on the days when his mother's health was bad, he would be sad. He wouldn't smile to anyone he talked to."

Meanwhile, Tamaki was telling the very same story to Haruhi on how he became the way he is now. How he became the happy go lucky child he is now, instead of the little sad boy who didn't even smile when his mother was ill.

And now that we go back to Kyouya and them, he got up, "I see… Thank you for telling me this story. I'll tell Tamaki about this meeting."

She smiled, "You're welcome. Thank you. I know you are a close friend of Master Tamaki… A while ago, I told you I didn't know…" She paused, "Even if it's not much, if you listen to what I'm going to tell you… Far from Paris… There is a village near a big forest."

She continued to explain, "In spring, chestnut trees and wisterias are beautiful. In the fall, the golden color of corn fields spread. In the past, a lot of painters who loved nature came to this land…" Kyouya looked at the lady shocked. He knows where Tamaki's mother is living…!

* * *

After Tamaki explained to Haruhi a bit about his life, he smiled at her, "Sorry for surprising you today. I'll properly tell everyone that I didn't go on the trip. And about this thing we talked about… I'll be thinking about it. Thank you."

Haruhi handed him a bag with food in it as he looked confused. She started to explain what was inside and said it was because his cook was on a holiday.

Tamaki bent down and kissed her on the head, "Thank you, Haruhi." She looked at him in complete and utter shock as he waved goodbye. She blushed many different shades of red and was completely dumbfounded…

This might have been the start of when she finally realized her feelings for Tamaki….

* * *

It was 6am in Barbizon, France and Hotta was nagging Kyouya, "Kyouya-sama, it's morning. Kyouya-sama, you should wake up now. Kyouya-sa…"

Kyouya cut him off, "I'm awake…" He had the aura of death around him. Akio sweatdropped and was a bit scared because he was next to him. He was pissed, "Or rather I didn't sleep. I can't possible sleep inside this narrow car!"

Tachibana then explained on how they should have just went to the hotel and sleep. Kyouya then said that if he slept there… He probably wouldn't be able to wake up in time to leave for the airport… and he also said that he wanted to keep watch just in case Tamaki's mother left the house…

Akio and the staff deaadpanned, 'no lady in her right mind would leave in the middle of the night!'

Kyouya started to talk about how he was at his limit and it was Hotta's fault for being loud. Hotta just mentally cried and apologized. Kyouya stumbled his way out of the car and landed on the road, "I'll sleep here… Please wake me up when the sun rises a little more." This was from lack of sleep and exhaustion…

Tachibana started to freak, "You can't sleep here, Kyouya-sama! It's the roadside!"

"Kyouya! Wake the fuck up! Now is not the time to be sleeping!" Akio was trying to shake the exhausted Kyouya up knowing that he could possibly get killed…

Seconds later a golden retriever walked up to them and Hotta and Tachibana looked at it confused, "Antoinet…" It looked like Tamaki's dog….

"Hachibee?" A lady's voice came out of no where, "Hachibee? Don't walk so fast…" The dog barked as Kyouya's staffed jumped behind the car.

Akio looked at the lady shocked… And the person behind the lady… It was Mamoru… The lady bent down and looked at Kyouya, "The boy I saw 2 days ago…?" She looked at him with realization and then smiled.

"Mamoru and… You are?" Anne looked at Akio.

"Akio… You can call me that.." He looked a bit shocked as she nodded.

She smiled, "Can you help Mamoru take him to my house?" He nodded and the two of them carried Kyouya all the way to her house…

* * *

After they placed Kyouya onto a bed, Akio turned to Mamoru, "What are you doing here? And with Tamaki's mom!"

"Oh, you catch on quick…. As expected…" Mamoru smiled at him and went to give him a hug, "It's been a while…"

He smiled and hugged back, "It has…"

Anne walked into the room where Kyouya was sleeping at, "So you are Akio… Mamoru has told me so much about you and your friends…" Akio looked shocked as she continued, "Thank you… For taking care of Tamaki…"

"It's no trouble at all... " Akio gave a slight smile.

* * *

Anne was playing the piano as Kyouya was still in bed confused, 'What…? A piano? ...Tanaki…?' He could hear people talking and someone saying 'Anne-Sophie'. He thought the name sounded familiar and after a while, he realized… Where in the world was he?

He woke up suddenly and was mentally freaking out. He looked around, 'What is this place…. I definitely heard 'Anne-Sophie' a moment ago….."Anne-Sophie is Tamaki's mother…. He grabbed his glasses and walked around.

He came across a bunch of photos and looked at them in shocked. It was photo's of Tamaki in the most recent to when he was in middle school. And… There was a photo of the whole host club together…

"He finally woke up." He looked over to see Mamoru, Akio, and Anne covered a bit in dirt and she was carrying a basket full of potatoes. He looked at her dumbfounded and started to freak.

"Mamoru?! Wait, uh..?!" Kyouya was freaking out as Anne was saying ow it was dangerous to sleep on the roadside. She also explained how Mamoru and Akio had to carry him and her parents were so confused.

Kyouya apologized and she offered him some food. She looked at Mamoru, "Can you grab some tea for us?" Mamoru nodded and went into the kitchen with Akio and he grabbed the bowls of soup. She started to talk to him and he was confused on why she was speaking in Japanese.

"Ara! You're right! Speaking of Japan, I wanted to ask you something important…" She gave the most innocent smile, "Do you have a Kotatsu in your house?" Kyouya deadpanned thinking 'DEJA VU?!'

* * *

Kyouya and her were having a conversation about Japan… and it turns out, it was not the way she imagined it… By a long shot…

Mamoru walked in, "It's about time you showed up… Even though I said I had someone for you to meet. You went and ignored my invitation."

"I thought it was for something not important at all…" Kyouya sweatdropped as Mamoru sighed. Kyouya then looked at Anne, "...Seems like you're living here happily.."

"Eh?" Anne looked at him confused as Kyouya tried to cover himself up, "Um.. No it's not what I mean… You're doing field work even with that frail body…"

She smiled, "It's because I came here. I certainly didn't have good health before. A little while ago, I lived in a mansion in the neighborhood of Paris. I was surrounded by servants. I didn't do the most essential thing, but father's company didn't go well…"

"Because of this weak body.. I had to separate from the most important person to me…" She looked a bit sad, "Since then I undertook some support… I could have continued living the same way as before but… A person who sold their son shouldn't be forgiven…"

Kyouya looked at her a bit shocked but tried to keep his composure, "Saying this…"

She cut him off, "But! Since I came here, my physical condition has gradually improved! I have always yearned for a life surrounded by nature. For the time being, the housekeeper has been coming by, but I can so what I can myself."

"When I'm feeling well, I teach piano to the neighbors and although it's small, I rented a field. My father, his family, and some associates are putting effort into making over the company, my mother is also supporting their efforts. Only I can't sleep." She had a slight yet sad smile on her face, "My son… I can't contact him directly, but… At least I know he's getting along cheerfully... "

Kyouya seemed a bit confused… Something felt strange to him… and he concluded that the person at fault for Tamaki and his mother not being able to meet… Is the chairman himself…

Akio looked at Mamoru, "How do you know Anne anyways?"

"I would like to know that too…" Kyouya pushed his glasses up as Mamoru gave a slight chuckle.

"Well, when I lived here **(A/N: right after Tamaki left)**, I lived in a really abusive family… One day I ran away from that house and I stumbled across a lady who was sad about her son leaving her. She took me in for a little while and let me stay here. After that, I was found and was forced to go back to family…" Mamoru started to explain, "Since then, we have had contact with each other…"

* * *

"Head of the family, I received your request, here is a list of Tamaki-sama's friends…" An unknown person handed Tamaki's grandmother an envelope with papers/files inside.

She looked at them, "I appreciate your efforts. You may leave."

* * *

"Sorry for all the trouble we have caused you. The meal was delicious." Kyouya stood on her porch with Akio standing next to him.

Anne smiled next to Mamoru and was patting Hachibee, "No, you're welcome. Sorry for making you listen to a boring story." She gave him and Akio a smile, "When are you both returning to Japan?"

Akio smiled back, "On tomorrow's flight."

"This may be a rude question but… Don't you feel resentful for having to separate from your son? Supposing your companion you hold a grudge on were here, would you…" Kyouya asked her a questioned but then was cut off.

"No…" She gave a slight smile, "Because I want to believe in him…"

"In this person…?" He looked at her interested.

She nodded, "Yes, but also because he is the person I chose myself…" Kyouya looked at her a bit shocked but then started to softly chuckle.

"...Like I thought, both of you are similar." He looked at her as she was confused, "My best friend. He is really similar to you." He gave her a soft smile as she gave one back.

She watched Kyouya and Akio being greeted by Tachibana and them. Mamoru and her walked inside as Anne picked up a picture that was face down, "I couldn't notice from afar but.. Tamaki… You really do have a great friend."

It was a picture of the Host Club together posing for a picture. Haruhi was given pigtails by the twins and Hatsumi while Tamaki and Kyouya were smiling and laughing. Honey and Mori were more zoomed up as Honey was being hugged my Mamoru. Akio and Michael were there too and they had their arms around Kyouya and Tamaki. You were on the side next to Honey who was hugging you around the neck...

You all looked like one big happy family…

Anne looked at Mamoru, "Please… Please take care of them all…"

Mamoru couldn't help but smile, "Of course, to me… They are like my family and I would do anything for them…"

**(A/N: I LOVE TAMAKI'S MESSAGE XDD IT TOOK ME FOREVERRR TO GET IT LIKE THAT XD anyways, hope you all liked this chapter! I worked harddddd... Well comment, favorite, you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone!) **


	51. On The Snowy Mountain

**A/N: Holy fucking crap this was long XD Well anyways, this chapter was a okay chapter... it was kind of rushed but the next chapter will be more detailed! I promise! I had a really bad cold as I was updating yesterday so when I finished the chapter I PASSED OUT XD Well, e****njoy the story everyone!**

**Mamoru: You are always getting sick yo... Go to the doctors!**

**Me: I GO ONCE A WEEK T.T LEAVE ME ALONE.**

**Mamoru: *Sigh* anyways, she don't own Ouran and NEVER WILL! ENJOY THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

***POV: 3rd***

After Kyouya, Akio and Mamoru came back from their trip in France, everyone received presents from them and Tamaki was told that his mother was doing well and she was smiling… But now, there's another problem, well not really a problem… It's more of development between feelings.

Yes, Haruhi has finally realized she was in love with Tamaki. Though she is a bit denial, she knows she has feelings for him thanks to our wonderful friend named Mei-chan, who gave Haruhi a magazine about 'how to know when you are in love'.

Though she is now fully aware of her feelings, she has a new attitude on life. It's 'to experience all kinds of things' so now she is in 'active Haruhi mode'.

Another thing that has happen is that Tamaki is now training in business with the Suoh company. He goes for meetings everyday after school and worries the host club just a bit. Mamoru is even worried for him even though she already has a plan down and almost ready…

And now, here they are at a Ski Resort owned by someone's family in class 1-A, and Haruhi, Mamoru (since she use to be their homeroom teacher, they invited her), and Hatsumi was looking at entrance where people greeted them.

Haruhi deadpanned as the staff started to ask her if she wanted to be taught how to Ski, but she said that Kaoru and Mamoru was going to teach her how to do it. Mamoru gave a sigh, "I love snow…" She plopped right in the ground and looked up at the beautiful blue sky.

Haruhi started to walk towards her, "Mamoru, don't stay in the snow for t- WAHHH" and then Haruhi fell face first into the snow making Mamoru and Hatsumi laugh at her. The staff started to freak out trying to call for emergency care to make sure if she was alright as Haruhi tried to make them go away and stop because she was okay.

Mamoru couldn't stop laughing, "Haruhi, you are amazing and I love youuu." she gave Haruhi a smile as Haruhi pouted. She mumbled a 'I love you too' and the girls started to squeal at the 'brotherly love' going on.

And speaking of brotherly love, Hikaru was crouching by a giant snow pile near some trees sulking just like Tamaki. He had an emo corner of his own as Kaoru deadpanned behind him, "Hikaru… They are waiting for us…"

"I can't face her! I can't do it! What am I supposed to say? What do I do if I say something stupid to piss her off?!" Hikaru was currently freaking out as Kaoru looked pissed at his brother.

Kaoru then grabbed Hikaru from behind by the waist and lifted him up into the air and chucked him into a pile of snow. He looked at his brother angry, "Hikaru! Pull yourself together. Stop worrying about every little thing!"

"You are the type of person who says what is on his mind and doesn't care what others think. Why would would care now?! She's no different. So stop being a little bitch about it and get over there!" Kaoru was pissed at his brother as Hikaru looked shocked.

"That… was so mean, Kaoru.. and I feel like Mamoru has rubbed off on you… Just a bit..." Hikaru looked like he was pouting at Kaoru as Kaoru scuffed.

Kaoru gave a smile, "You awake now?" Hikaru nodded as Kaoru continued, "Well actually, I'm a little bit touched because you never really had any interest in someone like this… It makes me happy that you are able to love someone other than me…"

Hikaru started to tear up and jumped Kaoru into a hug saying how much he will always love him. Kaoru sweatdropped and ripped Hikaru off him and started to drag him to where everyone else was, "Mamoruuuu, Haruhiiii, Hatsumiiiii, where are you guys…." Kaoru stopped dragging Hikaru to see the 3 laying in the snow. Mamoru and Hatsumi were making snow angels as Haruhi was just laying there.

Hatsumi was laughing, "I'm a fun snow angel!" She said this in a sing-song voice.

"Me too! I'm going to a fuck a bitch up!" Mamoru chuckled as the twins sweatdroppped at her comment.

The twins questioned them on why they were laying in the snow as Haruhi said it was a way to help relax/cool her down. Hatsumi and Mamoru on the other hand, was just bored of waiting for them.

Kaoru gave a smile, "Alright Haruhi, which one do you want to try? Snowboarding or Skiing?"

Haruhi thought about it and then smiled, "Skiing."

Mamoru nodded, "Yeah, snowboarding and Haruhi isn't that good of a mix…" Hatsumi giggle and agreed with her.

"Well how about you two? Which one do you want to try?" Kaoru questioned Mamoru and Hatsumi as the both grinned and answered in sync, "Snowboarding!"

Hikaru looked at Hatsumi, "Can you really snowboard?"

Hatsumi pouted, "I'm not on a sports scholarship for no reason…"

Mamoru smiled and shouted, "Let's go! We don't have all day!" They sweatdropped, 'we do actually...'

Kaoru and Mamoru helped Haruhi onto her skis and the two of them let her go a bit, but then she started to roll away from them. Hatsumi was dying of laughter as Mamoru was trying to hold it in. Kaoru was freaking out and questioning Mamoru on why she isn't doing anything. People around them just look confused….

Oh Haruhi….

* * *

"Nee nee, Tama-chan, are we really not allowed to go and visit Mamo-chan and the others at the snowy mountain?" Honey was pouting, "You even said I could eat cake at the bath there…"

Tamaki nervously laughed, "Sorry, Honey-senpai." He was sitting on his desk reading a book, "When I thought about it, it really wasn't the place. My father gave me many assignments to read books and anyways, I have been so busy lately… I don't even have time to mind Antoinette."

"Fuunn… But why are you holding that book upside down?" Honey questioned with a pout.

Tamaki deadpanned at his own stupidity and then he tried to cover himself up, "Nononono, this is a new way to read books….!"

Kyouya gave a sigh, "Did something happen with Haruhi?"

"Not really… Nothing…" Tamaki was staring at his book not making eye contact with anyone.

Mori looked at him with a serious expression, "Then…. **Mamoru.**"

Tamaki looked like he was eroding away as Kyouya another sigh, "...Oh so it's Mamoru." Tamaki started to freak out saying it had nothing to do with her as Kyouya asked another question, "Did Mamoru refuse to tell you something...?"

Seconds later, Tamaki was in fetal position on the floor crying with his dog next to him. Everyone sweatdropped as Honey goes, "Ah… It seems that was a bullseye…."

"Wait… You all knew… That Mamoru and my grandmother are planning something as we speak?!" Tamaki was on the floor on all fours looking at everyone.

Kyouya sweatdropped, "Aren't you a little late… It was kind of obvious at the school festival…"

"Did you see them or something?" Honey was kind of curious.

Tamaki nodded, "Mamoru… She… When I was with the company with dad… She was walking side by side with my grandmother… And… I heard her say, 'Everything is going under control. We have a little less than 2 months." Kyouya, Honey, and Mori looked shocked.

"Wait? Did you hear anything else?!" Kyouya was now interested in the conversation.

Tamaki shook his head, "I didn't hear anything else… But knowing that Mamoru is plotting something with my grandmother…" Everyone looked down as Tamaki started to bawl, "And when I asked her, she said she had no reason to tell me and to stop annoying her! SHE'S SO MEAN TO DADDY!"

At this point in time, everyone in the room sweatdropped as Tamaki was crying… He was going on and on about how his daughters were being mean to him.

Honey looked at Tamaki, "How about Haruhi?"

"Haruhi… She's been ignoring me! Everytime she sees me, she runs like I'm a monster!" Tamaki answered looking even more devastated and started to rant about Haruhi.

"Um… Tama-chan…" Honey looked like he wanted to say something about Haruhi…

Tamaki looked at everyone, "COULD IT BE A DISEASE THAT I HAVE?!"

"No that's…" Honey didn't know how to say it as Tamaki was going on about seeing a doctor and then how he should finish the book.

Kyouya and them walked out and Honey commented, "...Kyou-chan… Hey…" Everyone looked really disappointed as he continued, "M-maybe… I misunderstood…"

"Me too…" Kyouya gave an unsatisfied look.

Let's just say…. Tamaki… Why are you deny your feelings? What are you hiding?

* * *

The class president, the twins, and Hatsumi were fighting about what room Haruhi should be in as Mamoru deadpanned and gave a sigh.

Mamoru took a deep breath, "Would you idiots SHUT UP!" Everyone looked at her shocked as she gave another sigh, "How about this. You all will be staying in my room. Every single one of you. Even you Hatsumi."

"Wait! Guys and girls can't be in the same room together!" Hatsumi looked a bit shocked as Mamoru shrugged.

"Since I'm going to be in the room, it doesn't matter. Plus, I told them that people were after you so I have to keep you in my eye sight." Mamoru put a hand on Hatsumi's shoulder, "Everyone knows we are siblings so it's okay.

Someone then shouted, "Wait! I don't have a roommate pres!" It was a male that Mamoru didn't really remember… Oh well…

"Oh, then I will be your roommate." The class pres gave a smile as the guy nodded and ran off to get his stuff.

The class pres gave a sigh, "Since that is settled, let's get our stuff into the room." Everyone nodded and they headed to Mamoru's room which was 2 times bigger than everyone elses. She was planning on making them sleep here with her anyways…

When everyone got to the room, Hatsumi looked surprised, "WHOA! You have your own private hot spring!"

Mamoru chuckled, "Yeah, I asked them for it. Now Haruhi, you can enjoy the hot springs with Hatsumi and me while the twins can go out there without a care in the world." The twins pouted as she shrugged at their complaints.

After everyone had their bath, dinner, and so forth, they were all laying on the floors with futons. In order on the floor it went: Hikaru, Hatsumi, Mamoru, Kaoru, and then Haruhi.

Hikaru had his back faced Hatsumi but she was facing him breathing softly. He was mentally freaking out because he couldn't sleep with her like that. For the whole night he stayed up thinking of ways to confess. He couldn't help but think that if he asked her out… Would it ruin the relationship in the club?

But what he was most worried about was… What would happen if he said the wrong words? What happens if he messes up and ruins everything?

Meanwhile, Kaoru was having… A bit of troubles also… He couldn't help but think about the conversation he had when Kyouya, Mori, and Honey arrived.

They talked about how much of an idiot Tamaki was for not being able to realize his feelings but they also talked about Mamoru. She was hiding more secrets from them…

How many more things are going to be left untold?

* * *

The next day, Honey and Mori were snowboarding showing off to everyone how amazing they were as Haruhi deadpanned. Hatsumi and Mamoru were right behind them on snowboards awing everyone.

Afterwards, Hikaru somehow decided that they were going to start at the most difficult course with the class pres who needed help with skiing also. Haruhi was standing there amazed at how far it was, Mamoru and Hatsumi just sat there at the top waiting for Haruhi to go down.

Hikaru, who had a lack of sleep, was going crazy and the pres was freaking out because he was afraid of heights…

But in the end, Haruhi, Mamoru, Hatsumi, and Kaoru made it down leaving Hikaru on the top trying to convince the pres to slowly ski down because a storm was coming…

Meanwhile, Kyouya was sitting in the lounge enjoying a nice hot cup of coffee…

Now, Hikaru was looking around for the class pres but found him in the woods sitting on the ground.

"Class Pres! Are you okay?!" Hikaru shouted trying to slowly make his way there to help him. The storm was picking up and making it difficult to walk.

Class Pres was holding onto his ankle, "No! I think I twisted my ankle and it hurts to move!" He was sobbing holding onto his leg.

Hikaru somehow made his way towards him and slowly picked him up. Class Pres was freaking out, "Wait no! It hurts to move! I'm too heavy anyways!"

"It's okay, I can get us out of here! It's my fault for making you go up here when you didn't want to, so now it's my turn to take you back!" Hikaru looked determined and tried to slowly step out of the forest.

When he made it near the edge, Mori was there and Hikaru started to sob, "Thank goodness you found me!" And Hikaru was so relieved… he passed out freaking out the rescue workers…

* * *

When Hikaru woke up, Kaoru, Mamoru, Hatsumi, and Haruhi were crowded around the bed and sighed in relief that he woke up.

Hikaru realized where he was and quickly sat up, "Where am I?! What happened to Class Pres?! I thought I was still on the mountain!" Kaoru started to chuckle at his brother telling him that he passed out right when Mori found him because it was lack of sleep.

Mamoru then told him that the class pres only sprained his ankle and is now getting medical help.

Hatsumi was the most relieved, "When I found out you were still on top of the mountain I was so worried!" Hikaru looked a bit shocked but then smiled.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys…" He was a bit embarrassed as Mamoru and Kaoru grinned.

Mamoru grabbed Haruhi and Kaoru walked out, "Okay, we are going to tell everyone you are okay!" Mamoru continued for Kaoru, "Make sure you take care of this idiot for us!"

Haruhi was confused, "Huh? Why am I leaving too?" Mamoru started to say how much of a dense idiot she was and then started to explain how they shouldn't interrupt. Haruhi barely understood it though…

Hikaru looked out the door shocked and then looked back at Hatsumi, "Um…"

Hatsumi smiled as he had a slight blush, "I'm glad you're okay… But oh yeah, the other girls are worried about you. I will go tell them-"

He cut her off, "Hatsumi." She looked at him a bit confused as he smiled, "I love you, Hatsumi. Will you go out with me?" She looked shocked and completely mind blown… The one that she slowly fell in love with… Just confessed his love to her…

At first, she didn't really think of falling in love, but after hanging out with him for so long… She realized her feelings… She was so shocked, but she was so happy. Words just couldn't describe the feelings she was having…

But… meanwhile, Tamaki was freaking out, "KOGANEI-SAN, PLEASE HURRY! Hikaru had an accident up on the mountain due to lack of sleep!" Kyouya told him what happened….

Akio was there too, "THEY LEFT WITHOUT ME!"

His driver answered, "No Tamaki-sama! At times like this, we must stay calm and drive safely!"

"FORGET SAFE DRIVER!" Tamaki shouted crying.

Oh Tamaki… Listen to your driver please… But Hikaru… GOOD JOBB ON CONFESSING. On to the next chapter! Find out what happens!

* * *

**(A/N: WAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! We all know she gonna say yes doe... Well whatever XD Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter... Yeah it sucked I know. But the next chapter will be better! Well, comment, favorite, you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone!) **


	52. Love is BLOOMING!

**A/N: IM SORRY EVERYONE! I have just been really tired with life right now. Like I feel like nothing is going right for me... And it just makes me so irritated I guess... Makes me sad... But I hope you all liked my plot twist... Well not really a plot twist... Anyways, ENJOY**

**Mamoru: Sometimes I worry. You have been really depressed and tired lately.. Are you okay?**

**Me: Yeah.. I might be okay... Physically.. Yeah... mentally.. I'm dying slowly. Like this world is slowly sucking what I call living right out of me. I'm just really tired.. Exhausted..**

**Mamoru: Please get better Author, I don't like seeing you this way at all :( Anyways.. She doesn't own ouran and never will!**

* * *

***POV: 3rd***

Hatsumi was about to say something until Hikaru got up, "I'm sorry… Can you answer me later… because… I'm not really mentally prepared…" and with that he walked towards the door, "I'm going to tell everyone that I'm okay!" and with that he left leaving a really shocked Hatsumi…

She sat down on the chair, "Idiot… I was going to say 'Yes, I love you too'..." She was happy that he finally confessed… She was really happy and wanted to reply to him as fast as possible…

Mamoru walked in, "So… How did it go?" She gave a smirk as Hatsumi looked down.

"Hikaru ran away before I could answer him back…" Hatsumi looked at Mamoru a bit sad.

Mamoru groaned, "That idioooottttt!" As Mamoru was about to sit down Akio ran in, "MAMORUUU!" He jumped her and started to nuzzle his face into her cheek, "I missed you so much. You totally forgot about me!"

Mamoru gave him a hug, "Sorry, Akio… I missed you…"

Hatsumi muttered under her breath, "Just date already…." She was a in pissy mood because Hikaru ran off before she could say anything…

Hikaru… Just so you know… he won't be getting off easy…

* * *

Mamoru and Akio were walking down the hallway seeing Hikaru and the rest of the club members. They waved at them as Tamaki glomped the two into a hug. You smiled at Mamoru, "You seriously like hugs, Mamoru."

Mamoru chuckled at you, "Yeah… Hugs are nice…"

As everyone was talking, Mamoru and you were standing in the background and you couldn't help but look up her, "Hey Mamoru… When are you going to tell them how you know me?"

"I don't know, Y/N…" She ran a hand through her hair, "I'm just so use to keeping secrets, sometimes I don't even know how to tell them things, you know?"

You gave an understanding nod, "That's true… But seeing you after a few years was nice. Hanging out in America was certainly fun and with Akio too…"

"Yeah, you certainly changed though… Akio was a bit shocked when he saw you after so long." Mamoru gave a smile.

As the 2 were talking, Hikaru looked at Tamaki, "Milord… I confessed to Hatsumi…" Everyone looked at him shocked (Hatsumi and Haruhi were with the girls in the lodge) as he continued, "So… So that's why you need to get over your trauma for Haruhi and give it all you got! You can't lose to it!" Tamaki was shocked as Hikaru shouted, "GOT IT?! WHERE'S YOUR ANSWER?!"

"IIIHHH?! Y-YESSS!" Tamaki was confused, shocked, and a bit scared… To be honest… he was doing this for himself and Tamaki… He knew how Tamaki was, denying his feelings and using 'family' to mask it…

This not only worried Hikaru, but every single member of the Host Club…

Afterwards, Tamaki was outside on the balcony thinking to himself, 'What does he mean feelings for Haruhi? What am I supposed to give my all in…? All I want is… us to be a family forever…'

Tamaki… If only you could realize that no matter what happens, your friends even if you fall in love, even if they fall in love, that no matter what, you all will be together. You don't have to be family to be together forever. As long as you are all there for each other, the friendship that keeps you all together, will never fail…

* * *

Now, it is New Years with the Host Club. The twins invited all the guests from the club (even Michael was there) and friends from their classes to their house for a new year's party. It was a formal party so everyone had to dress fancy… Which Mamoru didn't mind, she loved wearing suits.

Mamoru gave a sigh, "Hatsumi, would you stop fidgeting? Your bitches are staring at us from a distance. Stop being such a pimp…"

"What is with your language these days…?" Hatsumi sweatdropped as Mamoru smiled happily.

"I have been watching WAY too many Yakuza movies!" It looked like her eyes were sparkling as she talked about it.

Michael gave a chuckle, "And you made me watch with you..." Mamoru grinned and looked back a Hatsumi.

Hatsumi deadpanned, "I worry about you a lot…"

As Hatsumi and Mamoru were talking in the side of the room, you, Haruhi and Mei-chan came over and started to talk to them also.

They were talking about Tamaki and Haruhi being a thing when Mamoru grinned, "So Haruhi, how is that going anyways? Any improvement?"

You gave a soft laugh, "Always trying to tease everyone…"

Haruhi had a really bad blush on her face and started to stutter, "I have no idea what you are talking about! Love? Me? Him? HA!" She started to laugh nervously as Mamoru and Hatsumi grinned.

"OH? We didn't even talk about you liking him but it turns out you loveee himmm." Mamoru started to tease as Haruhi was telling her to shut up.

Hatsumi giggled, "Haruhi, it's so noticeable, you really are dense." Haruhi felt like crying mentally as Mei-chan laughed at how they were teasing her.

After a bit of teasing, Kaoru walked up to them, "Hey guys… Hikaru needs to borrow Hatsumi for a bit." He smiled as Hatsumi looked a little shocked. Mamoru looked at him and then went 'oh!'.

Mamoru pushed Hatsumi over to where Kaoru was, gave a winked and mouthing to her 'good luck.' Hatsumi looked at her and then smiled, 'thanks.' With that she asked Kaoru where Hikaru was and walked over to that area.

Kaoru stayed behind with Mamoru watching Haruhi and Mei-chan looking at the food. You found Honey so you walked over to him to talk to him… Turns out, Honey confessed to you and you guys finally started dating (like a week or so ago)… You were the happiest person in the world.

Even though you were a bit taller than him (Or even A LOT taller than him) somehow the two of you were meant to be. You were a bit serious, but when you are with him, you both act like crazy two year olds.

It was a love that you longed for. After you realized that… Akio was in love with Mamoru, you decided to find a new love… Though it took you a long time to fall in love again, Honey was the person who melted the ice in your heart…. Filling it with bunnies and cake.

Even though you couldn't put your love for him into words, he understood them. He understood that expressing your feelings with words is one of the hardest things to do because to you, the love that you have is so strong that it leaves you… Speechless.

Going back to Kaoru, he smiled at Mamoru, "I'm happy for Hikaru… I will make sure he doesn't hurt her in any way…"

Mamoru chuckled and put her arm around his shoulder, "I'm counting on you. She has been through a lot and she loves him too… I just hope they will be happy forever…"

Kaoru nodded at her in agreement… But what about Kaoru? How about his happiness because… Until now he has only been thinking of Hikaru's happiness… What about him?

What about Mamoru? How does she really feel?

* * *

Hatsumi walked out onto a balcony and saw Hikaru standing against the railing looking out into the distant. She closed the doors and spoke up, "Hikaru…."

Hikaru turned around and gave a smile, "Thanks for coming today, it really is a beautiful New Years day…"

Hatsumi nodded and then took a deep breath, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Hikaru looked confused as she couldn't help but blush and cover her face with a hand.

"Yes, I will go out with you… And I love you too…" She had one eye peeking out of her fingers and she had her face tilted up to hide the embarrassment. Hikaru is her first love, he's a special existence in her life, and she hopes it would stay that way for the rest of her life.

Hikaru on the other hand was so damn happy. He was so happy and regretted not having the guts to tell her early. But still, he couldn't help but be shocked to hear say yes. He ran over to her and brought her into a hug.

She smiled and hugged him back. It was a long hug that lasted a while. Hatsumi didn't want to let go and was happy he was finally hers. He was just as happy that the girl of his dreams was in his arms…

As they were hugging, Mamoru was peeking from the next balcony with Kaoru, "It's going real well."

"No kidding… Lucky Hikaru…" Kaoru said the last part as quietly as possible.

"Don't worry, one day, your time will come." She smiled at him and got up, "Come on, we don't want to get found out right?" She held out a hand as he looked at it.

He smiled, "Yeah…" He took her hand and the two of them walked back into the place where the party was being held… Now that this situation is over… how about with Tamaki? What the hell is hiding?

Tamaki sighed, "Haruhi…"

* * *

**(A/N: How did you all like it? I'm sorry everyone... I'm just tired.. Anyways, thanks for reading everyone! Comment, favorite, you all know what to do! STAY BEAUTIFUL EVERYONE) **


	53. Tamaki Finally Realizes His Feelings!

**(A/N: Get out that popcorn, get out that comfy ass pillow, because this is one LONG ASS CHAPTER! Took me all day with my damn cold to write this! XD ENJOY EVERYONE!**

**Me: I'm so so so sorry though that I took forever! Life is literally out to kill me all the fucking time.**

**Mamoru: I worry about you.. your health, and you mental well being...**

**Me: Yeah... it's sad when your doctor tells you you are mentally unstable XD**

**Mamoru: OH GOD... anyways, she don't own Ouran and never will!)**

* * *

***POV: 3rd***

Many things have happened from Haruhi's kidnapping for something stupid (read the manga) to a new student who seemed to be the fantasy Haruhi in Tamaki's dreams. After the horse accident that happened when Tamaki was trying to protect the new girl, a lot of other things have happened too…

Like Tamaki slowly realizing his feelings for Haruhi to Mamoru's plan almost complete and ready to commence. Tamaki knew what the new transfer student, Kanoya-san, was actually feeling… Not only did this 'Kanoya-san' confess to Tamaki, he also rejected her.

To be honest, no one knew what was going on in either Mamoru's or Tamaki's mind, and them being quiet, worried people. Though Tamaki told Kyouya what he realized, there are still things Tamaki hasn't said…

But right now, after a series of jealousy and enduring, Haruhi has finally come up with a plan to help Tamaki and the new transfer student to be honest about their feelings. With the help of the host club, the plan was to be started right away!

* * *

"Ehh? An Orienteering Rally in the school grounds..?" Tamaki looked confused with Kanoya-san behind him as Haruhi was holding a clipboard signing people in to enter the contest. She nodded as girls started to slowly surround her.

"Competitors will form teams of two, the host club members are already waiting for them. The teams must quickly pass all 7 checkpoints inside the school." Haruhi was explaining to Tamaki, "The order in which you pass the checkpoints is left up to you, but there will be (a task to do) in all those places if you want to clear the game. You will have to put together (certain things) or you won't be able to continue."

Tamaki looked shocked, "Eh… I didn't know about this project…"

"Since you were recovering from your injury and resting from club activities, we decided to do everything by ourselves. By the way, how is your injury?" Haruhi questioned as Tamaki said that he was fine. She continued, "Well in that case, you can participate too, with someone volunteering to be with you. Is it okay if I pair you up with Kanoya-san?" Haruhi was following the plan perfectly.

Kanoya-san gave a slight smile, "Eh….Well, if Tamaki-san wants to enter…" After she said that, people started to surround them saying how Tamaki should enter. Renge, being the crazy person she was, wanted the prize for using all the host club members as casts for a Homosexual movie for Uki-Memo 2….

"If you have no confidence in yourself, you'd better not participate, Suoh… In any case, the victory will be ours!" Some announced behind Tamaki as Tamaki turned around shocked.

"Kuze-senpai…!" He looked shocked as other people started to gather saying how they would use the host club members for their clubs or going on dates with them.

Kanoya-san looked a little troubled, "Tamaki-san, what do you want to do? If you don't feel up to it then…"

Haruhi cut her off reciting some lines from the plan, "Ah, what should I do… I might have a problem… I'm troubled…" Tamaki looked at her wondering what happened as she continued, "I had the idea of (the host members will do anything you want) but… If we go to the movie on a deserted island, Hatsumi, Hikaru and Kaoru might get carried away. If Kuze-senpai wins, Kyouya-senpai will become a demon, if the athletics club wins, it would be hard for Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Akio-senpai… If we go out with our guests on free days, Mamoru will be grouchy and I won't be able to go to the market on sale day and my house will have financial problems…" She tried her best not to say it monotone like.

"EH?! But then why this project?!" Tamaki looked confused as hell, "And why do you sound like you're saying lines?!"

"So, since it turned out like that, Tamaki, please help us all." She handed him a piece a paper, "And here's a map."

Tamaki was trying to get her attention until people started to gather around Haruhi. Renge looked excited with her partner, "Haruhi-kun, what do we have to put together?"

"The ingredients for curry!" Everyone looked confused as she continued, "Yes! Everyone will prepare curry at the end of the rally with the ingredients that you chose. The winner will be decided by adding the points for the best curry to the time it took for you to reach the end of the rally. The final goal's location will be the first kitchen in the east wing. Did you understand everything? Then I think we'll start!" Everyone who signed up cheered as Tamaki looked super confused.

Haruhi looked serious as hell as everyone in the host club posed, waiting for people to come, "And so the Ouran High School Host Club's Curry Orienteering competition is starting right now!" She shouted into a microphone that was broadcasted around the school.

All the teams raced out of the area going to the places that they think will be the best checkpoint to start off with leaving Tamaki, Kanoya-san, and Haruhi behind. In the end, Tamaki and Kanoya-san joined the race together making the plan ready to be put into place.

Afterwards, she called Kyouya telling him that Tamaki has started as she ran to where she was in charge of… Now that everything is set, Tamaki, please do not fail us now!

* * *

Tamaki started off with the twins and Hatsumi, this is his first checkpoint! The twins had the same hair color and hair parted into the middle. They posed with huge smiles on their faces, "Haaaa! After a long time, once again, here is the 'Who is Hikaru-kun' game!" They had the same hair color as Kaoru.

On guys tried his best, "We… Well, on the right it's Hikaru!" He pointed not so confidently.

"Wrong! Please go to the end of the line to try the game again.!" Hatsumi shouted as the guy looked devastated.

Renge looked overly confident, "Fufufufu, I have quite a lot of confidence in this. It's not only their hair color… Lately, I understand them from their attitude." She pointed to the left (they switched around), "Making a diagnosis from the moe aura, Kaoru-kun has a more adult vibe, while Hikaru-kun is more youthful… Which means the left one is Hikaru-kun!"

"Wrooooooong!" Hatsumi, Kaoru, and Hikaru stuck their tongue out at her as she looked shocked. They switched again as Hatsumi helped people to the back of the room.

The twins announced in sync, "Ok next one! 3 let's play the 'Who is Hikaru…"

Tamaki pointed with no hesitation, "Right is Hikaru and left is Kaoru. Am I right?" THe twins looked surprised and cheered, "RIght! You got it!" He sweatdropped, "Well, I've been able to tell you apart for a while, but is the task so simple?"

Hatsumi pointed to some ingredients, "And now, from these ingredients, please choose the 2 you want!" Tamaki went to go ask Kanoya-san for what she wanted, but she just said that he could choose… So he picked peaches and Umeboshi (pickled plums). She looked stunned as the twins and Hatsumi were laughing and saying, "Nice choice, Milord!" In english.

The twins and Hatsumi pushed him out of the room, "Hai Hai, since you'll use them later, for now please finish the rally!" Hatsumi giggled as the twins finished her sentence, "You want to protect us from going to the deserted island right?" The three gave him a wave a huge smile, "Do your best!"

He had a feeling something was going on… or his gut feeling was Nekozawa-senpai who was hanging on the ceiling… Nekozawa-senpai smiled, "The host club members asked if anyone wanted to help them… uhhuhhuuuuuu" After he said that, his wig fell off shocking the fuck out of him.

Nekozawa-senpai continued putting his wig back on, "Fufufufuuuu no success, no success. I thought that this might be the last time I could have fun with Suoh-kun. That's why today, I put together all the power of the black magic club and prepared this for youuuu." Suddenly they were in a dark room with cursed things everywhere.

Meanwhile, Honey was talking to Kyouya on the phone, "Hello! Kyo-chan, how is it going there?"

"I have two teams here already, and you Honey-senpai? Well, anyway… I'm providing a very difficult crossword game here, it seems everyone is having a hard time with it." Kyouya chuckled evilly.

The teams that were there were taking books from within the library (that's where he was) and were freaking out trying to figuring at least one thing out. Honey-senpai… Just sweatdropped. Honey-senpai was standing near his area, "Ne, our strategy will be fine… right?"

"Regarding Princess Kanoya, we have to leave it to Tamaki." Kyouya tried to reassure him as Honey continued, "Mamo-chan, Takashi and I are only going to be here until March… We don't want to end it like this!" Honey gave a distant look.

Kyouya asked a question surprising Honey, "It is possible that they are really going to make you guys graduate…?"

"Of course! What do you mean?! This is our third year!" Honey was freaking out as Kyouya just went, "Oh no, there is no deep meaning…" Honey-senpai brought the conversation back, "Tama-chan… What might be the biggest problem that he is holding in his heart… I wonder what we could do to cheer him up…" Before Kyouya could say anything, Haruhi came running towards them.

Kyouya looked confused as Haruhi explained that they couldn't use the kitchen on the first floor as the goal… now what?

And while this was going on, Kurakano-san (a fan of Haruhi) was holding a creepy hand that was on a stand, "The Hand of Glory was originally from Europe. Cut the dead person's hand, if you bury it with a bay leaf it will activate the curse."

This was checkpoint 2, the Black Magic Club… It was a quiz on curses and Tamaki couldn't help but sweatdrop. Tamaki was confused until Kanoya-san found something and asked him what it was. He looked at it in shock, "AH! A cursed doll!" he held it dramatically towards Nekozawa-senpai, "On it's back you carve the name of the person you want to curse!" Nekozawa-senpai clapped and then escorted him to the table with ingredients.

Tamaki picked Coriander, ginger, and… Wasabi… Stunning Kanoya-san. He looked at her confused as she said it was nothing. In the end, using non-talking, she somehow convinced him to switch out wasabi.

Afterwards, Haruhi came by running telling Nekozawa about not being able to use the first kitchen. Tamaki was trying to tell her something, but she just told him to do his best and go to the 3rd kitchen. Oh Haruhi…. there's something you are missing.

After seeing Haruhi, he realized… the meaning of this project…

The next checkpoint was with Honey-senpai and it was hitting bunny like things (the game is similar to whack a mole). Every time someone tried to hit them Honey would start crying and people would tell him they would stop hitting them.

You couldn't help but sweatdropped to see your boyfriend act this way… Tamaki apologized and started to hit all of the bunnies making Honey-senpai cry. Honey was pouting hugging onto his Usa-chan, "I don't like you anymore."

You couldn't help but laugh, "Honey-kun, it's okay. Next time, you can hit Tamaki in the head if that would make you feel better." Honey was still pouting so you looked at Tamaki, "Tamaki, the ingredients are there. Pick wisely."

Tamaki looked at the ingredients and picked some stuff up, "Natto and Saury (A type of fish that is usually grilled)." Kanoya-san looked shocked as he looked at her, "Kanoya-san, what is it?" She said nothing as he just shrugged and grabbed the ingredients.

Honey walked up to him, "Tama-chan!"

"Honey-senpai, I think I understand the meaning of this project. Whose idea was it?" Tamaki questioned as Honey just told him hugging Usa-chan.

"Well the one that thought about an event was Kyo-chan but the project was Haru-chan's!" He answered as Tamaki couldn't help smile thinking about Haruhi….

While this was happening, Haruhi was running around thinking about Tamaki. What she and the other host club members what to do is help him in anyway they can. Thinking of him, was her motivation to keep running. This was all for his sake.

Now… Tamaki has finally realized his feelings… For Haruhi **(A/N: ABOUT FUCKING TIME DAMN IT)...**

Tamaki was telling a bit about how he realized his feelings to Kanoya-san until Mori stepped out, "Is the conversation over?" Mori was holding 2 swords and held one out for Tamaki to take, "Take this sword, Tamaki. Before you can continue you have to beat me."

Tamaki was freaking out saying he couldn't beat him in Kendo. People came up to them saying how they won or how they are only missing one more. The game was a Kuma-chan crisis shot game (Kendo version). This game is very similar to 'pop up pirate barrel'.

Tamaki gave a sigh of relief saying he has a chance to win as Mori looked at him, "Tamaki, I'll say this only once; you're going to lose. This game reflects the weaknesses of a person's heart. A coward like you can not win." This was absolute nonsense…

Haruhi, by the way, was still running and finally went to everyone about the change in goal location. She was panting as she ran over to Kasanoda and the class pres. They were telling her to rest and the class pres gave an excellent point, "You're working so hard and you've been running around the school so I thought I shouldn't say this, but wouldn't it have been better to inform everyone of the change of the goal using the loudspeakers of the PA system?"

Haruhi and Kasanoda deadpanned as she realized how stupid she was, "Don't say that again…" Class pres sweatdropped as she continued, "Now! The only thing I'm thinking about is to make this event successful!"

**_Tamaki… Everyone is putting forth their best effort to cheer you up. So please, do your best too. In this way, everyone as well…. will be able to be stupid all together again…_**

Tamaki shouted, "It's here!" He stabbed the sword into the barrel but Kuma-chan flew out of it. He lost again… for the 8th time.

Mori looked at him, "There was once a time when someone said something to Mitsukuni, that if you're honest with your heart, that is the real strength. I didn't say anything, but that time, when Mitsukuni received those words was exactly when I decided to trust that person too." Tamaki looked shocked as he continued, "You're deciding by yourself that you can't trust us. But for me, when I decided to trust someone, I don't change my mind. This is the strength of my heart."

"That's why, I'm not going to lose this game!" Mori shouted going to stab the kendo stick in the barrel… BUT… Kuma-chan flew out.. Mori… couldn't help but deadpanned and he started to sulk, "Please choose two ingredients for curry…"

"Mori-senpai… I feel sorry now… Okay, well, in this case, sea cucumber…" Tamaki was about to finish until he was cut off.

"Onion and Garam Masala (type of spice from India)." He looked confused as Kanoya-san continued, "If it's okay with you, please choose onion and Garam Masala." Mori gave him a pat on the back and gave him a heart warming smile. Tamaki… Couldn't help but be shocked.

Tamaki was now at check point 5, Kyouya. Kyouya pointed to the people who were still there… The first group that came to Kyouya was sitting there trying to figure it out. Tamaki couldn't help but sweatdrop.

Kyouya and him were talking about how he would pick improbable ingredients according to the plan. He also explained to Tamaki that curry was Kanoya-san's dad's speciality.

Kanoya-san walked up to Tamaki with a book and the paper asking him a question. Tamaki… Answered them all without hesitation. Tamaki realized that everything in this crossword game were things that they did as club events.

Kyouya looked at him, "This is today's hidden theme. To show all the gratitude we feel. It was barely two years, but we are now feeling all of the history of this host club." Tamaki was holding the paper shocked. Tamaki was about to say something until Kanoya-san shouted some ingredients, "Tomatoes, cumin, and chili powder!"

"I shouldn't be telling you this because I, too, can't decide by myself. But listening to your talk before…. Even if I don't have a lot of confidence, but no matter what I do, there are some feelings I can't give up on." She looked like she was about to cry. She then said that she needed those ingredients.

Kyouya gave a smile and pushed Tamaki, "Come on, go! Now you got 2 more to go…"

When Tamaki reached the area Mamoru gave him a grin, "Finally you decided to come to our area!" Akio and Michael was behind her shocking him.

Tamaki looked confused, "I don't see anything here but a stage and some chairs… What's the game?" Akio grinned jumping onto the stage.

"This is Charades! If you can guess what we are correctly in a roll without getting anything wrong, you win the game!" Akio announced on stage posing with his arms open.

Michael did the same thing but on the opposite side, "None have passed as you can see." He pointed at a small line of irritated people behind Tamaki, "If you can win, it will bring hope to everyone behind you!"

"So now, let the games begin!" Mamoru shouted as the three of them went behind the curtains.

Akio came out on all fours and it looked like he was sniffing at the ground. Tamaki looked confused as hell, "Uh… an Anteater…?" Akio jumped up, "Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Actually he was supposed to be a dog sniffing the ground but according to the plan, no matter what, Tamaki had to win all 3 rounds. He jumped off the stage and sat down on the loser seat…

Michael came out from the curtains and was moving his arms up and down making a chopping motion. He was trying to be a robot… Tamaki shouted, "I know what you are! You are a chef!" Michael sweatdropped mentally and smiled, "Ding ding ding! You got it right!" He jumped off the stage and sat next to Akio.

Mamoru came out and started to pose around with roses flying around her. The girls were squealing because they realized what she was doing. She then at sulk into a corner waiting for Tamaki to shout out the answer. He looked a little taken back, "Are you trying to be… me?"

She got up and smiled, "Ding ding ding you got it right Tamaki." She snap her fingers and Akio and Michael brought out a table. She pointed at it, "This is where you get your last ingredient, choose wisely, my friend."

He looked down at them and looked back up at Mamoru, "Mamoru-senpai… I…"

"Tamaki." She cut him off, "You realized it didn't you? Now hurry up and pick." He nodded and him and Kanoya-san picked potatoes.

Akio and Michael shouted, "Hurry up and leave, Tamaki!" Mamoru joined them, "Haruhi is waiting for you!" The three of them shouted as Tamaki started to run off with Kanoya-san.

When Tamaki arrived at the last checkpoint, Haruhi looked at the both of them serious, "Welcome to the last part!" She pointed to a stone like thing with a mouth, "This is the Mouth of Truth. I will ask you 4 things. If you lie about any of these, the mouth will swallow your hand and you won't be able to continue."

Haruhi looked at Kanoya-san, "Now please, team representative Kanoya-san, come forward." She nodded and put her hand in the mouth. Haruhi continued, "Is your name Kanoya Megumi-san?"

"Yes."

"Is your hobby cooking?"

"Yes"

"Before Ouran, did you attend Aoizuka Academy in Kobe?"

"Yes"

"Don't you feel sad or regret that you had to part from your father?"

Tamaki and Kanoya-san looked shocked as she slowly answered, "I don't…" Tamaki was about to say something about the question until the hand on the lion closed. She looked shocked and it felt like she was being pulled in. Actually… Kasanoda and class pres were pulling her arm.

"Haruhi, stop it now!" Tamaki shouted as she refused. He looked at her in distressed, "Haruhi!"

"NO! Because you too are lying!" She shouted at him back as he looked shocked. She continued to talk, "Didn't you tell me that you would start talking to us? And yet you're still keeping something painful for yourself. You're still thinking that you should stay silent because if you don't, you'll cause problems for us. And if you express your real feelings, you're afraid we would leave you? Then we would have done it already!"

Haruhi continued her lecture, "We know your good sides and your bad side by now. Hikaru and Kaoru know you've been able to tell them apart for a while. Honey-senpai knew you wouldn't be affected if he tried to get his own way by crying. Mori-senpai, with his strength, knew that even if you flinched, you would never refuse a match. Mamoru, Akio, and Michael-san know that no matter what, you are able to see things that no one else sees. And then, even though I probably don't understand even half of it, you were able to easily solve the crossword because of the memories you created with everyone!"

"You're selfish, a crybaby, and you abruptly keep twisting all of us around. We all know this! Why can't you understand it… even if we do… We still want to be here all together!" She shouted at him looking distressed. She was trying to voice all the feelings she held inside to show him that no matter what, everyone wants to be with him and there's no way… anyone will be leaving his side.

After this lecture, Kanoya-san started to shout for her father for help… She started to rant about her feelings and that she supports her father in his comical… or his want for being a chef entertainer…

And this confused the hell out of everyone. Tamaki stared at her, tried to hold in a laugh, but then started to burst out laughing. He couldn't help but laugh hysterically shocking everyone in the room (mostly Kanoya-san). He was trying to stop himself from laughing and then…

Everyone started to shout from random phones on the table. Mamoru was laughing her ass off as Akio and Michael were telling her that it was rude. She couldn't help it though. Everyone was laughing and they were trying to get him to go to the finish line.

Everyone was shouting on what kind of curry he should make as he was freaking out. Well, in the end… Tamaki lost, but he wasn't upset because he was going to tell Mamoru and Hikaru his discovered feelings for Haruhi….

* * *

**(A/N: My hands hurt from all the typing... I'm hoping you all enjoyed my hard work for writing character development... Anyways, this fanfic too will be coming to and end soon! (like in 5 chapters or so) I thank you all for reading this up until now! It makes me super happy because this was my first fanfic! Anyways, comment, favorite, you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone!) **


	54. Get Your Ass Back Here!

**A/N: I made this kinda fast paced... because I kind of want this to end kinda soon so I can get to the really cute and awesomely awesome endings... Yeahh sorry about that... FORGIVE ME T_T I'm tired, exhausted, and depressed... but to make it up to you all it's a long ass chapter so don't hate me too much...**

**Mamoru: You should tell everyone the big news.**

**Me: OH YEAH! Okay guys so I will be leaving to vietnam and I won't be back until the dec. 31st! Yeah crazy right? I can't wait but I can actually update and I actually have the endings almost done so I will update as much as I can even when I'm in Vietnam!**

**Mamoru: I can't believe this is going to come to an end soon...**

**Me: Yeah same here... Anyways, I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND NEVER WILL! ENJOY!**

* * *

***POV: 3rd***

This was a day no one would have thought would come so soon… Yes, the third years have graduated!

After Mamoru, Mori, and Honey graduated from Ouran High School, the host club were in tears that their seniors were going to leave them, but in fact, Mori and Honey actually were going to the university there so they said they would drop by when they can.

On the other hand, Mamoru said since she already completed her years in both high school and college getting all the necessary degrees she needed, she wasn't going to be attended the university.

This made everyone depressed, but she reassured them that she would visit them everyday after school to make up for not being there.

Haruhi though, was offered an opportunity to go to a school that helped her get ready for law school in Hokkaido. (instead of going to Boston, I made it like this. You will see why.) She was trying to decide if she should go or not… But she doesn't want to leave her friends that she made so far.

Mamoru and Hikaru were informed about Tamaki's feelings for Haruhi declaring that he would do his best and make her happy, but another thing has stopped our host club members in their tracks.

Haruhi and Tamaki fought and he paid off her debt because his grandmother told him to cut all ties with her. Haruhi is now dressing how she was before she met him worrying everyone. Even her dad… But not only this…

The lawyer of the Suoh company (see her when Haruhi gets kidnapped in the manga), the president (Tamaki's Grandma), and the chairman (Tamaki's Dad). Tamaki was now living in the main house with his grandmother, but she still hasn't acknowledged him.

And this was the doing of the lawyer… You would think that Mamoru had something to do about this, but that's not it. She knew the chairman was trying his best to get Tamaki into the main house so she left it up to him.

What she was doing was she was trying to gain Tamaki's grandmother's trust and then buy Tamaki's mother's company from the Suoh's, making the deal between his mother and her off. That would mean that Tamaki would be able to met his mother whenever he wanted to.

Kyouya and Kaoru were trying to gather information for what has been going on, on the other hand, Mamoru was really close to buying the company to help Tamaki out.

Right now, everyone (besides Tamaki and Mamoru), even Michael, was gathered around in Haruhi's apartment room looking at her laptop screen (given to her by Mamoru). Right now they were looking at the newspaper online in shock.

"The president of the Suoh company has retired?!" Kaoru looked at it in shocked as Kyouya realized what Tamaki's dad was doing. He was making her step down from power in front of the board, to humiliate her and do revenge for making him suffer throughout the years. This was his true goal.

Michael looked at it in shocked, "And they released that drug?!" Everyone looked at him confused until Mamoru entered the room panting.

"Sorry I'm late. I was at the board meeting with Tamaki's grandmother." She collapsed onto the ground as Akio ran over to her.

He looked distressed, "You have to explain what's going on and about the drug."

You looked at her, "Mamoru, this is now your chance to finally tell them. You said you want to tell them things, this is your chance." Everyone looked at you as you took a deep breath, "Tell them what happened many years ago, and know that when I met you at that time and now, my opinion on you hasn't changed at all. You will always be you." You tried to encourage Mamoru to speak her mind because you couldn't stand to see her suffer like this.

Mamoru looked at you, "(Y/N)..." She then looked down and nodded, "That drug is still in it's testing stage and it's a branch off of the drug that they used on me." Everyone (besides Michael and Akio) looked at her shocked when she pulled her selves up, "At first this drug was way too strong so since I was able to withstand it, they used me to soften the effects of it and change it to fit certain diseases." They were staring at the marks on her arm.

Michael spoke up, "Even for her original drug, it it still in testing mode. The Suoh's and the Ootori's have been backing up the drug for SLEZ Syndrome (Not a real illness). I assume this is what Tamaki's mother has…."

"It is their fault that the drug that was still being tested on animals and was still unstable, is now being tested on humans. They even given some to his mother. The sides effect aren't as bad as what I have to go through but we don't know if the modified version would do any good." Mamoru looked down, "And at that board meeting. I was the only one who didn't agree with what Mr. Suoh had said. When I saw Tamaki's grandma in the hallway, she handed me the papers for the Grantaine company as her last job as president."

Mamoru pounded her fist into the ground, "Mr. Suoh ruined most of my plans and not only that, probably hurt Tamaki in the process. I know I wasn't a big fan of his grandmother, but what Mr. Suoh did to her was cruel."

"Wait, you have the papers for the Grantaine company?!" Kyouya questioned in shocked as she nodded.

She grabbed them from her suitcase, "I have made many copies but this is the original papers. When Mr. Suoh found out that I have possession of them, he got angry. But I already informed Tamaki's grandpa on his mother's side, he said it was fine that I have them since I was the one doing most of the dirty work getting their company out of the dirt."

Mamoru got up, "The big question is, is Tamaki okay with everything right now? He's probably still trying to get on his grandmothers good side right now. He probably feels terrible for what his father did."

Haruhi looked down, "All Tamaki wanted… was to be in one big happy family…" Everyone looked down.

Hatsumi spoke up, "But how can we contact him if he doesn't have his cellphone?"

"Well… We can see him at school tomorrow, but even then I don't think we would be able to see him…" Kyouya gave an exhausted sigh.

Hikaru looked down, "Damn it, Tamaki!" Hatsumi was trying to calm her boyfriend down a bit as everyone else looked depressed…

You looked at Honey, "Mitsukuni (you upgraded), there's something I forgot to mention to you all…" Everyone looked at you as you looked at Mamoru, "I was helping Mamoru with everything up until now. For not saying anything, I am sorry…"

"(Y/N)... I told you to keep it a secret." Mamoru looked down, "It's my fault, but right now, Tamaki is our top priority so before we can do anything else, right now, our mission is to make sure Tamaki is okay and do anything we can to help him out!" She pointed her finger up the same way Tamaki does, "As the Ouran Host Club, it is our job as members to make sure that everyone is happy. Even our fellow hosts!" Everyone cheered as Hatsumi couldn't help but laugh at the way Mamoru mocked Tamaki.

* * *

It's been a few days since everything has happened and Tamaki never showed up at school. This worried students, the teachers, the clients, and most of all, the host club members. They were so worried, they even interrogating the chairman about what happened to Tamaki…

The only thing they found out was Tamaki's mother who had come to Japan to meet Tamaki will be leaving the next day… Tamaki, being as stubborn as he is, refused to meet his mother until her got permission from his grandmother's permission.

The host club was gathered in the clubroom that they had permission to reopen a while ago and was trying to think of a plan. Mamoru grinned, "I think I have a plan, but I'm going to need a lot of things and everyone's help."

Everyone looked at her and nodded. Little did they know, people were listening to their plan….

* * *

The plan was for the host club to somehow break into the Suoh's main house, locate Tamaki, kidnap him, and as quickly as possible, bring him to the airport to see his mother for the first time in a while.

Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru was standing at the Suoh's main house back entrance and it was 10:40AM. Haruhi could hear the piano playing and they probably thought it was Tamaki..

"If that's true, it means that he really has no intention of seeing his mother leave?" Kaoru couldn't help but sweatdrop as Hikaru started to shout, "Wait… Isn't it time for us to go to the airport already!? What the hell are Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai doing?!" He couldn't help but think of what Honey and Mori said to him yesterday about thinking of a way to bring him to the airport. Hikaru looked at his phone irritated, "After they said that yesterday, they went somewhere and we're still waiting to hear news from them!"

Hikaru shouted onto the phone, "Kyouya-senpai! KYOUYA-SENPAI! What should we do!? Milord's mother is already at the airport!" He was freaking out as Kaoru was fixing Haruhi's hair because he needed to keep himself busy.

Kyouya sighed, "Don't panic, Hikaru. Since the flight leaves at 12, we have time." Kyouya started to say that it was worrying to leave the three of them together. Hikaru started to yell saying that everything was prepared and that they were waiting for Honey-senpai.

"Sorry for making you wait!" Honey shouted shocking the trio. Honey was waving along with you as Mori helped people out of the car.

Hikaru looked shocked and amazed along with Haruhi and Kaoru, "Shima-san… and Everyone from the second house!" They were from Tamaki's old place. Honey explained how it took a while to figure out everyone's whereabouts and that it took them forever to find Shima-san.

Shima-san smiled along with the other staff telling everyone that they use to be the staff of the main house a while ago and that they were prepared to be fire if necessary. Everyone just looked at them with blushes of amazement on their faces.

Haruhi turned to Mori-senpai, "Mori-senpai…"

He looked at her, "Yes, I made sure of the locations of all the infrared rays inside. We will sneak in from the back garden and head for the residence while avoiding the sensors." Mori was holding a rough sketch of the place as one of the staff members pointed at the paper.

"That's right, but the alarm will go off as soon as we enter the house, and there is no way to avoid it." He looked at Haruhi, "If we can find Master Tamaki before the security guard arrive…"

Haruhi realized the piano, "The piano! I heard the sound of a piano not long ago!"

Shima-san jumped into the conversation, "There's a piano on the second floor in the salon with a terrace."

Mori looked at his map, "In that case, if we take this route.." Everyone started to get the plan ready to do.

Honey shouted, "Perfect! Let's go!" He pointed at the twins, "Hika-chan and Kao-chan, get ready!" The twins saluted, "Roger!" Honey looked at you, "(Y/N), we need you to go hurry to Kyouya to help him there!" You gave a nod and jumped into your family's car to wherever Kyouya was located.

Mori looked at Haruhi, "...Haruhi, will you come with us?" He questioned her as she looked shocked, "EH?! No way, I'd be a burden to you!"

Hikaru walked over to Haruhi and said that no matter what, she has to go to Tamaki to persuade him. It's because she was the only person who is able to do so. After Hikaru told her that she needed to do so, he ran into the car with Kaoru and she went with Mori and Honey.

They jumped the fence, hid from the workers, Haruhi tripped at one point in time, and they neared the area where they could hear the piano still playing.

Honey looked at where the piano was being played, "It's there! The second floor salon… It sounds a lot like some historical drama music… it's definitely Tama-chan's playing!"

Haruhi sweatdropped, "But from here… How can we reach the second floor…" As they were wondering the same question, they could hear growling behind them… ah shit.

Meanwhile, Tamaki and his grandmother were having a 'can you name this song and from what show' battle. His grandmother couldn't help but feel bad… She looked at him, "Today is the day your mother will go back to France…"

"Yes, it seems so… but I'm here with you, Grandmother…" He smiled and continued to play the piano.

With Haruhi and them, Haruhi looked at Mori amazed because he tamed the dogs in a matter of seconds. Honey looked at Mori, "Ok, let's go now! Takashi, take care of Haru-chan!"

Haruhi was confused on how they would get to the second floor as Mori grabbed her and took off her glasses, "Haruhi, if you don't close your mouth, you'll risk biting your tongue." She was even more confused Honey launched Mori into the air and they crashed into the glass doors of the terrace.

Tamaki was uber confused, "MORI-SENPAI?! Why?" Haruhi came out from under Mori and she looked at her broken glasses. She was glad Mori took them off for her and she slipped in her contact lenses that she brought.

"Haru..?!" Tamaki couldn't even finished her name as Haruhi held out her hand, "Senpai, let's go! Your mother is waiting for you!"

Tamaki gave a sad face, "I won't go. For now, I don't intend to see…" She cut him off, "You're telling lies with this mouth!" She stretched his face as the grandmother looked confuzzled…

He was moving around as she was saying how painful it is if he kept moving. She looked at him with a serious look on her face, "If you keep on hiding your true feelings, who is going to be happy? If you are sad, you should say it out loud! If you want to see your mother, wouldn't it be better to admit it?!" She was lecturing him, "You, the headmaster, and your grandmother too. All of you are the biggest MORONS!" Tamaki was crying as she was pinching the hell out of his face.

"If you don't face each other with honesty, what kind of family is this? Is this all done for the Suoh's sake?" Haruhi stopped pinching his face (but her hands were still there) and put her head on his shoulder, "Your mother is alive.. You can see her and talk to her. If you restrain yourself from doing it, you're incredibly stupid!" Her eyes started to tear up, "Regardless of wealth or having a big house. Just… Why can't you be honest by saying what you truly feel?!"

"I want to see her…" Tamaki suddenly announced as she was still holding on to his cheeks, "How could I not want it…? For three years… At least once…"

His grandmother looked at him with sadness on her face. She finally realized what an asshole she was, "Tamaki… go. Go and see your mother and apologize to her for my… for my discourtesy. Then when you come back… Will you let me hear you play the piano again?" she gave him the saddest smile.

Tamaki looked at the time, "Grandmother… even if I go now…"

"MILORDDDD!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted from their helicopter that was right outside the terrace. Everyone looked at them shocked as they shouted, "We will let down a ladder, get to the roof. We're going to Chiba with this helicopter!"

Hikaru shouted, "And at the Sakura heliport, Kyouya has a car ready. You'll get to Narita airport in 30 minutes total"

Kaoru smiled, "You'll definitely be on time!" Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori and Honey raced to the roof and Mori and Honey stayed behind because it couldn't take that much people. Honey shouted that they would see them there and they flew off.

As they were on the helicopter, they found out that the fog came to the west side faster than expected and they had to take a detour. Hikaru and Kaoru were panicking as Kyouya's voice suddenly became able to hear.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, calm down." The twins were shocked as Kyouya continued, "Tamaki, listen. Follow my instructions." But for some reason the connection suddenly went off.

Someone elses voice appeared, "Tamaki-san, Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san, Haruhi-kun!" It was Renge. She continued, "Change your route and stop at Tokyo Heliport. We will help you from there."

"Haruhi-kun, it's Kasugazaki. I apologize, yesterday we eavesdropped on your plans. We did it just in case we could be of any help, but in the end, it seems it's good that we came. We said that you could rely on us as well didn't we?" she paused, "And also… Did you forget about our families' power?"

They were above the Tokyo Heliport and they could see the girls, their fans, their friends that they made in the host club waving at them. They got into the car that took them to Yume no Shima Marina (near Tokyo Bay) and Renge told them they had a ship ready for them to use.

Everyone sweatdropped at how massive the Otaku's ship was. Suddenly, they heard a voice saying how that ship wasn't going to do jack shit. It was Kuze-senpai, "You can use my small cruiser to get to the Hamada river before Chiba Port, Suoh. And it will get there faster…." Renge and Kuze-senpai started to argue on whose boat would be faster.

As they were fighting, more people came, people were suggesting to use their vehicles but it seemed there was an accident causing traffic on the road which was said by Jounouchi-san. (She tutored Haruhi that one chapter.)

Tamaki decided pretty quickly, "Alright, I have decided!" He shouted this while people were arguing. "Hikaru! Karou! Call Kyouya with the emergency cellphone. Tell him to bring the car to the mouth of the Hamada river in Makuhari." He pointed at Kuze-senpai and then at Jounouchi, "Kuze-senpai, I will be borrowing your cruiser! Jounouchi-san, please keep me updated with the latest information on traffic conditions." The two of them nodded.

The girls looked at him asking what they should do as he smiled, "Oh yes, Princesses. If you would be able to cheer for me, I'd be so happy." He was using his charms to woo the girls as they squealed and nodded.

Tamaki ordered the senpai's to take the girls back to the school and he ordered Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru to come with him. Haruhi was freaking out saying that it was going to be dangerous taking the boats… but he only replied that using the boats will make him have an epic grand style entrance…

He looked at everyone, "Everyone! I'm embarrassed to have bothered you with my personal matters, but… Let me borrow your strength!" He threw his fist up into the air as everyone cheered. On the boat, the twins and Tamaki were hugging each other saying how much they loved each other. Haruhi couldn't help but laugh and smile.

When they made it to their destination, Kyouya and you came down from the flights of stairs that led to the water. Kyouya was angry that they didn't listen to his instructions and then Kyouya gave a smirk. He was saying how he knew something might've happened with the Helicopter and that he had everything under his control.

With the help from your family's police force, the police of the Chiba prefecture, and the people of the Kasanoda clan, they were able to make way with guards so they could get to the airport in 15 minutes!

Kasanoda, the twins, and you shouted at Haruhi to do her best as she gave you all a big thank you. By the time they got to the airport, Haruhi and Tamaki ran out the door to the car as Kyouya stayed behind to wait for everyone to meet up there.

They ran for where his mother was as Mamoru, Akio, Michael, Hatsumi, and Nekozawa were distracting his mother, the airplane attendants/pilots, and his father.

Nekozawa was making a huge scene that whoever goes onto the plane in span of 10-15 minutes would get a stomachache. Mamoru, being the idiot she was stepped onto the airplane and faked how her stomach just suddenly started hurting and that she needed to throw up somewhere.

Tamaki's dad figured out what was going on and also acted out a stomach ache freaking out his mother a bit. She was saying how he needed to go to the hospital but he said all they needed to do was wait for 10 minutes.

When Tamaki got there, he saw his mother and shouted, "MOMMMM!" He was still holding onto Haruhi's hand as people tried to prevent him from getting passed the area he wasn't supposed to.

His mother turned around and couldn't help but cry as she saw her son running towards her. Everyone met up at the airport as Tamaki and Haruhi were looking at the area his mother departed. She was holding his hand and she suddenly announced, "... Tamaki-senpai… I love you."

* * *

**(A/N: THIS WAS A LONG ASS CHAPTER. But i'm happy that Haruhi finally confessed XD i'm still sorry I just fast paced this.. sorry... Anyways. comment, favorite, you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone!) **


	55. Goodbye Party!

**(A/N: uh... so um... I don't know my laptop is being stupid? I thought I posted this up... guess that shit didn't work... anyways, sorry I haven't updated in a while, life has been trying to me lately... yeah... Well enjoy!**

**Me: SORRY EVERYONE LIKE. I don't know what the fuck happened to this chapter but something happened and it was all weird and shit... Idk tech hates me...)**

* * *

***POV: 3rd***

The reunion after three years between Tamaki-senpai and his mother was an event that lasted only 5 minutes….

Haruhi confessed, they kissed, and now they are finally together. This will make everyone happy and excited for the newly formed couple.

Meanwhile, Mamoru, Akio, Michael, Hatsumi, Honey, Mori, Kyouya, Hikaru, and Kaoru were all outside the airport waiting for the two love birds inside.

"I bet Haruhi finally confessed and Tamaki is freaking out." Mamoru grinned as the twins nodded.

"About time." They looked at each other with stupid grins.

Hatsumi giggled, "The only girl in this group to get a boyfriend is Mamoru here."

You couldn't help but laugh, "That's true, she's the only single girl who's ready to mingle in this group. Who's the lucky man in this group hmmm?"

Mamoru looked awkwardly off into the distance, "I… When everything is over then I will give my answer…." She gave a deep sigh, "Yeah… When everything is settled." Actually, Mamoru knew about Haruhi wanted to go study in Sapporo, so she wanted to wait until after that.

You and Hatsumi were pestering Mamoru as she was trying to run away. Honey looked up at Kyouya, "What are you going to do, Kyo-chan?

"What do you mean?" Kyouya looked down at him as Honey gave a sigh.

"I think for you, you care about the host club the most… You want the happiness of others in the club more than about your happiness… What about you, Kyo-chan?" Honey looked at him a little worried.

Kyouya was looking at everyone, seeing them laugh and joke around, and the smiles on their faces, "I think right now, I can wait a little longer… I don't know how long I can wait, but knowing that everyone right now is happy, is all that matters to me." He gave a slight smile, "But I'm slowly working on it…"

He was looking at Mamoru who was running away from Hatsumi and you. You were trying to tickle her and try to get some answers out of her. You really wanted to know who she liked and then hook em up.

Mori walked over to Honey and Kyouya, "Sometimes, it's best to wait a little." Honey looked at him and nodded.

Now, the boys who confessed, are waiting patiently for an answer…

***Timeskip: A month or so later... ?***

Everyone found out that Haruhi, who took a while to decide things, finally decided to take up the offer of going to a law prep school (totally made up) in Sapporo for 1 year. Haruhi didn't announce it to the girls yet, but everyone in the host club knew about this (thanks to Mamoru).

School there didn't start until September because the school was a branch off to the ones in America (also made up), so Haruhi had a bit of time to prepare. She wanted to tell everyone before she left that she was in fact female and sorry for hiding it from everyone.

Everyone looked at Haruhi as Mamoru questioned, "Are you sure this is what you want? You know… You can forever keep it a secret…"

Haruhi shook her head and gave a smile, "There's no need for me to hide my identity any longer. Plus when I go to the new school… I don't want to leave with any regrets."

"I'm sure everyone will be accepting of you!" Hatsumi gave a smile as Haruhi gave her one back.

Mamoru scratched the back of her head, "That's true. Maybe… I should tell everyone also… That I'm a girl… There's no need for me to hide it anymore… Now that Hatsumi's father is in jail and my grandparents got what they wanted..."

Everyone looked at her, "EHHHHH!?" She gave them that 'hmm?'.

"Look… She's right… I don't want to live the rest of my life lying to everyone. Plus, I'm going to leave the same time Haruhi is leaving anyways." Mamoru shrugged as she earned another "EHHHH?!" From everyone.

Haruhi looked at her, "Where are you going to go?"

Mamoru smirked, "Just overseas for a while. I have some things to take care of…" Everyone sweatdropped at her smirk. She is always planning something….

Everyone gathered together around a table trying to decide how she and Mamoru were going to tell everyone. Tamaki pointed at the twins, "You two will be in charge of wardrobe for us hosts!"

"Yes sir!" They gave him a salute.

Tamaki pointed at you, Akio and Hatsumi, "I want you two spread the word!"

You three looked at him, "Yes sir!"

He looked at Kyouya, "I want you, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai to get the preparations ready as usual!"

"Of course." Kyouya smirked and started to call people on his phone. Mori and Honey gave a salute too.

Tamaki then looked at Mamoru and Haruhi, "And you two! I want you both to help out with everyone how ever you guys can!"

"Yes sir"! Mamoru played along with everyone else as Haruhi just gave a nod.

"This is the mission: A farewell and hello to a new beginning operation!" Tamaki pointed his finger up into the air as everyone cheered.

Let's get this party STARTED!

* * *

"Welcome my little lambs for tonight, is a night where we will be saying goodbye to two of your favorite hosts who will be transferring away… As always, we host and hostess are here for your entertainment as today is the first ever Ouran Masquerade ball Host Club style!" Tamaki had a light shining upon him and he was wearing a white suit (kinda like what he wore in the first dance) and a purple and gold mask on. The girls started to squeal as Haruhi and Mamoru were somewhere among them dressed as girl.

He smiled, "Before we get started, there is a special event that we would like you all to participate in!" The girls and guys looked at him confused as the twins smirked when the lights were shined upon them.

"Upon you all, Haruhi and Mamoru are with you all in disguise!" The twins announced in matching black suits with a red tie together and then the lights moved. They girls started to look around and whisper to each other.

Hatsumi (who was wearing a red short, strapless, Taffeta cocktail dress with a black and red mask) and you (who was wearing a white and black strapless, soft sweetheart neckline, and ruched taffeta waist dress) were both holding a microphone, "Who ever finds them first will receive a mystery gift from your's truly…."

Kyouya (who was wearing a tux and a black tie) smirked as he spoke into the microphone with Akio (who was wearing a black suit and blue tie with a blue mask) that smirked with him, "Mamoru and Haruhi themselves!"

"So hurry and find them!" Honey (he was also wearing a white suit but with a pink tie. He was wearing a white a pink mask) jumped up with the light shining on him as Mori (who was wearing a dark navy blue suit with a navy blue tie and a blue and black mask) gave a grunt into the microphone. All the girls squealed and started to search for them as the guys didn't take it that seriously…

The thing is, not even the hosts knew what they were wearing or seen them yet. Mamoru picked their outfits and had people do their hair so it would also be a surprise for everyone. The host can probably tell by the hair who is who… (mostly for Haruhi) but it might be difficult for Mamoru… Who knows..

After a while, Haruhi (that dress she wore in the manga and a pink mask) was found by her regulars and they were told to wait near the stairs of the ballroom. Everyone was now trying to find Mamoru….

She was near the food table in a light blue that slowly fades to white, short La Femme 19514 Ombre Chiffon dress (shits cute…) and some black heels for a pop of color. Her hair was long, down to her waist, and half way curled. She didn't wear any makeup because she hates it but she had her eye brows done. She was also wearing a light blue and white mask and no glasses.

As she was eating, a group of guys walked up to her, "We never seen you around in the host club before, are you new here?"

"Hmm, maybe…" Mamoru said in her cute guy voice that made them have hearts around them. Then she smirked, coughed, and changed her voice to her male one, "Or… I might be a host."

"MAMORUUUU-SENPAI?!" The guys shouted in complete and utter shock as she was laughing in her cute girl voice again.

She gave a smirked, "Took you all long enough to figure out who I was. Didn't expect it right?"

"HELL NO!" All the guys who were in the area and surrounded her shouted this making her laugh again.

She pointed to the small group of boys (like 4 of them) and motioned them to the staircase area. They followed her as all the girls were squealing at how pretty she was. When she got there the two of them looked at everyone and gave a bow.

Haruhi started to talk first, "We are really sorry for hiding our genders from you all for so long."

"It's just that, there were many circumstances that made us hide it from everyone.. And for that, we are sorry…" Mamoru went after her as everyone in the ballroom was silent.

Haruhi continued, "Though now that you all know who we really are...Will everyone.. Still keep being friends... with us?" Haruhi and Mamoru looked up looking at everyone sadly.

"Please…" Mamoru looked at everyone as her fans ran up to get crying and giving her hugs. She was shocked at first but then she too started to tear up and hug them all.

One of Haruhi's fans walked up to her and smiled, "You know, that dress looks wonderful on you!"

The girls started to surround her as the vice pres of class 1-A giggled a bit, "We knew… We also knew that this look would probably fit you!"

One of the girls blurted out, "And we knew about Tamaki-senpai tooo." Tamaki looked shocked with a blush all over his face.

The two of them were freaking out as the girls were surrounding them and taking pictures of the adorable couple. Vice class pres continued, "It kind of hurt, but if its the two of you we're cheering you on!" Haruhi and Tamaki was freaking out as the girls fangirled at the love story.

And then, Renge did a reenactment on what happened with Haruhi and everyone started to fangirl even more. One of her fans gave a sad face, "Haruhi-kun… We will miss you a lot, but… please come back to the host club and to Ouran Academy."

Haruhi started to cry, "Yes… Thank you so much…" She was truly crying with a smile on her face as her fans and Tamaki's fan went around her and started to cry too.

"Mamoru-kun, please come back as well." One of her fans was in tears as another one nodded, "Please, we will miss you so much!"

Mamoru was crying too, "Of course, you are all my friends that I have made throughout the year and here at the host club. I'm going to miss you all so much!" The host club members were smiling at the two.

Another person who was away from the crying groups of girl giggled, "And we know that Hatsumi and Hikaru are dating!"

"And Honey-kun and (Y/N)-chan are dating too!" Another girl squealed.

"SO MANY CUTE COUPLES!" A lot of the girls started squealing as the 2 pair of couples had a slight blush on their face.

By this time, all the masks were off as everyone was either fangirling, crying, dancing with the other males or talking to one of the other hosts.

Girls started to push the couples together and made them dance. This made all the girls' fantasies go wild as they saw their favorite couples dance with each other…

Akio, Kyouya, Kaoru and Mori were standing on a balcony over looking the ballroom. Akio gave a smile, "Glad everything turned out great."

"No kidding, this day was super fun and worthwhile." Kaoru gave a smile as he watched Mamoru talking to her fans.

Kyouya smirked, "Well, that's true. You know, now that everything is over, Mamoru actually said that she would answer us."

"I know, I'm actually super excited…" Akio gave a smile. He wasn't sure if he would be the one, but no matter what, he would support her and her decisions.

"Yeah…"Mori gave a smile back. Even though they are rivals, they respect Mamoru's decision. It isn't all out war between the 4 good friends.

Now, all they have to do is wait….

* * *

**(A/N: AGAIN. I posted this up again. I hope it stays. Anyways, the ending is coming soon. yayaya. I hope you all liked this chapter though! Comment, favorite, you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone!) **


	56. SAY WHAT!

**(A/N: Sorry this was short, but yea this is the end of this fanfic! I hope you all like this because I worked hard XD I really did. Anyways, ENJOY**

**Mamoru: I can't believe this is the end...**

**Me: Me too yo... But I have the endings! No worries, and also, there will be some extras after the endings so I hope you guys will read that too!**

**Mamoru: What kind of extras...?**

**Me: HOHOHOHOHO, you will see *_* Anyways, I do no own ouran and I never will! Thank you all for reading this far and staying with me to the very end! I hope you all will enjoy the endings!)**

* * *

***POV: 3rd***

"Mamoru we are going to miss you so much!" Her fangirls were surrounding her at the airport as Mamoru nodded.

"I'm going to miss all of you too! Gosh I don't want to leave now!" Mamoru was hugging everyone once again as Haruhi couldn't help but sweatdrop.

Haruhi gave a sigh, "Come on Mamoru, you promised you would go with me to Sapporo before you left the country."

Mamoru let go and ran over to Haruhi, "Of course I promised you but I wanted to give all my goodbyes…" She pouted, "Haruhi, we have like 20 minutes lefttttttt" She started to whine earning a glare from Haruhi.

Akio jumped Mamoru into a hug and started to hug the life out of her, "Mamoruuu, I'm going to miss you sooo muchhh. Don't leaveee." Akio was whining to her and begging her to take him with her.

Mamoru was telling him she would be back soon as everyone were saying their goodbyes to Haruhi and her. When Mamoru and Haruhi went onto the plane, Ranka was outside with everyone else, "NOOOO DON'T TAKE MY DAUGHTERS AWAAAYYY! NOT WITH THAT IDIOT!"

"Eh?" all the girls looked confused as the rest of the host club and Ranka sweatdropped. "EHHHHH?! HARUHI IS A GIRL?!"

"Wait, I thought you girls said you knew!" Hikaru looked at them dumbfounded and one of her regulars looked at him, "We thought he would looked amazing in girl clothing! We thought he loved to dress as a girl!"

The whole host club couldn't help but deadpan. Kaoru looked at them, "Then you guys know Mamoru is a girl right?!"

"Yeah, and her real name is Mizuki! Isn't that so cute!" One of her regular's started to fangirl as everyone around her fangirled also, "Mizuki is such a cute name and it suits her so well." They squealed and started to say how they love her sense of style and how amazing she looks in both male and female clothing.

Oh god… Sometimes you can't help but worry how things will turn out.

* * *

Haruhi was in Mamoru's small mansion in Sapporo (she wanted Haruhi to experience the rich life) with Tamaki who had the room next her. Tamaki walked in scaring the crap out of her, "Haruhi! I finished packing! Can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm almost done…" Haruhi was fixing up her desk, "I'm grateful to Mamoru for letting us stay here…" Tamaki nodded and hugged her from behind.

As they were having a couple moment together they suddenly heard a knock on the door. Haruhi looked at Tamaki confused as he gave the same look back. Haruhi shouted, "We're coming!" The two of them walked to the door and opened it.

The look on Haruhi and Tamaki's face was priceless as the whole host club was standing there smiling at them, "Hey there!" The twins announced in sync waking Tamaki and Haruhi up from shocked planet.

"What the heck are you guys doing here?!" Haruhi questioned pointing at them as everyone grinned.

Akio smiled, "Since we are also going to school where Tamaki is going, Mamoru said we can stay here also!"

"Yeah, why do you two get a cute get away and not us?" Hatsumi jumped Haruhi into a hug saying how much she missed her.

"Well, I was against it, but I don't mind going to college here for a year. New experiences are nice." You gave a smirk as Haruhi looked completely dumbfounded.

Haruhi looked at everyone in shock, 'NOOOO I'M NEVER GOING TO GET RID OF THEM. NOT EVEN FOR A YEAR.' She looked shocked as she said this in her head. There really isn't anything she can do when the host club is like glue.

Oh how sometimes… Haruhi should just deal with it.

* * *

School finally started for the host club members and a week had went by. They were sad that Mamoru wasn't there but they actually started a new host club in that school. The school was a branch off of Ouran.

Yes, it was still for the rich and beautiful...

Haruhi (who was in the law department of the school), Hatsumi, and the twins were in the same class and Kyouya, Tamaki, and Akio were in the same class. Honey, Mori, and you were in the university part following your own careers. It was similar to how it was at Ouran yet different at the same time.

The memories and the friends they made at Ouran will never die. The friendships, the bonds, and the fun they had will always be different than at this school.

Haruhi's class was sitting there waiting for the the teacher to come in… It was weird… For some reason the teacher was really late.

Seconds later, the door flies open and a young man in a suit comes rushing in, "I'm sorry I am late!" Haruhi, Hatsumi and the twins stared at this young man in shock. The voice…

Mamoru smirked, "I will be your new teacher starting today. My name is Fujioka-sensei, but since I am around your guys' age, you can call me Mamoru-sensei! It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" Haruhi, Hatsumi and the twins shouted at her in shock as she had a peace sign up and she was laughing.

God damn it, Mamoru. Welcome back to the host club.

* * *

**(A/N: Yeah this was short and this is the end XD I will have endings after this and they are in the process of being done. Actually I have to write endings for another fanfic so please be patient like you guys were.. I'm SORRY FOR ALWAYS BEING LATE WITH MY UPDATES. But comment, favorite, you all know what to do! Stay beautiful everyone!) **


	57. Kaoru's Ending

**(A/N: Alright guys, sorry I delayed this for WEEEKS maybe even over a month when I already had the chapter. I'm going to update the endings once a day and I'm hoping I remember... SO YEAH... Haha... PLEASE FORGIVE ME T_T **

**Mamoru: It's okay. These endings are super cute! :D **

**Me: I KNOW THEY ARE! Anyways, I do not own Ouran and I never will!)**

* * *

***POV: Mamoru***

After all the craziness of helping Tamaki, going to Sapporo, and now being a teacher, things have settled down. But there was one thought that occupied my mind: the person that I love. After thinking about it for a while, I spent nights thinking and one person occupied my mind the most.

It was Kaoru.

Though making Kaoru flustered was fun to me, his kindness for his brother and others, his understanding, his shyness, yet his cheerful and mischievous ways intrigued me. I always wondered…. Why did he fall for me?

I… I love Kaoru...

I was sitting in one of the couches in the host club room. I asked for a day off because I had too much on my mind and I wouldn't pay attention to my guests… I looked at Kaoru, looked back at my cake and sighed. Even if I did confess…. How would I do it…?

* * *

After all the crazy thinking I did, I decided I was going to confess. Heck, I am nervous as hell, and I never confessed to anyone in my life... but sitting here is getting me nowhere! I texted Kaoru to stay behind after the host club and I sighed in relief that the hard part was over… When to confess. Now confessing will be a piece of cake… I hope….

***POV: 3****rd*******

When Kaoru got Mamoru's text message, he was freaking out. He didn't know whether he should be happy or if he should be nervous. Kaoru couldn't help but think of the crazy possibilities that could happen…

Mamoru sat at the windowsill and looked out the window while the host club was changing out of their costumes. Everyone said their goodbyes as Kaoru stood about 5 feet in front of her. He already told Hikaru about this and his brother said was cheering him on from a distance. He looked pretty nervous, "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about…?"

She looked at him trying to decide what and how she was going to confess, "Yeah…"

It was an awkward silence.

Kaoru sweatdropped as Mamoru scratched the back of her head and looked back at him. She had a slight blush on her face, "I… I…." She looked like she was having a hard time making the words come out. "I love you, damn it!" She somewhat shouted (still in her guy voice) as the blush on her face grew darker.

"I mean…" She took a deep breath, "I love you, Kaoru…." Mamoru fixed her words up as they both looked at each other with tomato faces. She looked down, "I thought about it for the past few nights…. And I realized that… I had already fallen for you…" She had a slight smile on her face that had a blush to accompany it.

Kaoru was in shock, happy, but these words couldn't really describe the feelings that he was facing. Truthfully, he thought he was going to be rejected, but seeing Mamoru confess like this was the thing he was always dreaming of…

He ran over to her and brought her into a hug. His head was buried into her neck as her face was in his shoulder. Kaoru didn't let go and stayed in that position, "I'm so glad… I'm so happy… I love you so much… I seriously thought you were going to reject me…."

Mamoru chuckled not knowing what to say. She just smiled and hugged tighter. It was nice, long embrace until Kaoru slowly let go and had a hand holding her face, "I have been waiting to do this for so long…" He leaned in and the two were about to kiss.

Suddenly, the door flew open, "CONGRATS MY LOVELY BROTHER!" Hikaru shouted into the room ruining the moment.

The host club members started to file in as Hatsumi giggled, "About time you got with him, Mamo-chan."

Akio smiled sadly, "I knew this would happen…"

"Well, things certainly have their twists to it, huh?" Kyouya pushed up his glasses with a smirk on his face.

Tamaki shouted, "HOW COULD YOU!? MY DAUGHTER IS GOING TO DO THE NASTY WITH YOU NOW!"

Mamoru looked completely flushed, "Tamaki! Don't just shout things like that here!"

"Congrats." Mori also smiled sadly at the two.

You gave her a smile, "Finally, now I get to tease you two alllll daayyy long!"

Honey gave me a cheeky smile, "Mamo-chan! I'm so happy for the both of you!"

Kaoru was freaking out, "You guys were there the whole time!? Why would you guys do this?!"

Hatsumi giggled, "Because, we all knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Also, Mamo-chan, my favorite part was, 'I love you, damn it!' Man, was that priceless!"

Mamoru sweatdropped and looked away embarrassed, "Damn it, you all suck. This was my first time confessing to someone… It's not as easy as it looks…"

Kaoru grabbed her hand and smiled at her. She smiled back as the host club members brought the two into a giant group hug… Let's just say… your friends can be the biggest cockblockers known to mankind…

***Few (or so) years later***

Mizuki (aka Mamoru) was still the CEO of the Kawasaki corp., but her opinions on owning it completely changed. She now enjoys her job as she finally opened up a huge charity organization. It helped the homeless and orphans around the world and provided them with food and better living conditions/shelters.

Now that the world knows that the owner of the Kawasaki corp. was a girl, she didn't dress up as a guy anymore. Though she missed those days, she was relieved to finally be able to tell the students at Ouran that she was a girl. Even though it shocked them, they accepted her with open arms just like with Haruhi.

Kaoru, though, was still in Ouran University pursuing his dreams. They have been dating for a few years and the love they have for each other grew every single day….

Right now, Mizuki was sitting in her office spinning around in her rolling chair. She wore a well fitted, black business suit with some black Jessica Simpson pumps. She sighed, "How long have I been here… 2 days? 3 days?" she looked at the photos on her desk and smiled. It was photos of all her friends, her graduation, her family, being a teacher at a new school and her loving boyfriend. Mizuki picked up the picture with her and Kaoru, "How long has it been since I have seen you… a week or so…?"

Mizuki was never really the type of person who kept on track with things… But it didn't bother her all that much. She put the photo down and sighed again. Mizuki couldn't wait to see her boyfriend and her friends again.

Suddenly, the door to her office flew open, "Mizuki! I'm sorry I took so long!" Kaoru was smiling at her as she got up to give him a hug. She flew into his arms and he started to spin her around, "I missed you much! But I have some amazing news!"

Kaoru put her down as Mizuki looked at him, "Did you finally get that thing you wanted?!" He nodded and gave her a cheeky smile.

"Also, I wanted to know if you were free today. I want to take you out on a date!" Kaoru was being energetic with a slight blush on his face.

Mizuki nodded while smiling, "Yeah, I'm free tonight. Where we going?"

Kaoru chuckled, "That's a secret!"

* * *

Mizuki was wearing a plain red, strapless dress that went just above her knees with black heels. Even though the dress was plain, it complimented her curves and made her look a bit mature. Kaoru was wearing a nice black suit with a red tie.

He picked her up and had her blindfolded. Mizuki sweatdropped, "Why the hell am I blindfolded? Is this some kind of kidnapping foreplay?"

Kaoru chuckled, "Of course not. It's just a special place, and I didn't want you seeing it until we got there."

"Okay, if you say so…" She mumbled under her breath, but had a slight smile on her face.

Kaoru carried her all the way to the destination. It was the rose maze at his house and he was guiding her to the gazebo that was in the middle. It was a dinner date and he thought this place was perfect.

The reason he picked this place was because Mizuki was a sucker for things that were cheesy. She always smiled and laughed at them because she found it cute. When he took off the blindfold, Mizuki had the biggest grin on her face, "Talk about cheesy!" She was looking at a table in the center of the gazebo with 2 chairs, and food with a bread basket in the middle.

He nodded and pulled out her chair, "Of course, being a use-to-be host club member gets to you." They both sat down and started to talk about random things: Her job, Kaoru's schooling, their friends and their relationships, and even family.

Mizuki smiled, "I heard Hikaru proposed to Hatsumi the other day. She came home fangirling to me about it and started to rant on and on about the wedding with me as her maid of honor."

Kaoru chuckled, "That sounds like her. Actually, Hikaru was fanboying to me about it too. Telling me about how perfect everything was going."

They started to talk until Kaoru goes, "Mizuki, what's that?" He pointed to the left.

"Why are we playing that game right now? I'm not stupid…" Mizuki giggled as he pouted.

Kaoru then gave a smirk, "I knew this was going to happen…" He clapped and the lights turned off. Seconds later, he clapped again and he was down on one knee looking at Mizuki in the eye. He held out a tiny blue box with a ring inside.

"I know this is super cheesy and extremely corny, but I know you find things like this cute and funny. It took me a while to get this wedding ring because I had it custom made." He smiled at her and continued, "Even though I have known you for a good few years, the times we have spent together made me the happiest man alive. I love seeing the many different expressions, moods, and the reactions to everything we do together." He closed his eyes and opened them again as she noticed his eyes softened. "I love you, and everything about you. So… Will you marry me?"

Mizuki had been waiting for this day for a while. She was thrilled, happy, excited, with many emotions she never really had until she met the host club. But now it was completely different, it was new to her like being the happiest person alive….? She smiled at him and jumped into his arms. At first he was shocked but he hugged her back.

She buried her face into his chest and then pulled apart with a smile on her face, "Yes…." She looked like she was going to cry, and looked completely speechless. To be honest, she has no idea what to say afterwards, but the word 'yes' said it all.

Kaoru looked relieved and happy at the same time and took her hand. He slid the ring onto her ring finger and smiled. They both didn't have words to describe the situation, but it was understood between the two.

He used one hand to grab her waist, and the other to gently hold her face. He leaned in and softly brushed his lips against hers as she put her arms around his neck. Mizuki instantly kissed back. Their eyes were shut and they both felt warm from each other's body heat, it was like a blanket of warmth that surrounded them. Kaoru pulled her closer to deepen the kiss, and licked the bottom of her lips asking for permission to enter. Her mouth slowly parted a bit and willingly, she let him in letting their tongues graze against each other, making the kiss more passionate. She softly moaned and they continued to kiss surrounded by the rose bushes and the full moon's light that made its way to them.

After a few minutes of kissing, they slowly parted and their eyes met. They both smiled at each other as he quickly pecked her lips, and then slowly helped her up. He sat her down onto the chair and they both continue to eat their dinner. All the while, Mizuki couldn't help but take glances at Kaoru and then at the beautiful ring on her finger. She smiled and whispered, "I love you, Kaoru..."

"I love you too, Mizuki…"


	58. Kyouya's Ending

**(A/N: HERE'S THE KYOUYA ENDING EVERYONE! Hope you all enjoy this! Remember I do not own Ouran and NEVER WILL! ON WITH THE ENDING!) **

* * *

***POV: Mamoru***

After all the craziness of helping Tamaki, going to Sapporo with Haruhi, and now being a teacher, things have settled down. But there was one thought that occupied my mind: the person that I love. After thinking about it for a while, I spent nights thinking and one person occupied my mind the most.

Kyouya. I couldn't stop thinking of him.

Even though Kyouya was a bit cold, rude, and a smartass, he was also kind but it didn't really show. I have fun trying to make him laugh and smile with the stupid things I say. I always wondered…. Why did he fall for me?

Wait… I'm… In love with Kyouya….

I was sitting in one of the couches in the host club room. I asked for a day off because I had too much on my mind and I wouldn't pay attention to my guests… I looked at Kyouya, looked back at my cake and sighed. Even if I did confess…. How would I do it…?

* * *

After all the crazy thinking I did, I decided that I should confess! Heck, I am nervous as hell, and I never confessed to anyone in my life... but sitting here is getting me nowhere! I texted Kyouya to stay behind after the host club and I sighed in relief that the hard part was over… When to confess. Now confessing will be a piece of cake… I hope….

***POV: 3****rd*******

When Kyouya got her text message, he was shocked. He wasn't expecting this at all and it caught him completely off guard. He just questioned on why she would text him or why does she need to talk to him. Did she want to reject his confess? Did she want to accept?

For the first time, he wasn't able to read the situation, usually he was able to predict the outcome, but now he was stuck with 2 options. Is she going to reject him or not? Even though he confessed to her a while, he respecting that she needed some time with all that has happened.

Mamoru sat at the window sill looking at the beautiful scenery that the school had to offer. She sighed at how beautiful the garden was as she waited for the host club members to finish changing out of their costumes.

Everyone said their goodbyes to her as Kyouya walked towards her. He stopped a few feet in front of her with his black notebook in his hand. He pushed his glasses up, "Mamoru, there is something you had to tell me right?"

She looked at him a bit nervous trying to decide how to confess to him, "Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence.

Kyouya sighed as Mamoru scratched the back of her head trying not to make eye contact. She looked around for a bit and then looked at him with a slight blush on her face, "I… I... Uh…" She whispered this part as softly as she could, "I love you…"

He was shocked at what he heard but he decided to pretend he couldn't hear her, "What? I didn't get what you just said." He smirked a bit.

"Damn it you, Kyouya! I freaking love you! Happy now?!" She shouted a bit in her embarrassment as she quickly put a hand over her mouth, "I mean… I love you, Kyouya…" She took a deep breath, "I thought about it for the past few nights and I realized I have already fallen for you long before…" Mamoru couldn't get the blush off her face as Kyouya looked a bit shocked but smiled.

He walked up to her and brought her into a hug. She relaxed in his arms, hugged him back and they stayed like that for a bit. Mamoru looked up, "I have always wondered, what made the shadow king fall for all of this?" she chuckled a bit.

Kyouya looked down and shrugged, "Well when you first came here, I was determined to find out more about you and then I realized I couldn't stop looking at you. And I guess that's when the feelings developed…" He had a slight blush on his face, wasn't noticeable, but it was there.

Mamoru started to laugh, "That's the shadow king for you. Wanting to know everything about a person." The two leaned in for a kiss until the door flew open.

"ALRIGHT! That's enough you stupid love birds!" Tamaki ran inside dragging Haruhi in by her hand. Haruhi was deadpanning at the events happening. The host club followed in after them as Mamoru looked pissed as hell.

Hatsumi giggled, "About time Mamoru. You like to put things on hold for a while don't you?"

"Mamoru… I knew this was going to happen. Congrats…" Akio gave her a 'farewell my first love' look.

"Congrats…" Mori gave her a smile, he was happy that she was happy.

Kaoru pouted, "Kyouya, if you hurt her in any way possible, I will take her away from you and smack you in the face." He gave the most serious death glare as everyone sweatdropped.

You smiled, "God I never would have thought to see the day the SHADOW KING of all people get a girlfriend!" You were giggling a bit as Honey was clinging onto your waist.

"You know, Mamoru, my favorite part was 'Damn it you, Kyouya! I freaking love you! Happy now?!' Man was that priceless!" Hatsumi laughed and tried to mock Mamoru as she looked pissed.

Mamoru popped a vein, "You asshole's were eavesdropping!? What did I tell you idiots about doing that?!" Everyone looked a bit scared as she gave a sigh.

"Guys, don't make my girlfriend's blood pressure go up." Kyouya gave a smirk as she looked at him with a pout.

"I don't have high blood pressure you, ass jerk." Mamoru gave him an angry pout as he chuckled.

Kyouya shrugged, grabbed her hand, and gave her a smile. She smiled back as the host club members brought the two into a giant group hug… Let's just say… your friends can be the biggest cockblockers known to mankind…

***Timeskip: A few years later***

Mamoru now goes by Mizuki because everyone around the world knows that the CEO of Kawasaki was in fact female. Everyone was shocked that someone so young and a female was talented enough to keep the company going.

She was in the car on her way to the airport tapping her leg. Her driver, Fredric, chuckled, "Milady, there's no need to rush. We will be there just in time." She grumbled as he gave another laugh, "Have I ever been late, Milady?"

"No…. I just… Want to get there early…" Mizuki really wanted to see Kyouya again because Kyouya went to America to go to school. He has been there for 4 years though they did visit each other, Kyouya was now officially going to be staying in Japan.

When they arrived, they were sitting in the waiting area. Turns out they were 20 minutes early. Mizuki was the only who knew that he was coming back because they wanted to surprise the hell out of everyone….

That's right, Kyouya proposed to her a year back and they are now trying to decide how they would get married.

She was staring into the arrival area scanning for her beloved Kyouya. She noticed a black hair man with glasses and she smiled. She pointed at him asking Sebastian if that was him. Sebastian put his hands up into binoculars and then nodded, "That's him, Milady. It seems he searching for you right now."

Mizuki jumped up and dash for him. She was running in black 5 inch heels and her business suit. She stayed the night there so she didn't have time to change, "KYOUYA!" He looked around confused and she jumped him into a hug, "It took you long enough you, dork!"

Kyouya hugged her back and smirked, "Well, if you were paying attention to the fact that I was standing around here for about 5 minutes it wouldn't take that long."

Mizuki pouted, "You still have that smart ass personality of yours. But I guess that's what I love about your asshole self." She gave him a quick peck and started to giggle, "You said you had to take me somewhere right? Where are you going to take me."

"Well, now that's a secret." Kyouya gave her a grin as she thumped him in his chest, "Damn it, such a dick."

* * *

Kyouya told Mizuki's driver, Fredric, where to go. She was put into a blindfold much to her opposing of the idea. Kyouya just told her to suck it up and deal with it until they get there. This just made her grumble even more.

When they got there, it was pretty windy and this made her even more confused. She could smell the ocean and guessed it was the beach but when Kyouya took off the blindfold, it was a church on the cliff. A little closer to the edge (like a good 10 feet away from the actual cliff) a bell was there.

He smiled, "People can either have their wedding right in front of the bell or in the church. It doesn't really matter."

Mizuki looked around with a lot of excitement, "This place is beautiful." She realized what he said and then looked at him, "Are you suggesting me to pick which one would be a good place to have the wedding?!"

Kyouya nodded and she looked around. The church was kind of small but the outside was white with flowers around it. Vines went up the side of a window and the doors to the church were a red-brown. The roof was red and the windows were a vibrant stain glass that told a story.

She looked at the bell that was also white and red. It looked like one of the bells you would see someone ringing in the old days. Mizuki didn't really know what to choose but then looked at the church.

"I think… Having it in the church would be better…" She looked up at him as he looked at her confused. She continued, "When I throw up the bouquet the strong winds, cause its windy, will make it fly into the ocean instead in someone's arms…"

Kyouya looked at her and then started to chuckle slightly. Mizuki pouted and started to whine, "It's a legit reassoonnn!" He started to break out laughing, "That is the most stupid reason for not wanting it there…"

"Shut up! I don't want random people jumping off the cliff just to get it… I'm not responsible of the death of anyone." Mizuki pouted and grabbed his hand, "We can just look at the bell and cliff now." She gave him a bright smile as he looked at her taken back but then slightly smiled back.

The two of them walk hand and hand, fingers intertwined, watching the sunset. Mizuki gave a slight laugh, "I love how cheesy this little date is."

"I know you like cheesy, so I tried to make it as cheesy as possible." Kyouya smiled at her in front of the bell.

This was perfect. She never would have thought the Shadow King would smile with her, laugh with her, yet still be a smart ass at the same time. She looked up at him as he looked at her confused.

The two of them were hugging and she tippy-toed to kiss him, "Damn it you grew taller."

"No I didn't. You probably got shorter." He smirked at her as she pouted and stuck her tongue out, "Not uh."

He chuckled and slowly leaned in for a kiss and both their eyes closed. They tilted their heads and Kyouya thought he could feel her heat slowly melting his cold heart. At first it felt like he was being gently, probably because he wanted a nice slow passionate kiss. It's what happens when they haven't seen each other in a while. Kyouya held her around her waist and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Since the kiss was slow, the breathing wasn't heavy, but steady. One way or another, his tongue slipped in making the kiss more intense.

They kissed for about a minute or so and when they finished, Kyouya still had his arms around her and their foreheads were touching. He smiled at her, "I can only imagine the wedding day."

"No kidding, but this day can last forever if it wanted to." Mizuki couldn't help but smile.

As they were looking into each other's eyes, Kyouya's phone started to ring. He grumbled and looked at the phone…

It was Tamaki...

Tamaki: Kyouya! Where are you?! Your dad told me you would be back today!

Kyouya looked at his phone like 'Dad…. If only I could punch you...' He gave an angry sigh.

Kyouya: Tamaki. You should know this wonderful thing called timing. If I wanted to see you right away, I would've come to you. But since I'm not there with you right now, it means I don't want to see you just yet.

He can hear Tamaki crying to Haruhi about how mean Kyouya was being and then that's when Kyouya decided to hang up. Mizuki couldn't help but laugh at him as he gave an angry sigh.

She gave him a smile and pecked him on the lips, "We should get going. Don't want them to worry too much or you don't want Tamaki to bother you too much right." She can hear Kyouya's phone vibrate like his phone was having a spasm.

Kyouya gave a sigh, "I guess…" He gave her a peck back and smirk, "I love you, Mizuki."

Mizuki looked at him, paused, and smiled back, "I love you too, Kyouya…"

To them, this day was the 4th best day for them. 1st being their wedding, 2nd being the day they finally started to date, and 3rd being the proposal.

They loved each other very much and they lived happily ever after.


	59. Mori's Ending

**(A/N: I had so much fun with these endings you people have no idea! I hope you all like this chapter and I do not own ouran and I never will! ENJOY!)**

* * *

***POV: Mamoru***

After all the craziness of helping Tamaki, going to Sapporo with Haruhi, and now being a teacher, things have settled down. But there was one thought that occupied my mind: the person that I love. After thinking about it for a while, I spent nights thinking and one person occupied my mind the most.

Mori… I just couldn't stop thinking about him.

Yes Mori was the silent type, but anything he said had a lot of meaning. With just a smile, you couldn't help but smile back. He was so gentle yet so strong. Not only that, he was very caring, mostly to Honey. I loved that about him a lot.

I guess it really is true… I really am in love with Mori. But.. does he still feel the same way? What does he even like about me?

I sat on the couches at the host club room that looked completely different than the one at Ouran. The couches were still red though and I just sat there staring off into space trying to figure out when to confess. Good thing I told them I wanted to be alone because if I wasn't… I would probably ignore the guest and continue thinking.

After all the crazy thinking I did (which was about an hour of brainstorming) I figured out how I should confess. It wasn't into full detail, but it was better than nothing. I couldn't really wait to tell him… I wanted him to know right now.

***POV: 3rd***

Mamoru texted Mori to stay behind after the host club. He looked at his phone a bit happily but then his face went back to normal. He was just thinking about what could have happen for her to text him…. His mind was going on and on about different possibilities and then he thought he should distract himself.

Food… He tried his best to think about food and about what he wa going to have for dinner as his guest looked at him like 'I wonder what he could be thinking about...' deep in his head though… he was thinking about Mamoru.

* * *

Mori and Mamoru were staring at each other awkwardly about a few feet away from each other as they both didn't know what to say. Mamoru scratched the back of her head, "You are probably wondering why I texted you right…?"

Mori nodded as she gave a sigh. She put her hand over her mouth and looked at him trying her best to hide her blush, "I… love you… Mori…" She covered her face with both her face, "God damn it, my face probably and feels so red right now…" Mamoru smiled at him, "I'm sorry for taking my time in answer for feelings."

He walked up to her and held her hand. He didn't really say anything but it was written all over his face that he was happy. Mamoru knew he wasn't much of a 'speaking' type so she just smiled and jumped him into a hug, "I think the words you are looking for is 'I love you too."

"Yeah" He smiled at Mamoru. He was going to hug her back until Honey barged in.

"TAKASHI!" He skipped happily towards Mori as Mamoru sweatdropped. He continued, "Yay, I'm so glad you two are finaalllyy together!"

Mamoru gaped, "You were eavesdropping?!"

"WE ALL WERE!" You slammed the doors open to have all the host club members started to pile in and were grinning at the newly formed couple.

Hatsumi giggled, "Mamoru you were so cute blushing."

Mamoru looked at her embarrassed as her face turned red again, "Shut up, shut up, shut up! At least I'm not the one giggling and squealing to people on how Hikaru texted you back every single time!" She pointed at Hatsumi whose face turned red as an tomato.

"D-d-don't talk about that here in front of everyone!" She was hiding her face, "Why are you so mean to me!?" Hikaru was blushing just as read and everyone was laughing at the 3 red idiots.

You couldn't help but smile at everyone, "God, sometimes I worry about you all."

Mamoru looked at you, "(Y/N), you love to worry about us idiots don't you?"

You looked at her a bit shocked and then smiled and nodded, "Of course I do."

Honey grabbed your hand, "You know, I like everything like this. Everyone laughing and smiling. Being together like this. (Y/N), I hope this never ends." He gave you the cutest yet most heartwarming smile you have ever seen him give to you. You could help but nod and put your forehead on his, "Yeah me too."

Kaoru chuckled, "Why are you too being all lovey dovey when this is Mori and Mamoru's time to shine?" The two of you couldn't help but smile at him. Kaoru turned back to Mamoru, "Congrats. I'm happy for you."

"Me too. Congrats Mamoru! Since it's Mori-senpai, he will treat you right!" Akio smiled and ruffled her hair.

Kyouya smirked, "Let's just hope he does treat her right and no one takes her away." Everyone looked at Kyouya and started to laugh.

Mamoru was happy to be with Mori and everyone in the host club. She couldn't ask for more.

***Timeskip: Few years later***

"Satoshi! Come back here you butthole!" Mamoru was chasing after Satoshi who had her cellphone.

"No way, Mizu-chan! I'm going to tell Taka-kun about what you told me." Satoshi was running around with her phone as she was talking to him. Mori just silently listened.

Mizuki jumped and tackled him to the ground, "Don't you dare you little prick! Want me to tell him about that one time where-" Satoshi covered her mouth as he looked at her, "You promised you wouldn't say a word ever again!"

The two of them were arguing back and forth as Mori thought it was a perfect time to jump in, "Mizuki." His deep soft voice silenced the two bickering children. He smiled to himself over the phone, "I'm coming home later tonight. I'm sorry I said that I would be back this morning."

She slightly laughed, "It's okay Mori. Stop talking more than necessary. I will see you when you come back."

He gave a grunt on the phone and hung up. Then Mizuki looked over at Satoshi with an evil glare, "I'm going to beat you senseless." He gave a slight scream and ran for it.

Mizuki loved Mori's family and how much they care for him. Even though he wasn't that much of a talking person, they still understood him and supported him. Mizuki really loved that about his family.

On the other hand, Mizuki and her family are doing great. Also, everyone knows that she is in fact, female, and is CEO of Kawasaki Corp. so she goes by Mizuki.

Right now, Mori is the head of the Morinozuka and Mizuki is still doing what she does best. The two of them are a well known married coupled. Yes, they are married and happy together. She gave the house to Hatsumi and Hikaru who are also now happily married together.

Everyone in the host club is doing lovely. Satoshi has a girlfriend and so does Yasuchika (Honey's little brother). Everyone is married to someone and Tamaki and Haruhi even have 2 children right now.

They are all happy and together. Soon though, Mori and Mizuki will be even more happier.

* * *

When Mori got home, he found Mizuki laying on his bed taking a nap. She stole all the blankets and pillows and were snuggled inside of them. He couldn't help but smile and sit next to her. She felt someone on the bed and noticed it was Mori.

She gave a smile, "Welcome back, Takashi. Had a fun day?" Actually, he went to go visit Honey who needed help with taking care of his overly active kids while his wife, (Y/N), was off on a business trip in Paris for a make up fashion show.

"Yeah." He patted her on the head and smiled, "I had fun. Kids run around a lot."

Mizuki gave a small giggle, "Of course, and its Honey's kids no less. I just hope they had a bit of (Y/N)'s personality in there."

"They didn't get his sweet tooth." Mori kept running a hand through her hair.

She nodded agreeing with him completely, "That's so true. Their children are too cute though…"

It went silent between the two of them as Mizuki was deciding on how to tell him. Should she sound super excited or should she be all dramatic about it. Mori looked at her a bit confused trying to figure out what she was thinking about.

Was she thinking about the two of them together? It's only been a year or so since they were married so maybe she was insecure or something… He then remembered about what happened on the phone… What didn't she not want to tell him? Was it really that bad to the point she can't say it…? But that wasn't the case.

"Takashi." Mizuki looked over at Mori who looked at her back. She gave a smile, "I have some great news."

He looked at her with a 'what is it?' look as she gave a soft laugh and buried her face into the pillow out of embarrassment, "Well…. I'm pregnant." Takashi looked at her shocked.

"Really? Is that what that was on the phone?"

She nodded, "Yeah… I wanted to tell you myself you know. But I had to tell the previous head first who was very delighted." She sat up and gave him a smile, "Now we have to go tell my parents."

Mori was so happy beyond words. Usually he doesn't talk because there wasn't really that much need to talk but this time, he was completely speechless. Mizuki noticed it on his face and gave a laugh, "Gosh, what would you do if I didn't understand you."

He was grateful that he didn't really have to say much but at the same time he wish he was able to talk to her more to fully understand her. But sometimes, words just can't describe situations and this was one of them.

Even though not many people can understand why hes so quiet, he was glad Mizuki was able to understand him and even love him for how he was. He didn't want anything more to be honest. But finding out she was pregnant is a whole new story.

He was the happiest man alive. Mori lifted her up and sat her on his lap which scared the hell out of him, "Takashi?!" She asked him a bit flustered as he didn't say and hugged her. She was a bit shocked at first but then hugged him back, "I'm just as happy as you are."

The two of them stayed like that for a bit as Mizuki looked up and pecked him on the cheek, "I love you, Takashi."

"I love you too, Mizuki."


	60. Akio's Ending

**(A/N: Am I the only one who loves Akio? I LOVE HIM HES MY FAVORITE CHARACTER I EVER MADE! Anyways, I do not own ouran and I never will! ENJOY!)**

* * *

***POV: Mamoru***

The craziness of the host club adventures have come to a halt (noticed that I didn't say an end) and I'm now a teacher at a whole new school for 1 year to stay with my favorite idiot host club members.

There's still a bit of an "issue" that needs to be taken care of though. Yeah I still need to answer to their confessions… Staying up for nights trying to think of who I liked and what not. I haven't slept in so long.

But there's actually one person I just couldn't stop thinking of and at first it irritated me to no end because I couldn't think of anyone else.

And then that's when I realized… Yeah it's probably love. I'm seriously in love with Akio.

Why haven't I noticed it this whole time? He's been there for me this whole time, never left my side and even stayed when I thought i was alone this whole time. I just can't think of what would happen if he wasn't here?

He's clingy but he's very kind, caring, and very loving. He forgives people way too easily but can hold grudges for a very long time. He can sometimes act like an idiot yet be serious at the same time. Akio sometimes gets mistaken for an emo but he just really likes dark colors.

Yeah… I'm really in love with this idiot… But how the hell does one confess to another person. In the shoujo mangas that I have read, they were all so cheesy and stuff… and I like cheesy. Struggles…

"Mamoru? You okay?" Haruhi looked at me confused as I was laying on the couches in the new host club room and squeezing the life out of one of the pillows.

"Uh… Yeah…" I didn't know what to tell her. Like I was having an emotional crisis and I'm in love with Akio and I need help… Yeah not gonna tell her.

Fuck… I guess all I have to do is confess right…? How hard can this be..?

***POV: 3rd***

Mamoru was now staring at Akio who was looking at her confused. He slowly questioned, "Is there something you need Mamoru." They were in the clubroom alone and Mamoru was holding onto his arm.

She let go of his arm and was looking down. She was freaking out. This was much much more difficult than she thought and it was much more nerve wracking. Mamoru couldn't even look up, "Yeah…. there's something I need to tell you…"

Akio was even more confused and tried to look at her face, "Okay, what is it?"

She looked at him wide eye, crouched down to the ground, and was holding onto her head, "This is sooo irrriiittaaatttinnnnggg!" He was even more confused as she sat on the ground and looked up at him, "I love you, Akio." Her face turned serious, "I love you so much that I can't even think about life without you there with me."

Akio was beyond shocked and happy. Was there even a word to describe it? Not really… He just couldn't think anymore and jumped her into a hug. They were both on the floor as Akio was hugging her tightly and was… Tearing up a bit, "I love you so much. I love you so freaking much I thought you weren't going to say. I thought this was going to stay a unrequited forever."

"I was so prepared for it too…" Akio was practically in tears as Mamoru hugged him even tighter, "I'm sorry for making you wait for so long." He snuggled his face into her neck and mumbled something she didn't hear that well.

He mumbled, 'I don't care how long I wait because its you.'

"YAHOOOO!" Michael barged right into the door scaring the hell out of the new couple who was on the floor. He looked at them and gave a jokely disgusted face, "Have you two ever heard the saying 'get a fucking room'? because that saying should be accurately used in this situation."

Mamoru sweatdropped, "We don't need your shit right now, Michael."

The host club poked their head into the door and gave the same face as Michael as Akio couldn't help but pout, "Actually we were in a room with the door closed until you peeping toms decided to come in."

Hatsumi walked in and giggled, "Finally you two got together. It's been like what? AGES?"

"I know right! You guys knew each other for so long and finally get together. Talk about a shoujo manga right here." You gave a shrug as you walked in and slug your arm around Hatsumi.

"Congrats to this idiot couple!" Tamaki threw his arms into the air as Mamoru stuck her tongue out at him, "You are one to talk."

Kyouya gave a slight smirk as he noticed Tamaki run for the corner, "Congrats. Temper still up and strong. Who knows if Akio will be able to tame her."

"You talk as if she is some kind of beast…" Haruhi sweatdropped at Kyouya's comment as he just shrugged.

Honey jumped the new couple into a hug, "I approve of this relationship!"

"You aren't the dad." Mori picked him up and put him next to you. Honey just clinged onto your arm which made you smile.

Kaoru gave a smile, "You better not hurt her because I don't promise you she won't be taken away."

Akio gave a slight laugh, "Who do you think you are talking to? I'm her precious childhood friend. I know everything about her and what makes her smile." Akio then helped her up and then smiled, "I promise you I will help you realize that right here with everyone is your true happiness."

Mamoru looked at him shocked as she was about to take his hand, "You are the one I promised?" Akio nodded and helped her up, "I promised you didn't I? I will help you find your happiness no matter what."

She jumped him into a hug, "I think I'm already very very happy."

"GROUP HUG!" Tamaki pushed everyone into a huge group hug as Mamoru couldn't help but laugh. She was very happy with her group of friends.

She loves them very very much.

***Few years later***

"AKIOOOO!" Mizuki shouted down the hallway of her parents' home.

"MIZUKI!" Akio shouted back, "I'm in the library!"

Mizuki was running down the hallway in a sunday dress that went just above the knees. It was a light blue with white flowers on it. She and Akio were on a business trip together and decided to drop by her parents' house to tell them the big news.

That's right, the two of them are finally engaged and they wanted to tell her parents together. Akio's parents already know and it was easier to tell them. Also, everyone knows that she was the CEO so there was no need to go by Mamoru anymore.

The host club are still close together though as they hang out as much as they can. Kyouya is studying abroad in America to learn economics, Tamaki is studying to become to official heir of the Suohs, Haruhi is a Lawyer in training, Kaoru took over for his mother, Hikaru is a video game/toy designer, and you were the heir in training for your family's company.

Hatsumi was a supermodel for the Hitachiin's and Akio was the Vice President of Kawasaki Corp. He worked under Mizuki as Akio's older brother was the heir his family's company. He does in fact have a older brother who was a nice person. At the time the two were at Ouran, he was studying abroad in England.

Actually, Akio's brother, Kazuki, is good friends with Mizuki's brother, Jun. The two of them are practically inseparable.

Anyways, Mizuki barged into the library where she found Akio reading random books. Books surrounded him making Mizuki give a smile. She couldn't help but do so because she looked like that all the time in the past. Always surrounding herself in books because it was like an escape from reality.

She slowly walked up to him and sat down in front of him. He didn't notice and was still reading so she grabbed the a book from his pile and started to read with him. She didn't mind that he didn't notice her there and he kind of wanted to freak him out.

After a while, Akio gave a yawn and looked up to see Mizuki in front of him. He gave a 'yelp' shocking her from her reading state. He gave a sigh, "Gosh Mizuki, how long have you been there."

Mizuki gave a smirk, "Eh. Hour or two give or take." Akio made an, 'EHHHHHH?!' face making her laugh. She smiled at him, "Don't worry, it was cute to see you all concentrated on the book."

Akio looked at the time and gaped to see it was 7pm. They were supposed to met her parents in the living room an hour ago. He got up really quickly which startled her a bit and he picked her up, "Shit! Your parents are going to be mad! We were supposed to meet them an hour ago."

And with that he dashed down the hallway with a laughing Mizuki in his arms.

When he got to the living room, her parents were sipping on tea and talking. He placed her down really quickly onto the couch and gave a sigh, "I'm so sorry. I was so caught up in reading that I didn't realize the time."

"He was concentrating so cutely I didn't want to disturb him." She gave a laugh as Akio pouted with a blush, "Not uh. Don't listen to her."

Her parents started to laugh making them laugh. It was nice that Akio was already so close to her parents… Telling them isn't going to be a problem… Right…?

…

"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT. NOPE NOPE NOPE AND NOPE." Her dad shouted scaring the hell out of everyone in the room… Including his own wife.

He gave a deep angry sigh… And smirked under his breath, "Just kidding."

Everyone looked at him dumbfounded and Mizuki slapped him on the arm, "What the hell dad! You scared the hell out of me!"

He started to chuckle and smile, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry… I just wanted to act like a father for once. I just want to make up for the many years we weren't there for you…" Mizuki looked at him with a hint of sadness and jumped him into a hug.

He then looked at Akio, "And you there boy, you better take care of our daughter. I don't want to hear any funny business from you."

"That's right, I better not hear any stories of cheating, abuse, or neglect because I swear I will come over there and…" Her mother looked at Akio darkly muttering some… Unkind words that scared the crap out of everyone in the room.

Akio gave a slight respectful bow, "I promise I will take care and treasure her forever." He looked up at Mizuki and smiled, "I stayed with you for so long, why would I walk away now?"

"Big words from a tiny man!" Her dad slapped him on the shoulder and put his arm around him, "Words are powerful but actions are just as powerful. Remember that." Akio gave a nod.

It's great how everything in the end worked out well.

Let's just say, the two of them were soon married and had 3 kids. 2 boys and a girl. They lived in Mizuki's mansion in Japan and the host club members come over from time to time to play with this wonderful couple.

The two of them were happy together, with their family, and their friends. It was a great life and the host club members are forever happy.


	61. Michael's Ending

**(A/N: OH MY GAWD. This is the last one folks! Well I actually have a little something extra... THE END END after this XD soooo Imma update that tomorrow so I hope you guys LOVE this chapter as much as I do because I worked hard! Anyways. I DO NOT OWN OURAN AND I NEVER WILLL! ENJOY!) **

* * *

***POV: Mamoru***

After everything that has happened in the host club so far, everything has come to a nice slow pace. Nothing way too hectic but still the fun adventures of the host club. Now though, I'm having a bit of a crisis….

I figured out I was in love with Michael, but I can't seem to figure out a way to confess to him. I never really had the chance but…

Wait… That's right… Now I figured it out. He will be so shocked when this happens and then that's when….

"It seems there's nothing wrong with you. Seems like the drug is working nicely with you for now." Michael smiled at her and patted her on the head, "I heard the development of the drug is almost over. You will be free from it." This broke her from her train of thought.

Mamoru looked at him shocked and overwhelmed, "Finally. It's about time they finish… Took them like what? YEARS. When it took them a year or so to find a drug for Ebola." She grumbled and rolled over on the hospital bed in his office, "Freaking assholes of the government."

Michael sweatdropped, "How about you calm down first…"

"Yeah… I know. But anyways, Michael… Next weekend, are you free?" She smiled as he nodded. She continued, "Let's go to New York."

***POV: 3rd*****************

"I thought you said this was for a business trip and you wanted me to go…" Michael sweatdropped as she was drinking some coffee and had a sandwich in her hand. They were walking towards the hotel the were staying at.

Mamoru turned to him and smiled, "I lied. You wouldn't have come with me if I said it was for a vacation for the two of us." He gave a slight blush as she laughed a bit. The two of them were both in suits with different ties. She was wearing a red tie and he was wearing a blue one.

"And you made me dress up fancy too." He gave a sigh as they entered the hotel.

She smiled and put a blindfold on his eyes, "Yeah I know, it's a surprise sorry for putting this on your face."

He sweatdropped, "You better not kill me."

"What? No I won't. Anyways, here we are." Mamoru stopped in front of a person and took his blindfold off.

The 50 year old man was staring at Michael in shock as he looked confused. Mamoru smiled and looked at the the man, "Michael, this is your real Dad. I did everything I can to track him down and finally found him in New York." She nudged him towards the man, "I'm sure you have a few things to say to him."

Turns out, his real parents were a Korean couple. They moved to America during the Korean War. His mother died 10 years ago due to cancer and his dad has been working as a doctor for treating cancer. Incidentally, he took care of his wife till the very end, though he had to watch her suffer through it.

It ran in the family though, being doctors, and you could see that Michael's dad was very proud of him for being a young and successful doctor.

Michael looked as though he was going to cry as his dad went up to hug him and say how sorry he was.

Mamoru smiled and told them that she would be waiting in their room. She gave him the key to the room and walked away. She was very very happy for him and hoped that maybe one day she could make him happy.

She knew he would help her find her happiness, but truth is, he already did. He was her happiness and that's all she wanted to ask for. As cheesy as that sounded, it was true. She couldn't have been any happier.

Mamoru didn't want to ask and how his parents' left him, and decided to wait for him to say it to her.

* * *

Michael finally finished his talk with his dad and truly, he was glad that his father was such a caring person. He was happy with his adopted family though and would do anything for them.

He walked into the room to find Mamoru sitting next to the window. She was just looking at the city life below her as she saw hundreds of people and cars going by. It was beautiful at night to see all the lights shine so brightly in the dark. It was like a sea of lights.

"Mamoru…" Michael couldn't help but smile at her as she looked at him. She smiled back at him, "How was it?"

He started to go into detail about his new found family and how his mother was. Michael looked super excited talking about this and she couldn't help but smile. He looked so happy and that's what she wanted for him.

To be happy… And it just made her happy to know she was the reason why he was so happy.

"Michael…" She looked at him pretty serious which snapped him out of his happy phase. He looked confused, "Hm… What is it?"

She looked down, took a deep breath, and stayed like that for a bit. This was the most difficult thing she has ever thought of doing. Mamoru replayed scenes in her head but this was now the real thing. She didn't get why it looked so easy. This was so nerve wracking, this needed so much courage she didn't really have.

He was confused as she looked back up and finally decided to confess, "Michael… I love you." His face turned in complete and utter shock as she continued, "I love you so much to the point I don't even know what to say."

"I'm sorry I'm late with this reply, I know I don't have much of an excuse but I realized I love you so much to the point that going beyond the relationship we have now, I don't ever want to be apart from you." She looked down, "I don't know… if you still feel the same way now, but just know that I do love you and I just wanted you to know."

Without a second thought, Michael hugged her tightly and had his head on her shoulder, "There's no way I would ever stop loving you." She was a bit shocked but smiled and snuggled up to him. It was a long embrace with the two of them.

Mamoru didn't want to let go. She looked up at him, "Well, we don't have anyone to disturb us…" She was hinting to the host club who love to eavesdrop.

He looked down and laughed, "That's so true." He leaned in for a kiss, "I can do whatever I want tonight." They were both about to close their eyes and heard the door slam open.

The two of them sweatdropped.

"Hey there Mikey. Think you can get away so easily." Akio came in like he owned the place with the host club behind him. They really did speak way too soon…

Tamaki looked like he was about to cry, "HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO DO INDECENT THINGS TO MY DAUGHTER. BROTHER WON'T ALLOW."

"God, we didn't think you would confess in a different country." Hikaru shrugged along with his brother. Kaoru nodded, "I know right. Do you know how much stalking we had to do."

Mamoru was ticked off by this point. Hatsumi started to giggle, "I love the cuteness of you too together. I totally ship this. A love between doctor and patient. Love with a somewhat big age gap! A love between best friends and its like all in one!" Her eyes sparkled and this made everyone sweatdropped.

Honey gave a smile, "You two are cute!"

"Honey… But anyways, he's right. You two are adorable together." You smiled at them, "I ship this just as much as Hatsumi does." Hatsumi jumped you into a hug saying how much she loved you. You couldn't help but sweatdrop and hug her back.

Mori smiled and patted Mamoru on the head, "Congrats."

Akio jumped the new couple into a hug, "I'm so happy! My bestfriends are now dating. I knew this was going to happen."

Akio was still hugging them and a few of the others started to jump the new couple into a hug. No matter where Mamoru goes… She can't seem to get rid of the host club. But she doesn't mind… She loved them very very much.

***Time Skip: Few years later***

Mizuki continued to be the CEO of Kawasaki Corp as Michael was still a doctor. The drugs testing finally ending a couple years back so she was free from its binds.

"Michael, you can't see the bride. It's forbidden to see the bride before the wedding!" Hatsumi pointed at him as he sweatdropped.

He gave a pout, "I just want to see my beautiful soon to be wife for two seconds."

"Tsk tsk tsk, not allowed." Akio was standing guard at the door. He smiled at Michael, "I won't let you step in no matter what. Get back to where you are supposed to go." Michael gave a bigger pout and slowly walked away.

Hatsumi sighed, "I feel guilty. His pouts are too cute…" Akio gave a agreeing nod.

The two of them wanted this occasion to be special. Their best friends are finally getting married…

Michael was standing in front of the altar in a black suit and red tie. He fixed it a bit and then he heard the music play. He turned over to the double doors to reveal his soon to be wife in a beautiful dress.

It was a simple white ballgown dress with a sweetheart neckline. There was no jewelry, no sparkles. Just a ribbon that went around to the back to hold the dress up. Her veil hid her face well and the crown part had flowers along it.

It was simple yet beautiful.

He was stunned at her beauty as she walked down the aisle with her father. Her dad was smiling and looking ever so proud of her. It was his little girls big day and he wanted this to be special and private.

The people that attended were close friends and business partners. Friends and family, and guests of the host club were all there to see the two of them on their special day. It was a big wedding at a simple church. It went with the 'simple yet beautiful' theme.

To everyone there, it was the perfect day to get married.

Mizuki elegantly walked down the aisle and stopped right next to Michael with the priest behind them. Michael lifts the veil to see Mizuki's smiling face. She was so happy she couldn't stay serious and her smile was bright as ever. This made him slightly chuckle.

One of the many reasons he loved her so very much.

The priest smiled, "As Mizuki and Michael take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.

May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Michael and Mizuki both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.

An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Mizuki and Michael, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.

The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched.

For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

"You may now say your vows…" The priest looked at Mizuki so she can talk first.

She smiled, "I, Auditore Mizuki, take you, Michael, to be my husband, who I know will always be my best friend, my soulmate, and one true love.

Today, on this special day, I vow that I will always be by your side as your faithful wife, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, and as well as the good and tough times of life.

I promise you my love without reservation, I will comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve your goals, laugh and cry with you, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

I promise you that no matter what we have to go through, I will never leave your side, this I promise you today, on this fateful day. To me, you are my happiness and for that I will try my best to be your happiness."

Everyone in the wedding hall started to give 'awws' and squeals as Michael took a deep breathe.

He looked at her with a serious look on his face, "I, Pham Michael, take you, Mizuki to be my wife, as I know you will always be my best friend, my soulmate, and my one true love.

On this special day, I vow that I will always be by your side as your faithful husband, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, and as well as the good and bad times that life has for us.

I promise you that I will love you unconditionally, I will comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve your goals, laugh and cry with you, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for the rest of our lives.

I promise to you that no matter what comes our way, I will never leave you, this I promise you today, on this very day special day. You are my happiness, there is nothing else, besides looking at a little you in my arms, that I want. I vow that I will forever be, your loving and faithful husband."

This made everyone in the room aww even more. The vows were a bit traditional but given a bit of a twist that screams them. This just made it even more beautiful.

The priest motioned for the couple to put the rings on each other. As they finished the priest continued, "With this ring, Mizuki and Michael are now husband and wife!" The crowd cheered as the priest threw his arms up into the air, "You may now kiss the bride!"

Michael ran towards her and picked her up. They gave each other a passionate kiss. It wasn't rough but very gentle and deep. Everyone cheered for the newlyweds as they looked at everyone and gave the biggest grins on their face.

Michael smirked and lifted her up a bit more and put her in bridal style. He laughed, "Let's go!" He ran down the aisle with her as people laughed. She was laughing too along with everyone.

She couldn't help but laugh because he really did run with her like this… On their wedding day.


	62. THE ENDDDD

**(A/N: ALRIGHT EVERYONE. This is the ending guys. I'm so glad. So very glad that you all stayed with me to the very end. I worked so hard on this fanfic and I'm just so happy you guys are reading to this chapter. Thank you to all my fans for the wonderful support, for being here and reading my story. I love you guys all very much and I hope that we can all meet again in my next story or so. Please enjoy the chapter and I hope to see you all again! Goodbye every.**

**Host Club: Sayonara Mina! :D **

**Me: GOODBYE EVERYONE!) **

***POV: 3rd***

Mizuki, Akio, Hatsumi, Michael, and the rest of the host club (with their wives/husbands) were sitting on Mizuki's porch. They were watching their kids running around together and laughing outside in the big back yard.

They were all together laughing and having a good time. Everyone was still close to each other even with their kids and their own career…

There meet up place was Mizuki's house.

Mizuki smiled, "God, look at these children. I remember when I use to be young."

Haruhi gave a laugh, "I know right. Just seeing them like this."

"I know how you feel. It's like looking at younger us in our days…" Akio smiled.

"Only difference is that we didn't know each other as kids." Kyouya pushed his glasses up.

They were so happy like this. The kids were happy, they were happy. It was just one big happy ending.

"You know… One day they will all grow up and then somehow turn out like us." Mizuki started to talk a bit more as they all looked at her. She continued, "When that day comes, I hope that they will all still be together like we are now."

Everyone looked at her shocked and nodded agreeingly. They all jumped her into a hug and smiled, "Together forever!" Hatsumi shouted as everyone couldn't help but scream that too.

The kids stopped to look at their parents and they all stopped what they were doing.

Mizuki's kid smiled, "Maybe one day we will be like them…"

Kyouya's 1st child laughed, "Probably."

All the kids looked at each other and couldn't help but do the same thing their parents just did. That's right, a nice group hug.

Family and friends is everything, without them… The world just feels all the much more empty.

Everyone is happy. Happy with their life and who they are…

And so, everyone in the host club, their kids, and future Ouran High School Host Club members lived happily ever after…

THE END….


	63. EXTRA CHAPTER: YAOI AKIOXMICHAEL

**(A/N: Oh my god. Marky-senpai here... and I KNOW I SAID THIS IS OVER BUT I MADE A EXTRA CHAPTER THAT I HAD TO SHARE WITH YOU ALL.**

**WARNING. **

**WARNINGGGGGG**

**THERE IS YAOI (BL, BOYXBOY, BOYS LOVE)**

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI PLEASE DO NOT READ. THOUGH THERE IS NO SEX SCENE IT IS STILL YAOI AND IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT DON'T READ IT.**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU! also, I do not own ouran and never will! only my original characters! peace out you guys!)**

* * *

What happens… if Akio and Michael were actually in love with each other? To others, they could be just close best friends, but what happens if it really is love between the two?

This is a story of how Akio and Michael are getting married...

"Michael, you promised you would be the one in the wedding dress!"

"No way in hell!"

Akio pouted at Michael and held the wedding dress up. "But you would look even more beautiful."

Michael looked at him angry. "If you want the wedding dress to be in this ceremony, you fucking wear it."

Akio looked at the dress and looked at himself in the mirror. "That's… that's not a bad idea."

"Eh?"

Akio looked excited. "I'm going to get Mamoru to help me with my makeup and everything! Maybe then you will love me more if I looked like a girl!" He ran out of the room holding the dress as Michael sighed.

"Idiot, I don't want a girl." He gave a half smile. "I love that idiot for him, not his gender."

After a few minutes, Mamoru came into the room with Akio as she looked excited. "Finally I get to put Akio in a fucking dress! YES!"

Actually, the wedding was being held in Mamoru's backyard. After pulling some strings, Mamoru was able to get the two legit marriage certificates and bring in a priest from America to hold the ceremony.

Hatsumi came in with her makeup kit and the two of them went into transforming Akio into a beautiful bride. He couldn't wear heels because he was already too tall, so they gave him some black flats.

They gave him a light brown wig, and put a white rose flower in his hair.

When they finished, he looked beautiful. They even gave him fake boobs.

Mamoru looked at her creation. "What the power of makeup can do to a person!"

Hatsumi wiped a tear away. "Akio, you look so beautiful."

Michael turned to looked at Akio and was completely shocked. Akio looked confused and spun around in his dress. "Don't you think I look beautiful."

He had a slight blush on his face as he tried to look away. "You look… Great."

Mamoru pouted. "I thought I would've gotten more excitement coming out of you."

"He looks beautiful…" Michael gave a sad smile. He then whispered under his breath. "I prefer the usual Akio."

Mamoru looked at him and jumped him into a hug. "You are too cute! Just deal with it today!"

Hatsumi and Mamoru said their goodbyes to get to the wedding area. The two of them waited to be called.

It was time for their wedding.

After dating a few years, it seemed they both proposed to each other at the same time. They both had engagement rings they bought for each other and couldn't wait to officially get married.

Michael was the first to leave the room as he was playing the groom of the wedding. Akio's mother and father came to get him and when they entered the room, they were dumbfounded to find some girl in the room.

Akio's mother sweatdrop. "I don't remember having a daughter."

"I think our eyes are playing tricks on us dear." His father looked away. "Maybe we entered the wrong room."

Akio started to laugh. "I can't believe you guys don't even recognize your own son!"

They didn't question their son, but escorted him out of the room anyways. Their only thought was. 'If he is happy, than that's all that matters.'

When Akio and his parents walked out of the house into the backyard, the music started to play and flower petals flew all around the ceremony. Akio's eyes lit up at the beautiful sight. And then he saw Michael. The love of his life standing at the end of the red carpet smiling at him.

Akio and his parents walked down the aisle arms linked. Everyone was shocked to see him in a wedding dress, but none of the less than laughed and congratulated the beautiful bride.

When Akio reached Michael, they took each other's hands and stood in front of the priest. Akio stared lovingly at Michael as he did the same. The priest said some stuff from the marriage book and looked at Akio. "You may say your vows."

Akio looked startled because he wasn't listening and cleared his throat. "Michael, today we are getting married because of the support of our best friend, Mamoru. For a long time now, I loved you from the bottom of my heart. At first, I thought you loved Mamoru and that pained me."

He smiled. "But now I see that my feelings aren't one-sided anymore. You are the love of my life. Even though as a homosexual couple, we will have hardships, but for love I don't mind it. To be by your side, to see your beautiful face every morning, and to exchange I love you's. I wouldn't give that up for anything. You are the love of my life, and I can't wait to spend my life with you."

Everyone started to awe and cheer for the beautiful vow as Michael gave a slight blush.

Now Michael had to clear his throat. "Akio, let me just say, even though you look stunningly beautiful in that dress, I don't want a girl. I fell in love with you for you, so you don't have to dress up as one to be loved by me. I love everything about you."

"We met through Mamoru and for that, I thank her for letting me get to know a beautiful human being. Not only are you kind, but you are the most caring person I have ever met. The way you smile, laugh, cry, get angry, it's all so beautiful to me. Waking up to you in the morning and giving you that kiss goodmorning before I go to work is what keeps me going everyday. Coming home to you and your smiling face probably makes me the happiest man alive."

Mamoru was probably the loudest person in the room as she said "AWWWEEE" Everyone just looked at her as she put her hand over her mouth.

Michael continued. "I am so grateful for everything. For meeting you and making all these friends. But what I am the most happy about is now, I get to spend the rest of my life with you, and I couldn't ask for anything more. I love you, Akio. I always will."

Every awed and cheered for the beautiful vows. The loving couple blushed as the priest seemed to have a slight one. "Ahem. Now that your vows have been said… You may now kiss… Uh… Your lover?"

Akio was the first one to respond and somehow, he was the one lifting Michael up into the air. Everyone wasn't expecting it and Michael started to pout. "Put. Me. Down. Right. Now."

Akio shook his head and leaned in for a kiss. "I wore the dress, you will deal with this." No matter how angry Michael looked, he gave in and kissed Akio back. Mamoru was in the back holding her nose bleed as she took pictures of the beautiful Yaoi scene happening in front of her.

When Akio put Michael down, Michael yanked the wig right off his hair and tossed it into the crowd. "Good luck for the ladies out there."

People actually fought for the tossed wig and Mamoru and the rest of the Host Club came running to the newly weds. It was a huge dog pile as Michael and Akio looked at each other and started to laugh.

They loved their friends, and now they will be loving their new life together.

And everyone lived happily ever after…


End file.
